La Mémoire du Nord
by Anna Taure
Summary: TRADUCTION de The North Remembers, suite du tome 5. Depuis le Mur jusqu'à Meereen, le monde se prépare au dernier hiver, le combat de l'aube contre la nuit, tandis que quelques âmes perdues tentent de reconstituer leurs vies détruites, à Port-Réal, à Braavos ou loin dans le Nord gelé.
1. Prologue

Salut, lecteurs.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction The North Remembers, par Silver Raven Star - avec la bénédiction de l'auteur, ça va de soi. Celle-ci recouvre l'équivalent des tomes 6 et 7 d'un Chant de Glace et de Feu, et s'étend, tenez-vous bien, sur 113 chapitres (autant dire que j'ai des mois et des mois de travail qui m'attendent). Elle est naturellement truffée de spoilers sur les cinq tomes précédents.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite officieuse autant que moi, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le ciel assombri était encombré de corbeaux, et les morts s'agitaient dans les arbres en-dessous.

Le patrouilleur se tenait là, observant les frôlements et les bruissements, les ombres à peine vues avant de disparaître à nouveau, les mouvements qui ne semblaient pas être plus que la caresse du vent qui soupirait. Il avait neigé avant l'aube, et il neigerait encore avant la suivante. L'air était chargé d'un froid à geler les os qui annonçait le blizzard tout proche.

Le patrouilleur ne le ressentait pas, pas plus qu'il ne ressentait la douleur ni la faim ni l'amour ni la peur. Depuis près de trois lunes il gardait cette porte dans le flanc de la colline, bien que peut-être il n'en eût pas besoin. La fissure était étroitement entrelacée de vieilles barrières, des œuvres de grand pouvoir, bronze et fer et sang, qui empêchaient les morts d'entrer. Qui l'empêchait d'entrer. Il avait toujours l'usage de la parole et de son intelligence et quelques minces fragments de son âme et de ses souvenirs – mais rien avant qu'il fût de nouveau né dans la neige. Rien du temps où il avait été un homme vivant.

Rien sauf son devoir.

Ils étaient en-dessous, tout le groupe. L'enfant brisé et le géant et les deux paludiers aux yeux verts, ceux qu'il avait menés si loin à travers les étendues sauvages du Nord, d'abord sur son élan, et puis quand l'élan était mort, à pied. Plus loin au-delà du Mur qu'il n'avait jamais patrouillé, du temps où il était encore vivant. Pour aller voir l'homme sous la colline, cette colline. Le vert-voyant, la corneille à trois yeux, et les enfants. Les enfants de la forêt, les gardiens qui maintenant le tumulus protégé contre des choses comme lui et les choses qui rôdaient dans les bois en contrebas.

Le patrouilleur posa une froide main noire sur son épée. Cela il s'en rappelait mieux que tout le reste : avant les neiges, son devoir, sa vie, son serment était de tuer ces choses. Les lents spectres désordonnés qui pouvaient trébucher sur toute la lame d'une épée longue et tordre la tête d'un homme entre leurs mains pâles et molles, tordre jusqu'à ce son cou se brisât et le sang chaud en jaillît. On pouvait trancher le bras de cette chose, et elle continuait à venir. La seule façon d'en venir à bout était le feu.

Pourtant les spectres étaient simplement des cadavres réanimés, des hommes ordinaires. C'étaient leurs nécromanciens les véritables horreurs. Minces comme des épées et aussi gracieux que des couteaux, leur armure faite de verre laiteux et d'ombre stellaire, leurs lames de glace qui brisaient tout acier mortel, aussi grands que la peur et des yeux, bleus, bleus qui ne contenaient aucune âme de ce monde. Les marcheurs blancs. Les Autres. La raison même pour laquelle le Mur avait été élevée, imprégné de sortilèges et de barrières cent fois, mille fois plus puissants que celles-ci. _Le bouclier qui garde les royaumes des hommes._ Il n'avait jamais été créé pour les garder du peuple libre, les sauvages, bien que nombre de ses frères l'eussent pensé. Les sauvages n'étaient que des hommes. Plus rudes et rustres que la moyenne, mais toujours des hommes.

C'étaient les spectres et les Autres qui s'assemblaient en bas, le patrouilleur le savait. Nuit après nuit ils cherchaient à voir si la voie leur était toujours barrée, et nuit après nuit – jusque-là – elle l'était. Le pouvoir des enfants était la seule chose aussi ancienne et implacable que le pouvoir des Marcheurs, encore trop vert, trop vivant pour souffrir le contact de la mort. Les enfants avaient enduré la venue des Andals et de la Foi et des milliers d'années de persécution par le peuple libre et les Nordiens ensemble. Certainement ils avaient la force de tenir encore des milliers d'années.

Pourtant la barrière s'affaiblissait.

Le patrouilleur ne savait comment, ni pourquoi. Même quand il vivait, il n'avait pas été homme à se pencher sur des parchemins poussiéreux et les querelles de maistres morts de puis longtemps. Il se moquait de savoir d'où venaient les Autres ou pourquoi ; c'était simplement son devoir de les pourchasser. Pourtant chaque jour, il pouvait se tenir légèrement plus près de la fissure dans le rocher que la journée d'avant, n'étant plus aussi violemment repoussé. Le pouvoir des enfants était fort, oui, et durant la Longue Nuit ils avaient affronté des attaques dix fois plus sauvages, dix fois plus longues. Et ils avaient tenu.

Mais c'était un autre âge du monde. Et les vents froids se levaient.

Par habitude, le patrouilleur resserra les restes déchiquetés de son manteau noir autour de ses épaules, ajusta l'écharpe qu'il portait toujours sur son nez et sa bouche. Tout homme vivant serait en train de grelotter violemment, ses mains cachées sous ses aisselles et de la glace encroûtant son cache-nez à cause de sa respiration. Mais aucun brouillard ne montait de la respiration du patrouilleur, puisqu'il n'en avait plus. C'était pour le mieux. Aucun homme vivant ne pourrait se dresser ici comme une sentinelle. Aucun homme vivant ne pouvait tenir.

Au-dessus de lui, les corbeaux continuaient à brailler, ombres volantes se détachant sur le crépuscule qui tombait. Le patrouilleur refusait de croire la moitié de ce qu'ils lui racontaient. Ils murmuraient à propos de dragons dans les Terres de l'Orage, de morts dans un château rouge, d'un mourant dans une cellule de glace, d'une épée de feu éteinte et de deux rois dans des cages, d'un monstre à l'apparence humaine qui rôdait dans les halls de pierre de l'hiver. _Les ténèbres_, appelaient-ils. _Les ténèbres et la __mort._

Il y en avait un… le mourant dans la cellule de glace. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait formuler, le patrouilleur sentait qu'il était supposé se rappeler quelque chose à ce sujet. Qui était l'homme ? Pourquoi se mourait-il ? Et la glace, une cellule de glace – rêvait-il, ou y avait-il eu de tels endroits sous le Mur. Oui, il y en avait. Elles étaient réservées uniquement pour les plus misérables de tous : les parjures, les déserteurs manqués, les pillards capturés, les vendus et les traîtres. Pourtant l'homme mourant – ou était-ce un gamin ? - portait un manteau aussi noir que celui du patrouilleur.

_Trahison_, pensa le patrouilleur, mais sans pouvoir comment ou ce qu'il savait. Le soleil enflé, cramoisi, avait presque disparu, et alors l'assaut commencerait pour de bon. Il n'avait pas de feu ; il ne pouvait l'allumer il le consumerait aussi aisément qu'il le ferait pour les autres. Pourtant il avait toujours son épée longue, et son courage. Et sa conviction profondément ancrée qu'il ne pouvait autoriser les morts à passer. Que le garçon et le géant et les paludiers, en bas dans le cœur de la colline avec les enfants et la corneille à trois yeux, devaient être protégés à tout prix.

Le patrouilleur tira son épée. L'acier sombre renvoya un éclair, brillant tel un phare. Eh bien, il ne se souciait pas de dévoiler sa position. Chaque jour le soleil arrivait plus tard et repartait plus tôt, et il en était partiellement reconnaissant. Car sa lumière le faisait également souffrir, bien que pas autant que les spectres.

_Je ne puis durer éternellement__._ Si même les Autres pouvaient être détruits – par le feu, ou par le verredragon – alors le patrouilleur n'avait pas la moindre illusion sur la durée de cette vie après la mort. Par le soleil ou par le feu, par une lame ou par sorcellerie, par force ou par trahison, l'âme maudite qui tenait ses os et ses tendons se déferait. Et les barrières s'affaibliraient et se briseraient. Et les ténèbres affamées se précipiteraient sous la colline, et ce serait la fin de tout.

_Pas tant qu'il reste un souffle dans mon corps__,_ aurait pensé le patrouilleur autrefois. Pourtant il n'en avait plus. Il ne savait rien de sa résurrection, pourquoi il était revenu ainsi et pas en tant que spectre. Cela n'avait jamais été sa tâche.

Le crépuscule vira au noir. Les étoiles commencèrent à poindre, et les autres aussi. Un rang après l'autre ils gravirent la colline, leurs doigts noirs griffant la neige fraîche. Des yeux bleus brillaient comme des étoiles de saphir. Ici et là il pouvait voir un éclat argenté tandis qu'un Autre ondulait comme de la soie, montant en ondulant le long de l'éperon rocheux avec une beauté mortelle venue d'un autre monde.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Un gémissement, puis un hurlement. De lourdes enclumes de nuages se refermèrent sur la lune décroissante. Les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber, s'amoncelant sur les épaules du patrouilleur et son capuchon. Il les balaya, quoique sans craindre le froid. Quand il était vivant, il avait su que si on se construisait un abri au plus profond des bois, une bonne couche de neige conserverait la chaleur à l'intérieur, vous empêcherait de geler à mort. Cela faisait si longtemps.

De plus en plus nombreux ils venaient. Ils paraissaient sans fin, grimpant aveuglément les uns sur les autres, leurs pieds nus tapotant la neige. La glace tourbillonnait et frappait et mordait, des arbres vieux de plusieurs millénaires pliaient et grinçaient, et du bosquet de barrals au-dessus d'eux on ne voyait à peine que la tache rouge sang de leurs feuilles. _Cette tempête tuerait une armée de vivants__, __et ce n'est encore que l'automne__._

Quand les premiers l'atteignirent, le patrouilleur commença à combattre. Il pouvait entendre la vibration des barrières dans les pierres, fit attention à ne pas trop s'en approcher. Les spectres qui le firent furent violemment projetés au bas de la colline. Bientôt il y eut un fouillis de membres éparpillés rampant vaillamment vers le sommet. Du sang noir gelé coagulait sur la neige.

Le patrouilleur n'avait jamais besoin de s'arrêter pour souffler, ne ressentait ni soif ni faim. _L__e __veilleur sur les m__urs, __l'épée dans les ténèbres_. Il avait prononcé ces mots autrefois, et d'autres, devant un barral fort semblable à ceux qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Les anciens dieux. Au nord du Mur, les seuls dieux. Le patrouilleur ne croyait à présent plus aux dieux. Ce qui était compréhensible, en considérant les choses. Quel genre de dieux créeraient ceci ? Le créeraient, lui ? Non. Il resterait ici jusqu'à l'aube, et se battrait. Son épée n'était pas d'acier ordinaire, pouvait trancher les fils ensorcelés qui maintenaient ces créatures en un seul morceau. _M__on__ devoir_. Pas même la mort ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un autre souvenir, trop faible pour être décrit par des mots, quelque chose que son frère avait dit autrefois. Mais était-ce un frère noir ou un frère de sang ? Son frère de sang, il y en avait eu deux, quelque chose qu'il devait se rappeler – mais non, il devait combattre…

Et puis il vit le loup géant.

La bête du garçon éclopé. Warg. Changeur de peau, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Il pouvait rejeter son corps et ses jambes inutiles et courir comme un seul être avec son grand loup gris aux yeux dorés, le loup qui s'appelait – le patrouilleur trouvait cela ironique – Été. Été n'était pas descendu dans le tumulus des enfants avec son maître. Une partie son âme il pouvait être, mais une partie seulement. Le reste était aussi sauvage que les bois, et les enfants ne mangeaient pas de chair, uniquement des baies, des racines et l'eau de leur source secrète. Un loup ne pouvait vivre avec un tel régime. Et les enfants étaient de la viande.

Non qu'il y en eût beaucoup là-haut. A peine un écureuil. Et donc le loup géant devenait plus maigre et plus affamé et plus sauvage avec le temps qui passait. Le patrouilleur ne pouvait dire si le garçon était en lui, si le lien survivait toujours, si le loup se rappelait – plus que lui.

Mais à présent, Été se trouvait enfermé dans un cercle de spectres. Et d'autres arrivaient.

Le patrouilleur vit le loup gronder, découvrant des mâchoires dégoulinant de bave, bousculant les morts qui l'enserraient de tous côtés. Ses yeux dorés luisaient presque autant que leurs orbites bleues. Puis il se leva sur ses fortes pattes arrière, et en percuta un de plein fouet. Loup et spectre s'écrasèrent dans la neige, des doigts noirs et morts agrippant l'épaisse fourrure grise de la gorge d'Été.

Le loup géant mordit, se cabra et lutta, mais ne put déloger son attaquant. Encore et encore il roulèrent dans la neige, se battant sauvagement. Le loup était aussi fort que du vieux fer, mais c'était toujours une chose vivante. Il pouvait être tué. Et s'il l'était, et se relevait de nouveau, mort-vivant, comme les spectres le faisaient avec chaque animal qu'ils pouvaient –

Cela serait la fin du garçon. Cela serait la fin du patrouilleur. Cela pourrait bien être la fin des enfants, et mettre un terme à l'espoir faiblissant d'un printemps.

_Je dois le rejoindre__, _pensa vaguement le patrouilleur._Je dois le sauver__._

Pourtant rejoindre Été signifiait quitter la porte, l'entrée, où il se tenait depuis trois cycles de lune…

Les gesticulations du loup commençaient à perdre de la force. Ses grondements se changeaient en un jappement étranglé et de l'écume coulait de ses mâchoires.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Le patrouilleur replia ses jambes sous lui, et mit toute sa force dans un unique bond puissant. Par-dessus les têtes des spectres grouillants il prit son essor, et pendant un moment il crut pouvoir voler. Puis il s'écrasa, atterrissant, roulant, puis courant.

Son épée frappa le spectre pile à travers l'arrière de son crâne. Une explosion de matière cérébrale pourrie, un épanchement gonflé de sang noir, des morceaux d'os brisé. Même un spectre ne pouvait manquer de remarquer quand la moitié de sa tête était tranchée, et la chose tressauta comme frappée d'apoplexie, se tortillant en arrière comme un poisson empalé sur un harpon. Été dérapa pour se remettre debout et ouvrit les mâchoires en grondant.

Pourtant à présent le spectre presque décapité se retournait contre le patrouilleur.

Il leva son arme. _Viens à moi. _

Ce que fit la créature. L'instant suivant ils échangeaient des coups, et l'épée du patrouilleur déchira le ventre pâle du spectre et une corde d'entrailles gelées s'en échappa. Pourtant la chose ne s'arrêta pas. Des mains froides agrippaient d'autres mains froides, tordant et arrachant et déchirant, frappant et s'agrippant et broyant. Tête contre tête ils s'affrontèrent, et le cercle d'hommes morts regardait en silence.

Et l'épée du patrouilleur se brisa.

Il n'entendit qu'un son perçant, tremblant et bourdonnant comme un nid de frelons furieux. Puis son épée ne fut plus qu'échardes, la garde un moignon, et il lança le bras en avant pour en enfoncer les restes dans l'œil du spectre jusqu'au pommeau. Mais l'autre ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. La puanteur de la charogne lui arrivait par bouffées. Il tordit le poignet.

L'œil éclata. Coula en une gelée noire qui sifflait et fumait et marqua l'acier comme de l'acide. Pourtant l'autre luisait encore. Il voyait.

Le patrouilleur perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba dans une congère dure comme de la pierre. Le fantôme de la douleur courut dans la jambe qu'il avait coincée sous lui. Au-dessus et autour et sur lui, les spectres grimpèrent avidement vers la porte.

Les barrières… Le patrouilleur ne pouvait voir si elles luisaient toujours. _Le __feu __les éloigne__._ Mais il n'y avait pas de feu. Les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et la mort. Les corbeaux le lui avaient dit.

Les corbeaux.

Ils plongeaient depuis les arbres, béquetant et battant des ailes et criant. De sombres becs recourbés creusaient sauvagement dans la chair ensorcelée et les yeux fixes. La neige tombait plus fort.

L'épée brisée tomba de la main du patrouilleur. Il ne pouvait se lever.

Un éclat de lune scintillant tomba sur lui. Des pas sur la neige aussi doux que le baiser d'une mère.

Pas un éclat de lune. Pas une mère.

L'Autre se dressait au-dessus du patrouilleur. Si près, le froid qui s'en écoulait paralysait. Profondément enfoncés dans son crâne ses yeux luisaient d'une lumière monstrueuse, intelligente.

Il tendit une main élégante. Il souleva le patrouilleur par la gorge.

Il était mort, il n'y avait pas de flux d'air à étouffer. Pourtant le froid le saisit comme une lance, comme du feu. Des ongles bleus et gelés s'enfoncèrent dans son cou.

_M__ort_, criaient les corbeaux. _M__ort_.

_Il y a des choses plus sombres que la __mort_, pensa le patrouilleur.

Les doigts de l'Autre s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair. Sa force touchait à sa fin. _Le bouclier qui garde les royaumes des hommes. _

Oui, et ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Au-delà de la mort ? Au-delà de la peur ? Il n'était pas un parjure.

Dans le noir un loup hurla sauvagement. _É__té__._ Mais l'été ne viendrait jamais.

_L'__hiver __arrive_. Ces mots, ils avaient signifié quelque chose d'autre avant. Mais à présent ils n'était que la dure et immuable vérité.

L'autre ouvrit les doigts. Le patrouilleur tomba en silence dans la neige.

Au sommet de la colline, les barrières frémirent, et moururent.


	2. Val

_**Val**_

Tout n'était que chaos. Elle se fraya un passage à coups de coudes, d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais à peine s'était-elle dégagé un chemin qu'il se refermait, et d'autres agenouillés passèrent en masse dans leurs habits d'acier et leurs absurdes casques. L'un d'eux argumentait qu'ils devaient s'occuper de la reine, qui s'était effondrée en apprenant les dernières nouvelles de son mari et avait dû être emmenée. Quelqu'un d'autre voulait savoir où se trouvait la sorcière rouge, voulait sa tête pour ses feux menteurs qui avaient mené Sa Grâce à sa fin dans l'arrière-pays ruiné du Nord. Et plus forts que tout le reste s'élevaient les beuglements de Tormund Fléau de Géants, exigeant qu'on le laissât s'occuper des corbacs qui avaient buté Lord Snow, exigeant de savoir s'ils étaient des hommes ou des trouillards sans couilles pour faire une chose pareille.

Au milieu de toute cette folie, personne n'avait une seconde à accorder à Val. C'était presque l'aube, mais l'horizon est était voilé d'un brouillard menaçant. Pas de soleil ce jour-ci. Il était maudit, elle l'avait su. Avant même que le jeune lord corbac lord eût été abattu par ses propres hommes.

Par réflexe elle jeta un regard à l'endroit où Jon Snow était tombé. Il ne restait rien sauf une grande flaque de sang – quelqu'un avait emporté le corbac lui-même, que ce fût en tant que cadavre, ou entrain de le devenir. Dieux, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Val était née et avait grandi sauvageonne. Elle n'était pas l'épouse d'un corbac, et aurait tranché la gorge de quiconque aurait suggéré le contraire. Bien qu'elle eût été prisonnière ici à Château-Noir depuis que les corbacs avaient défait les sauvages durant la bataille devant le Mur, elle n'avait pris aucune souillure d'hérésie sudiste, trouvait ces agenouillés aussi ridicules qu'avant, eux avec leurs genoux usés et leurs « m'seigneur » et leurs petits animaux de tissu cousus si fièrement sur leurs poitrines. Et la Garde de Nuit, les corbacs dans leurs manteaux noirs, était la Némésis de son peuple.

Mais Jon Snow n'était pas un corbac ordinaire. Le neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huitième Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, qu'il était – ou avait été. Sûrement le plus jeunes, il ne pouvait a voir vu plus de trois hivers, et tous bien courts. Et certainement aussi, le premier Lord Commandant depuis le Roi de la Nuit – celui qui avait été effacé de toutes les chroniques, celui dont le nom n'était pas prononcé – qui avait activement cherché à former une alliance avec les sauvages. Qui avait chevauché comme l'un d'entre eux, pendant un temps. Qui avait envoyé Val dans les terres sauvages pour trouver Tormund et le peuple libre, avait ouvert les portes massives pour leur permettre un passage sûr de l'autre côté. Qui avait élevé certains à la dignité du manteau noir, avait formé des compagnies de pilleurs et de lancières pour occuper les châteaux abandonnés le long du Mur, avait abrité leur femmes et leurs enfants dans ses propres halls et sur son propre argent. Qui avait formé une flotte pour faire voile vers Dureterre, pour secourir les presque quatre mille sauvages fuyant les chasseurs blancs dans les bois.

Et qui avait, à peine deux heures plus tôt, payé cette décision de son sang, versé par ses propres frères jurés.

La bouche de Val se pinça. Elle savait que les prosternés les haïssait, elle et les siens, tout comme elle les haïssait. Mais en tuant Jon Snow, ils s'étaient révélés encore plus stupides que ses estimations les plus pessimistes. La plus grand part de la Garde de Nuit considérait que leur jeune commandant les avait trahis de façon impardonnable, en accordant amnistie et amitié à des sauvages quand pendant le plus clair de leur longue histoire ils les avaient combattu de toutes leurs forces. Quand ils en avaient encore. Si les corbacs pensaient qu'ils pouvaient tenir seuls contre le froid et tout ce qui venait avec… Des imbéciles. Quels imbéciles ces agenouillés pouvaient être.

Et peut-être même pas avec son peuple libre non plus, mais Val repoussa cette pensée. Elle était soudain consciente d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis que sa sœur était morte en mettant au monde le fils de Mance, au beau milieu de la bataille pour le Mur : la peur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle comptait sur Jon Snow jusqu'à ce qu'il fût mort. C'était lui qui avait ordonné qu'on la nourrisse, qu'on l'abrite, qu'on la protège des hommes de la reine qui croyaient qu'elle était un genre de princesse, et de même était convaincus qu'elle, en tant que femme, devait appartenir à l'un d'eux. Il lui avait fait confiance pour trouver Tormund. _Ce ne sont pas que les agenouillés qui ont une longue mémoire et des vieux préjugés._ Quand elle avait parlé pour la première fois de Jon Snow à son peuple, la réaction général avait été de demander lequel d'être eux était un menteur ou un cinglé. En quoi avaient-il besoin de ces suderons ? Ceux qui avaient construit le Mur si haut et l'avait nourri du sang des leurs pendant des siècles ?

_Mais nous en avons besoin._ Val savait ce qui se trouvait dans ces bois. Savait pourquoi Mance avait tenté de rallier les clans, de fuir devant les vents de l'hiver. Pour forcer les corbacs à la pointe du couteau à leur laisser franchir le Mur. Et Jon Snow l'avait offert librement. Pas un corbac ordinaire.

Et maintenant... tout était fini. Les traîtres qui avaient tué Snow s'empareraient du Mur, forceraient le peuple libre à retourner à sa « place légitime », ceci étant quelque chose dont les prosternés tiraient fierté de connaître à fond. Les hommes de la reine marcheraient sur ce château appelé Winterfell où leur roi était supposé avoir été pris, capturé ou tué. Val serait heureuse de voir leur dos, mais ces foutus crétins ne pouvaient même entendre que si le roi était mort, il y avait peu d'intérêt à se précipiter pour le rejoindre dans sa tombe gelée. Ils devaient tout de même attaquer. Pour leur honneur. De tous les concepts bizarres des agenouillés, celui-là pouvait bien être celui qui leur avait coûté le plus de sang.

Le chaos prenait lentement un semblant d'ordre. Les hommes de la reine repoussaient les corbacs et les hommes libres tout pareil tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand escalier qui zigzaguait, à demi-terminé, le long de la face gelée du Mur. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteint, l'un d'eux décrocha son cor et sonna un long coup puissant. Un silence malaisé tomba sur la cour.

\- Hommes de la Garde de Nuit, commença l'orateur désigné. Courageux suivants du roi Stannis. Euh… peuple libre.

A l'expression de son visage, il aurait aussi bien pu dire _les cafards. _

\- Un grand miracle a eu lieu cette nuit, par la providence du Seigneur de Lumière. Le faux Lord Commandant a été abattu, et ainsi ne mènera aucun…

Ce fut tout ce qu'on l'autorisa à dire avant qu'une voix tonnante ne l'interrompît.

\- Lord Snow !

La forme trapue, massive de Tormund Fléau de Géant et sa barbe blanche fendirent la foule.

\- Qui a assassiné le seigneur corbac ?

L'agenouillé lui jeta un regard méprisant.

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, vieil homme. Vous ne portez pas de manteau noir, et donc de droit devriez toujours être de l'autre côté du Mur. Où vous vous retrouverez bientôt, une fois que…

\- Pah !

Tormund cracha un gros globe de glaires dans la boue.

\- Qui a tué le seigneur corbac, salopard du Sud ?

\- J'ai dit, cela ne vous concerne en rien.

Le rampant dut élever la voix.

\- Mais le Lord Commandant mort, le manteau de décideur passe au Lord Intendant Bowen Dumarais, jusqu'à ce qu'un vote puisse être tenu. Nous espérons que cette fois vous ne le ferez pas effecteur par un vieil aveugle tandis que le gros ami de Snow traîne à ses côtés. Et nous espérons aussi que la Garde de Nuit se rappellera sa dette envers le roi Stannis et choisira un Commandant qui…

\- La ferme !

Ce cri ne vint pas de Tormund, mais de l'écuyer de Snow – l'ancien prostitué nommé Satin, le jeune homme maniéré aux yeux sombres qui irritait la vieille équipe de la Garde presque autant que Snow lui-même._Je trouve pas croyable qu'il respire encore lui aussi_, pensa Val. _Referme cette jolie bouche avant qu'ils décident de __te __la fermer pour de bon. _

Trop tard ; Satin fonçait en avant.

\- La ferme ! cria-t-il de nouveau. Comment osez-vous nous dire ce que nous devons faire ? Nous sommes des hommes de la Garde de Nuit, nous ne prenons aucun ordre si ce n'est les nôtres, et quant à votre roi, la rumeur dit qu'il est prisonnier du Bâtard de Bolton ou mort sous les murs de Winterfell, son épée magique éteinte et compissée et sa quête terminée ! Nous ne devons rien aux morts ! Nous combattons les morts !

Un grondement approbateur, irrité, commença à s'élever. _Il va y avoir plus de sang dans la boue dans très peu de temps__._ Val glissa la main jusqu'au manche de son couteau d'os, caché dans sa botte.

\- Prends garde à tes paroles, Satin de la Garde de Nuit.

Une autre voix parla, cette fois-ci celle d'une femme. La prêtresse rouge elle-même, le rubis clignotant sur sa gorge, ses longes manches rouges tourbillonnant, s'avança d'un pied léger sur les marches.

\- Stannis Baratheon est Azor Ahai revenu. Peu importe où il a été pris, par quel homme, il vit toujours. Les flammes me l'ont montré.

\- Aux chiottes tes flammes, cria l'un des corbacs. Ces menteuses de…

Dame Melisandre tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui.

\- Les flammes ne mentent jamais, ser. Si des erreurs sont commises, elles sont miennes. Mais j'ai vu les couteaux dans le noir. J'ai averti le Lord Commandant. S'il n'a pas pris mes paroles au sérieux…

\- Alors c'est la faute des salopards de couilles molles qui l'ont tué ! hurla Satin.

Tormund Fléau de Géant seconda cela d'un rugissement qui secoua les tours de Château Noir, et la horde de sauvage derrière lui en rajouta encore une couche.

Le peuple libre donnant de la voix pour un seigneur corbac. Et ce n'était même pas la chose la plus étrange que Val avait vue récemment.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Melisandre, tout loyal sujet de Sa Grâce doit immédiatement jurer son épée et marcher sur Winterfell pour le libérer des griffes de l'infâme usurpateur Ramsay Bolton. Seulement quand cela sera fait pouvons-nous espérer clarifier nos dettes et obligations réciproques avec la Garde de Nuit. Mais si nous laissons le roi Stannis aux mains de cette bête qui fait des manteaux de peau humain, nous allons certainement -

\- Et pour Mance ? interrompit l'un des lieutenants de Tormund. T'as pas entendu l'reste de l'histoire, s'pèce de putain rose ? Ça dit que l'Bâtard de Bolton a accroché Mance dans une cage à corbac – ouais, et lui a filé un manteau des peaux des lancières qu'étaient avec lui ! Mais comment qu'ça s'rait possible ? Z'avez pas brûlé l'Mance sous nos yeux à tous ? - ou pas ? Sudistes et rampants sont tous des menteurs, de foutus putains d'menteurs et d'sorcières !

D'autres beuglements d'approbation montèrent, fêlant le morne ciel matinal. Et pendant un moment, Val crut apercevoir la même incertitude, presque de la peur, dans les yeux de la prêtresse rouge. Melisandre hocha la tête en direction de l'homme à ses côtés, qui sonna de nouveau de son cor, mais même cela ne suffit pas à assurer le silence. Puis pour ajouter au vacarme, Wun Wun le géant, l'un des hôtes récents de Château-Noir les plus exotiques, arriva à grand fracas de son antre sous la Tour de Hardin, l'air confus et mécontent.

\- BRUIT ! beugla-t-il dans son épaisse approximation de la Langue Commune. WUN WUN AIME PAS !

Le maître d'armes du château, Cuirs – autrefois un sauvage, à présent un corbac, et le soigneur officieux de Wun Wun – fonça pour le tenir à l'écart. Tout une rangée d'hommes de la reine avait encordé ses arcs ou tiré l'épée, et une fois de plus, ce fut Satin qui se jeta entre eux.

\- Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Il est notre invité, dans le Nord les lois de l'hospitalité sont encore -

\- Nous ne prenons pas d'ordre de la petite pute de Lord Snow, dit l'un d'eux avec mépris. Regardez-le. C'est une bête répugnante. Vous tous ! Vous ne valez pas le prix de…

\- Tiens ta langue, rampant.

Le fils de Tormund, Toregg le Haut, s'avança et libéra sa grande hache de pierre.

\- A moins qu't'aies envie d'la perdre.

L'humeur empirait à chaque instant. Les doigts de Val blanchirent sur la garde de son couteau. Si cela tournait totalement au vinaigre, elle se demanda si elle pourrait gravir les marches de la Tour du Roi à temps, récupérer le petit monstre et ses nourrices, trouver un endroit où fuir…

Mais où ? Repasser sous le Mur ? Trois femmes et un bébé ? C'était du suicide.

\- Il n'y aura pas de sang versé.

La voix de Melisandre semblait être devenue plus grave quelque part, plus froide.

\- Ce serait un affront au nouveau matin que R'hllor a fait pour nous – en ces jours d'hiver qui s'assombrissent, profanerez-vous ainsi l'aube ? Baissez vos armes !

Les hommes de la reine lui obéirent sans poser de questions, et ce fut la première fois que Val en fut reconnaissante. Lentement, avec réticence, ils rangèrent leurs arcs sur leur épaule et rengainèrent leurs épées, mais avec des expressions qui disaient assez clairement qu'ils pensaient que le peuple libre serait amélioré par un peu de profanation. Quant à Toregg le Haut, il rangea sa hache avec autant de hargne, retenu par l'énorme patte velue de Tormund sur son épaule.

\- Allons, allons.

Melisandre lissa ses jupes.

\- Toute personne du peuple libre qui souhaite réaffirmer sa loyauté au roi Stannis, et récolter les bénéfices de sa gratitude, est la bienvenue pour se joindre à nous et se rendre à Winterfell pour secourir Sa Grâce tout comme Mance. Si -

\- Mais la reine Selyse a dit que c'était un usurpateur, interrompit l'un des agenouillés. Que ce Gerrick Sang-du-Roi, il descendait de Raymun chais plus qui, le vrai héritier…

_Crétins_, pensa Val, encore une fois. Le mari de sa sœur n'était pas devenu Roi au-delà du Mur parce que son père l'était, parce que quelque septon du Sud l'avait barbouillé d'huiles ou parce qu'il avait noué des rubans autour de sa lance ou tenu une conversation pleine d'esprit ou sentait la rose quand il pétait. Il était devenu roi parce qu'il en avait eu la force. L'esprit et l'astuce et l'audace d'unir les tribus disparates, pour les tourner contre leur véritable ennemi – le véritable ennemi des corbacs. Le véritable ennemi de l'humanité.

On pensait que la femme rouge l'avait brûlé dans ses feux. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait menti. Car si Mance était aussi prisonnier à Winterfell, il ne pouvait guère être celui qui était mort en hurlant auparavant. _Nous ferions mieux de prier pour ça._ Sans Mance le peuple libre serait perdu. _Et cela pourrait même être pire maintenant que nous sommes du bon côté du Mur. _

\- De nouveau, ceci est une question qui ne peut recevoir de réponse avant que nous ayons secouru le roi Stannis, dit Melisandre. Et donc -

\- Vous autres rampants allez pas nous choisir un roi, intervint Toregg le Haut avec ardeur. Nous sommes le peuple libre. Le peuple libre.

Le regard rouge de Melisandre s'attarda sur lui.

\- Pas ici, ser. Plus maintenant. Quand vous avez placé la protection du Mur entre vous et les serviteurs du Sombre Ennemi, vous êtes devenus liés par les actes de loyauté et le règne de la loi qui s'étend sur tous les autres hommes. Quiconque parmi vous ne souhaite pas reconnaître R'hllor comme le seul vrai dieu et Stannis Baratheon comme le seul vrai roi est bien sûr libre de retourner là d'où il vient.

\- J'suis pas un ser du Sud. Vous pouvez pisser sur vos titres en fer-blanc.

Tormund resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de son fils, et Toregg le Haut la mit de nouveau en sourdine avec réticence. Ceci combiné avec la réinsertion de Wun Wun dans son antre par Cuirs, l'agitation ambiante se calma légèrement, mais Val ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son couteau. Elle se demanda si Lord Snow était mort. Elle était forcée d'admettre que c'était très probable. _Mais même s'il l'est, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'on va pas l'revoir. _

\- En tant que Lord Commandant par intérim, Lord Dumarais, dit Melisandre, quelle est la volonté de la Garde de Nuit dans cette affaire ?

Bowen Dumarais, l'homme que Val avait entendu moquer sous le nom de Vieille Grenade, s'avança péniblement. Il suait abondamment en dépit du froid du matin, et son visage était presque aussi rouge que la prêtresse alors qu'il grimpait à côté d'elle.

\- La Garde de Nuit…, commença-t-il.

Il déglutit, se lécha les lèvres et dut recommencer.

\- La Garde de Nuit fut formée il y a des milliers d'années pour protéger les royaumes des hommes de tout ce que se trouve au-delà du Mur. J'ai conseillé à Lord Snow de sceller les portes par la glace et l'acier et la pierre. Il ne l'a pas fait. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas laisser passer les sauvages. Il l'a fait. Et à présent cela a -

\- Assassin ! rugit Satin.

Bowen Dumarais tressaillit.

\- Je n'ai pas…

Il lécha de nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai rompu mes vœux en aucune manière. Ce n'était pas plus un meurtre que ce que Lord Snow a fait à Janos Slynt –

Un autre furieux brouhaha. Val se glissa sur sa droite. Elle n'avait aucun doute que l'accusation de Satin fût vraie, bien qu'elle pût difficilement imaginer celui-là comme un meurtrier. Pourtant c'était vrai, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir, le désespoir menait les hommes – et les femmes – et des actes inimaginables.

Dumarais reprit pesamment.

\- Je prendrai certainement en compte les souhaits de mes Frères Jurés, dit-il d'un ton qui impliquait que c'était précisément la faute qui avait causé la chute récente de Lord Snow. Je ne suis pas un homme déraisonnable, et je n'ai aucun désir de créer plus d'ennemis. Mais ce n'est pas et n'a jamais été la responsabilité de la Garde de Nuit d'abriter ni de nourrir ni d'armes des sauvages. Nous avons déjà assez peu, et l'hiver est bientôt sur nous.

\- On repass'ra pas l'Mur, corbac, cria un sauvage. Vaudrait mieux qu'tu t'y fasses, bordel.

\- Vous le ferez si je l'ordonne.

Dumarais le fixa durement.

\- Pas plus que je ne puis permettre à votre peuple d'occuper les châteaux le long du Mur. Ils doivent être tenus par mes hommes -

\- Har !

Tormund cette fois.

\- Quels hommes vous avez ?

_Il a raison__, corbac._ Bowen Dumarais paraissait à Val quelqu'un d'ennuyeux et conservateur et si effrayé qu'il en perdait toute réflexion, et cela annonçait un triste sort pour eux tous à moins que quelqu'un ne s'en débarrasse, vite, comme il l'avait fait pour Jon Snow. C'était un choix entre laisser les sauvages s'installer dans ces châteaux, ou les abandonner comme ils l'avaient été pendant tant d'années. Et avec les Autres se renforçant chaque nuit, quel genre d'abruti voudrait laisser tant de points aveugles et d'espaces vides dans sa première ligne de défense ? _Votre haine pour le peuple libre va vous tuer aussi sûr que nous. _Elle devait partir de là. Mais où ? Où ?

Derrière elle, Val entendit un autre sauvage dire :

\- Et les nôtres coincés à Dureterre ? Et eux ? Et les mères et les enfants et les vieilles barbes ?

\- C'est... regrettable.

Bowen Dumarais s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Mais la moitié des navires que Lord Snow a envoyés ont déjà été perdus. En envoyer plus serait un gâchis que nous ne pouvons soutenir.

\- Parce que ce sont des sauvages ? C'est ça ? Tu les laisserais là-bas si z'étaient des suderons ? Je crois pas, non.

\- La Garde de Nuit est l'ennemie des sauvages ! Combien de fois dois-je le dire ?

Le silence se poursuivit si longtemps que Val fut obligée de se retourner et de regarder. Les doigts de Toregg le Haut tremblaient visiblement sous l'effort de ne pas tirer sa hache. Le reste de la bande de Tormund était tout aussi excité, et les corbacs aussi avaient la main qui flottait au-dessus de leurs épées.

Enfin, Tormund Fléau de Géant prit la parole.

\- C'est une triste chose que t'as fait à tes frères et aux nôtres, informa-t-il Dumarais. Et te bile pas, c'était Lord Snow qu'on avait pris pour ami, pas toi. Mais même si vous l'avez planté dans l'ventre comme des trouillards, z'allez pas vous débarrasser de nous de la même façon. Tu veux nous renvoyer d'l'autre côté du Mur, corbac ? Très bien, ben essaye. Mais j'vais t'avertir maintenant, vous d'vrez nous combattre à chaque étape du ch'min. On va saigner, ouais. Nous sommes des hommes. Et j'te promets ceci : vous aussi. Et quand ces enfoirés aux yeux bleus marcheront sur vous et qu'la neige s'entasse sur cent pieds de haut et qu'vous chiez dans vos chausses de trouille, qui va combattre à côté d'vous alors ? Lesquels de tes hommes défendent ces châteaux, corbac? Qui porte vos manteaux noirs ? Ou c'est-y qu'ils sont morts et soit vous les mangez pour survivre, ou vous d'mandez quand ils vont s'relever aussi ?

Dumarais le dévisagea, ses bajoues tremblant d'une façon qui rappela à Val celles de Janos Slynt, le frère noir que Lord Snow avait raccourci d'une tête. Il paraissait n'avoir aucune réponse.

\- Ou, poursuivit Tormund, vous pouvez courber vos foutus cous d'sudistes trop raides et faire de vot'mieux pour les sauver. Pourrait bien être la seule foutue façon d'y arriver. Moi et mes hommes, on s'battra avec vous ou on s'battra contre vous, mais de toute façon on reste. On s'mettra chez nous dans l'Don et les châteaux du Mur et partout comme Lord Snow avait promis. Et permets-moi de te d'mander l'plus courtois pardon si j'me trompe, mais t'as pas l'air d'être l'épée la plus affûtée du râtelier. T'viens pas juste de dire que tu voulais pas créer plus d'ennemis ? On l'est pas maintenant, corbac. Mais par tous les dieux, nous l'serons si vous l'voulez.

De nouveau, Dumarais parut perdu. Il regarda follement en direction de Melisandre comme s'il en attendait de l'aide, mais la prêtresse rouge ne dit rien. _Les__ corbacs __n'atteindront même pas l'hiver avec celui-ci à leur tête__. __Pour leur propre survie, ils feraient mieux de tenir ce vote rapidement__. _Dieux, Jon Snow était-il réellement mort ? La fragile paix entre corbacs et peuple libre touchant déjà à sa fin ?

\- Alors, gronda un autre sauvage. Z'allez pas sauver ceux qui sont à Dureterre ? Vous dites qu'ils sont morts ?

\- Ils s'y sont menés eux-mêmes. Peut-être peuvent-il se mettre en sûreté. La Garde de Nuit ne s'en mêlera plus. Nous devons voir à nos propres affaires.

_Abruti__. _Val se mit à marcher, tourna à un coin et accéléra. _Connard, connard, connard__. __Ils vont mourir, d'accord. Les quatre mille. __Et avec des marcheurs blancs dans les collines, chacun se relèvera de nouveau. Et où iront-ils ? __Les__ corbacs __verront-ils à leur affaires, alors __?_

_Ça oui. Avec des yeux bleus comme des fleurs de lin, et froids comme l'abîme. _


	3. Personne

Bonsoir aux lecteurs (ils doivent bien être quelque part) !

Nous faisons un crochet par Braavos, et Shakespeare est mis à contribution pour les pièces de théâtre proposées au public de cette bonne ville.

Joyeuse lecture à tous (et non, personne ne meurt pour de vrai dans ce chapitre)

* * *

_**Personne**_

Dans les ténèbres de sa cellule cette nuit-là, elle rêva un rêve de loup.

C'était différent de d'habitude, plus faible, plus distant. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait depuis une quinzaine, peut-être plus le temps devenait flou ici, dans les entrailles de la Maison du Noir et Blanc. Elle avait retrouvé ses yeux, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Juste des flammes brûlant au loin, comme des torches, et pourtant si elle marchait le long du couloir en spirale dans leur direction, elle ne s'en rapprochait jamais. Elles s'éloignaient toujours au tournant suivant, et en fin de compte elle savait que quelque chose se trouvait dans le noir avec elle, et elle tournait les talons et se mettait à courir.

La femme frêle lui dit que ce quelque chose était seulement dans sa tête. Des souvenirs qui prenaient forme.

\- Tu les appelles, dit-elle. Tu les fais. Dans ton cœur, tu es toujours quelqu'un, car seul quelqu'un peut avoir des fantômes. Qui es-tu, petite ?

Et comme toujours, la fille répondait :

\- Personne.

Et la femme frêle la traitait de menteuse, et la leçon était terminée pour ce jour.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule leçon. Elle avait appris à marcher légèrement et doucement telle une ombre, à se déplacer seulement à quelques pas de tout un groupe d'hommes sans qu'ils sachent jamais qu'elle était là. Elle avait appris à changer son visage, dans cette pièce où la coupure nette et rouge du couteau emportait sa peau. Et elle n'était plus personne.

Sauf qu'elle devait bien l'être.

Le rêve de loup commença comme à l'accoutumée : elle rôdait avec ses frères de meute tandis qu'une lune décroissante se levant, trottant entre les arbres et respirant les odeurs du sang, du terreau et des traces fraîches. Le fracas distant des griffes d'homme n'était jamais loin, mais c'était d'un cerf mort dont ils se régalaient ce soir. Une fois ou deux du feu lécha l'horizon distant, et elle eut une pensée de fille, se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose dans le noir. Mais à présent ce quelque chose était elle.

Louve. Changeuse de peau. Reine du Nord. Elle dirigeait ce royaume dans la forêt, et ses pattes laissèrent de longues traces dans la terre molle tandis qu'elle courait.

_Petite sœur._

Cette vois n'appartenait pas à son rêve ni aux pensées de la louve. Elle l'attira assez loin de sorte que c'était comme si elle avait été coincée à mi-chemin entre une peau et l'autre, la même douleur que lorsque l'homme aimable avait pour la première fois découpé son visage. Les bois sombres étaient étrangement distordus et la louve, sentait cette tension, s'arrêta et gémit.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle confusément, consciente d'elle-même en temps que fille, rêvant sur son petit lit de pierre dans sa cellule de la Maison du Noir et Blanc à Braavos – et entremêlée avec la conscience d'elle-même en tant que louve dans les forêts du Trident, sur Westeros. Et entre elles, des yeux rouges. S'ils appartenaient à un homme, une femme ou un loup, elle n'aurait su dire. Tout cela et rien du tout à la fois.

_Petite sœur._

La voix n'appartenait pas à Personne. Cette voix était le fantôme d'Arya Stark. Quelque chose dans le noir. Était-ce lui dans les couloirs, était-ce lui dont elle fuyait ?

_No__n_, murmura-t-elle. _Je suis sans visage à présent__, __je n'ai pas de __frères. __Pas même ceux qui m'ébouriffaient les cheveux et finissaient mes phrases avec moi. Pas toi. Non. Tu dois partir. _

_Je suis parti_, répondit la voix. _Si loin. Et toi aussi_.

_Non, je suis toujours ici_. Pourtant c'était un mensonge la femme frêle l'aurait immédiatement senti sur son visage. _Valar morghulis._ Elle tenta de se dire que ce n'était rien. La mort était la mort, le don de Celui aux Multiples Visages. Durant son temps ici, elle avait au moins appris cela.

_La mort est le grand égalisateur, lui avait un jour dit son père. Peu importe que tu sois un seigneur vêtu de soieries ou un serf en toile de jute. J'ai vu des héros tomber en hurlant et des paysans avoir la fin d'un roi. Je les ai entendus sangloter et appeler leurs mères, les ai vu se faire dessus comme des bébés. Les ai vu combattre pied à pied, sang et colère et ruine, et malgré tout tomber sous sa marée montante, son avalanche d'acier. Ou la voir, lui tendre la main comme à un vieil ami, car même l'abîme et le jugement et le poids de l'éternité ont plus de douceur que les fragments d'une existence accidentelle, le simple fonctionnement d'une machine. Cela demande une catégorie particulière de désespoir pour aller chercher si profondément, petite. C'est ce que créent les hommes. C'est la guerre. _

Mais Personne n'avait pas de père. Ni de frère.

La voix s'éteignait à présent, comme si elle aussi s'éloignait le long de ce couloir avec la lumière au bout, la lumière qu'elle était toujours trop effrayée pour atteindre. Et puis elle fut dans le couloir, et pourtant toujours dans le bois, et des racines claquèrent sur ses pattes, et une boue fragile céda sous son poids et de l'eau froide tourbillonna dans sa fourrure tandis qu'elle galopait dessus. Et des paroles d'homme de l'autre côté, la lueur des torches –

\- Là ! La voici ! Voilà cette garce assassine ! Attrapez-la !

Et elle sut qu'elle devait fuir. Mais elle n'était plus dans son loup ; elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, un passager de sa propre exécution.

La louve se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et gronda. Les hommes levèrent leurs longs outils recourbés, ceux qui crachaient ces bâtons à tête de fer. Des arcs. Des flèches. La louve et la fille savaient toutes deux que cela pouvait les tuer.

La lueur au bout du couloir.

Lumière, lumière, lumière –

Et la douleur, une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, entre un sifflement et un impact, alors que des flèches perçaient l'épaisse fourrure et qu'elle se tordait et grondait et jappait de souffrance, des filets lancés sur elle, ses griffes fendant toujours l'air alors que les chasseurs s'approchaient d'elle -

Et la fille s'éveilla en gesticulant, hurlant.

\- JON, cria-t-elle. JON, PERE, NYMERIA – COURS – NON, NON –

Si claire et réelle étaient les sensations de ce rêve qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur des flèches dans sa propre chair, voir la louve lutter dans les eaux sombres du Trident alors que les chasseurs l'immobilisaient dans des filets. _Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne le ferait pas_. Elle était la reine des Terres du Conflans, elle menait une meute forte de cent têtes, et aucun acier humain ne pouvait l'abattre.

_Mais je l'ai abandonnée._

La fille se roula en boule sur son lit inconfortable en reniflant. Elle ne devrait pas elle était presque une femme adulte. Elle était toujours aussi mince qu'une lance et son visage – le vrai – toujours trop long et trop solennel, et ses yeux trop sombres et gris, ses cheveux raides, bruns et mal lavés. Mais elle avait des courbes là où il n'y en avait pas avant, et des plaques rouges sur ses joues, juste ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre encore moins jolie qu'avant. Sansa était toujours la plus jolie.

Mais Personne n'avait pas de père. Ni de frères. Ni de sœurs. Ni de loup.

Elle ne pouvait s'ôter les images de la tête. Ni oublier cette voix qui l'appelait. Des yeux rouges. Fantôme avait des yeux rouges.

Et de nouveau la femme frêle :

\- Seul quelqu'un peut avoir des fantômes. Qui es-tu, petite ?

\- Personne, chuchota-t-elle à son oreiller mince et plat. Valar morghulis.

Et tenta de dormir à nouveau, mais resta éveillée jusqu'à l'aube.

Au déjeuner, l'homme aimable demanda :

\- Pourquoi criais-tu la nuit dernière, petite ?

\- Je n'ai pas crié la nuit dernière.

Avant, elle se serait mordu la lèvre, mais plus maintenant.

_Mon visage est mon serviteur._

\- Un mensonge, soupira l'homme aimable. Les noms que tu appelais. Il y en avait trois.

Il y avait eu trois noms aussi autrefois. Elle se rappelait également ceux-là. Chiswyck. Weese. Et Jaqen H'ghar. Elle les avait tués, de la même façon qu'elle avait tué le lad à Port-Réal et le garde à la porte de Harrenhal, et le chanteur qui avait déserté de la Garde de Nuit et ce vieil homme qui écrivait les faux contrats d'assurance. _Sauf__ Jaqen. __Je peux tuer l'homme aimable aussi, si je veux__._

L'homme aimable sourit.

\- Tu penses trop fort, lui dit-il. Tu dois apprendre à surveiller tes pensées comme tes mots, comme un avare dépenses ses pièces. Il y a des hommes qui peuvent regarder dans tes yeux et y lire tes sentiments, qui les soutireront et les utiliseront contre toi. Les prêtres rouges pourraient te voir dans leurs flammes. Qui es-tu ?

\- Personne.

\- Et toujours tu mens.

L'homme aimable écala un œuf et en prit une bouchée.

\- Petite, si tu veux continuer dans la Maison du Noir et Blanc, tu dois cesser de faire ces rêves de loup. Tu dois tout oublier. Pour être uniquement un outil de Celui aux Multiples Visages, tu ne dois pas avoir d'âme, pas de cœur. Tu abandonnes tous tes jours passés et tout rêve de lendemains. Ce qui se passe au-delà de ces murs ne te concerne plus. Arrête ton cœur.

_Comment je fais ça __?_ Elle avait bu une potion, qui lui avait pris sa vue, jusqu'à qu'elle en bût une autre, et sa vue était revenue. Boirait-elle un autre poison, et gèlerait-elle son cœur ?

\- Non, dit l'homme aimable, répondant à sa pensée. Aucun poison ne peut faire cela pour toi. Personne sauf toi ne peut tuer tes amours et tes haines. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela, petite. Tu as douze ans, presque treize. Bientôt tu fleuriras. Bientôt tu seras une femme. C'est la vie que tu peux apporter en ce monde, pas la mort. Même pour Arya de la Maison Stark doit venir un temps où la vengeance n'est pas le seul plat servi à la table du seigneur. Et depuis, tu ne seras jamais libre de qui tu es. Tu veux le don du Dieu aux Multiples Faces, mais tu ne veux le donner qu'à ceux que tu hais, qui t'ont fait du tort. Qu'est-ce déjà que cette prière que tu récites ?

_Ser Gregor,_ pensa la fille. _Dunsen, Raff __la Douceur__, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, __la __reine Cersei. _

\- Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Tu mens. Et mal.

L'homme aimable cueillit des raisins dans un bol.

\- Tu as été Cat des Canaux, qui vend les huîtres et les moules de Brusco. Tu as été Beth l'Aveugle, la mendiante, pourtant ce ne sont que des jeux, des masques dont tu changes comme les comédiens. En-dessous tu es toujours Arya.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Alors prouve-le.

L'homme aimable mordit dans un raisin.

\- Le temps est venu dans ton entraînement de réaliser quelque chose de grande... importance. Il y a un certain homme qui est venu dans cette maison et a prié pour la mort d'un certain autre. Tu dois accomplir cela.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai tué ce vieil homme qui écrivait les faux contrats.

\- Petite, dit l'homme aimable. As-tu respiré hier ? As-tu mangé ? Bien sûr. Dois-tu refaire ces choses aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, admit-elle.

\- Voilà ce que c'est d'être au service du Dieu aux Multiples Visages. Peux-tu faire cela, Arya de la Maison Stark ?

\- Oui, je le peux.

\- Tout juste. Alors tu le feras.

Arya hésita.

\- Qui est cet homme ?

\- Quelqu'un a prié pour sa mort. Peut-être a-t-il prié lui-même.

\- Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Qui connais-tu, petite ?

_Je connais des tas de gens. Je connais __Brusco __et__ Brea __et__ Talea __et le capitaine__ Terys __et ses fils, et __ Pynto __qui m'a laissée mendier ses sous, et les marchands du port du Chiffonnier et __Merry __et les putains des docks. Je connais ma famille qui est mort, et mon __frère Jon __sur le Mur, et Tourte Chaude et __Gendry. _Il aurait été agréable de revoir la tronche d'idiot de Gendry. Elle l'avait tapé avec son épée et l'avait traité de mule. Elle se demanda s'il faisait toujours le forgeron pour la confrérie, sous la colline creuse. Ils en avaient fait un chevalier, aussi.

L'homme aimable attendait toujours sa réponse.

\- Je ne connais personne, dit-elle.

Il sourit.

\- Alors ce n'est personne que tu connais.

\- Est-il important ?

\- Chaque homme est important dans cette maison. Chaque vie. Chaque mort.

\- Est-ce un autre marchand ?

\- Non. Pas cette fois.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Rien qu'un son, petite. Rien qu'un mot. Il est posé sur la surface de son âme comme son visage, ou le tien. Cela ne veut pas dire « lui ».

_Il ne va pas me dire qui,_ réalisa la fille. _Ç__a n'a aucune importance. Il n'y a personne__dans Braavos qui compte pour moi. _

\- Quand ferai-je ceci ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dès que tu seras prête. Tu porteras un nouveau visage pour cela.

L'homme aimable finit son déjeuner.

\- Viens.

\- Quand reviendrai-je ici ?

\- Pas avant que cette chose ne soit faite.

Il la mena à travers la pièce et ouvrit une porte, puis la fit descendre le long d'un étroit escalier. Les murs de pierre étaient humides, l'air renfermé, et elle se retrouva inconsciemment à frotter ses bras, comme pour en chasser un millier de petits insectes. Encore et encore ils descendirent, au-delà des cellules où les acolytes amenaient ceux qui avaient bu à la fontaine la nuit précédente. En bas vers la pièce où l'on gardait les visages.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit l'homme aimable. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Ce qu'elle fit. C'était déjà arrivé une fois auparavant, et aussi elle était mieux préparée à la piqûre du couteau, au sang chaud qui coulait le long de ses joues et avait le goût du cuivre sur ses lèvres, à la pression des doigts dans la peau comme si c'était de l'argile, et le nouveau visage modelé pour elle.

\- A quoi elle ressemble ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme aimable.

\- C'est un bon visage pour une fille innocente. Il est doux et joli, mais pas si frappant qu'on y regarde à deux fois, ou qu'on s'en souvienne longtemps après l'avoir aperçu dans une foule. C'est une face digne de confiance. A-t-elle un nom ?

Cat, dit-elle presque, avant de se rappeler que Cat était morte. Sansa. Mais Sansa était morte aussi. Le Lutin l'avait tuée, ou la reine. Et elle ne pouvait être personne, pas hors de cette maison.

\- Lyanna, dit-elle. Son nom est Lyanna.

\- Ton nom est Lyanna, tu veux dire. Et c'est un nom westerosi, un nom du Nord… mais bien que tu parles mieux qu'avant, personne ne te prendrait pour une native de Braavos. Qui es-tu, petite ?

\- Lyanna Snow. _Jon __ne peut pas être blessé ou mort. Je le saurais__._

\- Ainsi soit-il, alors.

L'homme aimable ne semblait pas approuver complètement ce choix, mais il ne se retarda pas plus.

\- Ouvre les yeux. C'est fait.

La fille ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était toujours sensible, et piquait légèrement. Quand l'homme aimable lui tendit un miroir, elle vit des yeux bleus, une natte d'un brun fauve, des joues rondes avec un léger poudrage de taches de rousseur. _Je n'ai pas l'air d'une nordienne__._ Son père avait toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa tante Lyanna, mais cette Lyanna-ci n'était pas celle-là. Plus de rêves de loup.

Elle se leva.

\- Où vais-je aller ? J'ai besoin de choses ?

\- Pas beaucoup. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Tu dois trouver une courtisane nommée la Fille de l'Été. Elle te mènera à l'homme à qui tu dois donner ce présent.

\- Une courtisane ? répéta la fille, sceptique.

Les courtisanes de Braavos étaient légendaires : des silhouettes élégantes, ornées de joyaux, mystérieuses et voletant derrière des rideaux, qui naviguaient sur des bateaux à tête de cygne le long des canaux au crépuscule, avec des gondoliers et des bouffons et des filles qui dansaient, tous vêtus fastueusement. La Perle Noire, la Reine des Tritons, la Poétesse… elles étaient toutes belles, parlaient toutes parfaitement deux ou trois langues, et jouaient de la grande harpe et écrivaient des poèmes d'amour courtois et dansaient telles un rêve et ornaient les bras de grands seigneurs et de rois dans le monde entier. Même une nuit avec elles était réputée coûter à un homme la moitié des économies d'une vie entière.

\- Oui, confirma l'homme aimable.

\- Et où la trouverai-je ?

\- Il y a un spectacle aujourd'hui à l'Orbe. Elle y assistera.

La fille opina. Elle connaissait l'Orbe : c'était une salle de théâtre près du grand septuaire westerosi sept. Il y avait là une troupe d'acteurs résidente et un homme qui écrivait leurs tragédies et leurs farces. Les trois choses qu'elle avait apprises un jour le concernaient. Son nom était Willym Vere, et il buvait trop et avait généralement des dettes auprès de la Banque de Fer. Mais c'était un conteur brillant.

\- Et que devrai-je faire, quand je la trouverai là ? Que devrai-je dire ?

L'homme aimable lui envoya un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je ne sais. Que devrais-tu dire ?

Et sur cette note, elle prit congé de la Maison du Noir et Blanc.

Une rareté à Braavos, le soleil brillait quand elle sortit. D'ordinaire il était voilé de brouillard, les îles drapées d'une douce couverture argentée mais aujourd'hui on y voyait clair sur des miles, et elle pouvait voir le Titan et les galères dans le port. Un labyrinthe de canaux s'étalait entre les bâtiments, certains aussi large qu'une avenue et remplis de gondoles marchandes, leurs propriétaires ramant et criant leurs produits : soie et dentelle de Myr, ivoire et verre de Volantis, vin et froment de Norvos, joyaux et épices de Lys.

L'une ou l'autre des Neuf Cités Libres était généralement en guerre contre une autre, aussi c'était un pari perpétuel de savoir ce qui serait mis en vente à un moment donné, mais Lyanna Snow n'était pas venue pour acheter. Elle utilisa l'une de ses précieuses pièces de cuivre pour prendre passage sur une gondole se dirigeant vers le septuaire. Toutes les croyances des hommes étaient honorées à Braavos ; il y avait le septuaire des Sept, le temple rouge des prêtres de R'hllor, la Maison du Noir et Blanc, le Culte de la Sagesse Etoilée, d'étranges autels pour les dieux des Îles de l'Été et des Qartheen, les harpies des anciennes cités ghiscari. Le seul lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était un bois des dieux, car il n'y avait pas d'arbres à Braavos. Elle était entourée d'eau de tous côtés.

_Les anciens__ dieux __ne peuvent me voir__._

La fille se demanda si cela dérangerait Lyanna. Elle en était venue à éprouver une étrange affection pour Braavos elle-même au fils de son séjour. Elle avait été fondée par des esclaves qui avaient brisé leurs chaînes, et à ce jour il n'était permis à aucun homme d'être acheté et vendu pour de l'argent. Une cité pour les hommes libres.

Elle était libre. Elle pouvait aller partout où elle voulait. Mais elle se rendait à l'Orbe.

Le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé quand elle arriva. Lyanna paya une autre pièce de cuivre pour un siège dans la galerie grinçante, puis s'assit et regarda les mimes parader et s'étirer et péter et blaguer et boire, revoyant leurs répliques et se plaignant de leurs costumes. L'un d'eux voulait savoir où était Vere, et un autre renifla et dit qu'il se ferait discret pour le moment, la Banque était apparemment d'humeur à envoyer un collecteur au sujet d'un prêt dont l'auteur avait déjà différé le remboursement à trois reprises. Si ces farces ne mettaient pas assez de culs sur leurs sièges, semblait-il, Willym Vere était destiné à passer quelque temps comme invité spécial de la Banque de Fer.

_J__e me demande si c'est lui que je suis censée tuer__._

D'abord, Lyanna trouva l'idée assez probable, mais la Banque de Fer devait sûrement savoir qu'il était encore plus difficile de récupérer de l'argent d'un mort que d'un vivant, et de plus, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient besoin du Dieu aux Multiples Faces pour frapper de terreur les débiteurs chroniques. Les Braavosi pouvaient être un peuple juste, et de loin un peuple aimable, mais ils avaient une longue mémoire, et ne supportaient pas les voleurs.

Le public commença à entrer, et les comédiens se retirèrent pour se préparer pour le spectacle. Lyanna resta à l'affût, mais ne put voir personne qui aurait pu être la Fille de l'Été. Il y avait des gamins qui se bousculaient dans la galerie et les poulaillers, vendant des pâtés chauds et des bonbons et d'autres douceurs, et elle eut envie d'en acheter, mais se disputa pour songer à gâcher de l'argent pour des frivolités. Brièvement elle se demanda si l'un d'eux était acolyte à la Maison du Noir et Blanc, se dissimulant sous la fausse apparence d'un pauvre hère comme elle l'avait fait, apprenant les secrets de autres. Trois choses chaque fois.

Enfin les portes de l'Orbe furent fermées, les lampes autour de la scène allumées, et le directeur de la compagnie s'avança pour annoncer le divertissement de la soirée. Ce serait à la fois farce et tragédie, dit-il : un drame, une nouvelle forme de spectacle. Il les pria de l'apprécier du fond du cœur en l'honneur de leur cher ami Willym Vere, dont les inévitables engagements le retenaient ailleurs ce soir-là. Tout en disant cela, il jeta un regard en coin à une paire de grands et chétifs gentilshommes portants des chapeaux passablement insensés, assis dans une loge privée, et Lyanna fit de même. Des envoyés de la Banque de Fer.

_Ils vont le chercher. _

Et puis elle regarda la loge suivante, et retint son souffle.

La femme assise là devait être la Fille de l'Été, bien que Lyanna ne l'eût pas vue entrer. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle le fît de la manière typique des courtisanes : le murmure admiratif, la suite de jolies filles et de beaux garçons, des pétales de fleurs répandus et peut-être une touche délicate de clochettes et de cymbales. Au lieu de cela, cette femme était assise seule dans sa loge, accompagnée seulement d'une servante voilée comme une sœur du silence. Elle-même portait un morceau de soie frémissant sur sa bouche et son nez, de sorte que seuls ses yeux en dépassaient, et une robe à col haut de quelque tissu d'un bleu profond. Son épaisse chevelure couleur de miel était tressée de rubans et de joyaux en figures complexes, et ses mains étaient posées tranquillement sur ses genoux.

_Je dois arriver à la rejoindre. Peut-être pendant l'entracte. _

Lyanna se réinstalla sur son siège et se prépara à regarder le drame.

Il débuta de façon assez intrigante, avec une fille rejetée sur le rivage après un naufrage et forcée de se vêtir comme son frère jumeau. Il y eut des épisodes comiques tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir son déguisement, mais l'affaire prit un tour plus sombre quand il fut révélé qu'elle était la fille du seigneur lion, et avait fui de chez elle plutôt que de se soumettre à un mariage avec quelque fanfaron et sot de seigneur de l'Orage. Mais il avait besoin d'elle – or plutôt de son père, qui finançait ses activités guère reluisantes – et envoyait ses hommes à sa recherche, pour la capturer et la ramener. Le premier acte s'acheva sur leur mariage dans le septuaire, une reproduction remarquable du vrai bâtiment à côté, et ensuite il la jeta par terre et baissa ses chausses matelassées avec enthousiasme pour forniquer correctement. Le public regardait avec attention, partagé entre le rire et les suggestions grivoises d'une part, et l'envie de tourner la tête en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la fille.

Lyanna se mordit la lèvre.

_Je connais cette histoire._

Durant l'entracte, elle descendit de la galerie et chercha la Fille de l'Été, mais la loge était vide. Les envoyés de la Banque de Fer tentaient d'obtenir l'entrée des pièces derrière la scène, mais un garde du corps norvoshi à grosse moustache à l'accent incompréhensible s'occupait de les renvoyer promener.

La Fille de l'Été réapparut juste avant le début du second acte, qui prit un tour encore plus sombre. La fille du lion et le seigneur de l'Orage fanfaron étaient piégés dans un mariage de plus en plus dépourvu d'affection, tandis que le frère jumeau – qui, comme il se trouvait, avait survécu au naufrage en assassinant le capitaine – commençait à parader, proclamant quel astucieux guerrier il était, et le nombre de capitaines qu'il avait tués. Ses monologues étaient amusants au départ, mais lorsque le seigneur de l'Orage se fatigua de ses idioties et partir chercher son vieil ami, le seigneur loup au visage figé qui prenait tout au premier degré, Lyanna ne savait pas si elle voulait en voir plus.

_Je dois, quand même. Je dois attendre la __Fille de l'__É__té._

Elle se retrouva à se couvrir les yeux tandis que la pièce en arrivait au troisième acte. La fille du lion devenait de plus en plus bizarre et impérieuse, essayant d'amener son horrible fils à voler l'autorité de son père pour diriger les Terres de l'Orage. Son mari mourait, de façon suspecte. Son père et son frère se rendaient indésirables. Tout ce qu'elle tentait échouait avec un humour de plus en plus noir, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur loup lui annonçât qu'il avait pu déduire la cause de ses infortunes : elle était née femme. Pour cet outrage, elle ordonna sa prompte exécution.

Lyanna ferma les yeux. C'était juste une pièce, se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'en vrai. Elle entendit le public huer et siffler, et resta assise là à trembler jusqu'à ce que la pièce se finît, ce qui se fit plus ou moins joyeusement. Le seigneur lion qui fourrait son nez partout trouvait une fin fort peu digne, la fille du lion était enfermée dans un asile de fous et l'héritier du seigneur loup, joué avec une flegmatique intégrité par un jeune Lysène à la mâchoire carrée, réparait tous les torts et noyait l'horrible fils dans un tonneau de malvoisie. Le seul qui en réchappa fut le frère jumeau, qui avait trouvé la religion et alla demander au public s'il pouvait prendre un instant pour écouter parler des Sept, tendant son chapeau pour recevoir des dons.

Les Braavosi applaudirent avec enthousiasme, s'accordèrent à dire que c'était en effet un excellent drame, et commencèrent à se disperser dans le soir froid. Lyanna attendit à côté des escaliers menant à la loge de la courtisane, le cœur battant. Elle ne s'en était pas encore complètement remise.

Enfin, il y eut un murmure de jupes de soie, et la Fille de l'Été descendit, suivie par sa servante. Elles parlaient, réalisa Lyanna à sa considérable surprise, dans la Langue Commune de Westeros.

\- ... avais su, ma dame, je ne l'aurais pas suggéré…

La Fille de l'Été rit amèrement.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Maintenant que je sais, je reviendrai peut-être demain soir, et celui d'après.

\- Qu'y voyez-vous ?

La Fille de l'Été fit une pause.

\- La vengeance.

_Et moi aussi_, pensa Lyanna. Elle les suivit dans la nuit moite. Il y avait une paire de bravos traînant de façon ostentatoire devant l'Orbe dans leurs pantalons bouffants bariolés, tapotant la garde de leurs minces épées et cherchant des adversaires, mais comme les femmes ne portaient pas d'armes, les bravos les ignorèrent. Des lanternes colorées oscillaient le long des canaux et des ponts, et le son de la musique et des rires s'échappait d'une maison de plaisir. Un petit vent venait de la mer et au loin, les épaules du Titan étaient drapées de brouillard.

Lyanna se demanda où vivaient les courtisanes. Peut-être le découvrirait-elle bientôt. Alors que la Fille de l'Été et la servante descendaient le quai pour héler une gondole, elle sut qu'il était temps. Sans se donner une chance de réfléchir plus, elle leur coupa la route.

La Fille de l'Été s'arrêta.

\- Qui es-tu, petite ?

_Personne_, répondit-elle presque. Lyanna Snow, aurait-elle pu dire. Arya Stark, aurait-il pu dire aussi. Mais au lieu de cela, sans s'arrêter pour se demander d'où cela venait, elle laissa échapper la première réponse qui lui vint.

\- Je suis la Fille Louve.

\- Ah.

La Fille de l'Été la considéra pendant un long moment, un moment sans fin, et puis, sous le voile, elle sourit. Ses yeux se plissèrent, mais la tristesse en eux demeura aussi profonde et silencieuse qu'une mare dans une caverne, jamais dérangée depuis des générations. Elle tendit la main et toucha le menton de Lyanna, le caressant d'un doigt.

\- En effet.


	4. Jeyne

Salut les lecteurs.

Bien que l'absence de retours sur cette traduction me chiffonne quelque peu, je poursuis, cette fois-ci avec un nouveau point de vue.

J'en profite également pour signaler la naissance de mon troisième roman, La Dernière Porte, disponible sur TheBookEdition

* * *

_**Jeyne**_

Ils étaient à neuf jours de marche au nord de Coure-Rivière, et Ser Brynden refusait toujours d'entendre parler de ralentir leur rythme. Il la laissait prendre quelques heures de sommeil au plus, dans les arbres ou les roncières ou les buissons et une fois dans une tour déserte sur une butte rocheuse. Parfois il partait fourrager dans la nuit, revenant avec un écureuil filandreux ou une poignée de pommes fripées, et ils les avalaient dans le crépuscule, n'osant jamais risque un feu ni aucune conversation inutile.

Jeyne avait demandé où ils fuyaient une demi-douzaine de fois, et la seule réponse que le Silure lui avait donnée fut qu'il espérait atteindre Vieilles-pierres dans quelques jours. Où ils se dirigeraient après cela demeurait un mystère. Elle avait peur du vieux chevalier bourru, mais savait aussi qu'elle dépendait totalement de lui. Et il ne lui ferait pas défaut. Il l'avait juré par la terre et le fer, par la glace et le feu, par les mots mêmes des Tully : Famille, Devoir, Honneur. Pour la nièce et le petit- neveu auxquels son bras avait manqué. Son mari, son roi, mort depuis si longtemps à présent. _Oh, Robb._

Les souvenirs de l'évasion de Coure-Rivière étaient toujours flous dans l'esprit de Jeyne, et elle pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'y attarder. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'ils suivraient le Tournepierre vers les terres de l'Ouest, et avait même entretenu le rêve idiot de revoir Falaise, juste en passant. Mais bien sûr que non. Ils devaient se trouver aussi loin de Castral Roc et de Lannisport que possible.

Le Silure était bien connu dans les terres du Conflans, et comme on savait tout aussi bien qu'il n'avait jamais pris d'épouse, Jeyne pouvait difficilement se faire passer pour sa fille. Mais puisque Ser Brynden les avaient tous deux déguisés en une paire de pauvres paysans, cette difficulté avait disparu. Leur ruse ne soutiendrait jamais un examen approfondi, et tout ce qu'il faudrait serait la mauvaise paire d'yeux les apercevant pour sceller leur destin. Le secret était leur seul espoir.

Vieilles-pierres et ensuite... où ? Le Collet était plein de démons des marais et d'Hommes de Fer, et le Nord avait été placé sous l'autorité de Roose Bolton et de son fils Ramsay, en tant que bannerets des Lannister. Des bêtes sous une peau humaine. Robb ne leur avait jamais fait confiance, Jeyne le savait. Et puisque les Westrelin avaient une fois de plus changé le cheval sur lequel ils jouaient, les Lannister n'étaient plus un refuge pour elle. _Il n'y a pas de place pour moi, ni aucun __Stark._

Parfois elle se demandait si elle avait jamais été une vraie Stark, même pour un instant. Elle avait voulu en être, plus que tout. Elle avait pensé que sa famille le voulait aussi, mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge grotesque, façonné par sa mère. Même le rôle que Dame Sybell avait joué dans le fait d'envoyer Jeyne sur cette route n'était pas suffisant pour l'exonérer. _Je la hais._

Cela avait été l'idée de sa mère, comme toujours. Dame Sybell était en rage contre le défunt Lord Tywin pour ne pas l'avoir informée de la véritable étendue des Noces Pourpres si elle l'avait su, avait-elle dit, elle n'aurait jamais envoyé son fils Raynald, le frère de Jeyne, mourir aux Jumeaux avec les autre. Combiné avec le reste de la bonne fortune soudainement croulante des Lannister – la reine Cersei devenant encore plus méfiante et lunatique, le Lutin ne s'arrêtant que pour assassiner son père avant de fuir Westeros avec une prime sur sa tête, Ser Jaime éclopé et le roi Tommen un gamin de huit ans - Dame Sybell avait décidé que le seul espoir de survie de leur famille résidait ailleurs.

Jeyne avait pensé que c'était un piège quand la torche était apparue à sa porte au milieu de la nuit, et la voix de sa mère lui avait ordonné de s'habiller chaudement et avec des couleurs sombres. Jeyne avait cru qu'elle comptait les vendre à Ryman Frey, l'héritier de Lord Walder, qui commandait le siège jusque-là inefficace de Vivesaigues et menaçait de pendre Ser Edmure quotidiennement sans résultat. Mais le Régicide était arrivé pour y mettre fin personnellement, attaquerait les murs par le feu et l'épée si nécessaire. _D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela aurait été ma mort._

Mais au lieu de cela, dame Sybell l'avait escortée en bas, les lèvres aussi pincées que si elle était entrain de sucer un citron. Les questions de Jeyne étaient restées sans réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elles atteignissent le hall plongé dans la pénombre, où Brynden Tully les attendait.

Paniquée, Jeyne avait regardé l'un et l'autre tour à tour.

\- Quoi... je ne...

\- Pas le temps de causer, petite, avait dit le Silure avec brusquerie. Nous quittons le château. Ce soir.

\- Quitter le château ? avait répété Jeyne, ahurie.

Avec un ost Lannister et Frey en armes de tous côtés ? Qu'étaient-ils supposés faire, se laisser pousser des ailes ?

\- Oui. Venez.

Le Silure l'avait prise par le bras.

Dame Sybell avait incliné la tête, si raidement que son cou aurait pu se casser.

\- Prenez soin de ma fille, ser.

Le Silure l'avait fixée avec une détestation non déguisée.

\- Je le ferai, mais pas pour vous. Venez, avait-il de nouveau dit à Jeyne, et il l'avait soulevée de terre, la portant jusqu'au bas des escaliers en spirale jusqu'à la Porte de l'Eau.

La nuit était noire d'encre, sans lune, et le vent avait accroché son manteau et ses cheveux, faisant onduler l'eau sombre sous la herse.

Une ombre s'était dressée tout près.

\- Dépêchez-vous.

Choquée, Jeyne avait reconnu la voix. C'était Ser Edmure lui-même, libéré de sa longue station sous le gibet par Ser Jaime, et renvoyé avec l'ordre d'assurer la reddition du château à Lord Emmon Frey et son parchemin omniprésent. Il avait désigné la herse, et Jeyne s'était accroché à lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Shh, ma dame. Pas de bruit. Vous partez avec mon oncle. Faites ce qu'il vous dira.

\- Mais le château... ils vont remarquer que nous sommes partis...

\- Mon oncle, oui. On n'y peut rien, mais tant pis. En ce qui vous concerne…

Edmure avait hésité.

\- Votre sœur prendra votre place.

\- Elenya ?

Jeyne n'avait pas voulu demander quelles promesses ou menaces avaient été employées pour convaincre sa petite sœur d'approuver ce plan. Elenya était de deux ans plus jeunes, mais elles se ressemblaient assez pour que ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas très bien les confondissent souvent. Pourtant Elenya était encore une petite fille, avec des hanches étroites et de petits seins, et même si Ser Jaime n'avait jamais vu leurs visages, certainement il se trouverait un nobliau Lannister ou un hommes d'armes qui se rappellerait les filles Westrelin.

\- Mais je ne...

\- Écoutez.

Edmure avait pris ses mains, les serrant étroitement.

\- Ceci est ma seule nuit de liberté. Demain matin, quand Coure-Rivière sera rendu, je serai donné en garde au Régicide et envoyé comme prisonnier à Castral Roc, probablement pour toute ma vie. Et vous… on m'a dit…

Il avait paru chercher ses mots.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu votre sang de lunaison depuis les Noces Pourpres. Ma dame, s'il y a la moindre possibilité, la moindre…

Le choc avait frappé Jeyne comme une dague gelée. Soudain l'idée était là, et elle était trop horrible même pour y songer, seulement parce que cela la ferait pleurer tant elle le désirait. Sa mère avait concocté des mixtures d'herbes, de bière et de lait, prétendant qu'ils l'aideraient à devenir fertile, mais ils avaient en réalité été faits pour l'empêcher de concevoir. Mais bien qu'efficaces, ils n'étaient pas à toute épreuve, et si elle était, contre toute attente, enceinte de l'enfant du Jeune Loup, la survie du Nord reposait sur elle.

\- Oh, avait-elle murmuré, le cœur brisé. Je comprends.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, avait interrompu le Silure. Edmure, la herse est-elle levée ?

\- Oui, mon oncle. Nagez en dessous, et restez sous l'eau aussi longtemps que vous pourrez. Vous avez le testament de Robb ? Si ma dame devait ne pas être enceinte après tout, la couronne doit aller à...

\- Son héritier. Je sais. On s'en occupera.

Le Silure avait descendu les marches dans un bruit d'éclaboussures.

\- Jeyne. Venez, petite. Maintenant.

Jeyne s'était arrêtée, regardant les tours du château autour d'elle. Elles paraissaient chaleureuses, illuminées, sûres, comparées aux périls de la rivière sombre, mais tout cela était un mensonge, tant de sa jeune vie l'avait été. Puis elle lança ses bras autour du cou d'Edmure Tully et l'embrassa maladroitement sur la joue, goûtant le sel de leurs larmes mêlées.

\- Les dieux soient avec vous, ser.

\- Oui, avait-il dit, sa voix se brisant, et il l'aida à descendre dans l'eau.

Elle lui arrivait aux genoux et avait donné un baiser à sa peau froide et couverte de chair de poule.

\- Allez, ma dame. Allez. Et mon oncle... adieu.

\- Adieu, mon seigneur.

Le Silure avait remonté le capuchon du manteau de Jeyne et l'avait attirée contre lui.

\- Maintenant, lui avait-il dit à l'oreille. Nous devons passer sous la grille et nager dehors au-delà des murailles. Il y a des soldats Frey qui nous verront si nous faisons surface trop tôt. Vous devrez retenir votre respiration pendant une minute, peut-être plus longtemps. Pouvez-vous le faire ?

\- Oui.

Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Bien.

Le Silure avait pataugé jusqu'à la Porte de l'Eau, qui semblait toujours fermée.

\- Plongez profondément, nagez vite. Après moi, petite. Maintenant.

Après quoi il avait pris quelques inspirations rapides, puis une plus profonde, et glissé sous la surface avec à peine une éclaboussure. Jeyne le regarda – et puis, au signal d'Edmure, elle aspira une pleine goulée d'air et plongea.

La rivière était si froide qu'elle paraissait faite de couteaux. Les yeux fermés, elle avait violemment battu des pieds, sentant des pierres glissantes et de la vase molle. Elle devait s'assurer de passer assez profondément pour ne pas s'accrocher aux dents de la herse. Quand elle était petite, elle s'était joyeusement ébrouée dans les mares et les ruisseaux, et une fois dans la mer devant Falaise quand Raynald avait parié contre elle, avant que leur nourrice ne le découvrît et ne leur passât un savon au sujet des courants. Si loin de cela, de nager pour sa vie.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela avait pris. Elle ne pouvait risquer de refaire surface tout de suite. Certainement quelqu'un le remarquerait… elle se prépara à recevoir une flèche dans le dos. Robb avait reçu des carreaux, deux ou trois, avant que sa tête ne fût tranchée. _Je vais mourir de la même façon, peut-être._

Cette pensée l'avait presque fait s'étrangler sur un sanglot, et cela avait été terrifiant. Elle avait nagé plus vigoureusement, ses poumons commençant à réclamer de l'air. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, et n'avait vu que des ténèbres tourbillonnantes. Il y avait une forme indistincte devant elle qui aurait pu être le Silure.

Enfin, quand des points avaient commencé à danser devant ses yeux, elle était remontée et avait tenté d'émerger aussi doucement que possible. L'eau avait alors paru plus chaude que l'air de la nuit.

Derrière elle, des torches piquetaient les ténèbres, mais il n'y avait eu aucun cri d'alarme, aucun appel aux armes. Elle avait entendu une voix distante rire et jurer, mais rien de plus.

Une main avait saisi son poignet, et elle avait ravalé un hurlement juste à temps. Sans importance l'autre main était pressée sur sa bouche. Complètement trempé, un filet d'algues sur ses épaules, le Silure avait l'air d'un démon des eaux plus encore que d'habitude. Il avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, et elle avait opiné en tremblant. Puis il lui avait fait signe de s'accrocher à sa taille, ce qu'elle avait fait. Par de longues brasses élégantes, il les avait dirigés vers l'aval et avant longtemps, Vivesaigues avait entièrement disparu dans la nuit.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils avaient atteint la Fourche Rouge, nageant chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils s'étaient tenus à l'écart de la route sur la berge et quand ils avaient finalement atteint l'auberge de l'Homme à Genoux, Jeyne avait si mal aux pieds, et se trouvait si fatiguée qu'elle avait supplié Ser Brynden de s'arrêter, mais il n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler.

\- Trop d'hommes à la loyauté incertaine passent par là. Nous marcherons vers Beaumarché.

Et ainsi firent-ils. Cette nuit-là fut la plus dangereuse de toutes. Le Silure aperçut des hommes au loin, et immédiatement lui ordonna de se cacher dans les fourrés. Le groupe passa si près de leur cachette que Jeyne put les apercevoir. Il y avait un homme mince, grisonnant, portant des robes rouges, et une grosse brute grognon avec un manteau couleur de citron, et un jeune homme souriant, plein de taches de rousseurs, avec un arc long. Puis un mercenaire de Tyrosh, sa barbe teinte en vert, et un certain nombre d'autres à l'allure peu fréquentable.

Ser Brynden se raidit.

\- Ce sont eux, siffla-t-il. Des hors-la-loi. Les hommes de Béric Dondarrion, nul doute. Ils nous tueront tous les deux s'ils nous trouvent. Ne bougez pas. Ne respirez pas.

Jeyne, le prenant au mot, resta aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Les hors-la-loi ne comptaient pas rester longtemps ils ne prenaient qu'un court répit, parlant et riant. Leurs voix leur furent portées par le vent.

\- ... ces fils de pute de Frey, le vieux Lord Walder en pissera dans ses chausses quand il entendra…

\- Nah, grommela quelqu'un d'autre. Il détestait foutrement Ryman, pourquoi il devrait...

\- ... ce que tu veux sur ce salopard d'ancêtre, il s'occupe de ses...

Jeyne tourna partiellement la tête, tâchant d'en entendre plus. Ser Jaime avait envoyé les Frey, sous le commandement du courageux Ser Ryman, à la maison aux Jumeaux les hors-la-loi les avaient-ils rattrapés ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qui…

Seul un des hors-la-loi ne parlait pas. Il était assis seul sur un rocher, sans rien manger, emballé dans un lourd manteau qui dissimulait tout indice de visage ou de forme. Les autres hors-la-loi lui laissaient une place respectueuse, jetant des regards nerveux dans sa direction et tenant leur langue quand il regardait dans la leur. Mais Jeyne fut particulièrement choquée quand le gredin en manteau jaune dit :

\- On d'vrait avancer, maintenant, m'dame ?

La forme en manteau se remit sur pied et agita sèchement la main vers les autres. Ils pissèrent une dernière fois et avalèrent le fond de leurs outres à vin, et la suivirent promptement. Les arbres étaient assez épais pour que Jeyne les perdît rapidement de vue, mais elle n'osa pas bouger, même après qu'ils eurent depuis longtemps disparu.

\- Psst !

Ser Brynden tira sa manche, et elle trébucha derrière lui à travers le sous-bois, entre des roches glissantes et boueuses, le long d'une étroite piste. Le crépuscule tombait, et Jeyne était affamée.

\- Nous allons nous arrêter pour un instant, dit le Silure, mais mangez vite. Nous avons eu une chance incroyable. Cela devait être Cœur de Pierre elle-même, celle qu'on appelle la Dame des Gibets. Et à en juger par ce que nous avons entendu, elle a trouvé quelques Frey à qui faire les honneurs.

\- La maîtresse de Dondarrion ? N'est-ce pas qui elle est censée être ?

Jeyne commença à ronger l'immangeable morceau de viande séchée que Ser Brynden lui avait donné.

\- Les dieux seuls le savent.

Le Silure jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais les bois assombris étaient déserts.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir dans le secteur. Venez.

Jeyne fit descendre le reste de la viande, puis se leva, fatiguée. Elle le suivit.

Ils atteignirent Beaumarché tard le matin suivant. Le Silure n'avait pas voulu risquer d'entrer dans la ville elle-même, mais Jeyne était si épuisée qu'il avait dû la porter sur le dernier mile. Aussi ils louèrent une chambre dans la première auberge déglinguée et anonyme qu'ils purent trouver, et Jeyne s'allongea sur le lit puant, trop fatiguée même pour dormir.

Le visage de Robb flottait en permanence devant elle. _Je t'ai dit au revoir trois fois. __Si seulement je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. J'aurais dû mourir avec toi aux Jumeaux, et nous serions de nouveau ensemble__._

Non, non. Elle était toujours vivante, et il y avait toujours la mince possibilité qu'elle portât son héritier. Elle devait être forte pour eux deux, devait le venger comme elle le pouvait. Mais ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut la force de former, et elle sombra dans une stupeur sans rêves.

Ser Brynden revint en fin d'après-midi. Il était resté assis dans un coin de la salle commune de l'auberge, écoutant tous les potins qu'il pouvait, et il avait beaucoup à rapporter. Ryman Frey et ses hommes avaient effectivement été pendus à juste six miles au sud, et il était universellement admis que Dame Cœur de pierre et ses hors-la-loi en étaient responsables. La reine Cersei avait été arrêtée pour trahison, et Ser Jaime était en route pour l'Arbre à Corbeaux, pour prendre le château à Lord Nerbosc. Une fois que cela serait accompli, le Trident serait pacifié, et la perte du bref royaume de Robb, complète.

\- Les dieux soient bons, murmura Jeyne. La reine a été... ?

Si la moitié des histoires étaient vraies, Cersei Lannister était le Roi Fou avec des nichons, une fille du démon, incestueuse, comploteuse, meurtrière qui méritait son nouveau domicile dans une cellule de prison du Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Durant toute la vie de Jeyne, sa famille avait été banneret de Roc Castral et du Gouverneur de l'Ouest, et il était étrange de penser à eux à présent comme à d'implacables ennemis, mais elle ne pouvait invoquer la moindre once de chagrin pour la reine dorée qu'elle avait autrefois tant admirée. C'était pour Robb qu'elle pleurait. Robb et sa pauvre dame mère Catelyn et son frère Raynald.

\- Arrêtée, ouais, confirma brusquement Ser Brynden.

\- Alors qui dirige le royaume ?

\- Mace Tyrell a été nommé Main. Et Ser Harys Swyft et Kevan Lannister sont les régents de Tommen.

Le Silure renifla.

\- La Grosse Fleur, la Merveille sans Menton, et le moindre des Lannister. Les Sept nous sauvent tous.

\- Oh.

Quiconque gouvernait à Port-Réal ne semblait plus importer autant à présent.

\- Pourrions-nous... rester ici ? Un moment ? Juste un jour ou deux ?

Ser Brynden fronça les sourcils.

\- Petite, je sais que vous dormez debout, mais il n'y a pas de havre véritablement sûr sur des lieues et des lieues. Nous devons atteindre Vieilles-pierres dès que nous le pourrons. Et après…

\- Et après ?

Jeyne se hissa en position droite avec une grimace.

\- Vers où allons-nous ? _Nulle part n'est plus sûr dans ce monde._ Dites-moi.

Le Silure jeta un œil suspicieux aux murs. Ils étaient bien loin de la Forteresse Rouge, où de telles choses avaient des oreilles, c'était bien connu, mais Beaumarché était toujours une ville commerçante très active. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

\- Nous nous rendons chez le dernier des vassaux encore loyaux de votre seigneur époux, murmura le Silure. Ils nous aideront à nous rendre là où nous le devons.

\- Quel vassal ? Où ?

\- Ma dame, accorderez-vous foi à tout ce que je dis ?

\- Oui, mon seigneur.

Ser Brynden fit une pause. Puis il dit :

\- Le Guet de Griseau.

\- Dans le Collet ? Les hommes des marais ?

Jeyne avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoires effrayantes à propos des hommes verts qui vivaient dans les marécages, et du château qui se déplaçait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Howland Reed était plus loyal ami d'Eddard Stark. Vous êtes toujours Reine dans le Nord, veuve du Jeune Loup, le fils aîné d'Eddard. Si nous pouvons atteindre le Collet avec nos propres cous intacts, il sera obligé par serment de vous aider.

Jeyne avait une vision de l'honneur remarquablement moins idéaliste qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre chez une fille de quinze ans. Elle avait été ainsi autrefois, oui, mais c'était avant que les Frey ne tuent Robb alors qu'il était leur invité, à leur table, pendant le mariage de son oncle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nous pouvons confier nos vies à Lord Reed, m'a-t-on dit.

\- Et comptons-nous rester là pour toujours ?

\- Non.

Le Silure passa une main rude, calleuse, dans son épaisse chevelure argentée.

\- Il y a le testament de votre seigneur époux à exécuter. Comme je l'ai dit, si vous ne portez pas son enfant, alors…

Jeyne posa une main sur son ventre. Il pouvait être un peu plus rond qu'avant, mais c'était impossible à dire. Elle n'avait pas saigné, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas eu de nausées matinales ni d'autres symptômes.

\- L'héritier de Robb, souffla-t-elle. Mais ses frères sont morts.

\- Non, dit le Silure. Pas tous.


	5. Davos

Bonsoir chers lecteurs.

Nous quittons le Collet pour nous rendre sur Skagos, un endroit aussi agréable que le Mur et tout aussi mal fréquenté.

Un chapitre qui prendra fin sur un cliffhanger, au propre comme au figuré.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Davos**_

Même depuis la mer, l'île de Skagos était l'endroit le plus hostile que Davos Mervault avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et pour un homme qui avait grandi dans Cul-Puceux, trafiqué dans les coins les plus obscurs et les plus mal famés du monde pendant ses années de contrebande, reçu un donjon sur les falaises balayées par le vent de Cape Colère, visité la fumée, le sel et le soufre de Peyredragon pour servir son roi et vu l'embouchure de la Néra se changer en un enfer vert et meurtrier, il y avait beaucoup de points de comparaison.

Davos restait bien au large, étudiant attentivement l'horizon. Des rochers affleuraient juste sous les brisants, attendant de déchiqueter sa coque, et une troupe de phoques colonisait la plage sinistre et nue devant lui, faisait un tel raffut qu'il pouvait l'entendre même par-dessus les efforts similaires des mouettes. Des empilements de basalte sculptaient les grandes falaises de chaque côté, et les vagues s'y écrasant avaient creusé une grotte, un gouffre noir béant qui jouait une sorte de musique avec le vent sifflant, un air sauvage et hurlant. Plus loin à l'intérieur des terres, le terrain couvert de glace s'élevait en pics dentelés, leurs sommets enneigés enveloppés de nuages désolés. Des bouffées de vapeur méphitiques jaillissaient d'évents, et des crêtes de schiste taché de sel vacillaient comme des petits vieux.

_Et ça, c'est sans compter les mangeurs de chair._

Personne ne savait avec certitude si les tribus sauvages de Skagos étaient réellement cannibales, principalement parce que personne n'allait jamais à Skagos. Mais c'était en partie pourquoi Davos était là.

Il se détourna.

\- Amène la voile, lança-t-il. Sors les avirons. Nous ramerons le reste du chemin, pour atterrir – ses doigts raccourcis tracèrent la bande de sable abritée entre la plage des phoques et les falaises à pic – là. Nous devrons cacher le bateau, et continuer à pied.

Son compagnon opina mais ne répondit pas. Davos n'avait pas espéré qu'il le fît. Wex était fer-né, un garçon de douze ou treize ans, qui avait fourni les informations qui les avaient envoyés ici. Mais cela avait été entièrement par pantomime et quelques mots laborieusement écrits, car le gamin était muet comme une carpe.

_L'écuyer de __Theon __Tourne-Veste, et maintenant le mien_.

Cela lui fit penser à son Devan, dans le Nord avec son roi. Davos ne pouvait se rappeler si Devan était resté sur le Mur avec la femme rouge, ou avait accompagné Stannis dans sa manche. Chaque cas était plein de ses propres dangers.

Quant au fait que Wex ne pouvait parler, c'était plus une chance qu'un problème.

\- Cela n'irait pas du tout pour vous si vous étiez vu, Chevalier-Oignon, lui avait dit Lord Wyman Manderly, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent Blancport. Vous vous rappelez, votre tête et vos mains ont été montées sur ma grande porte et en ce qui concerne le royaume, vous êtes un homme mort. Ce serait tout à fait malheureux pour nous deux si l'on découvrait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je comprends, mon seigneur, avait tranquillement répondu Davos.

Il était familier avec le fait de fuir les autorités, partir à la nouvelle lune et marée haute, donner de faux noms aux officiers des douanes et superviseurs des ports. Quelque part il doutait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de bureaucratie à éviter sur Skagos, mais s'il arrivait bien à trouver Rickon Stark et la sauvageonne qui l'accompagnait, il devrait les ramener à la civilisation, aux hommes, des hommes avec des yeux et des langues. Davos Mervault, Seigneur du Bois aux Pluies, Amiral du Détroit et Main du Roi, serait connu de beaucoup. Et Davos Main-Courte, le chevalier à l'oignon, de plus encore.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le prix fixé par Lord Manderly.

\- Ramenez-moi mon seigneur lige en douce, avait-il dit, et je prendrai Stannis Baratheon pour mon roi.

Le dernier Stark vivant. Ou l'un des deux derniers en vie, au moins. Le garçon éclopé, le géant simple d'esprits et les gens des marais étaient partis d'un côté, avait transmis Wex, et la sauvageonne et le plus jeune des garçons d'un autre. L'un ou l'autre des fils ferait l'affaire, tant qu'il avait son loup pour prouver son identité. Seul un rejeton légitime d'Eddard Stark pourrait libérer le Nord des monstrueux Bolton, et Lord Manderly – un des hommes les plus courageux que Davos eût connus, bien qu'il eût l'air vieux, gros et impotent – comptait le voir placé sur son siège ancestral à Winterfell.

_Pendant que mon roi combat les Bolton, aussi._

Souvent Davos s'était demandé comment Stannis Baratheon s'en sortait, face à toute la furie des terres sauvages.

_Ç__a importe peu s'il gagne ou s'il perd. J'ai juré de faire mon devoir envers lui, toujours. Et si, aux __dieux __ne plaise, il devait être blessé ou mort, il voudrait que je continue, pour soutenir les prétentions de __Shiree__n__. __Aucune__ abomination __née de l'inceste __ne peut jamais siéger sur le T__rône __de Fer__._

Parfois, cela rendait Davos plus las qu'autre chose.

_Pour sûr, nous l'avons __négligé __chez les __Targaryen __pendant __trois __cents__ ans._

Ils entraient dans le dangereux flux de marée, et Davos devait avoir toute son attention sur les avirons. Il en tira un Wex l'autre, glissant l'étroit coracle entre les rochers. Il faisait vingt pieds de long avec un mât, fait de peaux et de planches et d'une membrure d'osier, un cuir tendu sur la poupe pour créer un abri minuscule dans lequel ils se relayaient pour dormir. Cela leur avait pris une quinzaine depuis Blancport, suivant la côte, s'éloignant en mer si une tour de guet était aperçue. Le coracle s'était avéré bien plus solide qu'il n'en avait l'air, même si une bourrasque imprévue au large des Falaises Grises l'avait presque envoyé par le fond.

_Pas ma __Betha __la Noire, mais pas un mauvais petit canot__._

La coque racla un obstacle immergé, et le cœur de Davos visita brièvement le fond de sa gorge, mais ils se dégagèrent et prirent un brisant presque jusqu'à la plage. Wex sauta par-dessus bord et saisit la ligne de proue, apparemment insensible à l'eau froide.

_Il est fer-né, après tout_.

Et semblait agile et malin, avec ça.

_Et même s'ils le __torture__nt, il ne peut révéler qui ou même où je suis__._

Davos espérait qu'on n'en arriverait pas là. Il avait déjà perdu quatre fils il n'avait pas besoin d'envoyer un autre gamin à la mort.

Le coracle s'échoua sur le sable parsemé de coquillages, et Davos aida Wex à le hisser à l'abri, une vague perdu les secouant de côté tandis qu'ils travaillaient. L'air sentait comme sur Peyredragon, ce qui avait l'étrange effet de calmer ses nerfs.

_Je ne faillirai pas à Rickon. _

Si son gardien était une sauvage, raisonna Davos, elle pouvait bien avoir des parents par ici, et donc n'invitait pas nécessaire l'héritier Stark à devenir un plat goûteux pour quelque barbare vêtu de peaux d'ours. Quant à leurs propres victuailles, Lord Manderly leur avait fourni autant que les celliers de Blancport pouvaient offrir, mais cela ne leur durerait guère plus de deux semaines, trois s'ils étaient prudents. Après cela, ils devraient chasser.

Davos toucha l'épée à sa taille. Sa vie aventureuse lui avait procuré son compte d'expérience pratique en matière de combat pour se tirer d'un mauvais pas, mais il n'avait jamais eu à vivre de la terre avant chasser était soit un passe-temps de noble soit une nécessité de paysan. Il pria pour que Wex fût doué avec cet arc à double courbure qu'il avait apporté. Dans cet endroit, cela pourrait bien faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Repoussant résolument l'idée que les Skagosi pouvaient manger de la chair humaine seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre viande disponible sur l'île, Davos commença à dénouer les attaches du chargement. Il y avait tout un troupeau de phoques, pour sûr, et aussi des oiseaux de mer. De toute la multitude de façons dont ils allaient probablement mourir ici, la faim ne faisait heureusement pas partie.

Davos replia la peau sur la poupe, puis retira deux sacs de toile, un pour lui et un pour Wex. Il portait déjà la plupart des lourds vêtements que Lord Manderly leur avait donnés : un manteau et un capuchon en double épaisseur, doublé à l'intérieur de fourrure et à l'extérieur de cuir ciré, des gants fourrés et trois surcots de laine, des bottes qui montaient au-dessus du genou et une fourrure de renard qui pouvait être accrochée devant son nez et sa bouche avec une broche en os. Mais les sacs contenaient leur nourriture, leurs couchages, leurs silex et leurs pierres à affûter, un parchemin scellé, et quelque chose que Lord Manderly avait donné à Davos en particulier : un couteau avec une lame de verre noir et luisant, paraissant contenir son propre feu profondément enfoui dans son cœur.

\- A quoi sert ceci, mon seigneur ? avait demandé Davos, fort surpris. J'ai assez d'armes, et certainement, ceci a beaucoup de valeur…

Il avait essayé de la rendre.

Le gros seigneur avait rudement saisi sa main.

\- Prenez-le, chevalier-oignon. Je vous en prie. Il est possible que certaines histoires soient juste des histoires, mais je ne courrai pas le risque, pas avec la vie de mon seigneur et mon propre sort en jeu. Aucun homme ne peut douter que les vents froids se lèvent… et le Nord se souvient.

Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Davos sans ciller, son visage aussi lugubre et solennel que celui d'une statue.

\- Longtemps les Manderly ont été considérés comme n'étant pas tout à fait de vrais Nordiens, mais nous connaissons les contes nous aussi. La nuit, gardez cette lame sur vous en permanence. Ou donnez-la au garçon, s'il monte la garde.

Un frisson glacé avait parcouru le dos de Davos à ce moment-là et à présent encore, du simple fait d'y repenser. Il remit le couteau de verre noir au fourreau à côté de sa propre dague, et étudia le ciel pour voir quelle durée de jour leur restait. Pas plus de trois heures, d'après ses calculs. La nuit venait plus tôt à chaque fois, particulièrement si loin au nord. Bientôt, le soleil ne se lèverait plus du tout, mais resterait sous l'horizon, ne projetant qu'un crépuscule bleu incertain. Et pendant un hiver qui pouvait durer des années, les hommes devaient se demander s'ils n'avaient fait que rêver sa chaleur et sa lumière, son existence même.

Un autre frisson parcourut le dos de Davos.

_Les sept nous sauvent, comment qui que ce soit peut vivre ici __?_

Il aida Wex à traîner le coracle dans une fissure de la falaise et le recouvrit des quelques pauvres buissons tordus et maigrichons qui étaient à disposition. Puis il hissa le sac sur ses épaules, prit une profonde inspiration, et se prépara à partir.

\- Viens, dit-il au muet, son souffle formant une buée d'argent dans l'air. Nous avons quelques heures pour espérer trouver un coin abrité pour monter un camp. Si nous n'avons rien trouvé au crépuscule, on s'arrangera. Sous aucun motif nous n'irons trébucher dans le noir.

Wex opina, balançant son propre sac sur son épaule. Il fit un geste invitant Davos à montrer la voie, et le chevalier à l'oignon obtempéra. Il contourna une mare d'eau de mer, escalada un empilement de moraine glaciaire et gagna le chemin étroit et raide qui montait presque à la verticale. Le garçon et lui durent tous deux utiliser leurs deux mains, et Davos évita de regarder vers le bas. Bien que les murs de roc de chaque côté empêchent la voie d'être trop exposée, cela faisait toujours une sacrée chute, et il emmènerait le garçon avec lui.

Enfin, le couloir s'ouvrit et s'aplatit en une prairie alpine. Des falaises monolithiques se dressaient de chaque côté, les derniers rayons du soleil dorant leurs pics d'un jaune flamboyant et un aigle tournoyait dans les courants ascendants. Davos pouvait entendre de l'eau couler quelque part dans la toundra. Il devait y avoir une source chaude quelque part dans le coin c'était une bonne chose, car cela signifiait qu'ils pourrait peut-être rester au chaud sans allumer de feu. Qui savait combien d'yeux affûtés pouvaient déjà les avoir aperçus ?

\- Nous ne trouverons pas de meilleur endroit pour notre camp, dit Davos à Wex, et le garçon opina.

Ils ôtèrent tous deux leurs sacs, et Davos fouilla la zone jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât le rocher sous lequel bouillonnait la source chaude. La tiédeur était délicieuse sur son visage froid, et il fit signe à Wex de venir la partager. L'eau ne serait pas bonne à boire, il le savait, mais il y avait assez de neige et de glace.

Les ombres s'allongeait et s'épaississaient. Le soleil s'éloigna du sommet des falaises, mais l'aigle demeura, ses ailes étendues. Un bon truc, ça, d'avoir des ailes. Il pouvait encore entendre vaguement la colonie de phoques depuis le camp.

_Où qu'elle soit maintenant, que ce soit sur le Mur ou victorieuse avec Sa Grâce à Winterfell, la femme rouge va allumer ses feux nocturnes._

Davos devait admettre que là-haut, il était plus facile de croire au Grand Autre de Melisandre, l'ennemi mortel de R'hllor, le Seigneur de Nuit et de Terreur. Mais sa foi ne lui avait jamais semblé plus hérétique qu'à présent.

_J'ai vu un arbre-c__œ__ur. Les anciens dieux sont les seuls qui régneront jamais à Winterfell. _

Davos ne savait pas si les Sept avaient le moindre pouvoir dans ce hinterland désolé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les prier tout de même. Le Guerrier pour le courage, le Forgeron pour sa force, la Mère pour sa pitié – et aussi pour son épouse et ses deux petits, si loin, dont il ne reverrait peut-être jamais les visages. Enfin il ajouta une courte invocation à l'Aïeule.

_Elle lève sa lampe d'or brillant, et voit nos destins tandis qu'ils se déroulent. _

Oui, les dieux étaient là, tant qu'ils étaient dans son cœur.

Il faisait très sombre à présent, et les étoiles s'allumaient. Davos se sentait nostalgique, triste, souhaitant soudain que son compagnon pût parler après tout. Cela lui aurait fait du bien d'entendre la voix d'un autre homme dans cet endroit.

\- Quels dieux adores-tu, Wex ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon pointa vers la source chaude, puis fit le geste de pousser sa tête dessous.

\- Ah – le Dieu Noyé ?

Davos ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la foi des Fer-Nés, mais soupçonnait qu'elle était aussi dure, froide et stérile que l'endroit où elle avait vu le jour. Un choix approprié pour un peuple marin, supposait-il, et un homme qui avait passé autant de temps sur un navire que lui comprenait bien le pouvoir presque mystique de l'eau et du vent. Il connaissait un peu leurs prière.

_Ce qui est mort ne peut pas mourir, mais se relève, plus dur et plus fort. _

Songer à cela, et ensuite au regard de Lord Manderly quand il lui avait donné le couteau de verre noir, fit frissonner Davos.

_Non_, décida-t-il, _ce dieu n'est pas pour moi. _

Il fouilla dans le sac et en tira leur souper. C'était une boîte de pâte remplie de purée de navets, de saucisse épicée et de carottes en cubes, et il la coupa en deux et en donna une moitié à Wex. La première bouchée fut si bonne qu'elle lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

_P__ère __d'en-haut, veille sur__ Manderly._

Lord Wyman était parti assister aux noces de Ramsay Bolton et en considérant à quel point les mariages étaient dangereux dans les Sept Couronnes ces derniers temps – sans même mentionner le caractère du marié – et s'il ne revenait pas en vie, il devenait soudain trois fois plus dangereux pour Davos de risquer sa peau au fin fond du monde.

Enfin, dodelinant de la tête sous l'effet de la fatigue, il s'étira sur le sol dur et donna à Wex le couteau de verre.

\- Réveille-moi à minuit, ordonna-t-il à l'écuyer. Je monterai la garde jusqu'à l'aube. Ne perds pas ça de vue.

Wex inclina la tête d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, admit Davos, mais Lord Manderly a bien insisté là-dessus.

Wex haussa une épaule puis opina. Il sourit de façon rassurante, et Davos parvint à produire un sourire en retour. Puis il ferma les yeux, et presque aussitôt sombra dans un trouble rêve de phoques.

Ils survécurent à cette nuit. Durant sa garde, Davos se retrouva à sursauter à chaque petit bruit, chaque ombre mouvante, mais rien ne s'avança pour leur chercher du mal. A plus de quelques pieds de la source chaude, le froid était à faire pleurer, et Davos pensait qu'il s'était gelé jusqu'à l'ose quand il s'éloigna pour pisser. Le jet gela avant de toucher le sol.

Sept enfers. Il fut soulagé au-delà de toute mesure quand l'aube arriva, mais surpris et quelque peu énervé de voir que l'aigle était toujours là-haut.

_Just__e des contes_, se rappela-t-il. _Il ne peut pas t'observer, c'est juste un oiseau. _

Il réveilla Wex, et ils prirent tous deux un rapide déjeuner, une fragile lumière perlée s'écoulant depuis les épaulement des falaises. Puis il fut temps de choisir un nouveau trajet, et Davos net pouvait voir qu'une seule option : droit devant, où la prairie s'inclinait vers un champ de glace. Il y avait des haches en os et des crampons dans son paquetage, et quand ils leur feraient traverser le la glace, ils ne pourraient certainement pas leur faire escalader les falaises.

C'était un jour sans nuages, et le soleil était incandescent. Davos plissa les yeux presque à les fermer tandis qu'il grimpait, taillant des marches avec sa hache, jetant régulièrement un regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que Wex suivait toujours.

_Idiot, il a le pied plus sûr que toi. _

Enfin, près de midi, ils franchirent le sommet du glacier et s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau tous deux étaient affamés. De là, il était possible d'apercevoir l'intérieur caverneux de Skagos, qui s'étendait de tous côtés en montagnes blanches et vallées désertes. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'habitation humaine nulle part, pas même une colonne de fumée.

\- En avant, dit Davos avec un soupir. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer devant pendant un moment, garçon ? Je suis presque aveugle à cause des reflets.

Wex opina en haussant les épaules, et les mena à travers la bordure du glacier et le long d'une ravine rocailleuse. La neige leur montait aux genoux, aussi devaient-ils se balancer d'un bloc à un autre comme une paire de singes de bateleur.

_Cet aigle est toujours là. _

De nouveau, Davos se dit de l'ignorer, mais il n'avait pas vécu si longtemps en ignorant les picotements sur sa nuque.

_Nous devons nous abriter quelque part. Mais où ?_

Aucun arbre ne poussait là, et les dieux seuls savaient où partir fourrager pourrait les amener.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le bout de la ravine, et Davos entendit un grand fracas devant eux. Alors que lui et Wex piochaient à travers la dernière avalanche de pierres, il saisit une bouffée d'eau pulvérisée, et sut ce qu'ils verraient quand ils pénétreraient dans le bassin. Une gigantesque cascade de plusieurs centaines de pieds de haut, s'écoulait le long de la falaise devant eux, éclatant en un plumet de brume glacée et couvrant le rocher comme une dentelle. Le rugissement était assourdissant.

_Et où allons-nous __? _

Davos pensait qu'ils voyageaient à peu près en ligne droite, mais personne n'avait rien pu lui dire au sujet de villages sur Skagos – quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir de toute façon. C'était seulement l'habitude qui les avait menés par là. S'ils marchaient assez loin, ils devraient bien rencontrer quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Wex claqua des mains.

\- Ouais ? demanda Davos, ramené soudain à la réalité.

Le garçon désignait un étroit chas de pierre à quelque quinze ou vingt pieds plus haut. Attachée à un rocher, pendant clairement pour l'usage de grimpeurs, se trouvait une corde de chanvre gelée.

\- La Mère ait pitié, marmonna Davos.

Le trou étroit menait à un chemin tout aussi étroit, mais qui avait été clairement taillé dans le flanc de la montagne par l'homme et non par la nature. D'autres cordes y étaient nouées, fournissant un passage plus ou moins sûr pour un homme robuste qui n'avait pas le vertige. Où il menait était une tout autre question.

_Rien d'autre à faire. _

\- J'irai en premier, dit Davos à Wex. Si tu vois quoi que ce soit qui cloche, tu devrais – devrais quoi ? Courir et crier à l'aide ? - Ne me suis pas, c'est tout.

Wex opina de nouveau, et Davos, serrant les dents, enroula la corde autour de ses bras. Il serait possible de tenter une ascension prudente en se penchant, en équilibrant bien son poids et en montant en crabe. Ses épaules grincèrent tandis qu'il s'élevait lentement au-dessus du sol, affreusement conscient de la position vulnérable qu'il occupait. S'il y avait un archer quelque part au-dessus, il faisait une cible facile.

Après une escalade douloureuse, observée tout du long par Wex et l'aigle, il parvint au sommet. Il relâcha la corde avec soulagement, se demandant s'il avait formé des ampoules même à travers ses gants, et fit signe au garçon.

_Eh bien, il semble probable que nous n'aurons pas une autre nuit tranquille. _

Présentement, la tête de Wex émergea au-dessus du bord, et Davos lui tendit la main pour le hisser en haut.

\- J'espère que tu as un peu de sang de chèvre dans les veines, mon gars.

Wex émit un son cliquetant qui aurait pu être un rire, et Davos en fut tout surpris il n'avait jamais pensé que le muet pouvait produire le moindre son. Mais cela le fit sourire en retour, et il empoigna la première des cordes pour entamer la traversée.

Il perdit le compte du temps qu'ils passèrent à se traîner. A un moment ils se trouvèrent presque directement sous la cascade, et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine dans les cordes glissèrent entre ses mains. Il aurait ôté ses gants dans l'espoir d'une meilleure prise, mais cela les aurait sûrement gelées jusqu'à l'ose. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux au soleil.

_Et à ce foutu aigle. _

Les ombres commençaient à s'épaissir le temps qu'ils émergent dans une autre prairie, celle-ci bien plus petite et bordée de sentinelles. Elles arboraient d'étranges visages rugueux, tirés du rocher par l'herminette et le poinçon, et elles donnèrent à Davos un sentiment froid et déplaisant.

_Je ne veux pas dormir ici ce soir. Jusqu'où nous laisseront-ils marcher avant de déclencher le piège ? _

Il fit un pas en avant, sa main se posant sur son épée.

_Verrai-je seulement quelque chose à combattre, ou affronterai-je des fantômes ? Ou peut-être… _

Wex hurla.

Davos pivota sur place. C'est un son étouffé, presque animal, pas aussi bruyant qu'il aurait dû l'être, mais définitivement un hurlement. Et en un instant, il vit pourquoi. Le garçon était à genoux, agrippant une flèche empennée de gris enfoncée jusqu'à la moitié du fût dans son épaule.

Davos saisit son épée, mais elle avait à peine quitté le fourreau que quelque chose le frappa violemment dans le dos. Il trébucha, ne perdit pas totalement l'équilibre, et parvint à placer sa lame à temps sur le trajet de la hache à tête de pierre qu'une ombre hurlante venait de lancer sur lui. Il put voir des yeux sombres et furieux, des rayures de peinture bleue, des dents découvertes. Les coups succédèrent aux coups, et puis le pied de Davos glissa sous lui, une douleur foudroyante s'épanouit dans sa cheville, et il dégringola, combattant toujours.

Les Skagosi les avaient finalement trouvés.


	6. Alayne

Salutations lecteurs !

Ce fut long, mais je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre, consacré à Sans… Alayne… qui ne sait plus très bien qui elle est en réalité.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Alayne**_

Quand elle ouvrit les volets, l'air sur son visage était aussi froid qu'un baiser de l'hiver. La Lance du Géant, visible au loin à travers les carreaux sertis de plomb, voyait ses épaulements enfouis dans des nuages sombres, et un fin lacis de givre grimpait sur la vitre. En-dessous la cour était presque déserte excepté un corniaud qui grattait la boue à la recherche de miettes. Les Portes de la Lune étaient un château bien plus grand et animé que les Eyries, et une telle tranquillité n'était pas normalement dans sa nature, mais le festin la nuit dernière s'était poursuivi jusqu'aux petites heures du jour. La maisonnée serait en retard et paresseuse au lever ce jour-ci, se plaignant de gueule de bois et d'estomacs en déroute.

_Tout le monde sauf moi - et Père. _Alayne frissonna. La fête avait été aussi magnifique qu'aucune fille un peu montée en graine pouvait le rêver. Les riches combes du Val avaient été laissées intactes par la guerre, et la récolte avait été bonne. Le hall illuminé de torches dans leurs supports et de bougies sur des chandeliers, des serviteurs s'activant, des plateaux sans nombre de nourriture et des flacons de vin, tout rendu épais et savoureux par les épices, les ragoûts, les entremets, les crèmes, les sauces, les garnitures. Myranda Royce s'était trouvée dans son élément, conversant avec chaque invité, depuis les paysans des plus humbles tenures jusqu'aux Seigneurs Déclarants eux-mêmes tous sauf Ser Lyn Corbray y assistaient. Alayne savait pourquoi. Publiquement, Corbray continuait à jouer le rôle de l'adversaire le plus tenace de Lord Petyr Baelish, mais en privé, Baelish l'avait dans sa poche, lui donnant tout l'or et les garçons et les occasions de meurtre que son cœur désirait. _Comme le reste d'entre nous. Petit-Doigt tire toutes nos ficelles. _

Alayne frémit de nouveau. La fête n'avait pas seulement été tenue pour célébrer les fruits de la moisson, mais aussi pour présenter le jeune Harrold Hardyng, le pupille de Dame Anya Vaimbois, à la noblesse du Val ainsi assemblée. _Et mon fiancé_. Pour sûr, cela était un secret auquel elle osait à peine penser. Mais son père avait énoncé le plan entier. Avec le petit Lord Robert malade et s'affaiblissant rapidement, Harrold, le dernier reste de la lignée de Jasper Arryn, se tenait en bonne place pour devenir Lord des Eyries et Défenseur du Val dans un futur très proche. _Et quand il le fera, je l'épouserai et ma véritable identité sera révélée. Et P__ère __a promis que lorsque j'émergerai du septuaire avec mes cheveux auburn flottant dans le vent et un manteau de pucelle brodé du loup sur mon dos, tous les seigneurs jureront à l'instant de regagner mon droit de naissance. _

Alayne se retourna et traversa la pièce, plus qu'à moitié tentée de chercher refuge dans la chaleur mourante de ses édredons. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Harry l'Héritier déplaisant – loin de là, en fait. Il était grand, élancé, avec une crinière d'épais cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un sourire facile et des manières aisées avec tout le monde, particulièrement les filles de service. Il avait baisé la main d'Alayne et lui avait déclaré qu'elle était fort belle, et pendant la majorité des deux heures suivantes avait siégé à côté d'elle à la table haute, rapportant des anecdotes plaisamment graveleuses au sujet des diverses éminentes personnalités présentes.

Il semblait sincèrement à la fois amical et amusant, et à ce moment, elle s'était presque autorisée à être séduite, croyant qu'il pourrait vraiment être le chevalier en armure étincelante que Joffrey n'avait jamais été. Mais il avait un ridicule soupçon de barbe et de moustache et chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était Lancel Lannister, le cousin de la reine. Lui aussi avait eu cette même démarche arrogante, la confiance en sa jeunesse et sa bonne mine, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçût une blessure à la Bataille de la Néra si grave qu'il en était devenu un spectre aux cheveux blancs, frêle et brisé. Lord Petyr lui avait dit qu'il était devenu par la suite dévotement religieux, au point de refuser de devenir Seigneur de Darry et de consommer son mariage.

\- Compréhensible, avait-il ajouté, avec le sourire futé de Petit-Doigt. Si j'étais marié à Ami Corps de Garde, je ne peux pas dire que je serais très pressé non plus.

Les chevaliers de l'été. C'était tout ce que Lancel avait été, et c'était tout ce que Harrold Hardyng était également. Et quand Sansa alla se coucher cette nuit-là, ce ne fut pas de Harry dont elle rêva. Elle rêva de la Néra telle que cela avait été pour elle : des flammes vertes bondissant telles de tours hors du fleuve, un souper avec la reine et les dames, sachant qu'Ilyn Payne rôdait dans un coin pour trancher leurs têtes si la bataille tournait en faveur de Stannis. Et puis quand elle avait grimpé dans sa chambre, une autre ombre s'y était trouvée, attendant.

_Je vais avoir cette chanson que tu m'as promise, petit oiseau._ Aussi lui avait-elle chanté l'hymne de la Mère, à la pointe de son couteau. _Ils ont tous peur de moi__. __Personne ne te ferait plus jamais de mal, ou je les tuerai. _

Il avait voulu l'emmener hors de la cité avec lui. Elle avait refusé. Alors il a seulement pris une chanson et un baiser, et m'a laissé un manteau tout sanglant. C'était le baiser dont elle avait rêvé le plus, sa main sur la terrible moitié brûlée de son visage, la croûte de sang séché et l'humidité qui n'était pas du sang, ses yeux animés par la flamme, sa bouche sur la sienne. _Je pourrais te protéger. _

Sandor Clegane n'était pas un chevalier estival. Il haïssait les chevaliers de toute sorte, en réalité. Mais peut-être était-il aussi menteur que les autres. Après avoir fui Port-Réal, avait-elle entendu, le Limier avait attrapé la rage, massacrant les innocents villageois de Salines avec une terrible férocité, violant toutes les femmes et les filles qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, brûlant et pillant chaque pauvre masure de fermier. _Si j'étais partie avec lui, cela me serait-il arrivé aussi ? _

Pourtant peu importait combien d'histoires elle entendait à propos de ce heaume à tête de chien si distinctif aperçu sur le site de cette atrocité-ci ou d'une autre, Sansa ne pouvait entièrement le croire. _Un chien mourra pour toi, mais il ne te mentira jamais. _Et c'était le frère aîné de Sandor, Ser Gregor, la Montagne à Cheval, qui était le vrai monstre de la Maison Clegane. _On dit qu'il est mort lui aussi, tué par la Vipère Rouge de Dorne tandis qu'ils se battaient en duel pour la vie de __Tyrion Lannister. _La Vipère était mort le premier, mais par sa lance empoisonné, la Montagne était mort lentement, et fort douloureusement.

Tyrion. Le Lutin. Toujours - pour le moment, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas reçu les nouvelles définitives de sa mort – son propre seigneur époux. Elle aurait été arrêtée avec lui, sur soupçon du meurtre du roi Joffrey, si Ser Dontos et Petit-Doigt ne l'avaient pas emmenée hors de la cité cette nuit-là. _Et Petit-Doigt a payé __Dontos __d'un carreau dans la gorge. _

Alayne ne voulait pas penser à ces choses. Elle s'agenouilla devant son coffre, en retirant des sous-vêtements et une tunique, une robe et un mantelet, tous de sobres teintes bleu sombre et marron. Cela allait bien avec ses cheveux, mais elle savait qu'ils redevenaient auburn à la racine elle avait utilisé les dernières gouttes de teinture une quinzaine auparavant. Avec l'hiver qui s'installait et le Val si éloigné et impénétrable aux périodes les plus clémentes, il n'y aurait pas de marchands venant par là pour les dieux savaient combien de temps. _Mieux vaut espérer que je sois libre de me marier avant. _

Elle trouva Lord Petyr dans le hall, déjeunant avec du poisson frit, du potage, et du pain noir avec des fruits en conserve. En la voyant, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, et il tira la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Mignonne ! J'ai toujours dit que ceux qui se lèvent tôt sont ceux qui finiront par diriger le monde. Ceux qui ne peuvent traînasser au lit quand il y a toujours tant de choses à faire. Ton estomac te fait-il souffrir ce matin ? Que puis-je te faire apporter ?

\- Je prendrai la même chose que vous, mon seigneur.

Elle jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle, mais ils étaient seuls à l'exception des serviteurs à l'autre bout. Baissant la voix, elle ajouta :

\- Harrold sait-il qui je suis ?

Petyr lui rendit son regard, ses yeux gris-vert pleins de feinte innocence.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, ma douce. Tu es Alayne Stone, ma fille naturelle et si jolie.

Il posa une main sur sa clavicule, juste au-dessus de son sein.

\- Tu l'es tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Là.

\- Oui.

Elle tenta de se dégager discrètement de son contact.

\- Mais je voulais dire...

\- Chut.

Petit-Doigt plaça son autre main sur ses lèvres.

\- Puisque tu le demandes, la réponse est non. Pas encore. Mais il sait bien qu'il y a une mystérieuse beauté qui pourrait ne pas être tout à fait ce qu'elle paraît, dont la rumeur fait son épouse potentielle. Et il pourrait bien avoir additionné deux et deux la nuit dernière, ce qui va forcément lui donner l'impression d'être très intelligent.

Il sourit.

\- C'est ainsi que se font les choses, mignonne. Personne ne louera jamais les méninges de Harry, je le crains, mais avec tant d'autres choses pour le recommander, pourquoi cela devrait-il importer ?

\- Je suppose que non, murmura Alayne, hochant la tête en remerciement quand la servante déposa son déjeuner devant elle. Mais mon seigneur...

\- Père, mignonne.

\- Père.

Elle avait quelque peu perdu l'habitude pendant son absence.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous vraiment ? Lord Robert n'était pas à la fête.

\- Emmener notre pauvre cher Robin à une fête serait comme d'emmener un ours dans une arène, ne crois-tu pas ? Je soupçonnai que nous pourrions tous trouver beaucoup plus simple de nous amuser sans l'avoir en train partir dans des crises de tremblements sur le fromage et essayant de téter les seins de Randa – bien que les tiens soient nettement plus jolis, je dois dire. Mais ne te fais aucun souci. J'ai demandé à Maistre Colemon de lui servir son souper en privé dans ses appartements.

_Maistre Colemon_, pensa Alayne. Quelque chose à ce sujet la gênait, mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Elle songea de nouveau à quel point il paraissait convaincu que la fin de son petit cousin était une certitude irrémédiable.

\- Se porte-t-il mieux ce matin ?

\- Nul doute que non. Depuis que Marillion a tué sa mère, que les dieux gardent sa bonne âme, je crains que notre petit moineau ne soit un oisillon sans ailes.

_Vous avez tué Dame Lysa._ Parfois cela rendait Alayne malade qu'elle eût à se sentir reconnaissante pour cela, vu que sa tante avait tenté de la tuer à ce moment-là. Et à présent elle avait dit ce mensonge si souvent que parfois elle aussi y pensait comme étant la faute de Marillion. Durant des nuits et des nuits après coup, le chanteur aveugle avait joué de la harpe et chanté des lamentations depuis sa cellule céleste, les hantant tous par sa musique. Parfois elle se demandant pourquoi Lord Petyr n'avait pas fait arracher la langue de Marillion. N'avait-il jamais craint que l'homme pût cracher la vérité ? C'était juste une des choses qu'Alayne Stone ne comprenait pas. Plus encore, pourquoi Marillion avait si éloquemment avoué un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis.

Petit-Doigt, observant son visage, sourit de nouveau.

\- Personne ne se soucie plus de la santé de mon fils adoptif que moi, mignonne, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Mais cela paraîtrait étrange s'il expirait au moment où nous quittons les Eyries, aussi espérons qu'il ait la décence de ne pas le faire. En parlant de cela, il était aussi assez peu convenable de la part de Cersei de se retirer du jeu si prématurément.

\- Quoi ?

Le soudain changement de sujet laissa Alayne ahurie.

\- La reine ?

\- Connais-tu une autre garce Lannister instable à la chevelure dorée ? Les dieux mercis, moi non plus. Je comptais bien qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps – déjà cela assurerait que quand la vilaine tête du Lutin sera présentée, il n'y aura pas erreur sur l'identité. Mais j'oserai dire qu'avec un fugitif d'une stature si connue, si j'ose dire, nous la verrons paradée sur une pique depuis Dorne jusqu'à Mur quand même.

\- Mais...

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas - en partie. D'après ce que Petit-Doigt lui avait dit, lui et les Tyrell avaient conspiré pour assassiner Joff à son festin de mariage, avec un des améthystes noires d'Asshai de sa résille. Et il avait manipulé Ser Dontos pour qu'il la secoure tout en se trouvant ostensiblement à des miles de là. Mais en tant que Lord Protecteur, il n'avait pas quitté le Val depuis leur arrivée. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr qu'il aurait pu chasser Cersei quand il le voulait, sans lever un doigt ?

Petyr, lisant de nouveau son expression, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le nez, puis la bouche.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un indice, ma chérie. La reine est accusée de fornication, inceste, meurtre et trahison. De qui provenait le témoignage qui a inspiré au Grand Septon d'ordonner qu'elle soit arrêtée sur-le-champ ? Eh bien, celui du puissant Osney Potaunoir, bien sûr.

Pendant un moment le mystère demeura entier - puis, alors qu'Alayne repensait au farouche vieux bonhomme nommé Oswell, un des servants de Petyr sur les Doigts, celui qui avait trois fils, le Potaunoir – tout se mit soudain en place. Elle reposa le regard sur Petit-Doigt avec un hoquet.

\- Alors c'était sur votre ordre, a-t-il... ?

\- Il a bien confessé avoir connu charnellement la dame de son propre chef, je te ferai savoir.

Apparemment pour appuyer la démonstration, Petyr baissa la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau profondément, en prenant son temps.

\- Même le moineau le plus ardemment militant ne pourrait l'amener à dire autre chose. La reine Margaery se voit accusée aussi, mais avec son seigneur père servant comme Main, j'imagine qu'elle s'en sortira avec sa tête toujours sur ses épaules.

\- Margaery ?

Alayne était choquée. Margaery avait été bonne avec elle.

\- Que dit-on sur elle ?

\- Eh bien, ce que l'on dit toujours des reines - qu'elle a ouvert les jambes pour qui elle n'aurait pas dû. Quelque idiot nommé le Barde Bleu, ce qui souligne sans l'ombre d'un doute pourquoi on ne devrait jamais se fier aux chanteurs. Quelques autres, je ne me souviens guère – Horreur ou Baveur, un des jumeaux Rougevygne, et son propre frère Ser Loras. Bien que quiconque ait inventé cette fable se fera enfiler dans l'autre monde par l'ombre de Lord Renly, si les dieux sont justes.

Petit-Doigt gloussa.

\- Quant à Loras, il est malheureusement dans l'incapacité de défendre son honneur ou celui de sa sœur. Il a été horriblement brûlé par de l'huile en attaquant Peyredragon pour Tommen, et on dit qu'il frappe à la porte de l'Étranger.

Ser Loras ? Pendant un instant, Sansa ne put parler. Il lui avait donné une rose rouge autrefois, et elle avait été éblouie par ce garçon, jeune et mince comme une épée et aussi gracieux qu'un rêve, avec son sourire négligent et la cascade de boucles couleur acajou et la perfection de son armure fleurie. Elle avait autrefois, quoique sottement, rêvé de l'épouser. _La __vie __n'est pas une chanson, mignonne. Dans la v__ie, __les monstres gagnent. _

Elle s'écarta de la table.

\- J'ai terminé mon déjeuner, je pense. Puis-je être excusée, Père ?

Il lui jeta un regard rusé.

\- Bien sûr, ma douce. Mais tu devrais savoir que Harry a requis d'aller chevaucher avec toi cette après-midi. S'il tente de t'embarquer dans quelque endroit romantique, je suggère de refuser. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il te soulage de ton pucelage avant la nuit de noces.

Écarlate, Alayne prit la fuite. Trop de pensées s'agitaient en elle pour l'heure ; elle voulait de la paix et du calme plus que tout autre chose, voulait juste une heure où elle pourrait être seule et pleurer et ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle à chaque instant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop en jeu.

Au lieu de cela, elle tourna ses pas vers les appartements de Lord Robert. Elle colla prudemment son oreille à la porte de sa chambre aucun son n'en venait sauf un ronflement enfantin. Une bouffée de pitié la saisit. Elle frappa à la porte adjacente.

Après un moment, un Maistre Colemon tout effarouché pointa son nez dehors, et parut encore plus agité de la voir.

\- Ma... ma dame ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda doucement Alayne.

\- Bien sûr.

Le maistre fit un pas en arrière et s'affaira devant elle, ramassant nerveusement des choses avant de les reposer. Durant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient eues pour s'installer aux Portes de la Lune, il avait déjà réussi à édifier un véritable nid de rat dans son bureau.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Alayne fit une pause. Enfin, elle décida que le seul moyen était d'aller directement au cœur du sujet.

\- Qui prépare les repas de Lord Robert ?

Le maistre cilla, surpris.

\- Eh bien, les cuisines, bien sûr. La digestion de Lord Robert a été d'une disposition délicate cette dernière quinzaine, c'est vrai… plus que d'habitude, mais j'imagine que c'est dû au fait que les cuisiniers aux Eyries savaient précisément ce qu'il appréciait ou non, et ce qui le dérangeait. Les serviteurs de Lord Nestor apprendront bientôt le…

Alayne leva la main, et Colemon fit silence. Puis elle se rapprocha – si les mauvaises oreilles entendaient ceci, les dieux seuls savaient quel dommage cela pourrait causer – et chuchota :

\- Je pense qu'il est empoisonné.

Les yeux du maistre s'ouvrirent en grand. Sa main flotta devant sa bouche, puis retomba.

\- Mais – mais qui voudrait ? Robert Arryn est juste un petit garçon, un petit garçon triste qui est malade pour commencer, qui se rappelle à peine son père et a perdu sa mère – il ne saurait…

_Pour moi_, pensa , malade à cette idée. _Il est empoisonné pour moi._ Si Harrold devait jamais hériter les Eyries, l'épouser et la ramener à Winterfell, alors Robert devait mourir. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, il avait disparu.

\- Ce petit garçon triste est le Seigneur des Eyries et le Défenseur du Val. Des hommes ont fait trois fois pire pour un prix deux fois moindre.

\- En effet, ma dame, mais…

Colemon secoua la tête.

\- Je refuse de croire cela, même de – qui est-ce, le savez-vous ? Les seigneurs déclarants ont juré de protégé les droits du garçon à n'importe quel prix, mais je suppose que cela aurait été un prétexte des plus pratiques pour quelqu'un de mal intentionné pour se glisser parmi eux… est-ce Ser Harlan Veneur ? Il a déjà fait assassiner son propre seigneur père Eon, à ce qu'on murmure, ce ne serait rien pour lui que de recommencer. Ses frères aînés se tiennent toujours entre lui et Longbow Hall, cela reviendrait à Gilwood et Eustace de s'occuper… mais comment Veneur profiterait-il de la mort de Robert ?

Alayne croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit Ser Harlan.

\- Ma dame, alors qui ?

_Comment puis-je le dire ? Si je nomme Petyr, tout va s'écrouler. Yohn Royce de Bronze, au moins, prendrait l'accusation au sérieux, bien qu'il puisse être contré par son cousin Lord Nestor, le père de Randa, à qui Petyr a octroyé ce château même pour acheter son soutien. Mais alors le Val ne serait plus qu'un chaos d'épées, et Harry ne serait l'héritier de rien, et je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi, mais demeurerais Alayne Stone pour le peu de temps qui me resterait à vivre. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon malade face à tout cela ? _

\- Je ne sais, mentit enfin Alayne. Mais il y a des choses que j'ai entendues… de mon père…

\- Devrais-je employer un goûteur, ma dame ?

_Je ne sais si cela ferait beaucoup de bien__._ Le bonsomme était un poison doux, goûteux comme du miel, et le petit Lord Robert adorait ses gâteaux, ses puddings et ses tourtes. Et Maistre Colemon était déjà soupçonneux de la quantité qu'il avait prise, même si une pincée arrêtait les tremblements de Robert et le gardait sûrement dans le coton.

\- Je ne sais que vous dire, lâcha finalement Alayne. Mais faites qu'un homme questionne les cuisiniers. _Reste-t-il des gens dans la maisonnée de __Robert __qui ne soient payés par __Petyr _Assurez-vous absolument de ce qui entre dans sa nourriture. C'est tout ce que j'ose dire pour le moment.

Maistre Colemon opina, les yeux tout ronds.

\- Oui, ma dame. Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez.

\- Merci.

Alayne se leva.

\- Et autre chose. Il serait sage que personne d'autre n'apprenne ce qui a transpiré entre nous.

\- Évidemment.

Le maistre s'inclina devant elle.

Alayne resta dans le couloir un moment, hésitante. Puis elle souleva doucement le verrou de la porte et entra visiter son cousin.

Il s'agitait et se retournait sous les édredons, mais à l'entendre, il s'assit si vite qu'il la fit sursauter. Ses fins cheveux bruns emmêlés tombaient dans ses yeux, qui occupaient la plus grande place dans son visage maigre.

\- Alayne ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui mon pinson. C'est moi.

Elle s'assit au pied du lit, juste hors de sa portée.

Lord Robert, ignorant cela, s'extirpa des draps et rampa vers elle avec énergie, serrant ses bras autour de son cou et lui donnant un baiser mouillé.

\- Es-tu allée à la fête la nuit dernier ? Je voulais y aller. Je voulais vraiment.

\- Mon pinson était malade la nuit dernière ai-je entendu.

Robert Arryn fit la moue.

\- C'était pas juste. J'y serais allé et je me serais assis dans ma grande chaise, comme je le faisais avec Maman. Elle m'aurait laissé y aller.

Nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait elle lui avait laissé faire tout le reste d'ailleurs, en partie la raison pour leurs difficultés actuelles. Robert avait à présent posé la tête sur la poitrine d'Alayne et se trouvait déjà en train de s'attacher à elle comme une bernique avec douceur, elle dénoua la prise de ses doigts sur sa robe. Il était difficile de dire s'il paraissait plus chancelant que d'habitude. Il paraissait toujours chancelant et frêle.

\- J'étais malade, dit le petit seigneur des Eyries. Maistre Colemon m'a purgé. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Tu devrais le faire arrêter.

\- Mignon, Maistre Colemon ne veut que ce qui est bon pour toi. _Un des rares qui le veuille encore, je le crains._

\- Mais il est méchant, geignit Robert. Ça fait mal.

Alayne soupira, détournant sa tête d'une autre tentative de baiser. _Entre lui et __Petit-Doigt, __il semble que ce soit tout ce que je fasse encore. Dois-je à présent ajouter __Harrold __à l'équation __? _

\- Pinson, s'il te plaît. Peux-tu…

\- Je veux retourner aux Eyries, annonça Robert. Ils savent être gentils.

\- Je te l'ai dit avant, nous ne pouvons pas. Pas avant que le printemps ne revienne. Les neiges ont commencé à tomber pour de bon à présent, c'est une tombe froide et blanche.

Sa lèvre trembla.

\- Mais je veux !

_\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, aussi. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais__._ Mon pinson a promis qu'il serait courageux. Tu te souviens combien tu étais courageux en descendant ici ? Pour moi ?

\- Je l'étais, pas vrai ? dit Robert, tout content.

\- Oui, en effet, dit-elle, et il lui fit un sourire édenté d'une telle sincérité emprunte de timidité que pendant un moment elle oublia presque quel sale gosse il pouvait être.

Juste un petit garçon, comme l'avait dit Maistre Colemon. Effrayé, malade et seul. Cela ne pourrait guère engendrer en elle le soudain désir de devenir l'infirmière permanente de Lord Robert en fait, cela ne faisait qu'accroître son dilemme. Mais elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Vas-tu mieux à présent ?

\- Un peu, dit Robert d'un air sceptique, et, se blottissant plus près d'elle, émit hâtivement une petite toux. Chante pour moi, Alayne.

_Il faudra plus qu'une chanson pour guérir ce qui t'atteint, mignon._

\- Je le ferai, si tu te lèves et que tu t'habilles. Prends l'air avec Ser Lothor. Ou Mya, tu connais Mya, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La fille des mules ? Elle sent mauvais.

Le nez de Lord Robert se plissa.

\- Et il fait froid.

\- Si tu t'habilles bien chaudement, tu ne le sentiras pas. Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien.

La chambre avait une odeur rance et renfermée, comme si des détritus de médicaments renversés, de la nourriture avariée et des draps sales s'étaient combinés pour la changer en une antre de bête plutôt que celle d'un petit garçon.

\- Et je dirai à Gretchel ou Maddy de venir ici pour nettoyer et tout rendre joli.

\- Mais je ne les aime pas.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais tu es le Seigneur des Eyries. Tu devrais vivre comme il convient à ton statut, ne crois-tu pas ? Viens.

Alayne fit un effort pour le tirer hors du lit, mais il résista, têtu comme un bernard-l'hermite accroché à une coquille de choix.

\- Je n'ai pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas.

\- Dois-je le dire à ton seigneur beau-père, pinson ?

Comme toujours, la menace de Petyr Baelish exerçait un profond effet sur le garçon. _Il en est terrifié, et il a bien raison_. Il se soumit même humblement au lavage et à l'habillage par la servante Gretchel, ou du mois, aussi humblement que Robert Arryn pût jamais faire quelque chose. Puis Alayne le mena dans les couloirs à la recherche de Ser Lothor Brune. Juste faire faire à Robert quelques toujours de cour sur son poney constituerait le plus gros exercice qu'il éprouverait depuis leur arrivée au pied de la montagne.

Ser Lothor n'était pas dans les cuisines il pouvait ne pas être encore levé, mais s'il en allait ainsi, il ne devrait pas rester au lit plus longtemps que son seigneur. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cour, la main gantée de Robert accrochée à la sienne, quelqu'un la bouscula.

\- Pardon, m'dame.

Alayne releva les yeux, et dut hâtivement étouffer sa bouffée de frayeur. Le chevalier errant de Petyr, Ser Shadrich, autrement connu comme la Souris Fille, était encore plus petit qu'elle, avec une forêt de cheveux orange et un visage étroit et lubrique. Mais il ne plaisantait pas avec la lame qu'il portait, et elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il la regardait. Pas plus qu'il ne faisait d'effort pour s'écarter de son chemin.

\- Ser. Excusez-nous, si vous voulez bien.

Ser Shadrich sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- On emmène le petit seigneur dehors ? Vous êtes un homme plus courageux que moi, ma dame.

\- C'est pour sa santé.

\- Sa santé. Pour sûr. Bien, nous nous inquiétons tous beaucoup pour la santé de Lord Robert. Je lui apprendrais même quelques exercices, s'il y avait quelques cerfs d'argent à y gagner.

\- Auriez-vous aperçu Ser Lothor Brune, par hasard ?

Alayne n'allait sûrement pas se fier à la Souris Folle pour lui laisser la garde sans surveillance tierce de la personne de Robert, même pour un instant. Les chevaliers errants étaient une espèce notoirement versatile, et Ser Shadrich plus que les autres.

\- Celui-là ? Sûrement encore en train de cuver son vin et ses désirs inassouvis. Donnez-moi le p'tit et faites que votre père arrange le différend plus tard. Alors il peut -

\- Alors je peux quoi ? compléta la voix de Petyr derrière eux, et Alayne sursauta.

\- Pinson, Charmante et Shadrich – dois-je tenter de dire cela trois fois très vite ? Quelle surprise de vous voir tous ensemble.

Lord Robert, remarquant son beau-père, disparut derrière la jambe d'Alayne. La Souris Folle lui-même paraissait dérouté, ou autant qu'une telle créature pût l'être.

\- M'seigneur. J'tentais d'aider votre fort jolie fille à localiser Ser Lothor, mais je crains que la tâche ne soit venue à bout de nos capacités combinées. Je vous souhaite une bonne matinée.

Là-dessus, avec une courbette manifestement fausse, il fila dans le couloir.

Lord Petyr jeta à Robert un regard curieux.

\- Que fais-tu debout ?

\- Alayne m'a fait lever, dit le garçon, un peu moins emphatique que d'habitude.

Le regard de Petit-Doigt se releva sur Alayne.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop pousser la constitution de Lord Robert. Je vais chercher Maistre Colemon pour voir à le ramener dans sa chambre.

\- Mais je veux monter, pépia Robert, en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait rien voulu de tel juste un quart d'heure auparavant.

Lord Petyr ne lui prêta pas attention. Quand le maistre fut arrivé pour ramener le seigneur rouspétant des Eyries dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers Alayne et glissa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui et lui embrassant les cheveux.

\- C'était bien gentil, ce que tu as fait, car je sais que ma fille a l'âme tendre. Mais tu ne voudrais pas que Lord Robert ait une rechute, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi, bien sûr ?

_Oui_, pensa Alayne. _Mais pas comme ça__._


	7. Asha

Salut les lecteurs (je sais qu'il y en a…) !

Aujourd'hui, nous partons dans le Nord et par conséquent, dans la tête d'Asha Greyjoy. Ëtre l'invitée de Stannis n'est pas exactement de tout repos, comme nous l'allons voir immédiatement.

* * *

_**Asha**_

Asha trébucha dehors et vomit.

_Dieux_, pensa-t-elle amèrement, _c'est la dernière chose dont j'aie besoin, Ser Clayton sera là pour profiter de __la vue__, o__u__ Ser Godry o__u__ Ser Corliss __ou un autre de ces enfoirés_ – mais alors même qu'elle y pensait, elle continuait à vomir et elle tomba sur un genou dans la neige, hoquetant, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés lui battant la figure.

Sa gorge brûlait. La fille de Balon Greyjoy n'était pas une fragile fleur de serre, ni une dame prompte aux vapeurs dans sa tour d'ivoire mais même ainsi, elle désirait ardemment ne plus voir la moitié des choses qu'elle avait vues depuis que Motte Grandbois lui avait été pris. Et ne plus en entendre la totalité.

Ses frères n'avaient jamais beaucoup compté pour elle. Rodrik et Maron avaient été deux malotrus soiffards qui aimaient tourmenter leur petite sœur chaque fois qu'elle avait la malchance de croiser leur chemin, et si elle y pensait du tout, c'était pour espérer que le Dieu Noyé avait quelques acolytes entrain de leur enfoncer des tridents bien pointus dans le cul. Non que cela fût rare parmi les Fer-Nés. Son père mort, le seul homme qui avait maintenu la fragile balance entre ses oncles Euron, Victarion et Aeron, Pyke et tout le reste étaient partis en flammes. Façon de parler. Les frères étaient toujours plus un boulet qu'un cadeau.

Et pour finir, Theon. Ils étaient les plus proches par l'âge de la progéniture de Lord Balon, mais Asha ne pouvait se rappeler s'ils avaient jamais joué ensemble quand ils étaient enfants. De plus, Theon n'avait eu que neuf ans quand Lord Balon était parti en rébellion et avait promptement été rabattu par le roi Robert et Ned Stark, avec pour résultat que le dernier fils vivant des Greyjoy avait été emmené en tant que pupille et otage chez le second nommé.

Quand ils s'étaient revus sur les rivages de leur terre natale, Theon était un jeune homme inexpérimenté, arrogant, peu sûr de lui, impétueux, mince et sombre de vingt ans. Asha n'avait pas révélé son identité, lui avait dit qu'elle était Esgred l'épouse du charpentier naval, et il s'était presque fait dessus, de plus d'une façon, dans sa hâte de mettre la main dans ses chausses. Elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur lui durant cette chevauchée vers Pyke, tandis qu'il tentait de tâter ses seins et se vantait d'être revenu pour être prince. Et combien de conflits et de malheurs étaient sortis de là ? Il n'y avait pas eu moyen de lui faire voir quelle stupidité tout ce plan pouvait être, pas avant qu'il fût trop tard. Pas avant qu'il eût saigné lui-même.

Pourtant, assurément, il n'y avait absolument aucun doute que son frère avait payé le prix ultime pour sa folie.

_Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Je lui avais dit de quitter Winter__fell __et de faire retraite jusqu'à la __Motte __avec moi, mais il ne voulait rien entendre, il devait avoir son propre château, il devait jouer au prince. Et prendre les têtes de __Bran __et__ Rickon Stark, __et les monter sur leurs propres portes. Et quand les __Bolton __lui sont tombés dessus… _

Elle pouvait entendre la voix fêlée, chuchotante de Theon tandis qu'il bégayait et postillonnait à travers toutes ses dents cassées. Racontant des histoires atroces de ce qui lui était arrivé au Fort-Terreur, Ramsay Bolton et de doigts écorchés et de chiens nommés d'après des filles mortes et bien plus encore, dont elle ne pouvait comprendre la moitié, et qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas comprendre du tout.

_Il a sauvé Dame A__rya __du Bâtard, cependant. Il l'a fait. Il a risqué le peu qui restait de sa vie pour sauter des murs avec elle. Et maintenant il est enchaîné comme avant. _

Asha sursauta de nouveau, mais ne rejeta rien d'autre que quelques jets de bile. Elle songea à sa mère telle qu'elle l'avait vue la dernière fois, un frêle spectre qui s'évaporait, demandant encore après son bébé.

_Theon, __où est__ Theon ? Theon __est parti dans le plus profond des sept enfers, Mère, pourtant par quelque triste blague, l'__É__tranger__a oublié de ramasser son corps en route. Quel genre de présage est cela ? _

Des pas craquèrent au-dessus d'elle. Asha se recula instinctivement, tâchant de dissimuler son humiliation. Une femme, pleurant comme une femme le fait. Qui était-ce ? Ser Clayton Suggs, sans doute, venu la traiter de conne une fois de plus, au cas où elle aurait raté le message avant. Ou un autre. Ils étaient tous pareils, les si honorables serviteurs du roi Stannis.

\- Ma dame.

La voix n'appartenait pas à Suggs. Pas plus que les mains qui la saisirent et la tirèrent debout, avec une douceur surprenante.

\- Je suis venu vous dire adieu.

_Massey_, pensa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien. C'est fait.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Ser Justin. J'emmène l'honorable Tycho Nestoris avec moi, pour m'aider à obtenir de l'or pour la guerre de Sa Grâce auprès de la Banque de Fer de Braavos.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous tenter d'obtenir de l'or auprès des Lannister. On m'a dit que ce serait nettement plus facile.

Ser Justin rit.

\- Cela serait le diable, n'est-ce pas ? Entraîner les Lannister à payer Sa Grâce pour les combattre ? Bien qu'à en juger par la vigueur avec laquelle ils se tirent dans le pied en ce moment, tout est possible. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de cela, ma dame. Je vais recruter des mercenaires avec cet or, plusieurs milliers. Et ensuite revenir aider à mettre un terme à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toutes… et vous épouser.

Cela, Asha ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle ne fut pas surprise.

\- Je suis mariée.

\- A qui ? Ce vieillard qui ne peut même pas tenir debout tout seul ? Mariée par procuration sur ordre de votre oncle Euron, de sorte que vous n'osiez pas rentrer chez vous à moins d'être forcée d'entrer dans le lit conjugal ?

Ser Justin ôta d'un air désinvolte une mèche de son épaisse chevelure d'un blanc doré hors de sa figure, et luis offrit l'un de ses charmants sourires.

\- En vérité, ma dame, je suis assez insulté.

_Ne tentez pas vos petites drôleries avec moi, ser._

A un niveau purement charnel, Asha était forcée d'admettre qu'elle préférait avoir Ser Justin dans son lit en tant qu'époux, plutôt que le cadavre de dix tonnes d'Erik Brise-Enclume, mais si tout ce qu'elle voulait chez un homme était de longs cheveux clairs et un corps robuste et de tendres caresses, elle avait Qarl Pucelle pour ça.

_Il n'a jamais présumé que je lui appartenais, non plus._

\- Je pensais que vous aviez un navire à prendre pour Braavos, dit-elle au lieu de cela, froidement, s'écartant du secours de son bras. Et les marées ne sont pas connues pour attendre.

\- En effet. Un jour ou l'autre. Mais j'ai des ordres pour amener Dame Arya et Alysane Mormont à Château-Noir d'abord. Lord Commander Snow sera heureux de recevoir sa petite sœur, sans doute, et se rappellera tout ce que le roi Stannis a fait pour lui. Ensuite nous continuerons jusqu'à la garnison de Guet de l'Est, pour les informer du plan, et naviguerons au nord de l'île de Skagos, avant de virer au sud-est vers Braavos.

\- Il n'y a personne au monde de plus qualifié pour jouer le champion des damoiselles en détresse.

Asha essaya de recracher le goût infect qui tapissait encore sa bouche.

\- Au revoir, alors.

Ser Justin s'inclina, baisa sa main avant qu'elle pût l'arrêter, puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Asha serait plus attristée de perdre la compagnie de l'Ourse que celle de Massey, à dire vrai. Mais à en juger par l'état de Dame Arya, elle pouvait bien avoir besoin d'au moins une femme pour prendre soin d'elle, et Alysane Mormont, toute bourrue qu'elle était, avait une âme honnête et carrée.

_Jon Snow __la protégera aussi, au moins. Nous autres Greyjoy pouvons avoir tué vos petits frères__, Lord Command__ant__, __mais nous avons sauvé votre __sœur __des griffes d'un monstre. __Ç__a doit bien compter pour __quelque chose._

Asha resta plantée dans la boue au milieu du camp. Toujours plus de neige tombait en tourbillons du ciel terne.

_Theon __pens__e__ que le Bâtard de __Bolton __va nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre._

Alors pourquoi les forces Baratheon, ou ce qu'il en restait, ne s'étaient pas encore rassemblées ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'appel aux armes, pourquoi ne voyait-on que Ser Justin filer à l'arrière avec ses filles bien nées et son banquier braavosi, et pas -

\- Connasse !

Asha grimaça. Elle se tourna, regrettant soudain que Massey n'eût pas détalé aussi vite après tout, et croisa le regard de trois des pires de la bande : Ser Clayton Suggs, Ser Corliss Penny, et Ser Richard Horpe. Ils la dévisageaient comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire : comme si elle était une tranche de viande à moitié pourrie mais encore mangeable qu'ils auraient trouvée pendue dans un fumoir. TSer Clayton et Ser Corliss, en tout cas. La seule chose dont se souciait Ser Richard, à sa connaissance, était la mort.

\- Oui ? dit-elle, d'une froideur royale.

Ser Clayton lui sourit moqueusement.

\- Nous avons eu une idée, tous les trois. Et tu vas venir avec nous pour la présenter au roi.

Asha lui renvoya presque que c'était sûrement dû au fait que même à eux trois ils étaient incapables de fournir une seule idée, mais se retint. Elle ne souhaitait aucunement perdre autant de dents que Theon, et elle pourrait bien, si elle donnait à Ser Clayton une chance de commencer à la frapper.

\- Comme il vous plaira, sers, dit-elle, et grimaça quand ils retournèrent vers la porte de la tenure.

_Le roi ne va pas apprécier ça. Mais bon, aucun d'entre nous ne le fera. _

Son frère pendait toujours à ses chaînes quand ils entrèrent, Stannis toujours assis derrière la table avec ses parchemins. Comme de bien entendu, il releva les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils assassin.

\- Que signifie ceci ? Vous ai-je convoqués ?

\- Votre Grâce.

Ser Richard mit un genou en terre.

\- Non, certes. Mais nous avions un plan à vous présenter. Le traître sera donné aux flammes avant que nous ne marchions sur le Bâtard, n'est-ce pas l'arrangement prévu ?

\- Ramsay, siffla la voix de Theon, faible et distante comme le vent entre les arbres. Ramsay Bolton. Appelez-le par son nom.

Ser Richard n'y prêta aucune attention. Pas plus que Stannis. Le roi se leva de sa chaise, jeta un regard noir aux chevaliers et Asha.

\- Ce que je fais de mes prisonniers ne regarde que moi.

\- Prenez sa tête, si vous devez le tuer, laissa échapper Asha, bien qu'elle eût demandé à Stannis cette même faveur même pas une heure auparavant et s'était vue rejetée tout aussi rapidement. De votre propre main, devant les anciens dieux. De l'ancienne façon. Il dit…

\- Il dit beaucoup et plus encore. Rien que je n'aie à souffrir d'entendre, si cela ne me plaît pas.

Stannis serra les dents.

\- Puisque vous demandez, Ser Richard, oui. J'avais bien l'intention de brûler Theon le Tourne-Casaque comme sacrifice, pour demander la bénédiction de R'hllor sur notre attaque. Et cela attirera les Nordiens de mon côté après qu'ils m'aient vu m'occuper de ces traîtres Karstark, leur rappellera que je ne cherche pas querelle aux gens loyaux.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, Votre Grâce.

Asha aurait pu se mordre la langue quand les yeux du roi se fixèrent durement sur elle.

\- Pas si vous le donnez au dieu rouge. Les Silecs et les Liddles et les Wulls, tous les clans des montagnes. Les seuls dieux devant lesquels ils s'inclinent sont…

\- Les arbres. Oui. Je ne suis pas né d'hier, Dame Asha, pas plus que je ne me rappelle avoir demandé votre conseil. En quoi cela importe-t-il ? Dieu est dieu. Et si les Nordiens veulent continuer à me suivre comme leur roi, ils accepteront R'hllor pour leur.

_J__amais_, pensa Asha. _Pas même si la Longue Nuit devait revenir demain_.

Elle avait appris quelque chose des façons du Nord, durant son temps à Grandbois et de la part des Glover, et des nombreuses idioties désastreuses de Theon à Winterfell.

\- Mon seigneur, vous avez besoin de tous les hommes contre les Bolton. Ne leur donnez aucune envie, pas même un soupçon, de se détourner de vous à l'heure du loup.

\- Pour ça, ma dame...

Stannis se retourna, alla à un coffre, et en tira quelque chose, enveloppé dans un tissu sombre.

\- Je prépare un coup plus subtil pour ce Ramsay.

\- Oui, Votre Grâce, dit avidement Ser Clayton. Et c'était votre idée. La pute au kraken, là, elle a plaidé pour son frère. Elle a dit qu'elle paierait une rançon. Lui-même a juré de vous servir si vous le détachiez de ses chaînes.

\- Avez-vous mal entendu la première fois, Suggs ? Il est pour les flammes.

\- Mais... Votre Grâce, écoutez. La femme rouge vous a donné le bracelet précisément pour cette raison, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez les Greyjoy prouver qu'ils ne sont pas des traîtres. Laissez Asha prendre la place de Karstark.

Stannis se tourna pour le dévisager.

\- Quelle folie ?

\- C'était à Arnolf Karstark que vous destiniez cette babiole, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était si pressé de devenir l'homme de Ramsay, dites-vous, vous verriez à ce qu'il lui fût renvoyé. Mais si Asha était volontaire pour s'y soumettre à la place… pour démontrer leur loyauté, s'il leur en reste un lambeau…

\- Vous délirez, Suggs.

Stannis posa l'objet enveloppé.

\- Tout d'abord, Dame Melisandre a été assez claire sur ce sujet. Ce n'est pas un sortilège, rien qui puisse changer une forme entièrement. Simplement un sortilège d'apparence et un peu d'ombre et de flamme, une suggestion, de sorte qu'un homme voie ce qu'on lui dit de voir. Assez puissant pour un working, mais rien qui déguiserait efficacement Dame Asha comme moi-même. De plus, c'est Arnolf Karstark qui a commis le crime, et Arnolf Karstark qui doit supporter la sentence. Je n'enverrai pas Dame Asha mourir à sa place pour des péchés qui ne sont pas les siens. Et de plus, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je dois montrer aux gens du Nord que tous les Fer-Nés ont été brisés, écrasés sous ma puissance.

\- Vous y parviendrez bien assez vite, si vous coupez la tête au Tourne-Casaque ou le jetez tout hurlant sur un bûcher.

\- Non, j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas justice. Et j'ai promis à Ser Justin que s'il me rendait de bons et loyaux services à Braavos, il pourrait avoir cette femme pour épouse. Je ne reviendrai pas sur cette parole alors même qu'il n'a pas encore fait voile.

\- Elle ? béa Ser Corliss. Donnez à Massey un coup ou deux avec une de ces courtisanes bravoosi, il oubliera about cette conne Greyjoy assez vite. Votre Grâce –

\- Je n'en entendrai pas plus de votre part. Nous perdons du temps avec ces palabres d'idiots. Horpe, amenez-moi Lord Karstark.

Ser Richard s'inclina et se retira. Le reste se trouva brusquement sans rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, et essayer d'éviter de regarder Theon enchaîné. Asha sentit soudain son estomac se liquéfier. Elle n'était pas entièrement certaine du sort qu'elle venait juste d'éviter, mais elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était horrible.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de me faire passer pour le roi ? Qu'y a-t-il dans ce tissu ?_

Enfin, Horpe revint avec Karstark. Ayant disposé de quelques heures pour contempler les tristes choix qu'il avait faits dans sa vie, Lord Arnolf était encore plus échevelé et hagard, et il tomba à genoux dès qu'il vit Stannis.

\- Votre Grâce, j'y ai bien réfléchi, je serai votre homme-lige, je ne dévierai plus jamais de mon chemin – épargnez ma vie, les autres, celui qui a été poignardé, il est en train de mourir – s'il vous plaît…

\- Debout, mon seigneur.

Arnolf Karstark resta en tas sur le sol. Horpe l'aida à se relever, sans douceur.

\- J'ai en tête un sort différent pour vous, dit sinistrement Stannis.

Il saisit le petit objet dans son tissu et l'ouvrit pour révéler un bracelet de fer martelé serti d'un cabochon de rubis rouge sombre.

\- Votre bras, mon seigneur.

Karstark recula. Horpe le présenta.

Stannis prit le bracelet, et le referma sur le poignet de Lord Arnolf.

\- Vous serez plus à votre aise pour discuter de ceci avec votre voisin, mon seigneur. Comme nous en avons récemment été informés, le Bâtard a fait prisonnier Mance Rayder, autrefois Roi au-delà du Mur, et a tué et écorché les six lavandières qui l'accompagnaient. Mance a été suspendu dans une cage, mais un destin plus doux peut vous attendre – ou pas. C'était sur Mance que Melisandre a tout d'abord exercé cet art, et Lord Karstark va nous faire à tous l'honneur de l'exercer sur moi.

Asha ouvrit la bouche pour demander – les dieux seuls savaient quoi. Mais la question resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Lord Karstark se transformait. Sa chair semblait fondre, et ses cheveux aussi, et il grandit de presque un demi-pied d'un coup. Il était pénible de le regarder directement : il y avait comme une brume noir qui ondulait le long de ses jambes et de son visage, rendant tout rude et anguleux et cassant, et s'enroulant autour de ses tempes en une maigre frange. Des joues creuses et des yeux comme des trous dans un ciel d'un bleu profond sous le front large. Encore un instant, et ce fut le roi Stannis lui-même qui se tint là, dévisageant le roi Stannis avec une expression de choc absolu.

Ser Corliss siffla. Ser Clayton recula involontairement d'un pas. Seul Ser Richard ne bougea pas.

\- Dame Melisandre connaît bien son art.

Il y avait une tranquille fierté dans la voix de Stannis tandis qu'il considérait son double.

\- A présent, nous devons agir rapidement. Ser Richard, escortez Lord Karstark et mettez-le à la tête de la fausse armée.

\- Mais Votre Grâce – il est – je veux dire, il ne va pas -

\- Le rubis lie ses pensées et sa langue autant que sa chair. Et aucun couteau ni forge d'homme ne peut ôter ce bracelet – seul celui qui l'a scellé. Karstark ne fera que ce qui lui a été ordonné, n'a aucune capacité de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait trahir sa véritable identité. Il agira comme moi-même jusqu'à ce que cela le tue. Ce qui pourrait bien arriver, quand il tombera entre les mains du Bâtard.

Même Ser Richard parut brièvement abasourdi à cela, mais récupéra fissa.

\- Fort bien, Votre Grâce. Et l'ost ?

\- Doit retrouver Mors Omble et ses petits bleus. Souvenez-vous, prenez les plus fatigués, les malades, les parjures, et tout homme qui a été pris à se repaître de la chair d'un camarade abattu, et qui n'a pas encore été donné aux flammes. Dans sa soif de sang, je ne m'attends pas à ce que le Bâtard y regarde de très près. Lord Karstark, les faux soldats et les Omble recevront son attaque.

Ser Richard hésita.

\- Votre Grâce, si cela est fait, les rumeurs de votre chute se répandront à travers tous les Sept Royaumes. Vos propres soutiens pourraient -

\- Je soupçonne parfaitement que oui.

Le roi détourna finalement les yeux de son propre visage, et du sosie qui se tenait devant lui.

\- C'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler le but de l'opération. Une fois que je – c'est-à-dire Lord Karstark – serai tombé dans les mains de Ramsay Bolton et que ma soi-disant armée est détruite, il n'y aura aucune raison que le Bâtard pense qu'il reste quelque chose à conquérir dans le Nord. Mais il y en aura. Il y en aura.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci, Votre Grâce? interrompit Ser Corliss. Je vous en pris, aidez-moi à comprendre.

Stannis eut un mince sourire pincé.

\- Cela pourrait être au-delà de mes talents, Penny. Mais écoutez. Si mes hommes encore loyaux à Château-Noire reçoivent les nouvelles de ma capture et sans doute de ma mort à Winterfell, que pensez-vous qu'ils feront ?

\- Marcher contre le château immédiatement ? hasarda Penny.

\- On peut l'espérer. Et donc – avec une armée arrivant de Château-Noir, et une autre arrivant de Guet de l'Est une fois que Ser Justin donnera le signal, et une troisième menée par moi-même, tandis que le Bâtard de Bolton nous exhibe, Mance et moi, dans des cages à corbeaux et menace la Garde de Nuit pour qu'on lui renvoie son épousée envolée…

Et alors Asha comprit.

_Les dieux nous sauvent_, pensa-t-elle, tout à la fois choquée, terrifiée et complètement euphorique. _Cette folie pourrait vraiment marcher._


	8. Satin

Salut les lecteurs voici un nouveau point de vue assez inattendu sur ce qui se passe au Mur. Rien de très plaisant, comme vous allez le voir tout de suite...

* * *

_**Satin**_

Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel virait au gris alors que les nuages d'orage cendrés arrivaient à toute vitesse. Sous ses pieds, le Mur lui-même semblait frémit alors que les traîneaux chargés de pierres étaient tirés à travers la cour, et que les ciseaux découpaient des morceaux de glace aussi vieille que des barrals. Il y avait aussi des débris résultant de la bataille Satin pensa voir une des tortues de Mance, le grand appareil de bois et d'osier conçu pour protéger le bélier afin que les sauvages puissent le frapper contre la porte. Elle avait été transformée en petit bois à présent, fourrée dans le passage, où elle serait gelée avec le reste, scellant le tunnel pour l'éternité.

Folie. Folie et stupidité. Ce n'était pas la chance qui avait choisi le perchoir de Satin tout là-haut, avec les restes des sentinelles de paille et le vent qui le secouait si fort qu'il se sentait en déséquilibre, prêt à s'envoler ou à tomber. Il dormait avec une dague à présent, et n'osait même pas coucher dans les baraquements pendant la nuit, choisissant un cellier abandonné ou une pièce dans une tour croulante. Il en changeait à chaque fois.

_Je suis le prochain. Ils veulent ma mort, et ils savent que je le sais. _

Petite surprise. Château-Noir avait presque atteint le point d'ébullition. La nouvelle élection avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre ne fût-ce qu'à demi-qualifié pour le boulot, la Garde de Nuit avait fini avec Bowen Dumarais comme commandant permanent.

_Tous les __ sept __réunis, et la __femme __rouge, pourraient ne pas suffire à nous sauver de ça. _

Les marteaux résonnaient comme des épées.

_Ç__a te rendrait malade si tu étais là pour voir ça, Jon._

Satin frotta sa main sur ses yeux. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait récupérer le corps du Lord Commandant, pour l'emmener au-delà du Mur et l'enterrer dans le bosquet de barrals, comme il savait que Jon l'aurait souhaité, mais c'était avant que le nouveau Lord Commandant ne conçût son plan de sceller les portes Dumarais avait, avec réticence, accepté qu'il serait en fait totalement stupide de vouloir forcer les sauvages à retraverser. De plus, personne ne semblait capable de dire à Satin ce qui était exactement arrivé au cadavre de Jon. Ser Alliser voudrait pisser dessus, sans doute. Mais Ser Alliser avait disparu, et Grenn et Pyp et Edd la Douleur et Fer Emmett et tout le monde, envoyés au loin par la volonté de Jon avant que son amitié pour eux (à l'exception notable de Ser Alliser) ne brouillât sa capacité à les commander. Personne n'avait vu non plus Fantôme, le loup géant de Jon. Était-il mort, lui aussi ?

Les sauvages exigeant toujours les châteaux promis par Jon, et Dumarais les refusant toujours, il paraissait que ce n'était plus une question de jours mais d'heures avant que les épées ne ressortent pour de bon. En fait, peu importait la gêne que la présence de l'ost Baratheon et des hommes de la reine avait engendrée, ils étaient les seuls à maintenir un peu la paix. Et maintenant que les derniers d'entre eux étaient partis secourir le roi de Ramsay Bolton, ne laissant qu'une garnison minimale pour garder la reine, la princesse Shireen et la femme rouge, la tension était pire que jamais.

De même, certains sauvages qui avaient juré de suivre Jon à Winterfell avaient décidé de s'embarquer dans le voyage de leur propre chef. A leur façon, ils semblaient sincèrement enclins à le venger. Mais ils refusaient tout net de marcher avec un ost d'agenouillé, et ils n'avaient aucune amitié pour Stannis ; c'était lui qui était venu briser leur grande attaque contre le Mur, après tout. Aussi c'était un enjeu de pari que de savoir s'ils atteindraient vraiment Winterfell, ou seraient distraits en route et s'occuperaient gaiement à quelque pillage, vol et viol improvisés.

_Au mieux__, __nous avons envoyé une armée farouche qui fera de la vie un enfer pour le Bâtard de __Bolton. A__u__pire, nous avons lâché une meute de loups affamés. _

Satin soupira, fixant sans la voir la voie royale, qui si haut dans le nord n'était qu'une simple piste boueuse qui serpentait entre les arbres. Elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis de nombreux mois, excepté pour le fier départ des hommes de Stannis pour leur mission de sauvetage. Satin espérait qu'ils seraient assez sages pour la quitter avant d'atteindre le Don. Si les Baratheon voulaient claironner leur présence à tous les guetteurs dans les arbres, ils n'avaient qu'à avancer tout droit et -

_Une minute._ Satin fronça les sourcils et sauta sur ses pieds, jetant un regard par-dessus le merlon encroûté de neige. Ses yeux avaient pu le tromper il se trouvait à sept cents pieds, après tout, et il ne s'agissait que de petits points qui se déplaçaient. Mais il pensait avoir vu trois chevaux. Non, quatre assurément, et puis ce qui ressemblait à une demi-douzaine d'autres derrière. Une escorte, des gardes ?

_Ils arrivent vite. _

A ce moment, Satin décida qu'il ne faisait rien de bon à se planquer là-haut.

_Le Mur est seulement aussi fort que __les hommes qui le défendent. _

Et peu importait ce qu'on disait, il en était un. C'était pourquoi il s'était manifesté pour eux face à Melisandre, les hommes de la reine et les sauvages et ses propres frères jurés, avec le sang de Jon encore rouge sur la neige.

Satin courut presque sur le chemin glissant vers la cage du treuil, s'enferma dedans et tira un coup sec sur la corde. Il s'écoula un moment, puis il commença à descendre par à-coups.

Son cœur battait la chamade quand la cage toucha le fond, et le garde du treuil suant vit alors au profit de qui il avait travaillé si dur. Il émit un bruit dégoûté et marmonna :

\- Dame Snow, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement c'était pas toi.

Satin ne lui prêta pas attention. Il ouvrit brutalement la cage et fila à travers la cour, juste à temps pour voir les cavaliers – il y en avait en fait dix – trottant dans la cour. Le meneur, un chevalier bien nourri aux longs cheveux d'or blanc, tira sur les rênes de sa monture.

\- Ho, appela-t-il. Je veux parler au Lord Commandant.

Satin s'avança.

\- Massey ?

Surpris, le chevalier se retourna pour le regarder, et cligna des yeux.

\- Ah, oui. Le petit... écuyer de Snow. Oui. Va le chercher, tu veux ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

Satin ignora les regards peu amicaux de la part des frères noirs, qui travaillaient dur pour sceller la porte et grognaient qu'il avait esquivé sa port du travail.

\- Jon Snow est mort. C'est Bowen Dumarais qui porte maintenant le manteau de Lord Commandant.

Massey resta sans voix, puis le regarda fixement.

\- Sept enfers, dit-elle, oubliant complètement le dieu rouge dans son ahurissement. Sept putains d'enfers. Snow est mort ? Comment ?

\- Assassiné.

Le murmure hargneux augmenta quand Satin prononça ce mot, mais il refusait de déguiser la vérité.

\- Par ses propres frères jurés, dans cette cour même.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ce que faisait Snow ! aboya un des bâtisseurs. Cette bête sauvage qu'il gardait enfermée sous la tour de Hardin – l'a arraché les jambes à ce Ser Patrek, putain, Snow essayait de défendre ce maudit truc, et c'était l'moindre de ses crimes. On aurait buté l'géant aussi si ce foutu sauvage s'était pas mêlé -

\- Bout d'Cuir est votre frère maintenant, dit sèchement Satin. Et combattre Wun Wun vous aurait laissé aussi mort que Ser Patrek.

Le bâtisseur lui envoya un regard meurtrier juste comme il fallait. Ser Justin Massey paraissait toujours pris de court.

\- Où est la reine ? Je dois lui parler, au moins.

\- Dans ses appartements, dit Satin. Elle a peur de sortir.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, marmonna quelqu'un, pas très bas.

\- _J__e ne la bl__â__me pas. Pour ça, au moins._ Ser, je crains que ce ne soit pas tout ce que nous avons à vous dire. On a reçu une lettre du Bâtard de Bolton. Le roi Stannis est…

\- … capturé ?

Pour quelque raison inimaginable, Massey souriait, bordel.

\- Oui, dit Satin, déconfit. Ce qui reste des hommes du roi a déjà marché au sud, avec l'idée de mettre la tête de Ramsay sur une pique. Mais vous ne le saviez pas, sans doute, et donc…

\- Jon Snow est mort ?

Une petite voix triste s'éleva de la droite de Ser Justin. Une fille à l'allure de fantôme était enveloppée dans un manteau trois fois trop grand pour elle, des yeux marron apeurés le fixant depuis un visage maigre. Le bout de son nez était noir d'engelure et elle s'affaissait sur sa selle comme si rester assise bien droite était trop douloureux.

\- Vraiment ?

Satin s'avança vers elle, mais l'un des gardes l'arrêta vicieusement.

\- T'approche pas de la dame, sodomite.

\- La dame est notre invitée.

Satin lui passa sous le nez et présenta sa main à la fille. Elle le fixa, apparemment ahurie.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ceci, dit Massey, est la raison de notre venue. En partie, au moins. Voici la Dame Arya Stark, sœur du feu Lord Commander, récemment secourue des mains du Bâtard par nul autre que Theon Tourne-Casaque lui-même. Je vous la remets, ainsi que celle-ci – il désigna de la tête le cavalier à ses côtés, qui semblait être une autre femme, petite, robuste et enveloppée dans plusieurs fourrures – à garder sous votre protection, avant de poursuivre vers Guet de l'Est.

_Quoi ? Arya ?_

L'ironie étrangla presque Satin. Son angoisse pour sa petite sœur était ce qui avait conduit Jon à certaines des extrémités en tout premier lieu, pourquoi il comptait quitter le Mur et partir au sud à Winterfell lui-même. Melisandre avait qu'elle avait vu dans ses flammes une fille grise sur un cheval mourant, et Jon avait cru que cela voulait dire Arya, mais ce la s'était révélé être Alys Karstark.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

La femme rouge avait-elle eu raison après tout ? Et si Arya venait juste d'arriver ici, sauvée d'un cauchemar pour tomber dans un autre -

_Nous pouvons la mettre avec Val, peut-être_ songea Satin.

La princesse sauvageonne devenait plus agitée et anxieuse chaque jour, et avait récemment été appréhendée alors qu'elle tentait de voler un cheval et de s'échapper. A présent sa garde avait été doublée, autant d'hommes que les frères noirs pouvaient fournir.

Juste alors, le quatrième cavalier poussa son cheval en avant, et Satin le reconnut également. Tycho Nestoris, le banquier braavosi.

\- Mes excuses, Ser Justin, mais tant que nous sommes ici, il y a un autre problème. Je suis navré d'apprendre la fin prématurée de Jon Snow, mais je requiers de parler au nouveau Lord Commandant à la place, concernant le statut d'un prêt contracté par la Garde de Nuit auprès de la Banque de Fer.

_Marsh ne va pas aimer ça. Peut-être que lui et Nestoris pourront faire leurs comptes jusqu'à la mort._

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité d'aller chercher la Vieille Grenade ?

\- Fais-le, pute. T'es un écuyer, tu cours et tu vas le chercher.

Glacial, Satin pivota sur les talons.

_Ç__a ne vaut pas la peine de se battre._

Aussi grimpa-t-il vers les appartements qui avaient si récemment été ceux de Jon, et frappa sèchement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Mon seigneur, vous devez venir. Ser Justin Massey est revenu, et amène avec lui Arya Stark et Tycho Nestoris.

Bowen Marsh le dévisagea avec une inimitié nauséeuse et mal déguisée.

\- Qui ?

\- L'envoyé de la Banque de Fer. Il veut connaître le prêt que Lord Snow a obtenu.

Cela rendait Satin presque malade de rage de s'asseoir là et parler de ces choses si calmement, à l'assassin de Jon.

Dumarais émit un bruit désobligeant.

\- Même depuis la tombe il nous empoisonne, marmonna-t-il, juste assez bas pour que Satin pût prétendre n'avoir pas entendu.

Plus fort il dit :

\- Très bien. Je descendrai dans un moment.

\- Maintenant, mon seigneur.

\- Très bien, dit à nouveau Dumarais, piqué.

Il enfila sa cape et suivit Satin dans l'escalier en spirale, jusque dans la cour où le groupe de cavaliers attendait toujours. Quelqu'un avait eu pitié de Dame Arya et l'avait fait descendre de son cheval ; elle regardait dans le vague comme si elle n'était pas totalement sûre de qui elle était ni de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Ser Justin, dit Dumarais avec raideur.

\- Lord Commandant.

Massey inclina la tête, avec juste une touche de moquerie.

\- Je vous que nous vous avons interrompu au beau milieu de quelque grand chantier, aussi je serai bref. Mais mes amis voudraient un mot.

\- En effet.

Tycho Nestoris s'avança au petit trot.

\- Peut-être mon seigneur se souviendra-t-il que la Garde de Nuit a requis un prêt de mon ordre, et de belle taille. Comptez-vous toujours honorer les termes du remboursement ?

Bowen Dumarais était toujours un intendant avant tout, et donc marchander son argent était une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux. Il s'enfla.

\- Cette folie était du fait de Jon Snow, non du mien, lâcha-t-il. Nous aurions eu assez d'argent et de provisions si la moitié des sauvages d'au-delà du Mur n'avait pas été invitée à s'installer ici.

Halder, un autre des bâtisseurs et un qui avait connu Jon en tant que recrue, abattit violemment son marteau.

Dumarais lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Oui ?

\- J'appelle ça presque aussi stupide que votre dernière idée, dit Halder avec emportement. Dernières idées, plutôt, d'abord de tuer Jon et ensuite de nous dire de sceller le passage sous le Mur. Ouais, on avait p'têt' c'qui nous fallait, mais on l'a pas maintenant. Et vous allez vous mett' sur la liste noire de la Banque de Fer, là ? Vraiment, mon seigneur ? Vraiment ?

Ser Justin regarda la Vieille Grenade bouche bée.

\- Vous avez tué Snow ?

Le visage rougeaud de Dumarais devint tout pâle.

\- Si je dois répondre de mes actions à tout homme partout dans les Sept Couronnes, je le ferai, dit-il bravement. Je n'esquiverai pas mes responsabilités. Mais concernant votre question, mon seigneur, vous verrez que la Garde de Nuit est actuellement dans un état de… flottement. Je ne puis vous répondre.

Nestoris inclina la tête.

\- Je comprends votre dilemme, Lord Commandant. Je reviendrai à une date ultérieure pour clarifier la situation.

Bowen Dumarais avait l'air affreusement soulagé.

_Il ne sait même qu'il n'est pas tiré d'affaire._

\- Merci, Nestoris, merci. Nous consentons à héberger Dame Arya et cette...

Il jeta un regard au compagnon prétendument féminin de Dame Arya, échoua apparemment à trouver un adjectif correct, et agita la main.

\- Pour le moment. Et ce travail... la porte doit être scellée, je l'ai ordonné...

\- Nous progressons autant que nous pouvons, dit Halder. P'têt' que si nous avons d'la veine, Cotter Pyke en bâtira une autre à Guet de l'Est.

\- Surveille ta langue. Quel est l'intérêt d'envoyer des patrouilles à présent ? Lord Snow a aimablement autorisé les sauvages à franchir le Mur. Et si, les dieux nous gardent, nos hommes devaient tomber sur des spectres ou des Autres, ils seraient tous massacrés, de toute façon.

\- Vous pensez pas que nous aimerions savoir où ils...

Dumarais lui coupa la parole.

\- Écuyer, dit-il à Satin, emmène les femmes dans les appartements de la princesse. Massey, vous allez poursuivre votre route ?

\- Dans peu de temps.

Massey descendit de cheval.

\- Écuyer, mène-moi chez la reine tant que tu y es.

Satin opina. Tous les trois le suivant, il pressa le pas vers les appartements de la reine Selyse. Il entendit à peine les commentaires habituels de ses gardes la vue de Ser Justin était suffisante pour les faire taire assez vite. Mieux valait ne pas tenter de voir la reine par lui-même. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Ceci étant fait, il prit le bras de Dame Arya. Ses yeux étaient vitreux quand elle le regarda.

_Dieux, __qu'a fait le Bâtard __?_

Jon n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa petite sœur le sujet avait dû être trop douloureux. Mais il avait été très clair sur sa peur de la voir combattre Ramsay Bolton comme un chat sauvage, et qu'il l'endommageât irréparablement par vengeance.

_Il l'a fait, mais à l'intérieur, là où ça ne se voit pas. _

\- Quel est ton nom, écuyer ? demanda la suivante de Dame Arya.

Elle était carrée et robuste, pas une beauté, mais avait une allure rude et ravinée par le mauvais temps.

\- Satin, ma dame.

\- Satin ?

La femme émit un reniflement peu digne d'une dame.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autre.

Pas son affaire à elle de savoir d'où il venait, qui il avait été. Un homme laissait tout derrière lui quand il prenait le noir.

\- Je vous amène à Val, la princesse sauvageonne, qui vit avec son neveu et ses nourrices. Vous serez en sécurité là.

\- Les sauvages n'ont pas de princesses, dit la suivante. Ni de serfs ni de seigneurs.

Satin lui jeta un regard plein de surprise amusée.

_Elle est du Nord, celle-ci._

\- Je crains de ne pas vous avoir montré de très bonnes manières, ma dame. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Alysane Mormont.

Elle haussa ses lourdes épaules.

\- Même s'il y en a qui m'appelle l'Ourse.

Une Mormont ? Satin avait connu Jeor Mormont, le prédécesseur de Jon au poste de Lord Commandant, très brièvement, mais avait entendu toutes les histoires sur le courage et le dévouement du Vieil Ours à son devoir.

_Cela rend-il les choses plus faciles de savoir qu'Arya est gardée par l'une d'eux,_ _Jon ? __Où que tu sois parti. _

Ils atteignirent les appartements de la Tour du Roi, et Satin frappa.

\- Ma dame ? Je vous ai amené quelques compagnes. Nous espérons que vous...

\- Entrez, appela une voix de femme.

Une voix profonde, un timbre riche. Pas la voix de Val.

Satin hésita, puis poussa la porte. Comme il s'en doutait, il vit Melisandre debout devant le feu, et Val acculée dans un coin comme un chat dans un arbre.

\- Mes dames. Est-ce que je dérange ?

\- Pas du tout.

Melisandre glissa vers eux et offrit une main gracieuse d'abord à Alysane Mormont, qui la dévisagea avec suspicion, et puis à Dame Arya, qui ne bougea pas.

\- J'avais juste une brève discussion avec la princesse au sujet de cette évasion qu'elle a tentée, et pour voir à ce qu'elle comprenne bien. C'est le cas. Là-dessus, je vais me retirer.

Elle sourit, le rubis de son collier pulsant avec une brillance particulière, et s'en alla.

Val resta où elle se trouva, et le regard qu'elle jeta à Satin était à moitié fou.

\- Prochains agenouillés qui posent le pied dans cette pièce sans ma permission, je leur tranche la gorge. Elle est toujours à renifler quelque chose, celle-là. A me poser des questions sur le bébé, le loup -

Un lent, étrange frisson parcourut l'échine de Satin.

\- Quoi, le bébé ?

\- Le monstre, marmonna Val. Elle sait ce que Jon a fait, je le jurerais. Mais c'était la seule façon... Dalla m'aurait jamais pardonné sinon…

Satin ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, et il semblait qu'il lui revenait de faire les présentations, ce qui aurait pu difficilement être plus bizarre sur l'instant.

\- Ma dame... voici Alysane Mormont et Dame Arya Stark. Elles partageront vos quartiers pour le moment.

L'ensemble de pièces était assez spacieux ; certainement suffisant pour que les trois femmes s'évitent, si elles le voulaient.

\- Et voici Val, belle-sœur du Roi Au-Delà du Mur.

Une mauvaise blague, ça. Si Mance Rayder n'était pas mort dans sa cage à présent, il devait certainement souhaiter de tout cœur de l'être.

\- M'dame, dit Alysane d'un ton bourru. Au plaisir.

Val fixa l'Ourse d'un regard vitreux et fiévreux quelque peu similaire à celui de Dame Arya.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une espionne, n'est-ce pas ? Une espionne à elle ?

Qu'avait fait Melisandre ? Et il y avait autre chose qu'avait dit Val. Le bébé ? Le loup ? Qu'avait fait Jon ?

\- Ma dame, commença prudemment Satin.

Il croisa le regard d'Alysane, et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et commença à entraîner Dame Arya sans rencontrer de résistance.

\- Je dois vous le demander. Le loup… voulez-vous dire Fantôme?

C'était un espoir creux et stupide.

Val ne répondit pas immédiatement. En fait, elle reste complètement silencieuse, et il commençait à se détourner, déçu, quand les doigts de Val saisirent son bras comme un bracelet de fer.

\- Le loup, souffla la sauvage. Le loup blanc. Je l'ai vu avec elle la nuit dernière.

Cette fois, ce fut certainement la foudre qui le frappa.

\- Où ?

\- Par ma fenêtre. Qui traversaient la cour. Personne sauf eux. La bête boitait. Elle était blessée. Il y avait du sang sur sa fourrure. Je n'en ai pas vu plus. Elle l'aurait su. Dans ses flammes.

_Melisandre_, songea Satin. _Elle savait où était F__antôme __tout ce temps. Et je parierais une fortune qu'elle sait aussi où est __Jon. _

\- Merci, ma dame.

Sa voix paraissait étrange : différente, rauque.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus.

La tête de Satin lui tournait tandis qu'il descendait les marches.

_J'aurais dû deviner__._

Melisandre s'était particulièrement intéressée à Jon même avant sa mort. L'intérêt n'était pas réciproque, pour autant que Satin le sût en fait, Jon l'avait tenue à distance, curieux de ce qu'elle pourrait prophétiser du futur et s'en méfiant fermement dans le même mouvement. Mais il y avait bien des contes étranges au sujet des R'hllor, et Satin, comme tous les autres, avait appris à ne pas douter du pouvoir de la femme rouge.

_Que fait-elle avec lui ? Que veut-elle ? Ne peut-elle même pas le laisser reposer en paix ? _

Dans le bordel de Cité-Vieille où il était né et avait été élevée, Satin avait eu un certain nombre d'aspirants maistres comme clients ; nombre d'entre eux avaient choisir de rejoindre la Citadelle pour échapper à la pression de leurs familles au sujet du mariage, et ne pensaient pas avoir le tempérament pour devenir septons. Ou ils auraient pu rejoindre la Garde de Nuit. Mais tous, les acolytes aimaient parler – pour lui prouver, le joli prostitué aux cheveux sombres qu'ils avaient payé pour leur sucer la queue – le pouvoir qu'ils avaient, toutes les choses qu'ils savaient. Certains, il en était sûr, auraient dû surveiller leur langue avec plus de soin. Un en particulier, qui se forgeait un maillon pour sa chaîne de maistre en acier valyrien, un qui étudiait les hauts mystères. Satin avait entendu trop de choses étranges là-bas, et en avait trop vu ici, pour se montrer encore incrédule.

_Je dois trouver la femme rouge et lui parler seul à seule._

La bouche de Satin se serra en une ligne sinistre.

_Et je dois le faire vite__. __Je ne la laisserai pas avoir J__on. __Jamais__._

Le chemin sous le Mur fut scellé au crépuscule. La neige commença à tomber à la nuit.


	9. Meera

C'est à partir de ce chapitre que vous pouvez sortir votre boîte de mouchoirs...

* * *

_**Meera**_

\- Il y a des hommes morts dans les halls au-dessus.

Feuille paraissait plus attristée qu'effrayée.

\- Leurs mains froides agrippent les racines, les branches et les arbres, amenant avec elle la glace et la peur et les ténèbres. La nuit a très faim, Meera fille de Howland. Tu dois venir.

Meera bondit sur ses pieds.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. Vous disiez que cette colline était protégée, que le patrouilleur resterait pour garder la porte. Comment peut...

L'enfant de la forêt lui rendit simplement son regard de ses larges yeux vert et or, sans donner de réponse.

Puis elle répéta :

\- Viens. Nous devons aller sous la colline.

Sous la colline. Il y avait toujours des histoires sur les gens qui s'aventuraient par hasard dans les cercles de féerie et disparaissaient pendant une centaine de siècles, qui émergeaient toujours frais et jeunes pour découvrir que tous ceux qu'ils aimaient étaient morts et que le monde entier avait changé. Et le conte des enfants de Gendel, cherchant toujours dans le noir une sortie sans jamais la trouver. Meera avait tenté de s'arranger au mieux dans ce tertre irréel ils étaient au chaud, ils étaient en sûreté, ils savaient toujours qu'ils seraient nourris et ils avaient la permission d'explorer où bon leur semblait, à condition de se montrer prudents. Feuille les avait avertis que même les enfants n'avaient pas découverts le bout ou le fond de certains des passages qui plongeaient vers le cœur de la terre. Mais le fait demeurait que plus profondément ils allaient, plus long et distant était le chemin de retour.

Pourtant à présent, si Feuille voulait lui dire que les barrières des enfants étaient brisées, ce n'était pas le moment de considérer de tels sujets. D'un léger contact, Meera réveilla Hodor ; le gros garçon d'écurie s'était roulé dans un coin en ronflant de l'autre côté du feu. Il s'éveilla, cligna des yeux d'un air inquiet et dit :

\- Hodor ?

\- Debout, vite. Nous devons aller plus profond dans les grottes. Il y a des choses mortes à l'intérieur.

Hodor grogna et se hissa sur ses pieds ; Feuille dut se baisser quand son bras se balança au-dessus de sa tête. Puis Meera se dirigea vers la pile de fourrure contenant son frère, s'agenouilla et le secoua doucement.

\- Jojen, Jojen, dépêche-toi. Nous descendons sous la colline, avec Bran et Lord Brynden.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que ses yeux vert mousse ne s'ouvrent, et il la fixa d'un air fatigué.

\- Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ?

\- Nous devons partir.

Meera fit signe à Hodor de se rapprocher.

\- Hodor, vite. Porte-le.

Jojen était trop faible pour marcher, ces jours-ci, et passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, hanté par des rêves verts qu'il refusait de partager. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas guérir ?

\- Pourquoi se donner du mal ? murmura Jojen alors que Hodor le soulevait dans ses bras. Je suis fini quoi qu'il arrive. Laisse-moi.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

Meera trotta sur le sol de la caverne, suivant Feuille, avec Hodor et Jojen à l'arrière-garde. Ils se baissèrent à travers un passage bas et étroit – ou plutôt, Hodor se baissa, tandis que Feuille et Meera étaient assez petites pour marcher bien droites.

Des stalactites pendaient bas en forêts fragiles, et du gypse luisait doucement sur les murs. Une fois ou deux ils passèrent une mare, immobile et claire comme un miroir. Hodor repéra son propre reflet, dit :

\- Hodor !

fièrement, et tenta de l'éclabousser, gardant à peine sa prise sur Jojen dans le même temps. Mais Feuille se retourna vivement et dit :

\- Ne touche pas l'eau ! et il sauta immédiatement en arrière, réprimandé.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le hall souterrain où Lord Brynden tenait cour, mêlé à son trône de barral, des racines poussant autour et en lui. Les enfants étaient rassemblés autour de lui, causant nerveusement dans leur antique langue pareille à des feuilles, du vent et de l'eau, mais l'unique œil rouge de Brynden s'ouvrit quand Feuille mena les humains devant lui.

\- Bien, dit-il doucement. Asseyez-vous. Nous sommes encore en sûreté ici.

Meera ne s'assit pas.

\- Où est Bran ? demanda-t-elle. Où est le patrouilleur ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Le seigneur de la colline lui jeta un regard sec et fatigué.

\- Bran est avec les arbres. Bientôt je le serai aussi. Les racines poussent avec vigueur et profondément. Elles ne permettront pas à ce mal de passer sans combattre.

\- Mais les barrières, protesta Meera. Vous avez dit...

\- Juste une seule défense, mon enfant. Tous ces travaux sont fragiles. Toute sorcellerie est un dangereux pari. C'est une lame sans garde. Les ténèbres se lèvent.

\- Les défenses sont-elles tombées avant ?

\- Oui, dit Lord Brynden avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Bien avant mon temps, ou le tien, bien au-delà de la mémoire d'aucun homme vivant - mais pas de la mémoire des enfants.

Meera se sentit complètement gelée.

\- La Longue Nuit ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mon enfant.

\- Au-delà de la mémoire de tout homme vivant...

Des pensées venaient soudain à Meera, des morceaux de chansons et de contes, des histoires et des fables et des racontars et une certitude froide, croissante.

\- Lord Brynden, dit-elle impulsivement. Si vous étiez un homme mortel, quel âge auriez-vous ?

L'œil se ferma. Il paraissait quelque peu amusé.

\- Plus jeune que le plus jeune des enfants, dit-il. Je suis moi-même presque un bébé.

\- S'il vous plaît, répondez à la question.

\- Fort bien.

Une racine s'enroula autour de sa poitrine.

\- J'aurais compté mon cent vingt-cinquième jour du nom il n'y a pas très longtemps.

\- Cent vingt-cinq...

_Un frère que j'aimais, un frère que je haïssais, une femme que je désirais. Un bâtard royal, un soldat, un sorcier, Main du Roi, Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, une corneille à trois yeux. Un Targaryen. Glace et feu. _

_\- _Freux-Sanglant, souffla Meera. Vous êtes Brynden Rivers, Lord Freux-Sanglant, un des Grands Bâtards d'Aegon l'Indigne. Le frère que vous aimiez était Daeron le Bon, quand vous avez combattu pour lui durant la Rébellion des Feunoyr. Le frère que vous haïssiez était Aegor Rivers, Aigracier, qui a pris votre œil. Et la femme que vous avez tous les deux désirée était Shiera Étoile de la Mer. Vous êtes un dragon. Un dragon dans une cage de glace.

Brynden leva deux mains blanches et applaudit une seule fois, lentement.

\- Tous les hommes des marais sont-ils aussi intelligents que toi, Meera Reed ?

\- Je connais les histoires. Je connais les chansons.

\- En effet.

Un frémissement parut parcourir la chambre souterraine, un vent là où aucun vent ne pouvait logiquement souffler.

\- Il doit toujours y en avoir trois. Trois têtes du dragon... Aegon et Visenya et Rhaenys, Balerion et Vhagar et Meraxes. Feu et sang. Il y a une autre histoire que tu as racontée une fois, Meera Reed. Tu vas t'en souvenir. Tu chantes ta propre note dans cette grande Chanson, tu sais.

\- J'ai raconté beaucoup d'histoires, Lord Brynden.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il. C'est vrai. Mais celle-ci... un chevalier mystérieux, le Chevalier de l'Arbre Rieur, un prince dragon aux yeux violets qui chantait des chansons si tristes, et une fille-louve qui fut reine d'amour et de beauté. Un jeune lion vêtu de blanc... un faux printemps... un tournoi.

Le choc secoue Meera de la tête aux pieds.

\- J'ai raconté l'histoire du tournoi du vieux Lord Whent à Harrenhal, oui. Quand Jaime Lannister fut nommé à la Garde Royale et que Rhaegar Targaryen remporta la joute. A mon prince.

\- Et pourquoi lui as-tu raconté cela ?

La question la prit encore plus au dépourvu.

\- J'étais surprise qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler. Et je... Bran a demandé une histoire, il aime bien les histoires. Et c'est un Stark, il devrait...

\- Un Stark, oui-da, dit Freux-Sanglant, et donc, la glace. Le feu brûle les arbres, même les barrals. Mais il nettoie aussi bien qu'il détruit.

Sa voix baissa en un sifflement.

\- Des présages de fumée, de sel et de flamme. Chaque homme les voit à sa façon, chaque homme sait... le Prince qui fut Promis, Azor Ahai, une comète de sang et de flamme... ouvre les yeux, mon enfant. Débouche tes oreilles. Tu es une chasseresse. Tu respires dans la boue et tu voles à travers l'eau. Tu sais.

Meera se sentit soudain très petite, et très jeune, et très effrayée.

\- Que sais-je, Lord Brynden ? s'entendit-elle dire. Que sais-je ?

Une autre racine se lova autour de la gorge de Freux-Sanglant comme un torque.

\- Des étés qui durent des années, des hivers une vie entière... cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il y eut un temps où le printemps et l'été, et l'automne et l'hiver venaient l'un après l'autre, en l'espace d'une année, et passaient. Quelle est cette histoire, Meera Reed ? La connais-tu ?

\- Non, admit Meera, je ne la connais pas.

\- Les Autres.

L'œil de Freux-Sanglant s'ouvrit, brûlant, la fixant sur place.

\- C'est ce qui se déplace dans les halls au-dessus. C'est le restant, le revenant de Ce Qui a brisé l'équilibre. Comment peux-tu les tuer, Meera Reed ?

\- Avec du feu, dit Meera, incertaine. Avec du verredragon.

\- Le verredragon.

Freux-Sanglant sourit.

\- Mais un homme pourrait-il faire face au nombre d'Autres qui s'éveillent à présent de la glace ? Même avec une torche dans chaque main, chaque homme, femme et enfant, les mortels pourraient-ils les abattre ?

\- Non, dit Meera. Non, ils ne pourraient pas.

\- En effet.

Une racine s'insinua tendrement dans la bouche de Freux-Sanglant.

\- Les dragons, murmura-t-il, et puis il s'en alla.

Vide, son corps s'affaissa sur sa chaise, son esprit enfui dans la chair d'un arbre ou d'un oiseau, parti rejoindre le tumulte au-dessus. Elle était maîtresse de plusieurs peaux, la corneille à trois yeux.

Confuse et perturbée, Meera jeta un œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle et un géant simple d'esprit et son frère défaillant, les seules choses tièdes et humaines en ce lieu. Des yeux sans âge lui rendaient son regard de tous côtés, des yeux de bronze et d'or et de blé et d'ambre, feuilles et eau et pierre et neige. De la neige. Durant sa vie, comme elle s'en rappelait, Brynden Rivers s'était élevé jusqu'à devenir Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, faisant partie de l'escorte qui avait amené son parent, Maistre Aemon, au Mur. Certainement, à cette époque, dragon faisant face à une immensité de ténèbres et de froid, il avait appris beaucoup et plus encore au sujet des Autres, sur une coexistence du feu et de la glace. Un fils bâtard. Pas un Targaryen par le nom, mais par le sang. Et si l'on était le rejeton d'Aegon l'Indigne, on pouvait bien choisir de ne pas le mentionner de toute façon.

_Mais Brynden Rivers est mort. Il ne reste que Freux-Sanglant._ Meera frissonna. _Comment a-t-il quitté le Mur ? Quand ? Il n'a pas de vie, il ne peut bloquer une marée montante de mort. Seulement se glisser dans les formes d'autres, __pendant que la coquille de son corps s'enfonce encore plus dans les arbres__._

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son prince.

_Est-ce __là __qui va arriver à Bran ?_

Soudain elle fut possédée d'un besoin insatiable de le trouver, de l'éveiller de ses rêves.

_I__l devient un vertvoyant et __rejette sa forme brisée, alors même que son professeur le fait. Le pouvoir des anciens __dieux __passe en lui… glace et __feu, __un équilibre, un vertvoyant se lève… _

_Et Jojen s'éteint._

Soudain, Meera sut. Ce que Jojen savait, pourquoi il avait été si morose et renfermé, pourquoi il s'affaiblissait, pourquoi ils étaient tous venus ici, dans le tertre sous la colline.

Elle pivota vivement et courut vers lui, sa longue tresse brune volant derrière elle.

\- Non, cria-t-elle. Non, Hodor, dépose-le, laisse-moi le voir. Maintenant. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

\- Hodor ? gémit Hodor, mais il posa doucement Jojen sur le sol.

Son frère émit un petit soupir douloureux, sa tête ballottant de côté, et elle posa une main sur sa joue et le gifla frénétiquement.

\- Non, non. Jojen, regarde-moi, regarde-moi.

Après un temps plus long encore qu'avant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à demi. Ils étaient ternes et vitreux, avaient du mal à se concentrer sur le visage de sa sœur.

\- Laisse-moi, Meera, dit-il, ses lèvres pâles bougeant à peine. C'est trop tard. C'est fait. C'est fini.

\- Non, hoqueta-t-elle encore, frappée d'horreur.

Elle retira ses fourrures à pleines mains - et regarda, impuissante et nauséeuse, ce qu'elles révélaient. La chair pâle et amaigrie de Jojen était couverte de cicatrices, des pâles et des rouges, des yeux pleurant du sang. La couleur de la sève de barral, la couleur exacte. Dieux – Bran était nourri de sève de barrals tous les jours –

Vertvoyant. La sorcellerie, une lame sans garde.

Une étrange folie saisit Meera.

_Nous devons sortir d'ici. Trop profond, nous sommes allés trop profond, et maintenant notre tâche ici - la mienne et celle de Jojen - est finie. __Mais au-dessus de nous – les arbres s'éveillent, les racines s'enfoncent, et les morts s'avancent dans les halls enflammés. _

\- Hodor ? sanglota Hodor.

Meera ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle n'avait rien à dire.

A ce moment, chaque enfant dans la grotte se releva. Une lumière surnaturelle luisait dans leurs yeux. Et ils se mirent à chanter.

Hodor se ratatina et se roula en boule, ses grosses mains agrippant ses genoux tandis qu'il tremblait. La chanson - l'hymne - était puissante et profonde, à vous faire frissonner, une voix s'élevant ça et là par-dessus les autres, haute et claire. Ils se balançaient. Les racines commencèrent à pointer et se tordre. Et Freux-Sanglant sur son trône parut devenir plus grand et plus terrible, luisant tel une lune. Les rochers eux-mêmes soupiraient de tristes regrets, et le chant éclata et enfla dans le cœur de Meera's comme une vague se brisant sur le rivage. Une lamentation.

\- Arrêtez, hurla-t-elle. Non, non, assez !

Elle aurait aussi bien pu dire au soleil de se lever à l'ouest et de se coucher à l'est, aux montagnes de se changer en poussière et de s'envoler dans le vent comme des feuilles mortes. Tremblant, sanglotant, elle rampa vers Jojen et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

\- Regarde-moi, pleura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le jour de ta mort.

\- Oh, Meera.

Il sourit. Ses doigts se tendirent pour toucher sa joue, et retombèrent. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts, de la couleur des feuilles, de la mousse, de la vertevue.

\- Si. Ça l'est.


	10. Le Fossoyeur

Bonsoir les lecteurs.

Petite météo du chapitre de ce soir : orageux mais inutile de sortir les mouchoirs. En tout cas, l'auteur utilise ici une théorie largement répandue chez les fans et nous retrouvons une vieille connaissance.

* * *

_**Le Fossoyeur**_

L'appel des cloches fit éclater le soir qui tombait, et le soleil couchant projeta des échardes de couleurs à travers les vitraux du septuaire. Il était temps de cesser le travail, de rentrer et d'entendre le cinquième des sept offices chantés par le surveillant dont c'était le tour de parler ce jour. Il y en aurait un autre après le souper, et puis le dernier juste avant d'aller dormir. Les frères se lèveraient au milieu de la nuit pour le premier des offices du jour suivant, les bougies brûlant dans les ténèbres et les prières faites là aussi silencieuses que leurs âmes.

_Certaines, au moins__. _

Le fossoyeur essuya ses larges mains sur sa simple robe brune et, s'appuyant sur sa pelle comme sur une béquille, monta la colline en sautillant. D'autres frères le dépassèrent, certains offrant un hochement de tête ou tout autre petit signe de reconnaissance, mais personne n'offrit de l'aider. Ils avaient appris depuis le temps qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais.

Le fossoyeur fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et jeter un regard sur la Baie des Crabes, les bancs de vase rapidement avalés par l'eau alors que la marée du soir montait. L'Île Tranquille se situait juste à l'écart du rivage dans l'estuaire du Trident, et au nord, il pouvait voir les pics lointains du Val. Au sud, les terres du Conflans. A l'est, la baie, qui s'ouvrait sur le détroit. Et à l'ouest, Salines. Mais il ne regardait jamais à l'ouest.

Le jour avait été court et l'air plein de givre. Son souffle fumait tandis qu'il reprenait l'ascension, grimaçant et maudissant à l'occasion sa mauvaise jambe. Mais par un certain respect dont il se moquait toujours chaque fois qu'il se présentait, il le fit discrètement. C'était une autre manie que les frères avaient appris à excuser chez lui, en plus du fait qu'il n'allumait des cierges qu'à l'Étranger.

_Et le fait que tu es un affreux salaud de chien, avec un visage que même la Mère ne saurait aimer. Tu crois__, __Clegane?_

Pourtant il était vrai que les frères, quoi qu'ils pussent penser de lui en privé, n'avaient jamais permis que cela débordât sur leur comportement public. Il n'était toujours pas complètement sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire. On pouvait arguer qu'il était nettement plus difficile pour un homme de se montrer impertinent quand il ne parlait pas, étant donné que les novices, postulants, frères et surveillants de l'Île Tranquille étaient l'équivalent masculin des sœurs du silence. Ils s'occupaient non seulement des morts, mais aussi des malades, des affamés, des blessés et des solitaires, et juraient solennellement de laisser aucun mot franchir leurs lèvres à moins que ce fût absolument nécessaire.

Mais les plus profondes blessures étaient celles que l'on pouvait infliger sans le jour où il s'était finalement réveillé et avait marché parmi eux dans l'humble robe d'un frère, il avait attendu leurs regards, leurs expressions frappées d'horreur, se demandant ce qu'une telle saleté faisait dans leur refuge immaculé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils fissent le signe des cornes chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, à ce qu'ils le missent à l'écart dans leur réfectoire, à ce qu'ils chuchotent à son oreille le nom qu'il avait laissé dans les bras du Frère Doyen, en mourant sur les berges du Trident : _Limier._ Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Considérant que les frères étaient uniquement muets, et pas aveugles, ils n'avaient pu manquer de voir les cicatrices sur son visage, et la façon bizarre dont il marchait sur sa jambe boiteuse, à cause de la blessure que les hommes de Gregor lui avaient faite à l'auberge. Sur ses ordres, la petite louve avait versé du vin bouillant dessus et l'avait bandée, mais elle s'était rapidement infectée. Il avait vacillé de fièvre, jurant, hoquetant, luttant pour rester en selle, mais il était finalement tombé.

Sa bouche se tordit.

_Elle aurait pu me faire un putain de cadeau et me tuer. Elle me le devait. Je lui ai sauvé la __vie, __e__n la laissant pas se fourrer dans les Jumeaux pendant que les __Frey __zigouillaient __sa précieuse __mère. _

Les dieux seuls savaient pourquoi. Il s'était mis en tête de vendre Arya Stark en échange d'une rançon, une idée à demi réfléchi de ramasser l'or et d'aller – où, exactement ? Probablement nulle part. Il se serait juste rendu dans la première taverne qu'il aurait trouvée, acheté tout leur vin et aurait bu jusqu'à s'envoyer gaiement dans un cirage perpétuel.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle lui avait fit qu'il ne méritait pas de pitié.

_Peut-être que tu découvriras ce que les loups font aux chiens. _

\- Peut-être bien, on dirait, gronda-t-il en atteignant le sommet de la colline.

Il jeta ensuite un regard coupable autour de lui, au cas où quelqu'un aurait entendu, mais les frères entraient dans le septuaire, sans lui faire attention. Aussi rangea-t-il la pelle dans une cabane, et les suivit-il.

Le petit sanctuaire sans prétention était faiblement éclairé par des cierges quand Sandor Clegane y entra. Il trempa les doigts dans l'aiguière et traça l'étoile à sept branches : front, ventre, épaule gauche, épaule droite, côté gauche, côté droit et poitrine. Une petite chose sans raison, mais il devait admettre qu'elle le réconfortait.

Peu après, le surveillant entra, balançant un encensoir, et monta en chaire, levant les mains pour les rassembler et commencer la célébration. Celui-ci en particulier avait une meilleure voix que beaucoup d'autres, et il chanta fort bien l'office du soir. Il y avait des fois où Sandor écoutait avidement, véritablement désireux d'expérimenter _un_ putain d'aspect du pardon ou de la grâce, sans parler de sept. Il y en avait d'autres où il ne pouvait attendre que les foutus charlatans la ferment et dégagent. Cette fois, ce n'était aucun des deux. Son esprit dérivait toujours, ni sur place ni ailleurs.

Enfin l'office prit fin, et les frères décampèrent vers le réfectoire pour le soupier. Sandor boita derrière eux, se sentant plus que jamais un éclopé sa jambe lui avait joué des tours aujourd'hui. Quatre patients étaient morts la nuit dernière, un vieil homme, un petit garçon et deux femmes, et ils avait dû tous les enterrer.

Mais il y avait un bol de bouillon et un quignon de pain qui l'attendaient, et il avait faim. Pas de vin, mais on n'y pouvait rien. Les frères brassaient bien leur propre bière, un truc épais, sombre et bien fort qu'on pouvait pratiquement mâcher, et tenaient un cellier à vin et un fumoir où ils conservaient leurs roues de fromage, des tresses d'oignons, des pommes, des carottes et des quartiers de viande et des tonneaux de poisson salé. Ils ne tuaient jamais rien exprès, mais le gibier était néanmoins abondant. Et il avait neigé aujourd'hui, et le jour d'avant, et encore celui avant ça. Pas beaucoup, juste une rosée gelée sur les champs le matin, mais c'était un présage de bien pire. Bientôt ce qui se trouvait dans ces réserves deviendrait crucial.

Sandor finit son souper et se leva maladroitement, avec l'intention d'aller se coucher. Personne ne l'avait jamais obligé à assister aux offices ; il pouvait s'y rendre ou non comme bon lui semblait. Mais il avait fait un pas en direction de la porte quand il vit le Frère Doyen se lever de la table placée devant, croiser son regard et lui faire signe.

Surpris, Sandor revint sur ses pas et le Frère Doyen les mena dans le cloître, leurs robes tourbillonnant et claquant contre leurs chevilles. Puis il prit un tournant, ouvrit le loquet d'une porte et les fit sortir à flanc de colline, passant devant les terrasses et le moulin à vent et le cadran solaire, jusqu'au Trou de l'Ermite. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et cela sentait la terre et l'eau, mais quand le Frère Doyen alluma la chandelle sur la table de bois flotté et ferma la porte, il y faisait assez chaud.

\- Assieds-toi.

Le Frère Doyen parla enfin, désignant une chaise.

\- Le temps est venu de discuter ton avenir, Sandor. Je comprends que peut-être tu ne veuilles rester un fossoyeur pour le restant de tes jours – ce n'est pas trop le style d'un homme comme toi.

Un rire amer et rocailleux s'échappa de la gorge de Sandor.

\- Un homme comme moi ? répéta-t-il. Je crois que vous voulez dire un chien. Un vieux chien usé qui n'a pas eu le bon sens de mourir quand il aurait dû.

\- Je ne pense pas. Cette part de toi est déjà morte. Tu le sais.

\- Je serai toujours un foutu chien.

\- Seulement si tu choisis de l'être.

Le Frère Doyen prit le siège en face de lui.

\- Après tout le temps que tu as passé ici, il serait normal soit de prononcer tes vœux en tant que postulant, ou guérir et redevenir assez fort pour nous quitter. Tu es bien sûr le bienvenu tant que tu désireras rester. Mais tu n'es plus celui que tu étais autrefois – pour le meilleur, pour le pire.

Sandor passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ternes.

\- Alors vous suggérez quoi ? Aller vendre mes services comme chevalier errant, et quand les pouilleux me courront après, leur dire qu'ils se sont plantés ? Que je suis un _autre_ salopard horriblement cramé ?

Il émit un autre rire grinçant.

\- Vous me l'avez dit. Ils pensent tous que je suis mort – ça, ou le boucher de Salines. Je ferais pas un mile avant de tomber sur les fourches et les torches.

\- Abandonner ton heaume est une erreur que je regrette profondément.

La voix du Frère Doyen demeurait calme.

\- Et je désire arranger les choses comme je le peux.

\- Achetez-moi du vin, suggéra Sandor. Embrassez-moi un peu mieux.

\- Je parle sérieusement. Je me souviens de ce que tu criais quand tu délirais de fièvre, et ce que tu m'as dit après. Il n'y a aucune joie dans le service pour toi, uniquement de l'amertume, et pourtant tu mords la main de quiconque tente de faire du mal à tes maîtres. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Non. _Putain d'enfers, mais qu'est-ce que je veux ?_

\- Je vois qu'il y a toujours beaucoup de rage en toi. Je ne t'en blâme pas, mais je devais offrir mon conseil.. Sandor, tu ne peux rester ainsi, à mi-chemin entre une vie et la suivante. Rejoins notre ordre, et tu pourras rester ici pour toujours, à guérir de tout ce qui t'a été fait. Même toi, triste, en colère, brisé et solitaire comme tu l'es. L'amour et la pitié de la Mère ne connaissent aucune limite.

Sandor ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'avait jamais cru à la rédemption, jamais cru au pardon. Tout s'empilait, une chose après l'autre, un péché après l'autre, les ténèbres son seul réconfort, le vin son unique ami, son épée son seul pilier, ses nuits remplies de rêves d'ivrogne et de vieux démons et de feu, de feu, de feu.

_J'ai rampé de plus en plus profond dans cette tombe, et j'ai jamais retrouvé la sortie. _

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ma pitié, dit enfin le Frère Doyen. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de créature pour laquelle je pleure plus.

Sandor changea de position, tâchant de soulager la douleur dans sa jambe. Soudain, il comprit.

\- Vous savez quelque chose, accusa-t-il. Quoi ?

Le Frère Doyen hésita.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- _Dites-moi._

L'autre homme croisa le regard du Limier. Ce qu'il vit là fut suffisant pour le décider à ne pas jouer à l'idiot.

\- Fort bien. Tout d'abord, on m'a dit que la louve, la terreur tueuse d'hommes qui rôdait autour du Trident avec sa meute sauvage a enfin été capturée. Elle a été enchaînée une cinquantaine de fois, attachée et enfermée dans une cage ; elle ne peut s'échapper, peu importe combien elle hurle et lutte. Elle doit être envoyée à Port-Réal, comme trophée.

\- Un trophée.

Sandor renifla.

\- Bon débarras.

\- Oui. Nous allons tous mieux dormir la nuit, c'est vrai. Et quant aux autres nouvelles… Sandor, je ne pense pas que je devrais, cela va te mener à la folie…

\- Trop tard.

Sandor posa les deux poings sur la table.

Le Frère Doyen soupira. Il choisit chaque mot aussi soigneusement qu'un maître artisan.

\- La reine Cersei a été emprisonnée à la dernière lune au Grand Septuaire de Baelor, pour ses crimes contre les dieux et les hommes. Elle a finalement accepté de se confesser, et s'est soumise à une marche de pénitence à travers la cité. Elle a été dépouillée de toute autorité royale et autorisée à rejoindre son fils le roi à la Forteresse Rouge, mais son procès formel attend toujours. Elle sera amenée devant un conseil de la Foi, et tout le poids de ses méfaits jugé. Si elle est déclarée coupable, elle devra mourir. Mais, poursuivit le Frère Doyen, il y a plus. La reine a toujours été maligne, et sait certainement qu'elle ne pourra jamais espérer prouver son innocence devant une cour – les preuves de sa culpabilité sont simplement trop abondantes. Il est largement présumé qu'elle compte à la place s'exonérer par le combat.

\- Quoi, celle-là ? La seule arme qu'elle a sous la main, c'est son con.

Le Frère Doyen parut brièvement scandalisé, mais choisit de ne pas relever la grossièreté.

\- Sandor… avant que j'en parle, je dois insister sur le fait qu'il n'y aucune preuve. Mais Ser Arys Du Rouvre a été tué en Dorne en défendant la princesse Myrcella d'une tentative de meurtre. Ser Balon Swann est parti à Lancehélion pour réparer nos relations. Ser Osmund Potaunoir a été pris dans les intrigues contre la reine. Ser Loras Tyrell est dit-on horriblement blessé et mourant. Et Ser Jaime Lannister a disparu sans laisser de trace dans les terres du Conflans. Et puisque la reine Cersei est membre de la famille royale, sa cause ne peut être défendue au combat que par un homme de la Garde Royale.

\- Ce qui laisse quoi - Blount ou Trant ?

Sandor avait autrefois été un membre de la Garde Royale, le seul qui n'eût jamais été chevalier. Avec ce genre de merdes comme frères jurés, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin.

_Peins des rayures sur un crapaud, il ne deviendra pas un tigre. _

Il avait dit cela au petit oiseau, autrefois.

\- Pas seulement.

Le Frère Doyen leva la tête.

\- Sandor…

\- Contentez-vous de me le dire, bordel.

Sa patience s'épuisait vite.

\- Très bien.

Le Frère Doyen laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Deux choses. D'abord, Ser Kevan Lannister et le Grand Maistre Pycelle sont morts. Personne ne sait comment, ni qui l'a fait, mais ils ont été retrouvés dans les appartements de Pycelle, celui-ci avec le crâne fendu et Kevan avec un carreau d'arbalète dans la poitrine.

\- Morts?

Sept enfers, les Lannister tombaient comme des mouches ces jours-ci.

\- Oui. Et le Grand Septon et les Très Dévots l'ont pris comme un signe de plus de la culpabilité de la famille, un jugement divin du Père sur la noirceur qui a si longtemps pourri dans Castral Roc. De plus, il y a des murmures comme quoi Lord Jon Connington est revenu au Nid du Griffon… cela semble si absurde que j'hésite à le dire, mais le conte est que la Compagnie Dorée, une fraternité de mercenaires fondées par Aegor Aigracier après les Rébellions Feunoyr aient été écrasées -

\- Je sais ce qu'est la Compagnie Dorée.

\- Bien sûr. Mes excuses. Le fait est que l'on raconte que la Compagnie Dorée est en Westeros, menée par Aegon Targaryen, sixième du nom.

_Cela _stupéfia Sandor, pour le coup.

\- Putain de merde, quoi ? Le môme de Rhaegar. Le gniard est mort. S'est fait éclaté la tête contre un mur. Mon très cher frère a violé sa mère pendant que sa cervelle lui coulait encore du crâne.

Il émit un son qui était à la fois un rire et un grondement.

\- C'est que ce tout le monde pensait.

Les poings du Frère Doyen se refermèrent étroitement.

\- Bien sûr il est impossible de savoir si cela est vrai, ou simplement un autre prétendant royal. Mais il semble certain, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il a en fait avec lui Lord Connington.

\- Un autre macchabée. S'est saoulé à mort en exil. _Ce que tu aurais bien pu faire, si t'avais eu l'occasion, et pourtant te voici._

\- Il y a contes et contes, mon ami.

\- Je suis pas votre putain d'ami. Et il y a autre chose que vous ne me dites pas.

\- Oui. Au sujet de la Garde Royale, des dragons, des péchés de la Maison Lannister… et des morts, Sandor. Des hommes morts qui marchent.

\- J'aime pas les énigmes, salaud.

\- Sandor, _s'il te plaît_. Écoute-moi avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça dépend de ce que vous avez à dire.

\- Juste ceci. Tu sais que la Foi prend de nouveau les armes, que les Fils du Guerrier et les Pauvres Gens proclament vouloir faire payer le royaume pour ses péchés. Et le Grand Septon, comme je l'ai dit, exige que le procès de la reine se tienne immédiatement, mais Port-Réal est en plein chaos. Les Tyrell sont tout ce qui se dresse entre nous et l'anarchie totale et la reine Margaery doit encore être jugée aussi. Si, les dieux nous épargnent, ils devaient tomber aussi…

\- Nous serions morts. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Certains plus qu'une fois, on dirait.

\- Oui. Mais si c'est vraiment le fils de Rhaegar, celui que les soldats Lannister sont supposés avoir tué, sa mère la princesse Elia violée et assassinée par Gregor Clegane…

_\- __QUE VEUX-TU DIRE ?_ rugit Sandor en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il le regretta immédiatement, sa jambe se tordant sous les crampes pire qu'avant, et il retomba en grimaçant.

\- Arrêtez de _bavasser_ !

\- Sandor. Avec la mort de Ser Arys et la disparition de Ser Jaime, il reste une place libre dans la Garde Royale. Et on y a nommé un certain Ser Robert Strong. Dans l'unique but de servir de champion à la reine Cersei durant un jugement par combat.

\- Ser Robert Strong ? Par les sept putains d'enfer, c'est qui, ça ?

\- Personne ne le sait. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de lui. Il ne mange pas, ni ne boit, ni ne dort ni n'utilise une chaise percée, ni ne parle. Il n'ôte jamais son armure. Il n'est jamais vu en compagnie. Il mesure huit pieds de haut, entièrement revêtu de plate et de maille. C'est un géant. Une _montagne_.

Sandor fut soudain heureux de s'être rassis. Quand il put de nouveau parler, il dit :

\- Oberyn Martell est toujours mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour autant que je le sache. Dorne est au bord de l'émeute.

\- Bien, autrement je serais le premier sur les rangs pour le tuer à nouveau.

Il n'avait jamais été si en colère que cette nuit-là, jamais. La Vipère Rouge, fût-il trois fois maudit, lui avait pris la seule chose qu'il avait jamais voulue… enfin, presque la seule. Mais si c'était vrai… si "Robert Strong" était bien qui le Frère Doyen semblait sous-entendre…

_S__ept __enfers__. _

Sandor espérait pouvoir penser à quelque chose de plus puissant. Sa respiration sortait difficilement et sa poitrine se serrait. Pendant un moment il crut vraiment qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles, le monde était de nouveau possible et terrible et impie.

_Combien d'hommes de cette taille existent-ils ? Aucune preuve. Mais qui a besoin de preuve ? _

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide, le presse le Frère Doyen. Tu peux encore à peine marcher, tu n'as pas manié d'épée depuis des mois -

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça, si vous ne vouliez pas que j'en fasse quelque chose ?

Sandor se redressa brutalement. La colère coulait en lui telle un torrent obscurcissant tout, et il se jeta presque par-dessus la table pour attraper le moine.

\- Elle est accusée par la Foi, vous dites – mon putain de frère pas encore mort a été nommé son champion, Aegon Targaryen est foutrement revenu d'entre les morts et les Lannister sont au bord de la destruction – alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. _Tous ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre au fond des sept enfers !_

Il saisit sa chaise et la jeta, tentant de fracasser le bois flotté. Il émettait un bruit terrible qui n'appartenait ni à un humain ni à un chien, un son qui parlait de peine, de trahison et de souffrance sans nom, et il tomba à genoux, martelant le sol, souhait pouvoir s'arracher le cœur, n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête. Puis le Frère Doyen s'agenouilla près de lui, tentant de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Sandor se dégagea violemment. Il se jeta contre le mur en criant.

Prudemment, Frère Doyen n'essaya pas de se rapprocher de lui avant que la tempête ne se fût calmée. Il resta silencieux. Enfin, quand Sandor fut immobile, haletant, le moine fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Sandor, je te présente mes excuses.

\- Putain de drôle de façon d'arranger les choses.

Sandor comptait crier, mais sa voix s'étranglait dans sa poitrine. Elle paraissait rauque, mince comme un fil, brisée.

\- Tu as raison. Je savais bien ce que tu penserais si je te prévenais. Si Ser Robert _est_ ton frère, alors il est une créature venue du plus profond et du plus infâme des sept enfers. Un cadavre réanimé dans une demi-vie vouée seulement à servir la Lannister, à tuer quiconque la défie… ou le défie.

Sandor sentit de la bile dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là. Maladroitement, il se remit debout.

\- Si c'était ainsi, la Foi ne lui permettrait pas d'exister.

\- En effet. A dire vrai, la reine Cersei a tenté de contourner cela. Le faux maistre, Qyburn, prétend que Ser Robert est un très dévot champion de la Foi. Et cette abomination porte l'étoile à sept branches sur son armure, et, d'après Qyburn, a prêté un vœu sacré de ne pas parler tant que le nom de la reine n'est pas blanchi. Mais je trouve plus probable qu'il ne parle pas parce qu'il n'a plus de tête.

\- De quoi -

\- Le crâne de Ser Gregor a été envoyé à Dorne, une preuve de vengeance pour les Martell. Uniquement le crâne. Et Ser Robert, mis à part qu'il est muet, ne soulève jamais sa visière.

\- _Dieux_, souffla involontairementSandor.

Il avait perdu la moindre trace de naïve foi enfantine qu'il avait pu avoir quand la moitié de son visage avait été brûlée, quand il avait vu sa sœur étendue par terre le cou brisée, du sang sur ses jupes et la terreur toujours figée dans son regard. Le jour où Gregor était devenu seigneur des terres et du manoir Clegane, le jour où leur père était mort (supposément dans un accident de chasse) avait été le jour où Sandor avait quitté son foyer pour toujours et voyagé jusqu'à Roc Castral pour jurer son épée aux Lannister, quand il avait réalisé que son frère était en fait l'Étranger incarné.

_Et la_ _m__ort __n'aura pas arrangé son caractère. _

Un rire de désaxé s'échappa des lèvres de Sandor et le Frère Doyen le considéra, choqué. Puis il dit :

\- Sandor, peu importe que cela me déplaise, il se peut encore que tu obtiennes ce que tu souhaites. Mais pour le salut de ton âme, écoute-moi. Cette... _chose_ a été créée par les plus terribles et les plus noires sorcelleries. Ser Gregor était invincible tant qu'il vivait, et ainsi métamorphosé…

\- Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter, alors.

Sandor montra les dents.

\- C'est pas un boulot pour un chevalier dans les histoires ? _De grands et beaux héros et de jolies pucelles._ Mais les chevaliers sont les vrais monstres et tout ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, c'est moi. Le Limier.

Le Frère Doyen fit le signe de l'étoile. Doucement, il dit :

\- Si tu le choisis. Tu sais qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui pourraient devenir le champion de la Foi. Des Fils du Guerrier, des Pauvres Gens, n'importe quel moineau…

\- Il les tuera.

Sandor en était certain.

\- Il les bouffera et les chiera ensuite. Dis-moi, le moine. Tu as déjà vu un oiseau battre une montagne ? _Petit oiseau._

Dieux non. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de penser à elle.

\- Jamais.

Sandor bondit vers la porte. Sur l'instant, il aurait affronté n'importe quel nombre d'abominations mort-vivantes en échange d'une cruche de vin.

\- Vous me laisseriez partir ? Si je voulais. Je pourrais, vous savez. Mon foutu cheval est toujours dans les écuries. Sert à rien d'en faire une bête de somme.

\- Bois Flotté a en effet un tempérament désagréable.

\- _Bois Flotté_ ? Au diable. Son nom est _É__tranger__._

Le Frère Doyen refit le signe de l'étoile.

\- Pas ici.

\- Bon ben peut-être que je vais devoir aller quelque part ailleurs qu'ici.

Enfin, Sandor réalisa ce qu'était ce sentiment qui le déchirait. Il était vivant. Il avait de nouveau un but. Déjà il s'allumait dans son ventre, le réchauffait, le brûlait._ Me brûler. _Comme du feu. Bon sang, il détestait le feu – et pourtant il l'aimait tout autant.

\- Sandor. Écoute-moi.

Le Frère Doyen cavalait derrière lui.

\- Tu as été sauvé pour une raison. Et donc tu dois -

\- La ferme, le moine. A moins que tu ne veuilles admettre que _ceci pourrait bien être la putain de raison ?_

Le Frère Doyen n'avait aucune réponse à cela. Enfin, il admit :

\- Ce serait une noble chose à faire. _Si_ elle était accomplie. Si c'était même possible.

_Et serais-je un héros alors ? Tu le penserais, petit oiseau ? _

Sept putains d'enfers, mais qui se souciait d'elle ? Elle était morte maintenant, de toute façon, violée par quelque raclure de hors-la-loi et laissée dans un fossé, saignée à blanc, ou ramenée à cette pute de Cersei Lannister pour être pendue par les cheveux au-dessus des portes. _O__u avec le Lutin. _

Se détestant pour cela, Sandor néanmoins se força néanmoins à poser la question.

\- Moine. Une autre chose. Où se trouve Tyrion Lannister ces jours-ci ?

\- Personne ne le sait. Il a fui Westeros.

\- Avec sa foutue petite épouse ?

\- On ne le croit pas.

Le Frère Doyen le considéra d'un air rusé.

\- Il n'y a aucune nouvelle de Sansa Stark, au cas où tu te le demanderais.

\- Non, aboya Sandor. Allez vous faire foutre.

\- Si tu le l'as appelée assez souvent dans ton délire, aussi je comprends que cette fille signifie quelque chose pour toi, mais tout ce que tu peux faire pour elle à présent est de prier la Pucelle. Fort bien. Si tu dois nous quitter, je te conseille de le faire discrètement et dans l'anonymat. Peut-être t'accompagnerai-je pendant un temps, de sorte que nous serons vus seulement comme deux humbles religieux, voyageant sans armes ni armure.

\- Quoi ? Où allez-vous ?

\- Dans le Val, comme il se trouve. J'ai été appelé par un certain Maistre Colemon, qui est au service de Lord Robert Arryn. Le petit lord est... fort malade, et mes talents de guérisseur sont bien connus dans cette partie du pays. Le maistre me supplie de venir et de faire ce que je peux.

\- Le Val.

Sandor avait autrefois pensé à rançonner la petite louve à sa tante là-bas, se rappela-t-il, mais c'était avant que quelque soûlard de chanteur ne poussât Dame Lysa par la Porte de la Lune.

\- C'est bon. Vous faites ça. Mais je vais à Port-Réal. Peut-être que je vais embarquer cette louve qu'ils ont piégée sur le Trident, dire aux nobliaux que c'est moi qui l'ai eue. Vous croyez que ça les f'rait accourir pour m'embrasser et me pardonner ?

Le Frère Doyen inclina la tête et ouvrit la porte du Trou de l'Hermite dans la nuit. Au-delà, l'air sentait la neige, la mer et le sel, et les étoiles s'allumaient au-dessus d'eux.

\- Qu'il en soit comme tu le désires, dit-il. Que tous les sept te gardent, Sandor Clegane.


	11. Jaime

Chers lecteurs, nous poursuivons la descente dans les tréfonds de Westeros en retrouvant une autre vieille connaissance.

Météo de ce chapitre : le temps se gâte vraiment très fort pour certains personnages.

* * *

_**Jaime**_

Des éclats de la violente lumière d'un feu clignotaient à travers son bandeau. L'air sentait l'humidité, et ses pas faisaient un écho. Par réflexe il tendit les bras pour tâter son environnement, mais sa main d'or heurta seulement quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terre. Oui, ils étaient définitivement sous terre.

_Quel enfer, ceci dit ? Il y en a __sept._

Le bandeau avait mis sur l'insistance de Brienne.

\- Il n'y a pas le temps d'expliquer, avait-elle dit. Nous devons y aller tout de suite. Sinon... - elle avait désigné sa joue bandée, la cicatrice livide d'une corde sur son cou, les bleus qui couvraient son visage, sa mâchoire et sa gorge – le Limier fera pire que cela.

_Comment ?_ avait-il voulu demander, mais s'était abstenu. _Les dieux aient pitié, elle est encore plus laide qu'avant_.

Que lui était-il arrivé, pauvre cloche bornée de fille courageuse qu'elle était, à se balader dans les terres du Conflans avec une épée rouge et or et un parchemin signé par le roi Tommen, recherchant Sansa Stark jusqu'à ce que cela parût la tuer ?

_Il semble que ça ait réussi, d'ailleurs. _

Et pendant un moment, Jaime se sentit horriblement coupable.

_Elle est totalement __incapable __de prendre ses ordres autrement que d'une façon absurdement littérale. Si je lui disais de sauter d'un pont, elle le ferait. _

Brièvement, Jaime se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de Sansa, assumant de façon assez audacieuse à la fois qu'elle fût là et qu'il fût capable de la sauver du Limier.

_O__u plutôt__, __que__ Brienne __soit capable de la sauver du __Limier. _

Sa participation se limiterait sans doute à agiter un mouchoir et applaudir. Mais il pouvait difficilement cacher Sansa dans ses fontes pour la ramener à Port-Réal, et l'envoyer dans le Nord sèmerait le désordre dans l'alliance avec les Bolton. Quelle que fût la fille anonyme que Petit-Doigt avait produite pour jouer le rôle d'Arya Stark, elle perdrait alors toute valeur en tant qu'héritière si sa sœur aînée légitime apparaissait brusquement, et Jaime était assez certain que confier ne fût-ce qu'une plante en pot à Roose et Ramsay Bolton était une idée dangereuse, encore moins un prix de l'importance de Sansa Stark.

_Nous pourrions toujours fuir ensemble, tous les trois. Construire une chaumière quelque part._ L'idée l'amusa, sans autre raison que sa totale absurdité. _Oui, un __chevalier __inutile aux cheveux dorés, les yeux verts et une main en moins, une grande escrimeuse très laide avec la moitié du visage arrachée, et une jolie jeune noble qui comme il se trouve ressemble exactement à la prise la plus recherchée du royaume. Pas moyen qu'on nous remarque, pas du tout. _

Jaime perdit toute notion du temps qu'ils mettaient à marcher, mais ce n'était pas plus qu'une journée, comme Brienne l'avait promis. Puis l'air était devenu frais et humide, et elle avait dit qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il sentit la tension raidir ses bras musclés il avait été obligé de s'y raccroche de temps à autre, trébuchant dans le sombre terrier, à l'aveuglette.

_Je devrais aussi bien couper mon pied droit, à ce train. Ou les deux. _

L'odeur changeait. Jaime prit une profonde inspiration. Il put distinguer du cuir, de la vieille sueur, et de l'acier. Par-dessus tout ça, du brûlé. Ce fut alors qu'il vit la lueur du feu, entendit les voix et le silence qui tomba quand lui et la donzelle apparurent. Et ce fut alors que son soupçon, jusque-là distant et rôdant au fond de son esprit, fut horriblement projeté à l'avant-scène.

Il s'arrêta net.

\- Brienne…

\- Je suis désolée.

Sa voix se brisa.

\- C'était la seule façon. Je suis tellement désolée, Jaime.

Jaime attrapa maladroitement le bandeau. Les mains de Brienne, plus fortes et plus assurées que les siennes, les saisirent au vol, et dénouèrent le bandeau à l'arrière de sa tête en tremblant. _Brienne __a peur. _Quelque part, cette idée le mettait plus à cran que tout ce qui pourrait suivre. Et c'était plus que suffisant. Chaque instinct qu'il possédait hurlait en lui.

Brienne retira le bandeau et Jaime resta à cligner des yeux comme une chouette dans une sorte de chambre souterraine. Des racines se tordaient à travers les murs, le sol était boueux, et des feux fumaient sous la tourbe. Et l'attendant, debout en demi-cercle, en silence, le visage de pierre, se trouvait la confrérie hors-la-loi.

C'était plus amusant quand ça arrivait aux Frey, pensa Jaime.

\- Braves gens. Quelle surprise. Si j'avais su que l'on tenait cour, j'aurais apporté mes beaux habits.

\- Épargne-nous, Régicide, gronda l'un d'eux, un grand gaillard à barbe brune en manteau jaune taché et cotte de maille rapiécée. On fait ton procès, d'accord. Mais tout le monde sait comment ça se termine.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un procès alors, n'est-ce pas ?

Jaime jeta un regard dédaigneux autour de lui, tâchant de masquer à quel point il avait été pris au dépourvu.

Brienne avait - Brienne lui avait fait ça, joué ce tour ? Mais à en juger par la façon dont la donzelle voûtait ses grandes épaules, regardant le sol fixement, cela n'était pas plus à son goût qu'à ce lui de Jaime.

_Cela m'empêche soudain de me sentir coupable, cependant._

\- Mon seigneur, dit une autre voix. Cela nous peine vraiment de vous amener ici de façon si peu civilisée. En effet, la loyauté de votre camarade est admirable – elle a presque souffert la pendaison plutôt que de choisir de vous tuer. Mais le Seigneur de Lumière doit juger vos péchés.

Le choc parcourut le ventre de Jaime. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Sept enfers, Thoros, c'est vous ?

\- C'est bien moi.

Le prêtre rouge s'avança. Durant son séjour à Port-Réal, en tant que parasite de la cour de Robert Baratheon, Thoros de Myr avait été un gros et joyeux escroc de faux homme de foi, se jetant dans les mêlées avec des épées enflammées et buvant ses gains après coup. A présent il était mince et dur, avec une tignasse de cheveux gris. Des haillons roses étaient les seuls restes de ses robes rouges, portés sous une armure de plate. Il offrit à Jaime un sourire d'excuses, mais pas compatissant pour un sou.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne blâmez pas la dame pour vous avoir amené ici. Nous vous aurions trouvé tôt ou tard. Et elle prétend être partie trouver Sansa Stark sur vos ordre. Donc nous devons découvrir la source de cette illusion pernicieuse.

\- Je vois. Avant que vous me pendiez, comme un vrai gentilhomme.

C'était mauvais ; c'était très mauvais.

\- La demoiselle Stark n'est pas là du tout, hein ? Ou le Limier ?

\- Là tu t'trompes, dit Manteau-Jaune. Je suis le Limier, maintenant. La garce a tué le dernier.

\- Quoi ? Clegane ?

Jaime était presque navré d'avoir manqué ça.

\- Non. Rorge.

_Vraiment ? Comme ça devait être agréable, avant que vous ne la pendiez, bande de salauds._

\- Si c'est le cas, Manteau-Pisseux, alors tu maintiens fièrement la tradition qui veut que le Limier soit aussi laid que le péché. Mais quant au reste de ces…

Jaime échoua finalement à trouver un épithète raisonnablement insultant, ce qui indiquait le sérieux de la situation.

\- Mes seigneurs, je vous donne ma parole, sur mon honneur, que Brienne de Tarth dit la vérité. Je lui ai vraiment donné l'épée. Je lui ai bien ordonné d'assurer la sûreté de Sansa Stark.

\- Par les sept enfers, qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'honneur, Régicide ?

\- J'ai donné son nom à un cheval.

Jaime eut un mince sourire.

\- Mais il semble assez étrange, n'est-ce pas, que la donzelle risque le démembrement et la mort pour moi si je n'avais fait que lui mentir ? Je mens, après tout. Je suis connu pour ça.

\- Comme nous le savons, dit lugubrement Manteau-Jaune. Et je crois que je parle pour nous tous quand je dis que cette fable est encore moins sensée sortant de votre bouche. Le roi Tommen est votre… neveu, votre famille dirige ce foutu royaume, et Sansa Stark est la sœur du Jeune Loup, la fille de Ned, héritière de Winterfell si elle parvient à échapper à votre meute de lions trois fois maudite. Pourquoi voudriez-vous la sauver ?

_Pourquoi en effet ? Procède prudemment, là. Procède très, très prudemment._

\- Je sais que cela paraît ridicule, commença Jaime. Mais ceci – il leva sa main dorée – devrait prouver au-delà de tout argument que je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais. C'était la main qui a tué Aerys Targaryen, et assez franchement, je ne savais pas que quiconque ait pu aimer autant le Roi Fou avant qu'il ne meure. Si quelqu'un pense qu'il n'aurait pas massacré gaiement tout Port-Réal, tout le royaume -

\- Aerys devait mourir. Personne ne le nie. Mais vous...

\- J'avais juré de le servir pour la vie.

Jaime se sentit soudain vieux, et triste, et fatigué, et en colère. Il avait passé presque deux décennies à avoir cette discussion – avec les autres, avec lui-même.

\- Suis-je ici pour répondre du Roi Fou ? Vraiment ?

\- Non. Nous tentions juste de devenir ce qui pouvait vous pousser à sortir cette histoire.

\- A défaut d'autre chose, c'est trop improbable pour être inventé, non ?

Jaime sourit de nouveau. _Je n'implorerai pas, je ne m'excuserai pas._

\- Dites-moi, mes bons hors-la-loi. Est-ce votre expérience que le caractère d'un homme est formé dès la naissance, jamais changé par tout ce qui lui arrive ensuite ? Ou certains d'entre vous savent-ils – il regarda expressément Thoros – que les flammes de la vie nous brûlent tous, nous transforment, nous détruisent, nous font renaître des cendres ? Cela n'est-il jamais arrivé avant ? Ou suis-je même hors de portée pour votre Seigneur de Lumière ? _Quelle __é__loquence, Lannister. __En présumant que tu survives, tu devrais te faire avocat._

Les bandits échangèrent des regards confus et frustrés.

\- Vous parlez bien, Régicide, admit Thoros. Mais encore, vous l'avez toujours fait. Votre langue est aussi légère et dorée que le reste de votre personne, et nul doute que vous avez le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous comptiez dire. Mais si vous -

\- Thoros, si c'est votre intention et celle de votre bande de me pendre peu importe ce que je dis, alors faites-le en vitesse, bordel. J'ai toujours eu horreur d'attendre.

\- Cette décision n'est pas à ma portée.

Thoros se tourna.

\- Ma dame ?

Pendant un instant, Jaime resta confus, pensant qu'il parlait à Brienne.

_B__ien, ce serait une bonne chose, en espérant __qu'elle ne me tienne pas rancune de l'avoir mise dans ce merdier en tout premier lieu._

Mais alors il vit une silhouette enveloppée d'un manteau, encapuchonnée qui approchait depuis le fond de la caverne, et les hors-la-loi s'écartèrent respectueusement pour lui faire de la place.

Jaime eut juste un moment pour se dire que, qui ou quoi que cela pût être, il n'allait pas aimer du tout. Et puis deux mains bandées se levèrent pour abaisser le capuchon, et même lui - Jaime Lannister, qui avait aimé sa sœur, tué son roi, jeté Bran Stark d'une fenêtre et vu Brienne de Tarth en soie rose et dentelle de Myr – resta frappé de mutisme.

A ses côtés, Brienne elle-même émit un faible bruit douloureux. Cela avait certainement été pire pour elle la première fois.

\- Dame Stark, dit enfin Jaime, faiblement, sa voix sonnant ridiculement à ses propres oreilles. C'est - bon ? - de vous voir à nouveau ? Je – ne vous ai jamais correctement remerciée pour m'avoir libéré-

La chose qui avait été Dame Catelyn Stark lui jeta à peine un regard. Sa chair était d'un blanc plâtreux, son visage en lambeaux, ses cheveux disparus, des taches de pourriture cassante étalées sur ses joues. Sous le regard maléfique de ces yeux enfoncés, inhumains, haineux, Jaime n'avait jamais rien tant désiré que de tourner les talons et fuir, mais il se força à rester en place. A Thoros il dit :

\- Vous auriez dû laisser la pauvre femme reposer en paix.

\- C'était l'idée de Dondarrion, répondit le prêtre rouge. Elle était déjà morte depuis trois jours quand nous avons trouvé son corps devant les Jumeaux, et je n'avais jamais offert le baiser de vie de façon si tardive. Mais le Seigneur de Lumière ne l'aurait jamais renvoyée s'il n'y avait pas encore un but pour elle.

_Me pendre, apparemment._

Pourtant pour une fois, Jaime garda ses traits d'esprit pour lui. Il fut soudain frappé à quel point ils étaient en danger.

_Nous allons mourir, tous les deux_. I

l voulait être plus en colère contre Brienne, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ?

\- Ma dame ? dit Thoros à la morte. Quelle est votre décision sur ce point ?

Pas-Catelyn porta la main à sa gorge, sous le bandage qu'elle portait, et pinça l'ouverture hideuse pour la fermer. Une succession de mots hachés, sifflants, crachotants, émergea de sa bouche, dont Jaime n put comprendre plus d'un ou deux.

Thoros se tourna vers lui.

\- Elle dit que vous aurez une chance de prouvez votre innocence, Régicide.

C'était plus que Jaime n'avait espéré.

\- Comment ?

\- Par l'épée.

Oh. Au temps pour cette heureuse pensée. En dépit de ses entraînements avec Addam Marpheux et Ilyn Payne, même un écuyer moyennement doué pourrait le mettre en pièces s'ils combattaient pour de bon, et bien que toute cette bande ne pût jamais gagner un concours de beauté, il ne doutait pas qu'ils pussent le réduire en miettes aussi. C'étaient des hommes brisés qui n'avaient rien à perdre, menés par un cadavre et instruits des prouesses d'une dureté sans nom qu'était cette guerre sans fin, et on pouvait assurer sans craindre l'erreur que tous avaient une haine particulière pour les Lannister.

_C'est dur de les blâmer__._

Tandis que Jaime bataillait toujours pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Brienne s'avança devant lui.

\- Par toutes les lois du pays, un homme peut nommer un champion pour le remplacer, s'il est dans l'incapacité de se battre. Je réclame ce droit. Je combattrai pour Ser Jaime.

Oh, dieux.

\- Brienne, non.

Elle le regarda d'un air buté.

\- Je vous ai amené ici. Je ne pourrais faire moins.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé d'y foutre ton nez, garce, dit Manteau-Jaune. Il vient juste de refuser ton aide, non ?

A Jaime il ajouta :

\- Alors, Régicide. Réponds toi-même pour tes crimes, ou condamne quelqu'un d'autre à mourir à ta place, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Foutrement juste… D'accord, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je risque d'être confondu avec un membre des Très Dévots, je le reconnais. Mais quel crime ? Et ne me ressortez pas l'histoire du Roi Fou. Pourquoi vous autres enfoirés voulez ma peau à ce point ?

\- Il y a un serment que vous avez prêté. De ne jamais prendre les armes contre Stark ou Tully. Curieux que la gueuse vous repêche au sortir de Vivesaigues et l'Arbre à Corbeaux, non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rompu mon serment.

Une sueur froide commençait à couler le long du cou de Jaime.

\- Pas celui-là.

\- Et comme il se trouve, Régicide, tu te trompes encore.

Manteau-jaune fit signe à un autre hors-la-loi, un petit homme au nez pointu et à la chevelure brune clairsemée. Avec un choc supplémentaire, Jaime le reconnut, sept enfers, le chanteur.

\- Tom ? dit Manteau-Jaune.

\- Merci, Lem.

Tom des Sept Ruisseaux.

\- J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Ser Jaime à Vivesaigues, c'est vrai. Il avait une petite discussion avec Lord Tully, durant laquelle il a dit à Lord Edmure que s'il n'ordonnait pas au château de se rendre, il serait attaqué par le feu et l'épée. Et que lorsque l'épouse de Lord Edmure donnerait naissance à leur enfant, il lui serait envoyé par un trébuchet. Puis Ser Jaime m'a demandé de jouer les Pluies de Castamere, au cas où l'argument n'aurait pas été compris.

Jaime grimaça.

\- J'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire.

\- Tes mensonges deviennent de plus en plus éhontés, Régicide, gronda Lem.

\- Appelez-moi Jaime, je vous prie. Ou Ser Jaime, si une soudaine bouffée de politesse vous prenait.

Il ne vit presque pas venir le revers du bonhomme. Il releva son bras droit, para à demi le coup, mais ne put le détourner complètement. Puis il tomba, il y avait du sang dans sa bouche là où il s'était mordu la langue, et Brienne se tenait devant lui, la main sur la garde de son épée.

_Je semble vraiment être la jolie pucelle dans ce __sc__é__nario_, réfléchit Jaime, c_e qui semble faire d'elle l'ours__. __Elle est assez grande, stupide et bornée pour ça, quoique pas tout à fait assez poilue. Et bien assez__ brave __et__ loyal__e aussi. Le Guerrier la défende. _

\- Jaime, chuchota Brienne. Jaime, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi le faire.

_Faire quoi ?_ Jaime se remit à genoux, remuant lentement les mâchoires pour s'assurer que rien n'était cassé.

\- Alors disons que j'accepte l'offre de la donzelle, dit-il d'un ton aussi calme que possible. Quel audacieux champion représenterait donc la Confrérie Sans Bannières ?

\- Ne dis pas notre nom, Régicide.

\- Seulement si vous arrêtez de dire le mien.

Jaime se tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre.

\- Alors ? Qui ?

Pas-Catelyn fit un geste et une fois de plus les hors-la-loi s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un autre des leurs. Jaime craignit brièvement un autre cadavre, mais au lieu de cela ce fut un visage bien trop familier à son goût.

_Pas un cadavre, un __fantôme. _

Grand et large d'épaules et musclé comme un aurochs, avec une épaisse tignasse noire, des yeux bleus, une mâchoire carrée, obstinée. Robert. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

\- Ser Gendry de la Colline Creuse, notre forgeron, aura cet honneur, annonça Lem. Puisque c'est la gueuse qui s'est portée volontaire.

Brienne s'était, soudain, complètement raidie.

\- Non, dit-elle, à peine audible. Non, je ne le combattrai pas.

_Pourquoi pas __? _

Jaime était perplexe. D'accord, le gamin était grand et costaud, et l'air pas commode, mais à voir la façon dont il portait son épée, il ne l'avait pas depuis très longtemps un forgeron maniait un marteau, pas une lame. De plus, Brienne était aussi douée avec l'épée longue qu'elle portait que tous les hommes qu'il avait connus. Et pourquoi ce Ser Gendry importait-il assez pour le choisir face à Brienne en particulier -

_Oh._ La compréhension le heurta en une révélation nauséeuse.

_Il ressemble à __Renly. __Maudit soit-il, il doit avoir pile l'air de __Renly Baratheon._

N'empêche, si c'était vraiment le champion qu'ils avaient choisi, il avait peut-être une meilleure chance de se sortir de là avec sa tête toujours sur ses épaules – en présumant que les hors-la-loi honorent le verdict, bien sûr. Pourtant Jaime se retrouva à rejoindre le garçon, offrant un sourire amical qui ne fut absolument pas rendu.

\- Gendry – Ser Gendry, c'est cela ? Si vous souhaitez vivre assez longtemps pour pondre quelques petits forgerons, je vous conseillerais de ne pas affronter la donzelle. Elle est aussi forte que Gregor Clegane, et peut avoir aussi mauvais caractère si elle en a envie. Elle vous expédierait en moins de deux, et ensuite vous seriez tous forcés de me laisser partir libre, ce qui causerait certainement d'horribles troubles à votre santé au point de -

\- Silence, Lannister.

Le garçon le repoussa de côté.

_C'est mieux que Régicide, tout juste._

Jaime se demanda soudain s'il en avait été ainsi pour Tyrion durant toutes ces années.

_Tire fierté de ce que tu es, et alors ils ne peuvent te faire de mal._

Et il semblait qu'il était sur le point de partager un autre parallèle déplaisant avec son frère, s'il était forcé de regarder un duel avec sa vie pour enjeu. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à Tyrion.

_S'il me revoit jamais, il me tuera__, __et __non__ sans raison__. _

Brièvement, Jaime revit en esprit le visage de son frère, entendit encore une fois les derniers mots que Tyrion lui avait jamais dits. Ces mots n'avaient presque jamais cessé de se poursuivre à travers toutes ses pensées depuis.

_Fort bien, __Cersei __est une putain __de __menteuse, elle s'est tapé L__ancel __et __ Osmund __Potaunoir et Lunarion pour ce que j'en sais. Et je suis bien le monstre que tous prétendent. Oui, j'ai tué ton ignoble fils. _

Jaime secoua la tête, violemment.

_Je leur ai dit de ne pas y mêler d'anciens crimes_.

Il se rapprocha de la donzelle.

\- Brienne, chuchota-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas obligée.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus de pucelle, qui juraient si complètement avec le reste de sa personne.

\- Jaime, je le dois. Mais pas lui…

Implorants, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Dame Catelyn.

\- Ma dame... n'importe quel autre champion que vous nommerez, je le jure. Mais s'il vous plaît. Pas lui.

La morte referma la plaie de sa gorge et parla.

Jaime sut quelle était la réponse, soudain, avant même que Thoros la fournît.

\- Bien alors, dit le prêtre rouge. Elle dit, Dame Brienne, que vous combattrez Ser Jaime lui-même.

* * *

_N.d.T :_ traduire les raisonnements tordus et la parodie de justice de la Confrérie me met les nerfs en pelote. Je vais aller taper sur quelque chose pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre...


	12. Davos II

Où l'on retrouve notre bon vieux Chevalier à l'Oignon.

Un petit conseil : attendez demain et la lumière du jour pour lire ce chapitre. Sinon, vous aurez du mal à dormir.

* * *

_**Davos**_

Des tambours battaient et des cornemuses gémissaient. Dans la fosse à feu les flammes bondissaient et tournoyaient, arrachant des morsures affamées dans le ciel sombre, et Davos ne voulait pas savoir ce qui rôtissait sur la broche. Une poignée de huttes basses, bâties en neige et recouvertes de peaux de phoque cousues ensemble, étaient reliées par un lacis de chemins boueux, et chacune débordait de chiens à l'air sauvage, d'enfants piaillants, de jeunes garçons aux visages peints en bleu et de femmes en épais manteaux, traînant des chaudrons et de la bouse séchée pour les feux, et des nourrissons dans des berceaux suspendus, criant des questions et des commentaires aux guerriers de retour. Tandis qu'ils étaient poussés en avant, chaque pas brûlant la cheville tordue de Davos, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, dans quelque espoir mal placé d'apercevoir quiconque pourrait être Rickon Stark. Lord Manderly lui avait dit que le garçon ressemblait à la dame sa mère dans sa carnation Tully, yeux bleus et cheveux auburn, plutôt que la chevelure sombre et les yeux gris de son seigneur père. Mais c'était pire qu'impossible.

Le dos de Davos lui donnait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un y avait creusé un trou, ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs. Le gambison de cuir bouilli qu'il portait sous son manteau avait empêché la flèche de pénétrer de plus d'un doigt ou deux, mais il pouvait sentir du sang couler dans ses sous-vêtements. Wex allait considérablement plus mal : un pillard Skagosi costaud l'avait balancé négligemment sur son épaule comme un trophée et la manière molle dont Wex pendouillait suggérait qu'il était inconscient. Non qu'il eût été d'une grande aide s'il avait été réveillé, mais Davos se sentait totalement seul, captif d'une mer de gens sauvages et hostiles.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le campement, les cornemuses s'arrêtèrent, mais les tambours continuèrent à battre un rythme bas et lugubre. Puis un grand gaillard revêtu de corne, de fourrure, de perles et d'os, des plumes d'oiseaux de mer et des morceaux d'ambre noués dans son épaisse crinière grise, se leva de sa place près du feu central. Il s'avança à grands pas, disant quelque chose d'une voix tonnante, la langue qu'il parlait aussi ancienne, grondante et primale qu'une avalanche. Les yeux du chef étaient jaunes, ses dents brunes et cassées, et son haleine empestait le poisson. Il saisit le menton de Davos et aboya ce qui était sans erreur possible l'exigence de s'expliquer au plus vite.

\- Stark, dit désespérément Davos. Stark !

Il était impossible de dire si le chef avait compris. Il renifla, se retourna, et cracha copieusement, puis attrapa Wex de l'épaule du pilleur et le gifla vivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveillât, les yeux embrumés par la douleur. Le Skagosi lui demanda la même chose.

\- Il ne peut parler, cria Davos, et quand le chef le fixa durement, il désigna sa bouche et secoua la tête.

S'ils tuaient Wex, lui aussi était un homme mort.

Le chef comprenait clairement cela, cependant. Il émit un nouveau grognement, cette fois de surprise, et força Wex à ouvrir la bouche pour regarder dedans. Ne trouvant apparemment rien d'intéressant, il cracha de nouveau et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule curieuse, vers Davos. Il fit un geste brusque, et les deux pillards tenant les bras du chevalier à l'oignon le relâchèrent sans cérémonie sur le sol.

Davos recracha une bouchée infecte de boue, de glace et de merde. Il se remit à genoux tant bien que mal, mais fut empêché de se relever complètement par l'énorme main calleuse du chef sur sa tête. Le sauvage le palpa l'air de rien, tira la dague de Davos de son fourreau, l'admira, la fourra dans sa propre ceinture – puis tomba sur la lame de verre noir. Il dit quelque chose qui sonnait comme un juron de toute la force de ses poumons, et alors qu'il la tenait bien haut, le silence se fit dans tout le camp. Les femmes serraient leurs enfants contre elles, même les chiens parurent cesser d'aboyer. Le Skagosi la fit tourner dans ses doigts aussi délicatement que si elle était faite de cristal filé.

_Il sait ce que c'est_.

Cela ne profitait pas extraordinairement à Davos, puisque lui-même était toujours incertain, mais si c'était quelque chose qui pouvait se révéler d'un usage quelconque, il allait s'y accrocher ferme. Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

Enfin, quand le chef revint à Davos, sa voix était plus calme et plus pressée. Il tapa un doigt contre sa poitrine, demandant avec insistance, mis Davos ne pouvait que secouer la tête dans une incompréhension totale. Voyant cela, le chef grogna et fit signe à un garçon près de lui, qui disparut promptement dans l'un des taudis.

Rapidement le garçon revint, menant une grande et rude femme à l'allure noueuse. Elle était habillée de la même façon que les autres, fourrures, peaux et cuirs, deux bandes d'ocre peintes sur chaque pommette et ses cheveux longs malhabilement tressés dans son dos.

Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et dit, dans une Langue Commune parfaitement compréhensible :

\- C'quoi ton nom, suderon ?

Il fallut en fait un moment à Davos pour s'en souvenir, tant il était surpris.

\- Davos. Ser Davos Mervault.

Il débattit du bien-fondé ou non d'ajouter ses titres, et décida que non. Les Skagosi étaient le dernier peuple qui serait impressionné par quelque pompeuse annonce, et dans le cas très, très improbable que certains des autres parlent la Langue Commune, il ne voulait leur donner aucune chance de le relier à Stannis. Pas tant que son roi demeurait dans le Nord, empêtré dans les affaires des Bolton et des sauvages.

\- Davos, répéta la femme avec un mince sourire. Bon. Hjalmarr Bjornsson là veut savoir où t'as trouvé ce joli couteau noir.

Davos réfléchit un instant à un mensonge, mais son honnêteté innée, combinée avec son désespoir, l'emporta.

\- Lord Wyman Manderly, de Blancport, me l'a donné.

Quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux à cela. Il aurait presque pu jurer qu'elle reconnaissait ce nom, mais la femme dit seulement :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis venu ici de sa part.

Davos hésita, se demandant s'il oserait prendre le risque. Le goutte-à-goutte continu de sang le long de son dos, et la douleur horrible dans sa cheville, le décidèrent à leur prendre.

\- Je cherche Rickon Stark.

\- Qui ? dit la femme sans une once d'expression.

\- Rickon Stark, le plus jeune fils de Lord Eddard et dame Catelyn. Tous ses frères sont morts, et donc il est l'héritier de Winterfell. Lord Manderly a grand intérêt à le voir restauré en son fief légitime. _Et moi aussi__._

Le chemin de Stannis vers le Trône de Fer devenait une certitude presque réelle, si le Nord était gagné et les Boltons renversés.

\- Ben z'allez être déçu, m'seigneur, après être venu d'si loin et tout. Mais nous savons pas de qui vous causez.

La femme haussa les épaules.

\- Hjalmarr aime bien c'te dague que vous avez, par contre.

_Elle ment_.

Sans savoir d'où venait cette pensée, Davos en était tout de même certain. Il aurait difficilement pu être dans une position moins confortable pour négocier : blessé, seul, et risquant de voir son cœur et son foie mangés au souper, la seule chose en sa possession qu'ils voulussent déjà entre leurs mains. Il allait devoir improviser.

La femme conféra un instant avec Hjalmarr Bjornsson, ainsi que semblait être le nom du chef, à voix basse. Puis sans crier gare, elle sourit.

\- Vous et vot' garçon avez l'air un peu claqués.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Wex.

\- Suivez-moi, les vieilles vont vous r'mettre en forme.

Davos tenta de se mettre debout, mais retomba presque quand il posa son poids sur sa cheville. La femme le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touchât le sol, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, supportant la majorité de son poids. S'accrochant à elle, il sautilla et boita jusqu'à une des tentes, quelqu'un les suivant probablement avec Wex. Ce faisant, il remarqua que les guerriers patrouillaient sur les alentours du village, allumant une triple palissade de torches. Le soleil avait glissé derrière la scie glacée des montagnes environ une demi-heure plus tôt, mais à voir la façon concise, détachée dont les sauvages accomplissaient leurs tâches, Davos ne pensait pas qu'ils les effectuaient uniquement pour la lumière ou la chaleur.

_Je dois comprendre ce qui se passe ici._

C'était sa seule chance de gagner une monnaie d'échange avec Hjalmarr et sa tribu, de découvrir ce que la femme savait sur Rickon. Elle pouvait bien être celle que Manderly avait mentionnée, sa gardienne. Son nom, quel était son nom ?

Ils atteignirent la tente, et Davos et Wex furent déposés sur un lit de fourrures rêches. Les aïeule, une bande de vieilles femmes fripées, leur peau plissée et brunie par le vent et le temps, se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Elles portaient leurs cheveux gris longs et raides, fixés en arrière par des barrettes de bronze et d'os, et Davos ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle s'occupaient de lui il ne pouvait comprendre leurs paroles, mais trouva leurs voix réconfortantes néanmoins. Leurs mains étaient ridées mais adroites, et elles le nettoyèrent, appliquèrent un onguent puant sur sa cheville et l'enveloppèrent de bandes de peau. Il ne cria qu'une fois, quand elles tirèrent les fragments de la tête de flèche en silex qui s'était brisée dans son dos.

Après, elles lui donnèrent une coupe d'un bouillon fort et qui tenait bien au corps, des morceaux de gras flottant dedans, et Davos l'avala avec gratitude. Rien de plus ne semblait être requis de lui pour le moment, et il s'étendit le visage contre les fourrures, écoutant les gémissements gutturaux de Wex tandis que les vieilles s'occupaient assez rudement de lui.

Les vieilles femmes allaient et venaient. A l'extérieur de la tente, les tambours reprirent, et les cornemuses avec ; il semblait que le village entier se rassemblait autour du feu pour le souper. Quoi que cela fût, Davos était au moins reconnaissant qu'il n'en constituât pas une partie. Une voix qui n'était pas celle de Hjalmarr prit la parole, et il se demanda si c'était le shaman.

_Demandant aux __dieux __qui sont vraiment ces deux intrus, peut-être. _

Finalement, le silence revint peu à peu. Le souffle de Wex passa d'un gémissement endolori à des ronflements hachés. Davos lui-même était tout aussi épuisé, mais il flottait juste à la surface d'un somme, attendant que l'interprète revînt. Elle finirait bien par le faire. Et alors…

Il devait être près de minuit quand elle revint, repoussant le lourd rabat et laissant entrer un pinceau fantomatique de clair de lune. Elle enjamba les deux patients, dit quelque chose dans l'Antique Langue à la vieille qui s'occupait du feu, et toutes deux rirent doucement. Puis l'ancêtre ferma les yeux, et la femme se prépara à s'en aller.

Alors qu'elle passait, Davos tendit la main et saisit doucement son mukluk. Prenant un risque aussi terrible que durant ses jours de contrebande, il chuchota :

\- Osha ?

Elle se figea. Il se sentit sans l'ombre d'un doute, et une impression de justification le parcourut. Elle se tendit comme si elle considérait ou non de filer, mais la seule façon de l'empêcher de demander encore était de le tuer. Et elle ne pouvait faire cela, pas quand Hjalmarr avait pris un tel intérêt de propriétaire envers Davos et ses armes. Elle expulsa une profonde respiration agacée par le nez et dit :

\- Ouais ?

Lentement, délibérément, Davos s'assit, maintenant sa prise sur elle. Si on en venait à n'importe quelle espèce de bagarre, il était sûr de finir en ayant le dessous, mais pour le moment elle ne paraissait pas encline à réveiller tout le camp pou lui.

\- Vous, murmura-t-il. Vous avez menti. Vous savez où est Rickon.

Osha écarta sa main d'un revers.

\- Vraiment, ser suderon ? Bon ben on est quitte. Vous aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Pendant un instant, Davos craignit qu'elle voulût parler de quelque chose en rapport avec Stannis.

\- Lui, siffla Osha, désignant la silhouette ensommeillée de Wex. Je sais qui il est. Il était à Winterfell quand les calmars l'ont attaqué. C'était l'écuyer de c'prince au kraken tout souriant, lui-même.

Davos ne vit aucune raison de le nier.

\- Oui, Wex était l'écuyer de Theon Greyjoy. Mais Theon lui-même est prisonnier à Fort-Terreur, payant pour ses crimes, et les intentions de Lord Manderly dans sa recherche de Rickon sont sincères.

Osha renifla. S'agenouillant, elle se pencha tout près et murmura :

\- C'était pas les Greyjoy qui ont brûlé et pillé Winterfell et passé tous ses gens par l'épée. Oh, ils ont pas fait de bien, pour sûr. Mais c'est les Bolton qu'ont fait l'reste. Bran l'a dit. L'a vu par son loup. Et nous aussi on l'a vu en sortant de la crypte.

\- Bran est vivant ?

Aurait-il alors à choisir entre un fils Stark et l'autre ?

Réalisant qu'elle avait fait une erreur, Osha tenta de la faire oublier.

\- Il l'était, il y a longtemps. Maintenant, pas moyen de savoir.

Davos vit sa chance.

\- Lord Wyman connaît les crimes des Bolton autant que vous. Ce n'est qu'en ramenant Rickon à la maison que nous pourrons reprendre le Nord à leur règne infâme.

Il était difficile de dire ce qu'Osha en pensait. Finalement, abruptement, elle dit :

\- Vot' verre noir. Y'en a plus quelque part ?

\- J'imagine, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Hjalmarr et nous autres. On a comme qui dirait intérêt à l'savoir.

\- Je ne pourrai certainement pas en ramener plus à moins de revenir à Blancport, dit Davos. Et je ne rentrerai pas à Blancport sans Rickon et son loup.

Osha lui offrit un mince sourire sardonique, reconnaissant le gambit. Puis sans un mot de plus, elle se releva et se glissa dehors, une bouffée d'air âprement froid se glissant par le rabat quand elle l'ouvrit. Frissonnant, Davos ferma les yeux et glissa dans un sommeil agité.

Au matin, quand Osha vint le chercher, elle ne montra en aucune mention que quelque chose était arrivé la nuit précédente, et Davos suivit son exemple. Elle le mena dans une autre tente, celle-ci plus grande et quelque part plus grandiose, où Hjalmarr, les aïeules et le shaman attendaient qu'il se présentât.

Le chef skagosi salua Davos aimablement quoique toujours de façon incompréhensible, une grande différence avec la nuit précédente, et lui offrit à boire dans une corne recourbée remplie d'un breuvage fort et sombre. Puis il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un patchwork de peaux. Osha servant de traductrice, la réunion commença.

Les exigences de Hjalmarr étaient simples : il voulait plus de verre noir et il le voulait tout de suite. Il n'était pas enclin à écouter la moindre explication ou excuse de Davos et à un moment s'enragea tant et tant qu'il sortit de la tente à grand fracas en beuglant et agitant les bras. Davos, qui avait en son temps fait face à toutes sortes de crises ou de caprices de la part de ses clients, criminels, coupe-jarrets, autorités, pirates, compères contrebandiers, prêtres et nobles, ne fut pas intimidé, mais savait tout de même qu'il devait se montrer prudent avec le Skagosi. A son tour, il répéta simplement et obstinément qu'il voulait quelque chose aussi, et ils savaient également ce que c'était.

Finalement, ayant découvert qu'il ne pouvait intimider son prisonnier en un marché, Hjalmarr changea de ton. Il était essentiel, fit-il comprendre via Osha, que Davos prouvât qu'il était un homme fort, et son verre noir le vrai totem, non un faux – s'il en était ainsi, ils considéreraient d'autres discussions avec lui. Pour découvrir s'il disait bien vrai, il accomplirait pour le clan un certain service cette nuit-là, sur les pentes du Mont Vinterben au-delà des limites du camp.

Davos n'était pas du tout sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait.

\- Service ? Quel service ? pressa-t-il, mais Hjalmarr et les autres restaient bouche cousue.

Ils viendraient le chercher quand il serait temps, lui fit-on comprendre. En attendant, il serait sage de faire toute prière ou sacrifices à ses dieux qui lui passait par la tête.

C'était juste la chose qu'il fallait pour que Davos détestât encore plus cette affaire, mais il ne voyait aucun autre choix. Cela indiquait assez clairement ce qu'était le prix de l'échec, en tout cas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, pas exactement, mais un horrible soupçon commençait lentement à germer.

Il passa tout l'après-midi dans la tente des vieilles, tournant en rond, jusqu'à ce que sa cheville lui fît trop mal pour continuer, et il songea qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses forces. Au crépuscule un duo de jeunes filles vint le voir, apportant de nouveaux vêtements de peaux de phoque cousues, et l'une d'elle peignit soigneusement des lignes bleues sur ses joues mal rasées. Son contact l'attrista il se demanda ce que ça ferait d'avoir une fille. Son épouse lui avait donné sept fils, et il en avait perdu quatre.

_Peut-être si je rentre un jour chez moi… les chances en sont plus minces chaque jour, mais quand même… ma __Marya __et moi, nous ne sommes pas encore dans l'__hiver __de notre âge… _

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon quand il fut emmené au-dehors. Quatre jeunes guerriers attendaient sans sourire. L'un d'eux lui rendit la dague de verre noir, et il se mit en route avec eux.

_Il se pourrait bien que j'aille à ma __mort __cette __nuit. __Pleurez pour moi si vous le souhaitez__, m__a__ dame. __Mais soyez forte pour __Devan __et__ Steff __et__ Stanny._

En silence, il fit le signe de l'étoile à sept pointes sur sa poitrine.

Le village occupait un point abrité sous le vent des collines, et ils grimpèrent rapidement au-dessus, jusqu'à un large champ de neige pentu. Devant eux, le coucher de soleil encrait leurs ombres comme des empreintes de doigts sur les épaules blanches de la montagne. Il y avait un éperon rocheux exposé environ à mi-chemin de la pente, et c'était là qu'ils semblaient se diriger. Les jeunes gens accéléraient tout en grimpant il était évident qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester dehors plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire.

Enfin ils atteignirent le rocher, qui se révéla en fait être une grotte, profonde à peine de quelques mètres. De là, Davos pouvait voir à des centaines de miles au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest, le visage scintillant et glacé de la mer et les montagnes et même, loin sur sa droite, quelque chose sur le continent qui pouvait être le Mur. Ses guides s'inclinèrent devant lui tour à tour et dirent quelque chose qui aurait pu être une prière. Puis, sans autres instructions, ils tournèrent les talons et repartirent en file le long du flanc de la montagne, le laissant assis dans la grotte peu profonde et glacée avec le couteau noir, une torche, une flasque de leur breuvage sombre et amer et quelque sorte de viande rôtie enveloppée de peaux. Il avait très faim, mais craignait d'y toucher.

Le ciel s'assombrit. Loin en contrebas, les torches autour du village furent allumées. Le froid le rendait somnolent, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dormir – même si c'était là le seul adversaire qu'il devrait affronter cette nuit-là, un homme qui s'endormait par ce temps ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. On disait que c'était une mort confortable, paisible, qu'on ne sentait aucune douleur à la fin. Davos, qui avait vu des hommes brûlés vifs dans les feux de la femme rouge, la choisirait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf fois sur cent, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le manteau de la nuit noire se déploya sur la montagne. Tout était encore tranquille le vent soufflait loin du village. Son dos et sa cheville lui faisaient toujours mal, et son estomac faisait des nœuds tant il avait faim. Aussi se résigna-t-il finalement et prit une bouchée de la chair brune, grasse et délicieuse, essayant très fort de ne pas y penser. Un coup de dents, juste un coup de dents, mais il avait si faim, et bientôt il eut tout mangé.

_Je leur prouverai tout ce que je dois prouver. Je ne faillirai pas à mon roi, ni à __Lord Manderly __ni__ Rickon, __je ne__ –_

Davos aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Un choc de surprise déplaisante le traversant, il tourna vivement la tête. Rien.

Soudain ce souper – quoi que cela ait pu être – lui tombait comme une pierre dans l'estomac. La bouche sèche, il prit une gorgée de la flasque pour le faire passer, et se tassa, ignorant la douleur. Quoi que ce fût, il ne -

Cela apparut encore.

Cette fois, Davos regarda aussi vite que possible, mais il n'y avait toujours rien – seulement quelque chose qui ressemblait à une écharpe de soie blanche, ondulant sur la neige quelques instants avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait pas de vent, aucun souffle, aucune raison pour que cela eût l'air d'une ombre grimpant discrètement la pente dans sa direction.

Les doigts de Davos étaient sans force sur le manche du couteau.

\- Mère ayez pitié, murmura-t-il, et il refit le signe de l'étoile. Mère, Mère, Mère ayez pitié.

Mais ce n'était pas le visage sculpté, serein, de la Mère qu'il voyait. C'était celui de Melisandre. La prêtresse rouge semblait se dresser dans l'air devant lui, le rubis à sa gorge scintillant.

_La__ nuit __est sombre et pleine de terreurs, ser __o__ignons__, _chuchotait-elle_. Me croyez-vous à présent ?_

\- Non, dit Davos à voix haute.

Sa voix était étranglée, douloureuse, dans l''air froid. Il y avait plus d'ombres en déplacement à présent, il en était sûr. Il se rappela une autre ombre qui amenait la mort, dans le passage sous Accalmie, Melisandre qui luisait.

\- Non !

_C'est avec le feu que vous vous dressez face à eux, et le verredragon. Les dons de R'hllor, la force du Seigneur de Lumière. Tendez la main et prenez tout le pouvoir que vous désirez, Davos Mervault. Levez-vous, et devenez grand et terrible. Levez-vous, et devenez une Main digne de votre roi. Levez-vous ! Chassez ces serviteurs du Grand Autre ! Levez-vous, et soyez victorieux ! _

\- Non, répétait-il, encore et encore.

La terreur lui liquéfia le ventre. L'une des ombres releva la tête. Puis une autre. La neige crissa sous des pas d'un autre monde, et aucune empreinte ne demeura, tandis qu'ils commençaient à ramper, puis à glisser, puis à charger. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux si bleus.


	13. Louve

Bonjour les lecteurs…

Vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas la grande forme aujourd'hui, même si tous mes copains sont rentrés chez eux sur leurs deux pieds et en un seul morceau.

Météo du chapitre : suspense

Météo personnelle : au fond du trou

* * *

_**La Fille Louve**_

Braavos de nuit était un labyrinthe de mystère et d'enchantements. Cat et Beth l'Aveugle connaissaient chaque marche, chaque ruelle, chaque pierre des plus pauvres districts, les maisons de plaisir et les bars à vins et les salles de mime, mais Lyanna Snow était étrangère aux endroits où elles passaient à présent, le gondolier les faisant naviguer par de larges canaux avec des lanternes colorées, sous des ponts délicats, le long de frises peintes et de dômes dorés et de toits de tuiles. Les résidences et les villas devenaient plus opulentes plus ils s'avançaient, jusqu'à ce que Lyanna ne pût s'empêcher de se demander où ils pouvaient bien aller. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'une courtisane dormît sur un sac derrière un taverne, mais ce canal menait à travers le cœur de la cité, vers l'île située sur la bordure nord du lagon. Le Port Pourpre.

Lyanna jeta discrètement un regard à la Fille de l'Été. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait tenté de déterminer pourquoi la courtisane n'avait pas trahi plus de surprise à son apparition, l'avait simplement menée à la gondole et payé pour son passage aussi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible. _E_

_lle m'attendait. Elle savait que quelqu'un la rencontrerait à l'Orbe._

Ce qui menait à la réalisation suivante : _Elle doit aussi savoir que je dois tuer. _

Si c'était ainsi... La Fille de l'Été elle-même venait-elle de la Maison Noire et Blanche ? L'homme aimable avait dit qu'un certain homme avait prié pour la mort d'un tel autre, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Syrio, à Port-Réal, l'avait toujours appelée « garçon », quand il voulait dire qu'elle devait induire les autres à voir ce qui n'était pas là.

_Mâle et femelle sont à la surface de nos âmes_, se rappela Lyanna.

Une courtisane pouvait certainement s'offrir les services des Hommes Sans Visage, et en aucune façon la Fille de l'Été n'aurait eu besoin d'y aller en personne. Elle aurait pu envoyer un serviteur de confiance.

Satisfaite d'elle-même pour avoir déduit cela, Lyanna se rassit.

_Regarde avec tes yeux, entends avec tes oreilles._

La gondole prit encore quelques virages, passant sous le grand aqueduc à arche triple qui apportait l'eau du continent, puis glissa en une halte gracieuse sur l'eau piquetée d'étoiles contre une jetée oscillante.

Lyanna leva les yeux, et dut se mordre la langue. Elle reconnaissait les dômes et les tours qui se dressaient au-dessus d'elle, la forêt de spires élancées, les jardins suspendus et les murs de mosaïques. Mais elle ne les avait jamais vus que de loin.

_C'est le palais du Se__igneur de la Mer_.

Et le Seigneur de la Mer, Ferrego Antaryon, était malade et infirme depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se trouvait à Braavos – certainement, cela ne pouvait être lui qu'elle devait tuer. Quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Et elle pouvait difficilement demander à la maisonnée.

\- Viens.

La voix de la Fille de l'Été surprit Lyanna, et elle sursauta, trébuchant hors de la gondole si maladroitement qu'elle s'écorcha le genou. Puis elle se redressa et suivit les deux femmes le long du quai, jusqu'à une porte fermée encastrée dans un haut mur de pierre. La servante lança quelque mot bravien que Lyanna ne connaissait pas, apparemment un mot de passe, et elles entrèrent.

Au-delà se trouvait un jardin disposé suivant des angles géométriques précis, des chemins et des buissons fleuris cultivés pour croître en un labyrinthe naturel, et une fontaine de marbre coiffée d'un jeune homme svelte et nu. Le palais lui-même était éclairé de nombreuses torches et bougies, et des arches ouvertes menaient à des cloîtres, des colonnades, des balcons et des fenêtres, tous taillés dans une pierre couleur crème. Puis elles passèrent dans un couloir haut de plafond, et Lyanna fut satisfaite de constater que ses propres pas étaient aussi légers et silencieux que ceux de la Fille de l'Été.

Elle tenta de regarder en douce tandis qu'elles avançaient plus profondément dans le palais. Le sol était fait in d'un échiquier de marbre noir et blanc, bordé d'or dans les joints. De somptueux tapis étaient étendus dans des alcôves sous les pieds sculptés de précédents Seigneurs de la Mer, et des flammes s'élevaient de suspensions de bronze pendues à des chaînes. Puis la servante ouvrit une série de portes en bois laqué, toutes vers l'intérieure comme une boîte à énigmes vers une petite pièce intime, ornée de tapisseries représentant de grandes scènes de l'histoire de Braavos. Un feu craquait dans un brasero de fer, et quatre sièges de velours étaient placés autour. Deux d'entre eux étaient occupés.

L'homme le plus proche du brasero devait être le décrépit Seigneur de la Mer lui-même. Une douceur puanteur de maladie s'élevait de lui et il avait un aspect émacié, semblable à un spectre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait jeté dans un chaudron et ôté par ébullition toute la chair de ses os. Il était assis avec une couverture enveloppant ses épaules, sirotant de temps à autre le contenu d'un gobelet placé de façon pratique à portée de main. Quand il releva la tête à leur entrée, ses yeux étaient fatigués et pleins de souffrance.

\- Cher cœur, dit-il, souriant d'un air fatigué à la Fille de l'Été.

\- Ferrego.

Elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous receviez votre invité en si petit comité, autrement je n'aurai pas interrompu votre session.

\- Quelle idée. Tu n'interromps pas.

Le Seigneur de la Mer toussa.

\- Par ailleurs, mon bon Qarro sait que tu dois toujours être autorisée à entrer. Assieds-toi. As-tu apprécié la pièce ? Je me suis dis que oui.

Un sourire quelque peu cynique tordit la bouche de la Fille de l'Été.

\- Ferrego, dit-elle tranquillement. Une femme moins apte à pardonner que moi aurait pu vouloir ton sang, pour ne pas m'avoir avertie auparavant.

\- Tu as bien raison. Mais je suis honteusement grossier. S'il te plaît, permets-moi de présenter formellement mon invité, Ser Justin Massey. Ser Justin, ma douce dame.

\- Je suis enchanté.

Au moment où l'homme ouvrit la bouche, Lyanna sut qu'il était de Westeros. Il était grand, bien bâti, et pas mal fichu, avec une belle chevelure d'un blond doré et un sourire dégagé.

\- Après le voyage que nous avons enduré, mon seigneur, je dois dire que votre palais vaut deux fois le paradis.

\- Une épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Seigneur de la Mer sans se mouiller.

\- Excessivement.

Ser Justin accepta un gobelet d'ambroisie de la part d'un page.

\- D'abord il a fallu arriver au Mur pour y déposer la petite sœur du Lord Commandant, juste pour apprendre que certains de ses hommes avaient pris sur eux de l'assassiner une quinzaine auparavant. Nous y avons laissé Dame Arya de toute façon – pauvre fille, après avoir été mariée au Bâtard de Bolton, même Château-Noir grouillant de sauvages est un refuge. Et ensuite, la tempête à frappé cette nuit-là, nous avons presque tué nos chevaux à tenter d'échapper au pire du vent à Guet de l'Est. Mais avec Jon Snow mort, la garnison de la Garde n'était pas terriblement intéressée par l'idée de nous aider à trouver un -

Arya hoqueta.

Ser Justin et le Seigneur de la Mer se retournèrent tous les deux pour la regarder. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas plus prêté attention à elle qu'à un meuble.

\- Qui es-tu, petite ? demanda Ferrego Antaryon.

\- Ly - Lyanna. Lyanna Snow.

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix sonnait faible et peu convaincante. Ser Justin devait forcément mentir, il devait, il était juste idiot, Jon ne pouvait être mort, c'était impossible ! Et qui était cette « Dame Arya » - pourquoi l'avaient-ils emmenée au Mur ? Pourquoi y avait-il des sauvages là-bas, et qui était le Bâtard de Bolton ?

_No__n__, __je le saurais si __Jon __était__ mort, __je le saurais, je le saurais..._

Pourtant ce rêve la nuit précédente où elle était avec Nymeria quand les chasseurs l'avaient attrapée, ce rêve où elle avait été arrachée à son loup –

A ce moment, il fallut toute la volonté et tout l'entraînement d'Arya pour qu'elle ne se répandît pas en un flot de questions désespérées. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang, et puis remarqua que l'homme dans le coin – qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là, pas avant qu'il ne bougeât dans l'ombre – la fixait intensément. S'avançant d'un mouvement fluide, il demanda :

\- Tu t'appelles Lyanna Snow, petite ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est la fille, Qarro, dit la Fille de l'Été. J'avais dit que je l'amènerais.

\- Tu as dit que tu amènerais quelqu'un, oui. Mais tu n'as pas dit que ce serait une petite fille.

\- Tu es trop soupçonneux, Qarro, dit la courtisane. Ferrego te dira que c'était dans les tuyaux depuis plusieurs jours.

\- En effet, dit le Seigneur de la Mer avec un de ses sourires fatigués, et tu sauras que ma douce dame a ce qu'elle veut. Maintenant, Massey. Je crois comprendre une partie de vos requêtes, mais il vaut mieux les avoir toutes. De l'or, c'est cela ? Et un certain nombre d'épées ?

\- Vous avez raison, mon seigneur, dit Ser Justin avec un haussement d'épaules en guise d'excuse. Je discute avec la Banque de Fer demain, en présumant que me souvienne à qui graisser la patte et de combien. Tycho Nestoris fut des plus utiles sous ce rapport, pourtant même lui ne peut ouvrir les portes que la Banque souhaite garder closes. Mais on m'a dit que de loin la façon la plus aisée de recruter vingt mille mercenaires d'un coup était de vous parler.

Le Seigneur de la Mer sirota sa boisson.

\- C'est possible.

\- Autrement, je serais forcé de les chercher un par un, et l'hiver pourrait être revenu le temps que j'aie fini.

Ser Justin sourit, d'abord au Seigneur de la Mer, puis à la Fille de l'Été ; il semblait sentir qu'il recevrait un accueil bien plus chaleureux de ce côté-là.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez un grand nombre de jeunes rogues - des bravos, c'est bien cela ? - qui passent leur temps à s'assassiner les uns les autres avec enthousiasme dans les ruelles. Mon roi a bien besoin de bonnes épées, et cela résoudrait une partie du désordre dans votre cité, de plus.

\- Les bravos ne sont pas des soldats, dit le Seigneur de la Mer. Ils n'ont aucune discipline, aucun sens du sacrifice de soi. Et – pardonnez-moi, Ser Justin, mais vous parlez de les mener dans les terres sauvages et désolées du Nord, affronter les dents de l'hiver et combattre cette abomination de Bolton. Peut-être y a-t-il un ou deux hommes lassés de la vie et volontaires pour vous obliger, mais même les mercenaires n'ont pas faim d'or à ce point. Ils prendront contrat pour escorter de riches marchands entre les Cités Libres ou à combattre dans les terres contestées. Certains feront voile sur les routes commerciales de la Mer de Jade vers Qarth et les Îles de l'Été, mais aucun n'a jamais prétendu au courage suicidaire. Ce sont d'hommes du Nord de Westeros dont vous avez besoin, non de gamins vêtus de soie de Braavos.

Ser Justin ne cilla pas.

\- Tormo Fregar partage-t-il ce point de vue, mon seigneur ?

Il y eut une pause juste assez longue pour devenir inconfortable. Puis le Seigneur de la Mer dit :

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tormo Fregar. La rumeur la plus courant veut qu'il devienne le prochain Seigneur de la Mer quand votre éminence sera… en repos.

\- Quand je serai mort, voulez-vous dire. Eh bien, je ne le suis pas encore, et n'ai pas l'intention de l'être avant un certain temps, bien que je ne puisse dire que j'apprécie beaucoup la vie en ce moment. Puisque vous le demandez, vous devez déjà savoir quelque chose au sujet du tempérament de Fregar. Il est un homme plus violent que moi, oui, et plus idéaliste. Il rêve d'élever Braavos à de nouveaux sommets, de sorte que nous éclipsions pour toujours l'Empire Valyrien qui réduisit nos ancêtres en esclavage. Mais vous saurez aussi, Ser Justin, que son ascension n'est pas une chose certaine. Chaque faction doit se battre d'abord.

\- Cela semble un peu du temps perdu, mon seigneur.

Ser Justin était toujours imperturbable.

\- Dans ce cas, connaîtriez-vous le statut de recrutement de la Compagnie Dorée ?

\- Je suis surpris que vous ne le sachiez pas, ser.

Cela fit ciller Massey.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ne se trouvent-ils pas en Westeros ?

\- Ne se... ? dit le chevalier en écho.

Il ne souriait plus.

Ferrego Antaryon était sur le point d'abattre une carte maîtresse, et clairement, il s'amusait immensément.

\- Vous et Lord Stannis étiez dans le Nord, il est compréhensible que vous ne sachiez pas. Mais ici à Braavos, nous entendons des murmures depuis quelque temps. Daenerys Targaryen a disparu de Meereen avec un de ses dragons, tandis que son neveu mène la Compagnie Dorée vers les rivages de Westeros et son trône légitime.

\- Neveu...

Ser Justin donnait l'impression que quelqu'un venait juste de balancer quelque chose de très lourd dans sa figure.

\- Sept enfers, mais qui...

\- Aegon Targaryen, fils du Prince Rhaegar et d'Elia Martell. Si vous pensez que c'est bien joué pour un garçon mort, ser, alors soyez assuré que moi aussi. Au début.

\- Ce... ce...

Ser Justin n'avait absolument rien d'intelligent à répondre à cela.

\- Cela ne peut être... si c'était le cas...

\- Stannis Baratheon ne serait pas l'héritier légitime du Trône de Fer après tout.

Le Seigneur de la Mer se rallongea dans ses couvertures.

\- Maintenant, comprenez-vous pourquoi je ne suis pas pressé d'envoyer mes épées rôtir sous le feu du dragon ?

Ser Justin ouvrit et referma la bouche trois fois de suite, de façon assez appropriée si l'on considérait que le sujet était les Targaryen.

\- S'il y avait de nouveau des dragons dans le ciel au-dessus de Westeros, nous le saurions, même si nous étions au-delà du Mur. Ce genre de nouvelles ne pourrait être tenu secret un seul instant. Ou sont-ils toujours avec la sœur de Rhaegar à Meereen ?

\- Vous disiez que vous le sauriez, ser.

Sentant apparemment qu'il était en danger de se faire méchamment battre à ce jeu d'esprits, Ser Justin tenta un nouvel angle.

\- Si cela se trouve, cet Aeon Targaryen est seulement un mendiant au sang bleu avec une bande de mercenaires à sa suite. Et il semble bien pratique, n'est-ce pas, qu'il soit supposément resté en vie tout ce temps, et que personne n'en ait entendu le moindre -

\- Vous pouvez le dénoncer et prouver qu'il ment, bien sûr, dit le Seigneur de la Mer. Cela rendrait un plus grand service à votre seigneur que n'importe quel effectif d'épées braviennes.

\- J'ai enduré épreuve sur épreuve pour arriver ici. Mon roi a placé son espoir en moi, et en vous.

La voix de Ser Justin commençait à s'assombrir de rage.

\- Et vous restez assis là en chemise de nuit et vous bavardez de dragons et de contes pour enfants, ce qui pourrait être et peut être et a été, pendant que Stannis saigne et souffre et gèle pour défendre les Sept Couronnes. La lignée Targaryen a été brisée par droit de conquête, comme il a été établi. Si ce gamin est véritablement Aegon, alors voilà ce que je pense de lui et de ses foutues prétentions.

Et avec cela, Ser Justin tourna la tête et cracha sur le sol de marbre fin.

Aussitôt, l'homme dans les ombres s'avança.

\- Je le mettrai au pas si vous le souhaitez, mon seigneur.

\- Non, Qarro. Il bénéficie de mon hospitalité.

Le visage de Ferrego Antaryon était dur et fixe.

\- Je crois, cependant, que j'en ai entendu assez pour ce soir. Mets-le dehors si tu le souhaites, mais doucement. Je dois parler à ma dame.

Qarro - _ça doit être Qarro Volentin, la Première Lame de Braavos_ – força Ser Justin à sortir. A l'instant où ils furent partis, la Fille de l'Été se leva de son siège, marcha jusqu'au Seigneur de la Mer, et prit ses mains parcheminées dans les siennes.

\- Ferrego, reconsidérez. Ser Justin a raison. Sans dragons, Aegon Targaryen n'est rien. Stannis Baratheon est un homme fait, un guerrier. Il serait -

\- … un roi terriblement juste. Je sais.

\- Il tuerait les Lannister !

La couleur monta au visage de la Fille de l'Été.

\- Il a une armée - ou il en aura une, si vous la lui donnez ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous honorez ce vieux traité ? Il arrangeait un mariage entre Viserys Targaryen et Arianne Martell, et Viserys est mort et Arianne la prisonnière de son père, si la rumeur dit vrai. Je sais que vous en avez été témoin, mais c'est fini, Ferrego. Terminé. Pour votre vie, reconsidérez cela.

Le Seigneur de la Mer leva les yeux sur son visage.

\- Qui es-tu, cher cœur ?

\- Vous savez qui je suis.

La Fille de l'Été leva une main vers son visage, retira son voile de soie et ses tresses dorées, ses joyaux et ses broches et ses épingles. Elle se tint devant lui dans sa robe bleue, la tête nue, de longs cheveux sombres dégringolant le long de son dos quand quelques instants plus tôt ils avaient été de la couleur du miel.

\- Vous savez, Ferrego. Donnez-moi cette seule et unique chose que vous m'avez refusée, et je ne demande rien de plus.

Arya, qui était restée debout dans un coin avec la servante de la Fille de l'Été, était stupéfaite et horrifiée.

_Elle a changé ses cheveux. Elle pourrait être capable de changer son visage aussi. Qui est-elle ? Qui suis-je __?_

Et avec cela, l'horrible révélation.

_La Fille de l'Été veut que je tue le Seigneur de la Mer. Il pourrait mourir de sa maladie, mais pas assez vite, et il faut qu'il meure maintenant. Il ne donnera pas d'épées à Ser Justin, et elle veut qu'il le fasse. Lui mort, Tormo Fregar deviendra probablement Seigneur de la Mer à sa place, et il le fera._

Arya était pétrifiée.

_Le Seigneur de la Mer est juste un vieil homme malade_, se dit-elle. _Et le roi__ Robert __était l'ami de Père, Père aurait soutenu __Stannis._

Pourtant alors même qu'elle y pensait, elle tentait désespérément de repousser l'idée.

_Personne n'a pas de __père._

Pourtant brochant sur chaque pensée, chaque image, chaque instant, il y avait le souvenir de Ser Justin disant si négligemment que Jon Snow était mort, et ce n'était pas vrai, pas vrai, pas vrai, l'idiot, idiot, idiot -

\- A présent, disait Ferrego Antaryon, je pense en avoir assez entendu de ta part aussi, ma douce. Emmène tes filles, va te coucher, et fais appeler mon médecin. Je prendrai plus de pavot pour m'aider à dormir.

\- Du pavot.

La voix de la Fille de l'Été était froide.

\- Bien sûr, mon seigneur.

Il tendit la main vers elle.

\- Ne me dispute pas. Les Targaryen ne failliront pas.

\- Si vous le dites, mon seigneur, dit la courtisane avec une politesse distante.

Elle fit un signe, et sa servante s'avança, Arya la suivant en hâte. Elles repassèrent devant les tapisseries et les portes, jusque dans le hall. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_Cette __nuit, __je pourrais le faire cette __nuit. __Il aura pris du pavot, il ne se réveillera pas__._

Elle avait un couteau sur elle – ce n'était pas Aiguille, mais cela suffirait. Après cela, ce ne serait que l'affaire de distancer les gardes du Seigneur de la Mer assez longtemps pour revenir à la Maison du Noir et Blanc et changer son visage. Ils chasseraient Lyanna Snow, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blond sable et ses taches de son, et Cat et Beth l'Aveugle connaissaient les chemins cachés, secrets.

_Je peux le faire. Je le dois__._

Elle inventa une excuse, pria la Fille de l'Été de lui pardonner, et se mit à courir.

_Peut-être devrai-je tuer __Ser Justin __aussi. Il ment sur __Jon __et cette __fille __appelée D__ame Arya. __Je suis pas une __dame, __et ce n'est pas__ Arya._

Mais elle savait que l'homme aimable serait fort courroucée si elle le faisait.

_Ne tue que ceux dont la mort a été demandée par les prières. Personne d'autre__. _

Et Ser Justin n'était rien pour Personne.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir à l'étage, les essuyant furieusement de ses mains sales. Jon… Nymeria… Tuer le Seigneur de la Mer d'abord, le tuer et prouver à quel point elle était devenue sans visage… l'homme aimable avait tort, ils avaient tous tort. Elle était une fille louve pour de vrai et elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il fallait.

_Ser Gregor !_ pensa-t-elle, avec quelque chose approchant la folie. _Dunsen, Raff __l'Aimable, __Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, __la __reine Cersei !_

D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de sous ses cils. Rageusement, elle les chassa et fit un pas.

Un pas fut toute la distance qu'elle put couvrir. Et alors – il y avait peut-être un son derrière elle pour l'avertir, mais elle n'en était pas sûre, ne le serait jamais. Car ce fut à ce moment qu'une main tomba sur son épaule, la serrant comme un étau de fer. L'autre se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant son hurlement. Et une voix douce, familière, dit à son oreille :

\- Et que fait une fille dans cet endroit ? Une fille seule, avec un couteau ? Je me le demande.


	14. Fantôme

Ce chapitre explorant l'entre-deux qui sépare la mort de la vie, il peut légèrement donner l'impression que l'auteur et la traductrice étaient un soupçon sous acide quand elles ont travaillé. Mais je vous jure que non.

* * *

_**Fantôme**_

Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était du rouge.

Neige rouge. Yeux rouges. Sang rouge, cheveux rouges, rubis rouge, et le rouge des flammes qui le dévoraient, l'entouraient aussi tendrement qu'une mère tenait son bébé. Mais il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Peut-être était-il né là, dans la fumée et la vapeur et la neige, sauf qu'il savait être mort. Ou était censé l'être au minimum. Il était impossible de s'en souvenir, de former la moindre pensée cohérente. Il n'y avait que la lumière. La lumière rouge.

Il lui restait un fragment distant, fragile, de souvenir, et il lutta pour s'y accrocher, car il lui rappelait qui il était. Regarder Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun démembrer Ser Patrek de Mont-Royal, crier aux hommes de la reine de déposer leurs lames avant de provoquer le géant plus encore, se retourner pour voir Whit Taillebois lui trancher le cou… tâtonner pour trouver Longriffe, plus de cris, de hurlements, Bowen Dumarais se tenant devant lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et la dague dans son ventre, celle dans son dos, celle entre ses côtes. La façon dont la blessure fumait dans l'air glacé de la nuit, et les ténèbres tourbillonnantes qui s'écrasaient sur lui comme un raz-de-marée. Froid. Il se rappelait le froid, aussi. Il était en lui jusque dans ses os, s'il les possédait encore.

Il dériva. Il n'était pas éveillé, il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Le temps lui-même existait de façon lointaine, quelque chose à l'autre bout de cette lumière, et il avait peur de s'y aventurer trop profondément. Pourtant s'il s'en écartait trop, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il se réveillait et la souffrance qui le frappait alors était presque indescriptible.

_Je ne peux m'éveiller et vivre. _

Il en était sûr, sans même savoir comment. Quelque chair qui l'attendait, elle était trop endommagée pour accueillir son âme.

_Je suis devenu un fantôme, alors._

Cela l'aurait fait rire, mais il n'avait ni bouche ni souffle pour le faire. Il n'était pas en repos dans l'après-vie, et il n'était pas vivant il était coincé entre les deux. Parfois il avait l'impression que les deux camps se combattaient pour son âme, comme s'ils allaient déchirer cette chose fragile comme la soie d'une robe de dame.

_Mais ma d__ame __portait fourrures, peaux et cuirs, et a tué un vieil homme pour avoir fait un feu._

Alors comme si Ygritte avait été appelé par les mots, il la voyait flotter au-dessus de lui, mais il ne pouvait jamais la toucher, peu importait à quel point il essayait. Parfois elle paraissait en colère, d'autres fois juste triste.

_Tu ne sais_ _rien_, Jon Snow, murmurait-elle, puis disparaissait, une flèche empennée de gris jaillissant entre ses seins et la changeant en cendres.

Il voyait bien des choses, d'ailleurs. Il y avait là Lord Eddard, sans tête, et Dame Catelyn, ses yeux brûlant comme des chandelles mortuaires dans la ruine lacérée de son visage. Il y avait Robb avec des flocons qui fondaient dans ses cheveux, tel qu'il avait été le jour où ils s'étaient dit au revoir pour la dernière fois, et puis il y eut Robb avec la tête sauvagement tranchée, son corps mutilé laissant couleur du sang tandis qu'il regardait avec les yeux mort et tristes de Vent Gris. Il y avait Sansa prise au piège dans un château de glace, une ombre énorme à tête de chien se dressant derrière elle et une autre, au sang noir, de la taille d'une montagne les dominant tous deux. Il y avait Bran emprisonné dans les racines de quelque arbre monstrueux, son propre corps se faisant plus effacé et plus distant chaque jour, et puis il y avait le petit Rickon entouré d'un millier de spectres aux yeux bleus sur un terre d'hiver éternel. Neige. Tous. Neige, neige, neige.

Puis il y eut quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir.

_Où est Arya ?_

Même dans son délire, il savait qu'elle n'était pas là avec le reste des ombres de sa famille décédée. Au lieu de cela, il vola dans une terre de montagnes rouges, le soleil aussi brillant que le tranchant d'une épée et le sable soufflé par le vent. Là se tenait un homme avec une épée aussi pâle que du verre opaline, et deux autres, l'un avec un heaume forgé en forme de chauve-souris noire et l'autre qui portait l'emblème d'un taureau blanc. Et derrière eux, une femme sans visage qui portait une couronne de roses bleues gisait sur un lit sanglant.

_Pro__mets-moi__, Ned_, pleura-t-elle avant de partir en poussière.

Le rouge battait contre son crâne.

_Je brûle dans une cage de glace._

Puis il se tordit et lutta comme une bannière battue par le vent, et vaguement, à travers un brouillard de souffrance, il aperçut Winterfell. Il savait que c'était Winterfell, bien qu'il fût brûlé, désolé et à moitié en ruines, mis à sac et sali de suie, des congères de quarante pieds escaladant ses tours. Il vola au-dessus jusqu'au bois sacré, où les sources chaudes laissaient échapper des bulles et le visage rouge levait le regard vers lui, de très vieilles lèvres remuant.

_J__on_, murmura-t-il. _Jon, Jon, Jon._

Il tenta de parler, mais les mots n'étaient que poussière. L'arbre devint le visage de Bran, et puis ensuite quelqu'un d'autre, avec de longs cheveux blancs et un œil rouge et une tache de vin sur sa joue creuse. Rouge. Toujours rouge. L'arbre leva une branche pendant.

_Fumée_, dit-il. _Fumée et sel. Un millier d'yeux, et un. _

Jon Snow ne connaissait pas le visage, pourtant il semblait néanmoins faire partie de lui.

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Je suis toi_, répondit-il. _Mais tu es plus que ça._

Et les ténèbres commencèrent à se refermer sur lui, l'avalant, jusqu'à ce qu'il commençât à paniquer.

_Ne partez pas_, voulut-il hurler à tous les spectres qui marchaient dans l'au-delà avec lui. _Ne me laissez pas ! _

Sa seule réponse fut un léger murmure qui s'évanouissait dans l'air.

_Tue le garçon_, lui disait-il. _Tue le garçon, __et laisse l'homme naître. _

Quelque chose qui pouvait être la musique d'une harpe résonna très loin, en accords doux, bas et tristes. Une chanson si triste que les morts en pleureraient. Puis le monde entier devint noir, et Jon reconnut qu'il allait se réveiller. Il lutta violemment, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se relevait.

_Dans quoi vais-je m'éveiller ? _

Puis il se contorsionna, hoqueta, s'étrangla et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver roulé en boule sur une pellicule de glace.

Jon resta simplement étendu là pendant un long moment, épuisé même par ce simple effort. Le monde ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner, et les murs de la cellule étaient translucides, voilés de draperies pendantes de stalactites. Le froid était inédit, féroce et douloureux à recevoir dans la poitrine. Pourtant il était aussi curieusement réconfortant.

Au bout d'un moment, il tenta de se remettre debout. Mais quelque chose allait de travers. Il ne pouvait se tenir droit, restait à quatre pattes et se déplaçant ainsi. Des griffes cliquetèrent sur la glace et il tenta de regarder ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais sa tête ne bougeait pas comme il y était accoutumé. Son nez était plus précis et ses yeux… qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux ? Et puis il regarda droit devant, et reçut le plus horrible choc de la journée.

Son propre corps était allongé devant lui. Les yeux gris des Stark étaient ouverts et fixaient le plafond d'un regard vide, les mains repliées sur la poitrine en préparation du creusement d'une tombe, les longs cheveux bruns pendant autour du visage maigre et solennel. Le corps était nu excepté un léger suaire posé dessus, et les blessures à demi-fermées se voyaient à travers le tissu, des marques presque criardes sur la gorge, le flanc, le ventre, celle dans le dos caché à la vue uniquement parce que le cadavre était étendu dessus. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Sa chair était froide et pâle, dure et vidée de son sang.

Le choc fut si immense que la tête de Jon lui tourna.

_Je suis mort après tout_, réalisa-t-il.

On ne pouvait le nier, pas avec la preuve si évidente sous ses yeux.

_Mais alors que suis-je ? Comment puis-je penser, comment puis-je savoir qui je suis, si je ne suis pas - _

Puis il baissa les yeux. Les jambes sous lui étaient au nombre de quatre, pas deux. Et elles étaient couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure blanche, se terminant en larges pattes au lieu de pieds. Il était tombé plus juste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé quand il avait dit être devenu un fantôme.

_M__on__ loup… __Je suis dans mon__ loup._

De façon compréhensible, toutes choses considérées, Jon perdit quelque peu la tête.

Il commença à galoper en cercles affolés, dérapant et glissant, creusant des sillons dans la glace avec ses griffes. Il put sentir quelque chose monter dans sa tête, quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, et pourtant si, quelque chose qui devait être la propre âme de Fantôme, profondément enterrée quand Jon avait envahi son corps. _État sauvage, sang du loup_. Cela devint plus fort et le langage disparut, plus rien que la glace, le feu, la glace, le feu, brûlant, toujours brûlant -

Une porte s'ouvrit, et la femme rouge entra.

A sa vue, chaque fibre de Fantôme se dressa, hérissée de colère. Il découvrit les dents, reculant pour protéger le corps de Jon. Si la femelle s'approchait trop, si elle tentait de le toucher – il déchirerait, les dents bien plantées, et goûterait la chair et le sang aussi rouge que le rubis qui pulsait sur sa gorge pâle et vulnérable -

Lentement, prudemment, la femme rouge s'agenouilla. Elle étendit ses deux mains élégantes aux doigts allongés, un geste de paix.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, frère, dit-elle avec cette voix riche et mélodieuse marquée par l'accent d'Asshai. S'il te plaît, sois calme. En son temps, tout sera comme il était prévu.

Melisandre. C'était Jon qui connaissait ce nom, et tandis qu'il apaisait le désir de Fantôme de lui arracher la gorge, cela n'engendra chez lui aucun désir soudain de lui faire confiance. En fait, cela le rendit plus méfiant que jamais, et il avait déjà découvert l'un des inconvénients de son nouveau corps : il n'avait pas de voix. Pendant un bref et complètement ridicule instant, il se demanda si les pattes d'un loup pouvaient tenir une plume.

_Que m'avez-vous fait ?_

C'était la première et la plus pressante de toutes les questions.

_Où suis-je ?_

C'était la seconde.

La prêtresse rouge sourit.

\- Tu es en sécurité, Jon, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Tu es dans un endroit où personne ne nous trouvera. Pas avant que tu ne sois prêt.

Fantôme racla le sol d'un air menaçant, essayant d'extorquer une réponse plus précise. Mais le froid, la glace, l'impression à la fois de protection et de malveillance… il savait, quelque part.

_Le Mur__. __Nous sommes à l'intérieur du Mur lui-même__._

\- Quant à ce qui t'a été fait, cela ne vient pas de moi, poursuivit Melisandre. Tu peux remercier le dieu pour son don de bonne lumière guérisseuse, pour le feu qui a envahi tes poumons. Autrement, tu serais allé à la glace et à la nuit du Grand Autre. C'est ce qui t'attend si tu nies encore une fois le pouvoir de R'hllor, Jon Snow. Tu dois savoir cela.

Jon se moquait pas mal de son dieu rouge à présent qu'il était un loup, autant que lorsqu'il était lui-même.

_Je __veux récupérer mon corps_, pensa-t-il avec colère. _Je veux mes hommes. Je veux ma petite sœur.__ Arya. __Où est __Arya ?_

Soit Melisandre ne comprit pas cela, soit elle choisit de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu as été sauvé pour un grand projet, dit-elle, ses yeux rouges fixant intensément les siens. Mais il y a plus d'une épreuve encore devant toi. Ceci n'est que la moitié du chemin. Seule la mort peut acheter la vie, Jon Snow, et c'est une vie chèrement payée. Tu n'as pas encore brûlé. Tu le dois.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-elle, damnation ?_

Tout ce que Jon pouvait se rappeler était d'avoir brûlé. Quand Melisandre tendit une main vers lui, il recula.

_Elle fera de moi un sacrifice quelconque si je la laisse faire. Mais quoi ? Pour quoi ? _

\- Une grande tempête a commencé il y a quatre nuits, poursuivit la prêtresse rouge. Elle ne cessera pas avant que Château Noir et tout le reste soient enveloppés de congères de cinquante et cent pieds de haut. Tu es enfin dans ton loup – il a fallu beaucoup de sorts, beaucoup de feux, beaucoup de travail pour que je te trouve, mais une part était de ton propre fait, car tu es véritablement un changeur de peau à présent. Et pas trop tôt. Les serviteurs du Grand Autre sont très forts. Ils marchent sur le Mur en une force jamais vue depuis la Longue Nuit. Dans moins de trois semaines, ils seront ici – et la neige n'aura pas cessé. Pense à ce que cela signifie, Jon.

_C__omment le sa__vez__-__vous__ ?_

Jon avait trop de mauvaises expériences avec les soi-disant prédictions de Melisandre pour avaler ceci sans quelques cuillères de grains de sel.

Cette question, la prêtresse rouge choisit d'y répondre.

\- Je l'ai vu dans mes feux, dit-elle. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je sais que je me suis trompée avant, mais il n'y avait pas à se tromper. Les hérauts de l'hiver et de la misère. Le mal ancien.

Son rubis se mit à luire et à clignoter, pulsant comme un cœur.

\- Que cela leur prenne une heure ou un jour ou un siècle, ils attaqueront le Mur, et ils le briseront. Ce ne sont pas des bandes indisciplinées de sauvages, Lord Snow. C'est un ennemi plus que mortel avec une force que tes frères corbeaux, menés par Bowen Dumarais, ne peuvent jamais espérer combattre.

_Bowen Dumarais ? Entre tous ?_

Fantôme tourna sur lui-même, comme s'il y avait autre part où il pût aller dans la minuscule cellule de glace.

\- Les sauvages qui ont fui à Durlieu sont tous morts, dit Melisandre d'un ton égal. Comme tu le craignais. Leurs spectres remontent le Cap Storrhold en ce moment même, et certains à ce qu'on dit ont même traversé la baie vers Skane et Skagos. Guet-de-l'Est sera bien attaqué également. Et qui plus est, ta sœur est ici à Château-Noir. Ser Justin Massey l'a amenée avant de fuir vers Braavos. Quand les Autres franchiront le Mur, elle sera la première de leurs victimes. Pense à elle, Lord Snow. Pense à ce qu'elle a souffert. Est-ce la fin que tu voudrais écrire à son histoire ?

_Arya._

L'estomac de Jon tressauta. Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans ses hallucinations, était-ce vraiment un signe de sa mort aux mains des Autres ?

_Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle en bonne santé ? Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà enfoncé une épée dans le c__œ__ur noir de __Ramsay Bolton ?_

Sur le moment, il n'y avait rien dont il eut plus envie de que filer et de le faire lui-même. A la place d'une épée, qui demande normalement des mains pour être maniée, les dents et les griffes de Fantôme feraient largement l'affaire.

Une fois de plus, Melisandre ne daigna pas fournir de réponse.

\- Bien, Lord Snow, dit-elle, se rasseyant sur ses talons. Le problème est clair. Telle qu'elle est actuellement, la Garde de Nuit sera mise en pièces, le Mur tombera et le royaume et toute l'humanité avec lui. Toi et moi également. A moins…

_A moins ?_

Fantôme découvrit de nouveau les dents, et Jon dut le repousser.

_Les avez-vous avertis ?_

Pourtant alors que Melisandre continuait à le dévisager, la vérité devint incroyablement claire. Fantôme se tendit, voulant désespérément bondir et Jon ne désirant le retenir qu'à demi.

_Vous ne leur avez pas dit. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas leur avoir dit ?_

\- Parce que.

Melisandre se rapprocha. Elle sentait même rouge, comme le cœur d'un brasier.

\- Il n'y a aucun intérêt à leur dire, pas si tu refuses de les sauver. Tu le peux, Jon. Il y a un sacrifice que tu peux faire.

_Un sacrifice ? Plus que celui-ci ? _

Jon inclina la tête de Fantôme, espérant traduire un scepticisme ironique sans le secours d'une paire de sourcils. Rien de bon ne suivait jamais quand la femme rouge se mettait à parler ainsi, mais piégé là dans cette cellule de glace, il n'avait aucun moyen de la contredire ou de prouver qu'elle mentait – si elle mentait.

_Vais-je oser prendre le risque ? _

\- Tu dois te donner à R'hllor.

La voix de Melisandre s'abaissa en un ronronnement.

\- Tu dois marcher jusqu'à la fin du chemin sur lequel tu t'es déjà engagé. Je sais que tu es assez fort, Lord Snow. Un homme pourrait renverser le cours de cette bataille. Juste toi, contre les vies de tous ceux que tu connais et que tu aimes. Tu n'as pas à en perdre plus encore.

Involontairement, Jon revit Arya en esprit, et Robb, et Ygritte. Et Sam et Grenn et Pyp et Edd la Douleur et Satin et Val et tous les autres. Ils paraissaient se rassembler autour de lui, comme une cour présentant ses hommages. Puis, un par un, ils commencèrent à disparaître.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Tous les soupçons de Jon parurent se rejoindre. Il était conscient d'une panique lancinante qui grondait à l'arrière de son crâne.

_Elle m'a sauvé uniquement pour me sacrifier. Elle m'a sauvé comme un foutu cadeau à __R'hllor, __me demande de donner quoi qu'il me reste pour ses __feux..._

Pourtant si c'était la seule façon de sauver le Mur... accepter les paroles de Melisandre et croire que tout se déroulerait comme il le devrait, s'il ne voulait pas rester dans Fantôme pour le restant de son après-vie.

_Je ne suis pas un parjure._

Quoi que Bowen Dumarais, Mance Rayder, Janos Slynt ou Alliser Thorne ou quiconque ait pu penser, Jon comptait s'en tenir à son serment même avec son propre corps gisant à moins de douze pieds de lui. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne se fût jamais réveillé du tout, et que ceci fût seulement un rêve de plus en plus désaxé généré par la fièvre. Il pouvait même être encore allongé dans la neige tachée de sang de la cour, et quand son cœur expulserait son dernier battement, tout deviendrait noir. Silencieux. Terminé. Pour toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Lord Snow, dit Melisandre. Mais tout prendra bientôt fin, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Jon se retourna, soudain terrifié de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Son visage à elle était totalement dépourvu de sourire ou de légèreté, ses yeux rouges ne cillant pas. Elle tendit la main.

N'importe comment, il trouva Fantôme marchant vers elle. Comme attiré par un aimant, le loup blanc rejoignit la femme rouge et baissa la tête.

Melisandre toucha sa fourrure, d'une main, puis de l'autre. Ses doigts brûlaient. Sa chevelure tombait librement in longues vagues écarlates, elle murmura une prière ou une invocation ou incantation dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis son poing se ferma, et quand elle le rouvrit, elle tira un couteau fait de quelque étrange pierre sombre, couvert de runes qui fumaient comme les ruines de Valyria.

Une terreur abjecte saisit Fantôme. Toutes les rationalisation soigneusement bâties par Jon fuirent, et tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait être rejeté dans les ténèbres voraces, les visions fiévreuses, avec un retour devenant deux fois plus dangereux et incertain – s'il se produisait. Il lui revint vaguement que Melisandre n'avait rien dit au sujet d'une renaissance.

L'enchantement était brisé. Il s'écarta brutalement. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, grattant la glace indestructible. Jon Snow, le Deux Fois Tué. Cela manquait un peu de classe, comme épitaphe.

\- Du _calme_, ordonna Melisandre.

Une ombre chaude et cramoisie s'infiltra dans sa vision.

De façon irréelle, la glace devint soudain trop bouillante pour être touchée. Il retomba en arrière.

\- Il existe une histoire, dit-elle. A propos d'un forgeron et d'une épée et de son épouse bien-aimée. Je te l'ai dit. Seule la mort peut payer pour la vie. Seul le sacrifice peut générer la victoire. Seule la lumière peut retenir les ténèbres.

_Azor Ahai_, pensa vaguement Jon. _Feu et sang._

\- Pense à ta sœur, qui est ici, dit Melisandre. Pense à tes frères, qui ne sont plus. Pense à ce que tu sais toi-même, ce que tu as vu dans les ténèbres au-delà du Mur. Et fais confiance. Et brûle.

Il tenta encore de fuir, mais à présent elle le tenait fermement par la peau du cou. Loup et femme luttèrent, yeux rouges et yeux rouges, l'une avec un couteau et l'autre avec ses griffes. La glace s'enflammait. Et dehors, très loin, une voix qui aurait pu être celle de Satin, hurlant :

\- Jon ! Jon ! JON !

Puis la morsure, aussi dure, sombre et froide qu'elle l'avait été cette nuit-là dans la neige. Et enfin, Fantôme émit un son : un gémissement étranglé, hoquetant alors que le couteau gravé de runes le perçait jusqu'au cœur. Le loup trébucha et tomba, ses flancs se soulevant lourdement. Du sang tacha la glace.

_Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow_, dit une voix.

L'autre murmura _Tue le garçon, et permets à l'homme de naître._

Et, d'accord, il mourut.


	15. Theon

Bonsoir les lecteurs. Nous retrouvons dans ce chapitre une vieille connaissance en bien mauvaise posture.

Météo du chapitre : il fait froid et les ennuis sont légion.

* * *

_**Theon**_

Il était étendu gelé et fiévreux dans un coin de la tour de la tenure, un mince tas de paille pour unique lit et une vieille couverte sale pour seule protection. C'était si bon, c'était si agréable, il voulait agripper le sol et y disparaître plutôt que d'y être encore arraché, pendus à des chaînes contre le mur. Il osait à peine croire que Schlingue avait mérité quelque chose de si merveilleux, mais alors il se rappelait.

_Theon_, pensait-il, _mon nom est __Theon_. _Ç__a ne rime avec rien, mais c'est le mien. _

Theon se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas brûlé. Il aurait dû, il le savait, offert en sacrifice sur un bûcher flamboyant avant que Stannis et ses indisciplinés hommes des clans ne se missent en marche pour combattre la horde Bolton qui se rapprochait.

_Lord Ramsay __les mène. Il veut son petit animal de compagnie. Il veut son Schlingue._

Et alors il se roulait en boule et frissonnait sous la couverture tel un enfant espérant que les monstres sous son lit s'en iraient si seulement il fermait les yeux et faisait un vœu.

_Lord Ramsay __a-t-il découvert à présent que le roi qu'il a capturé était un faux ? Pense-t-il que cette guerre est gagnée, ou sait-il qu'elle ne fait que commencer ? _

La pensée de ce que Ramsay ferait quand il réaliserait cela était suffisante pour que Theon se ratatine sous sa propre peau.

_Ce qu'il m'en reste encore. _

La dernière chose que se rappelait Theon avec une quelconque certitude était les hommes de Stannis marchant d'un pas lourd dans la pièce avec de larges sourires malveillants sur leurs visage, lui disant que les éclaireurs avaient repéré une avant-garde de Frey à moins de trois lieues. Ainsi donc, l'honneur de sa présence à son propre autodafé était à présent requis.

\- Nous avons fait un pari, Tourne-Casaque, avait dit Ser Clayton Suggs en déverrouillant rudement les menottes autours des poignets de Theon, le faisant tomber de plusieurs pieds sur le sol. Si tu vas te mettre à hurler après ton petit dieu calmar tout mouillé quand le feu t'embrassera les orteils, ou si tu tiendras le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa bouche de putain autour de ta queue et de tes couilles.

Il avait hissé Theon sur ses pieds et l'avait violemment giflé.

\- Sois juste le lâche que tu es, et couine. Je voudrais bien avoir les cinq dragons d'or.

Bizarrement, la première réaction de Theon avait été un soulagement abject.

_Ser Clayton ne sait pas, ils __n'ont pas enlevé mes habits, ils n'ont pas vu__._

Il était si reconnaissant qu'il n'avait élevé aucune protestation tandis qu'ils le traînaient et portaient tout à la fois au bas des marches de la tour et vers l'extérieur glacé. Des nordiens chevelus en peaux de bêtes se pressaient de tous côtés, réclamant un combat. A travers la brume, Theon avait pu apercevoir la bannière de Stannis, le cœur cramoisi sur champ d'or.

_L'arborer ouvertement ? Stupide, stupide, stupide. _

Il avait regardé de tous côté pendant que Ser Clayton et quelques acolytes le poussaient vers le bûcher. Le roi Stannis lui-même se tenait à côté il portait un lourd manteau à capuche, mais cette haute stature, les blessures bleu sombre de ses yeux et cette mâchoire grinçant furieusement ne pouvaient appartenir à personne d'autre. Au moins il n'avait pas été assez fêlé pour exposer Porteuse de Lumière, qui était aussi, supposément, en possession de Lord Ramsay. Theon soupçonnait qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de similaire à l'artifice qu'ils avaient créé sur Arnolf Karstark.

Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur, ni Qarl la Pucelle ni Tristifer Botley ni aucun des autres hommes.

_J'étais stupide de place __le moindre espoir en __Asha_.

Bien sûr, elle avait tenté de dissuader Stannis de le brûler vif, mais uniquement pour suggérer de lui couper la tête à la place. Les hommes des clans avaient sifflé et hué sur son passage tandis qu'il trébuchait entre leurs rangs.

\- Vengeance ! criaient-ils. Vengeance pour Bran et Rickon ! Vengeance pour le Jeune Loup ! Vengeance pour les Stark ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance !

_Il n'y a pas moyen de s'en sortir._

Theon avait été, de nouveau, perversement soulagé. Après avoir été écorché centimètre par centimètre dans les tréfonds du Fort-Terreur, qu'on laisse le feu l'écorcher d'un seul coup, pour en finir. Il avait souri tandis qu'ils commençaient à l'attacher aux fagots du bûcher.

\- Seigneur de la Lumière, avait entonné l'un des chevaliers, se tenant devant lui avec une torche enflammée. Baisse les yeux sur nous avec faveur et accepte ce sacrifice à ton cœur flamboyant. Donne-nous la force de défaire tes ennemis, et mène-nous à travers la nuit du Grand Autre, vers l'aube qui ne connaîtra pas de fin. Et ainsi, purifie-nous dans les flammes, donne-nous la justice pour ceux que ce traître a tué, et en toutes choses, sache que tu es notre maître et -

A ce moment, un cor avait appelé dans les bois. Une fois, et puis encore. Un cor nordiste.

Le chevalier avait abruptement cessé ses prières. Il avait vivement regardé son roi pour avoir des ordres, et la tête de Stannis s'était brusquement relevé comme un limier pointant une piste. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, comme tout homme présent. Puis trois cors avaient sonné en même temps, tout proches dans le brouillard, et les Nordiens avaient abandonné toute prétention d'assister à une cérémonie dédiée à un dieu auquel ils ne croyaient pas. Ils avaient tiré leurs haches de pierre, leurs épées à deux mains et leurs claymores, et fourré leurs bras dans les sangles de leurs targes, et empoigné encore plus de couteaux et de poignards dans leurs mains libres. Et puis avant que quiconque pût dire "R'hllor" ils avaient chargé, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour Stannis que de donner à ses hommes le signal de se joindre à eux.

Theon avait vacillé.

_Il est là, il est près, c'était un cor nordiste, pas les Frey, les Bolton, Bolton, Bolton._

Une folle panique l'avait saisi. Il avait tourné la tête et commencé à ronger ses liens avec ses dents brisées, mais la douleur avait été effroyable et il n'avait pu déchirer que quelques brins de chanvre.

_Je me brûlerai moi-même plutôt que de laisser __Ramsay __me reprendre._

Il avait lutté et tiré de toutes ses forces, mais n'avait pu complètement atteindre la torche le chevalier l'avait lâché quand il s'était mis à courir. Elle crachotait dans la neige, mais brûlait encore. Il avait tendu son pied mutilé, senti la chaleur fuser à travers les haillons sales qui l'enveloppaient. Il avait sangloté, et son courage l'avait presque déserté.

_Le __feu __est une mort __horrible… _mais Ramsay Bolton était pire.

Et puis il avait vu des formes, trois formes, surgissant du brouillard en courant. Elles avançaient péniblement à travers les congères, puis avaient foncé à travers la clairière et l'avaient rejoint. L'une d'elles avait tiré un couteau et scié les cordes, et Theon était tombé la tête la première.

Il était resté allongé là, de la boue et de la merde plein la bouche. Des souvenirs étaient revenus ramper à travers les ténèbres maladives de son esprit.

_Oui__, Lord Ramsay, __bien sûr. Je vais le manger. Je suis désolé qu'ils n'aient pas assez ri. Votre Schlingue veut qu'ils rient… non, ne me fouettez pas, je le mangerai et je serai drôle, je le jure, je le jure, je le jure… _

Des mains s'étaient glissées sous ses bras, le tirant sur ses pieds. Pas Ser Clayton. Il avait regardé sous le capuchon, et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

\- Qarl ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Pas l'temps. Vous devez filer d'ici avant qu'ils comprennent qu'ils se sont fait baiser.

Qarl la Pucelle le souleva par les épaules, et une autre silhouette - Tris Botley - souleva ses pieds. Le balançant entre eux comme un sac d'orge, ils le poussèrent jusqu'à un cheval à l'allure franchement peu engageante qu'une troisième ombre en capuchon tenait tout près.

_Asha. __Cela ne se peut. _

Mais c'était bien elle. Sa sœur avait sauté en selle, et tendu les mains pour le saisir par la taille, le hissant devant elle.

\- Qarl, avait-elle dit. Tris. Venez avec nous.

\- Il n'y a qu'un cheval, m'dame, avait doucement répondu Qarl. Et nous vous aimons trop tous les deux pour penser y aller à votre place. Par égard pour ma dame vitre mère. Filez.

\- Suivez-moi, au moins.

Theon n'avait jamais entendu sa sœur parler comme ça.

\- A pied, ou sur une mule - ce que vous pouvez, mais ne restez pas juste là. Promettez-moi que vous suivrez.

\- Nous suivrons.

Tristifer Botley n'avait pas paru du tout le garçon rêvassant qu'il était d'ordinaire en présence d'Asha Greyjoy.

\- Nous le jurons.

\- Maintenant.

Qarl avait claqué l'arrière-train du cheval, qui avait henni et détalé ensuite. La dernière image que Theon avait vu de lui et Botley était leurs silhouettes disparaissant dans le brouillard.

_Ils vont mourir_.

Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui venait d'arriver. Asha avait-elle arrangé cela ? Était-ce elle avec Qarl et Tris qui avaient sonné les cors, trompé les nordiens pour leur faire croire que l'attaque se produisait déjà…

_Quand__ Stannis __découvrira qu'il a été grugé et que sa prise a filé, il sera furieux… Quand __Ramsay __découvrira qu'il a été grugé et que sa prise a filé, il sera pire… _

Il avait perdu le compte des heures passées en selle. Tout s'était fondu en souffrance. Les Fers-Nés n'étaient pas des chevaliers formés à l'équitation, préférant arpenter le pont d'un navire plutôt que monter un cheval, mais Theon avait appris à monter relativement bien durant ses années avec les Stark. Il avait repensé aux courses avec Robb à travers les prairies, puis aux virées, buvant et courant la gueuse, avec Benfred Grandcervier, et avait dû abandonner les deux. Cela faisait trop mal.

Le cheval pataugeait et plongeait à travers le sous-bois gelé, et ils avaient dû se baisser sous des branches pendantes chargées de neige.

_Nous devons laisser une piste que même un aveugle pourrait suivre. _

Le souffle d'Asha était chaud contre son cou, et il avait désespérément noué ses mains mutilées dans la crinière du cheval.

_Dieux, ne me laissez pas tomber._

Il s'était demandé Stannis les pourchasserait, ou ne perdrait pas ses forces déclinantes à la poursuite de deux prisonniers évadés quand tant d'ennemis bien réels l'attendaient.

_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé._

C'était presque le crépuscule lorsqu'ils avaient enfin déniché la tenure abandonnée, chancelant à l'ombre d'une éperon rocheux dénudé. Asha avait tiré les rênes, de la neige giclant sous les sabots du cheval, et sauté à terre, jetant des regards nerveux de tous côtés, mais rien n'avait bougé dans les bois qui s'assombrissaient, exceptées leurs ombres. Puis elle avait tendu les bras et permis à Theon d'y tomber, ce qu'il fit mollement.

Asha l'avait assis sur un rocher, puis avait déniché une branche solide et cogné sur le bois pourri de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégageât le verrou. A l'intérieur, il faisait aussi noir que dans le cul de l'Etranger et cela puait presque autant, des stalactites de glace s'insinuant à travers les fissures du toit affaissé et des murs de pierres non cimentées. Des toiles d'araignées gelées pendaient comme des voiles de dentelle, et s'étaient brisées avec un tintement quand Asha en avait accidentellement accroché une. Mais il faisait plus chaud que dans l'air extérieur, un tout petit peu, et une échelle de bois à peu près intacte montait vers le grenier.

_Des __fantômes. __Je suis le __fantôme __de Winter__fell._

Mais plus maintenant. Il ne reverrait jamais Winterfell.

Asha avait mené le cheval dans la salle basse, fermé les restes de la porte et l'avait barrée avec une partie de la maçonnerie écroulée, puis hissé Theon sur l'échelle et rampé après lui. Le sol du grenier était fait de pierre et solidement bâti, et ils avaient découvert le tas de paille et les couvertures mangées aux mites dans un coin. Asha lui avait fait son lit sur place, un lit sur un bon sol bien plat. Elle avait utilisé un silex pour allumer un feu hésitant et fumeux, et s'était tapie à côté, un spectre sans forme dans les ténèbres. Ils pouvaient entendre la neige qui continuait à tomber dehors, grattant les volets.

Theon était resté étendu là pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit, somnolant parfois mais se réveillant toujours chaque fois qu'il glissait vers le sommeil, il voyait le visage de Ramsay, avec ses longs cheveux secs et ses lèvres pleines tordues en un rictus et ses yeux pâles sans âme. Enfin, il se releva sur un coude.

\- Asha ? murmura-t-il.

Sa tête cachée dans l'ombre se tourna lentement dans sa direction, comme si elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là.

\- Ouais ?

\- Où est... ?

Theon fit une pause.

\- Où est Arya ? Dame Arya. Je l'ai sauvée. Où est-elle ?

_Jeyne, __son nom est __Jeyne. Jeyne Poole, __c'était l'amie de S__ansa. __Ses yeux sont marrons, pas __gris._

\- Ser Justin l'a emmenée au Mur, dit enfin Asha. Les nordiens étaient contre. Ils pensaient que l'un d'entre eux devait recevoir l'honneur de la garder, de l'envoyer dans l'un de leurs châteaux. Mais Stannis était inébranlable.

_Oui, il a dit qu'il l'enverrait à C__hâteau-__Noir_.

Theon s'en souvenait à présent.

_J__on Snow __saura que c'est une fausse, il le saura._

Si quiconque découvrait que la fille n'était pas Arya Stark, ils perdraient tout intérêt à assurer son bien-être. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'altruisme dans les griffes d'un hiver boréal, ou dans une lutte entre rois.

Il roula sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Il avait des questions, il avait tant et tant de questions, but il ne pouvait imaginer comment commencer à les poser. Il avait tellement faim qu'il pouvait à peine le supporter, mais l'idée de la nourriture lui retournait l'estomac.

\- Où allons-nous ?

De nouveau, Asha ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis elle dit :

\- Il n'y a pas de havre sûr dans le Nord pour les Fer-Nés en ce moment, et je ne dirais pas que le Sud vaut mieux. Nous ne pouvons revenir sur Pyke, tant qu'Euron siège sur le Trône de Grès. Alors nous irons sur Harloi. Notre oncle Rodrik nous protégera, si nous pouvons arriver jusque-là sans rumeur de notre passage.

\- Quoi... Rodrik ? Rodrik le Bouquineur ?

Theon avait espéré quelque chose d'un peu plus sûr tactiquement. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que se serait de revenir dans les Îles de Fer et n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Ils seraient choqués et méprisants, ils considéreraient comme un acte de pitié de glisser un couteau entre ses côtes et achever la triste blague de son existence. Il n'y avait que les terriens mous et stupides pour laisser des êtres si faibles survivre.

Asha souffla.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, admit-elle. Mais à part faire voile pour Valyria, c'est le seul endroit auquel j'ai pu penser. Et notre dame mère y sera.

Sa voix se fêla brièvement, mais elle tenta de le déguiser en une quinte de toux.

_M__ère__._ Theon ne pouvait se rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait et pendant un bref instant de panique, il ne put non plus se rappeler son nom.

\- Mère, répéta-t-il comme un corbeau parlant.

\- Je ne le fais pas par égard pour toi, dit doucement Asha. Pas complètement, du moins. Tu étais vaniteux et obstiné, et stupide, et tu as creusé ta propre tombe trois ou quatre fois d'affilée. Mais tu l'as payé cent fois, et tu es mon frère. Je te ramènerai chez nous pour que Mère te voie une dernière fois avant de mourir. Je le jure.

_Elle a juré._

Un frisson courut sur le dos de Theon.

_Et après ça, je pourrais mourir aussi.__Et elle, et Mère. Nous pourrons tous mourir ensemble__._

Il prit une brève inspiration hachée, et se mit à sangloter.

Asha le considéra avec une expression quelque part entre la stupeur et l'inquiétude. Elle paraissait espérer qu'il arrêterait de son propre chef. Mais quand il ne le fit pas, quand ses épaules squelettiques continuèrent à être secouées de tremblements et qu'il pressa ses mains maladroites aux doigts manquants contre son visage, elle rampa sur le sol et le serra dans ses bras.

Theon fourra sa tête contre sa poitrine, sentant le sel sur sa langue. Il pleura comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter tandis qu'elle le berçait maladroitement.

_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Non__, Lord Ramsay, __votre Schlingue ne pleure pas, votre Schlingue est heureux, si heureux… non s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… non tout sauf ça, prenez mon doigt, prenez ma main, non, non, __Lord Ramsay, __ne faites pas ça. Je suis un homme, je suis votre homme, non, mon seigneur, mon… non, NON… NON !_

Après une éternité, ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Il hoqueta, s'étrangla et fit silence, les yeux fermés et la gorge aussi sèche que du sable.

_P__eut-être la neige va-t-elle effacer nos traces. _

Mais comment pouvaient-ils espérer fuir ? Comment pourraient-ils atteindre la côte avec les congères qui s'élevaient un peu plus chaque jour, sans succomber au froid, à la peur, à la faim, aux loups ou à l'un des monstres de leur oncle Euron ?

_Elle a raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû tenter de prendre Winter__fell, __j'aurais dû aller aux Noces Pourpres, j'aurais dû mourir avec __Robb_.

Mais à cet instant, Theon Greyjoy était au-delà de tout souci. Il voulait juste reposer dans les bras d'Asha et l'écouter chantonner. C'était quelque comptine pour les enfants, à propos d'ailes sur un poisson et d'orteils sur une vache. Il aimait l'entendre. Il se sentait heureux ici, dans cette tour en ruines sous la neige. Ils avaient toute la paille qu'il leur fallait, toutes les couvertures. Ils pouvaient juste rester là et elle pourrait lui chanter des chansons.

Le temps s'écoula. Theon ne savait pas combien. Asha ne le lâchait pas, restait assise en silence, son menton reposant sur sa tête. Puis enfin, une lumière grise commença à s'infiltrer par les volets fendus, jetant de minces ombres semblables à des couteaux sur le sol.

Asha se réveilla et se leva.

\- Je reviens dans un moment, dit-elle. Je dois voir combien de neige est tombée.

Theon opina paisiblement, et l'observa tandis qu'elle laissait tomber l'échelle par le trou et disparaissait par là. Il l'écouta sauter les derniers échelons jusqu'en bas, se déplacer et donner quelques tapes au cheval, puis ôter les pierres devant la porte, jurant à mi-voix au passage. Il sentit le soudain courant d'air froid… et puis, le silence complet.

\- Asha ? appela-t-il nerveusement.

Et si elle était partie après tout, et si quelque chose dans la neige l'avait attaquée ? Et si Ramsay avait attendu dehors toute la nuit ?

Encore le silence, pendant quelques battements de cœur. Puis les enjambées rapides de sa sœur retraversèrent le plancher et elle se hissa en haut d'une seule poussée furieuse

\- Putain d'enfer, dit-elle. Il y a des hommes dehors.

\- Des hommes ?

Un frémissement froid parcourut Theon de la tête aux pieds.

\- Combien ? Où ?

\- Cinquante au moins, une centaine au plus. Pas très loin, juste de l'autre côté de l'épaulement. Je les ai entendus parler, mais j'ai rien compris. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je ne crois pas que ce soient des Bolton, des Frey ni des Baratheon.

_Anciens_, songea Theon. _Les anciens dieux. Ils connaissaient mon nom. _

\- Que faisons-nous ?

\- Nous devons rester ici, aussi silencieusement que possible.

Asha remontait déjà l'échelle, ses muscles se tendant dans ses bras noueux. _Dix doigts, dix orteils. _

\- Y'a au moins deux pieds de neige fraîche, essayer de passer dedans ne ferait que les alerter sur le fait qu'on est ici. Baisse-toi et ne fais pas de bruit.

Theon n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répétât. Tremblant, il se couvrit de sa couverture et resta allongé là à écouter son cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Une fois ou deux il risqua un regard et vit Asha à genoux près de la fenêtre, tendue et immobile. Il venait juste de se demander si peut-être il devrait la rejoindre quand sa sœur dit avec désespoir :

\- Oh putain. Ils viennent de ce côté.

_No__n. Non ! _

Ce n'était pas juste, il voulait juste qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Mais alors Asha recula à croupetons aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et se jeta à plat ventre. Et puis il entendit la porte en bas tressauter, une fois, et puis encore. Une grosse voix tonnante appela :

\- Qui s'planque là ? Allez, dehors ! Har !

_Partez_, pria Theon avec ferveur. _Partez partez partez._

Le causeur et ses compagnons ne partirent pas. Au lieu de cela, il y eut un fracas épouvantable lorsque ce qui restait de la porte fut de nouveau brisé, et des pas résonnèrent lourdement dans la salle basse. Le cheval émit un hennissement effrayé à l'entrée de ces intrus, démolissant tout espoir de discrétion qu'ils entretenaient, et une voix différente annonça :

\- C'est le cheval le plus moche que j'aie jamais vu d'ma vie. J'me casserais à peine la tête à voler un cheval comme ça, même pas si un chevalier bien cheval'resque s'pointait et m'priait d'l'en débarrasser.

\- T'es pas loin d'la vérité, Soren, dit la voix plus grave avec un reniflement de dédain. Ca m'met de bonne humeur ça, parce qu'avec la taille que fait ma queue, j'peux pas monter à cheval de toute façon.

\- Ah, Gros Bébé, s'pèce de sac à merde. F'rait mieux de t'assurer d'abord que t'en as la chance.

Le deuxième homme éleva la voix.

\- Vous feriez mieux de sortir du trou où vous vous planquez, les rampeurs. Ici, c'est Soren Brise-Écu et Harle le Chasseur, le Vagabond et le Grand Morse. Oh, et Tormund Poing-Tonnerre, mais il compte pas.

_Des sauvages_, pensa Theon. Son expérience du peuple libre était heureusement limité, mais quiconque avait passé un peu de temps dans le Nord connaissait les histoires.

_Mais que fichent des sauvages si loin au sud du Mur ? _

Au moins, ce n'étaient pas les garçons du Bâtard. Theon ne voulait pas qu'on lui tirât dessus, ne voulait pas qu'ils montent là et le tuent ainsi qu'Asha, et quelque courage qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir depuis des lustres remua en lui. Il rejeta la couverture et rampa jusqu'à la trappe du grenier.

\- On est en haut, appela-t-il. S'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal.

Les sauvages sursautèrent, relevèrent la tête et – en l'apercevant – jurèrent presque à l'unisson.

\- Putains de cent molosses infernaux, c'est quoi, ça ?

\- J'ai cru qu'c'était un fantôme.

\- Putain, pour sûr qu'il en a l'air.

Le deuxième homme, celui qui s'était présenté comme Soren Brise-Écu, fit sèchement signe à Theon.

\- Toi, la chose. Ramène-toi ici, qu'on puisse te r'garder d'plus près. Lentement, et pas d'blague.

Theon descendit l'échelle avec obéissance. Il ne fit aucun geste pour s'approcher d'eux et fit mine de ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil de fascination horrifiée qu'ils lui jetaient tous. Enfin Soren dit :

\- C'est quoi ton nom, l'agenouillé ?

\- Theon. Theon Greyjoy.

Il aimait cette question. Elle lui donnait toujours une impression de sûreté, et il se sentait mieux d'y répondre.

\- Greyjoy...

Les sauvages échangèrent des froncements de sourcils le nom n'était qu'un son pour peux. Puis le gros à barbe blanche dit :

\- Har, c'est pas celui-là qu'a pris Winterfell au départ ? Celui qu'Lord Snow a dit qu'il avait tué ses frères ?

Un coup de panique traversa Theon tel une lame.

\- Non, pria-t-il. Non, pas du tout jamais, je n'ai pas tué Bran et Rickon. Les têtes… c'étaient pas les leurs, juste celles des enfants du meunier, je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Alors t'as quand même tué les gosses d'un meunier, rampant, remarqua Soren Brise-Écu. Y'a ça.

\- Quoi ? dit une voix depuis le grenier.

Avant que Theon ait pu lui dire non, Asha dégringola avec un bruit sourd, et les sauvages, reconnaissant qu'elle constituait une plus grande menace potentielle, saisirent immédiatement leurs armes. Mais elle tendit les mains, montrant qu'elle ne tenait rien, et ils reculèrent avec réticence. De plus, toute son attention était concentrée sur Theon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je…

Il lutta pour le dire de nouveau.

\- Je… n'ai pas tué Bran et Rickon. Jamais.

Asha le fixa juste pendant un moment interminable. Puis enfin elle dit :

\- Dieux, en se détournant avec un sursaut. Après tout ce que tu as souffert pour cela… tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

Les sauvages échangèrent d'autres regards stupéfaits.

\- Fou comme un Thenn, celui-là, dit finalement Tormund Poing-Tonnerre. Et j'suis sûr que ce s'ra un grand réconfort pour Lord Snow dans sa tombe froide. Mais si c'est toi qui l'as fait… je crois qu'on s'est chopé une bonne prise, les garçons.

\- Non…

Pas encore. Tout mais pas ça. Pas ça.

\- Je ne suis pas une prise, je suis juste Theon. Je… j'étais Schlingue, mais plus maintenant. S'il vous plaît. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé.

\- Arrête ton bavardage, gamin, dit Tormund, non sans gentillesse. On est v'nus dans l'sud pour nous battre pour Lord Snow, vu qu'il risque plus trop de l'faire lui-même. Libérer Winterfell et Mance Rayder, même si à peine on l'aura fait qu'il se r'mettra à faire le roi au-d'ssus d'nous.

Il émit un bref sourire où manquaient des dents.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'tu vas nous aider.

\- Quoi ?

Theon eut envie de pleurer la perte de son foyer ici, la tour dans la neige où Asha avait chanté pour lui.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Ben j'dirai qu'c'est pas une question d'vouloir, vu qu'tu vas v'nir avec nous quoiqu'tu penses.

Tormund se gratta la barbe.

\- Retour à Winterfell. Vas nous dire ce qu'on a besoin d'savoir. Merde au roi Stannis et sa bande. C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là. J'vais te dire ce que c'est.

Le sauvage tendit le bras et posa une patte massive sur l'épaule de Theon.

\- Victoire. Liberté. Vengeance.


	16. Alayne II

Bonsoir chers lecteurs.

Nous quittons le Nord pour descendre dans les montagnes du Val, où il se passe toutes sortes de choses fort déplaisantes...

* * *

_**Alayne**_

Alayne s'éveilla durant la nuit au son de voix inquiètes devant la porte. Elle roula sous ses draps et écouta attentivement, entendit quelqu'un demander si le maistre avait déjà été prévenu et un autre assurer que Colemon était venu immédiatement. Le petit seigneur reposait assez aisément en ce moment, mais la durée et la sévérité de la crise avaient toutes deux donnés à tous beaucoup d'inquiétude.

_Robert_, pensa Alayne.

Elle repoussa les lourds édredons - doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Randa - et lança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. D'ordinaire elle se serait trouvé dans sa propre chambre, mais Randa avait insisté pour entendre tous les détails scandaleux de sa dernière sortie avec Harrold Hardyng. Ils étaient allées se promener à cheval trois fois à présent, et Harry n'était rien que charme, galanterie, tendresse et esprit vif, pendu à ses lèvres et riant même lorsque ses plaisanteries n'étaient pas très drôles. Il sautait sur chaque occasion d'accomplir une petite action romantique et en soi assez sotte, et il était très difficile de lui dire non. Alayne voyait très bien comment il avait déjà pu laisser au moins deux autres filles avec un bâtard dans le ventre.

Néanmoins, elle s'était méfiée à chaque instant.

_On m'a dit de le gagner, lui a-t-on dit de me gagner aussi ? Joffrey __pouvait être le parfait __chevalier __quand cela convenait__._

Et avec les recommandations de Petyr au sujet de la nuit de noces fermement ancrées dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas consenti plus que de l'embrasser chastement quelques fois. Étrangement, cela n'avait pas diminué l'ardeur de Harry le moins du monde, mais l'avait plutôt augmentée, une circonstance dont Randa lui dit sagement qu'elle avait une explication très simple.

\- Il a l'habitude que les filles lui tombent dessus toute rôties pour lui plaire. Mais te voilà, mystérieuse et belle, et tu refuses d'obéir à ses désirs dans la seconde ou de lui donner ce qu'il veut. C'est assez pour le rendre fou de désir, à vouloir prouver quel homme il est pour te gagner. Très intelligent, mignonne. Tu as trouvé ça toute seul, ou ton cher père t'a-t-il instruite ?

Alayne n'avait pas répondu. Elle était toujours méfiante quand Randa l'invitait à papoter. Elle savait que la fille très futée de Lord Nestor avait déjà vu ce que beaucoup d'autres avaient dû comprendre aussi : que Harry l'Héritier ne dépenserait pas tant de temps ni d'énergie à courtiser une bâtarde sans intérêt, même si elle était la fille du Lord Protecteur. Pourtant quand elle avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Petit-Doigt, il lui avait assuré que tout ceci faisait partie du plan.

\- Les hommes doivent avoir une lueur de suspicion à l'esprit le jour où leur mariage arrive. De cette façon, ils se sentiront intelligents et lavés de toute tache quand tu apparaîtras.

\- Mais, avait-elle dit, les Lannister…

\- Ne nous ennuieront plus, mignonne. Le lion a perdu à la fois ses griffes et sa voix, je le crains. Ils ont fait un tel bazar de toutes choses que si tu franchissais la Porte Sanglante à présent et révélais ta véritable identité à la première personne de passage, celle-ci serait bien plus susceptible de sympathiser de ton son cœur et te payer à boire, plutôt que de tenter de s'infiltrer dans Port-Réal pour soutirer quelques malheureux dragons à une reine folle, captive et universellement détestée. Non, ma très jolie fille, nous avons déjà gagné. Nous devons simplement attendre des nouvelles de la mort du Lutin. Maintenant va et enchante un peu plus Harry – mais puisque tu ne vas pas lui donner de vrai baiser, je suis sûr que tu en as gardé un pour moi ?

Alayne avait réussi à s'écarter, prétendant être déjà en retard. Elle aimait embrasser Harry un peu plus qu'elle n'aimait embrasser Petyr, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne base.

_Il ne fait qu'embrasser Winterfe__ll, __même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Le seul homme qui m'ait jamais protégée sans rien avoir à y gagner était le __Limier._

A présent, Alayne jetait un manteau fourré sur ses épaules et poussait doucement la porte de la chambre de Randa. Dans le hall, quelques serviteurs causaient à voix basse, mais ils cessèrent quand ils la virent.

\- M'dame, dit nerveusement Gretchel. On vous a réveillée ?

\- Non, j'étais déjà levée, mentit Alayne. Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de Lord Robert. Va-t-il bien ?

\- Pour le moment, répondit prudemment Gretchel. Mais c'était une crise terriblement mauvaise, m'dame, pas même maistre Colemon n'en a vue de pareille. Nous avons réveillé le Lord Protecteur, et on vous aurait réveillée aussi - Lord Robert appelait après vous au milieu de ses convulsions, mais Lord Baelish a dit qu'il fallait vous épargner la peine de le voir comme ça, que vous pourriez le réconforter bien mieux le matin.

_Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de me voir interférer, tu veux dire._

Un éclair de colère parcourut Sansa.

\- Que fait-on pour mon... pour Lord Robert ?

Elle avait presque dit "mon cousin".

\- Maistre Colemon lui a fait une potion de sommeil, et nous a fait nettoyer sa chambre, à moi et Maddy pour que ça soit plus sain.

Gretchel secoua la tête ; la plupart des serviteurs de l'Eyrie alternaient entre la pitié et l'exaspération pour leur fragile et agité enfant-seigneur.

\- Il a aussi dit qu'il avait envoyé chercher un guérisseur, un des meilleurs des Terres du Conflans. Le Frère Doyen, du monastère de l'Île Tranquille.

Un saint homme. Une étincelle de plan désespéré surgit chez Alayne. Si elle avouait ses peurs et ses soupçons sous le sceau de la confession, il ne pourrait jamais révéler à personne d'où il les tenait. Et alors il pourrait… et alors il pourrait quoi ? Accuser formellement Petit-Doigt de meurtre ? Annuler son mariage avec Tyrion ? Il n'était qu'un frère brun, pas un septon, et il se mettait déjà inconsciemment en danger en se plaçant sur le chemin du petit complot favori de Petit-Doigt.

_Si le__ Frère Doyen __découvre ce que je sais déjà – que __Robert __est empoisonné – et l'annonce tout de go au Val, alors quoi ? __Petit-Doigt __arrangera quelque tragique accident sur le chemin du retour vers le monastère, rappellera à tout le monde à quel point il est dévoué à la mémoire de son __épouse __et au bien-être de son fils adoptif, et arrêtera de faire ajouter du bonsomme dans la nourriture de __Robert __pendant une lune. __Sans cela__, __les crises de tremblements de __Robert __empireront, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure naturellement. _

L'idée fit un peu trembler Alayne elle-même.

_Je dois rencontrer ce Frère Doyen quand il arrivera ici, je dois __l'avertir__._ Elle se força à sourire.

\- J'ai été élevée dans la Foi pendant mes jeunes années, bien que j'aie finalement choisi de ne pas devenir septa, dit-elle avec du sucre dans la voix. Je désirerais tant la chance de converser avec le bon frère. Peux-tu voir à ce que je sois avertie immédiatement quand il arrivera ?

\- Oui, m'dame, murmura Gretchel. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de retourner au lit vous-même. Il fait froid ici, et on voudrait pas que vous preniez froid aussi.

_Non, nous ne voudrions pas._ Petyr encore moins que les autres.

Alayne remercia la chambrière et revint se glisser dans sa chambre. Elle doutait beaucoup de dormir ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour le reste de la nuit.

Elle avait raison ; elle ne dormit pas. Elle resta juste étendue les yeux fermés, pourchassant un millier de plans potentiels dans les méandres de son esprit et les rejetant tout aussi vite, et bâilla, cligna des yeux et prétendit être ensommeillée quand Randa lui chatouilla le nez du bout de sa tresse et dit :

\- Debout marmotte ! Ton seigneur père reçoit Belmore et Templeton au déjeuner ce matin, et il a requis que tu leur fasses l'honneur d'être présente.

Belmore et Templeton. Deux des Seigneurs Déclarants dont Petyr avait annoncé qu'il allait leur graisser copieusement la patte, se rappelait Alayne – Belmore par corruption et Templeton par amitié. Il semblait que Petit-Doigt avait aussi remarqué que Lord Robert expirait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait calculé, et il s'agitait pour renforcer ses défenses contre toute accusation de mauvaise conduite. Avec eux, les Corbray, Lord Nestor Royce et Dame Vaimbois, cela ne laissait que Yohn Royce de Bronze comme dernier opposant à Petit-Doigt. Lord Horton Rougefort était vieux et malade, et Ser Gilwood Veneur, l'héritier de feu Lord Eon, était trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller son petit frère parricide Harlan pour s'impliquer trop d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_Seuls__ Yohn __de Bronze__, __M__aistre Colemon, __et moi._

\- Non, dit Sansa sans se donner le temps de se convaincre du contraire. Je n'irai pas au déjeuner. Que l'une des servantes fasse dire que… que mon sang de lune est venu.

C'était bien assez féminin pour effrayer tout homme sauf les plus déterminés et leur faire esquiver les questions.

Randa la regarda curieusement.

\- Je croyais que tu avais eu ton sang lunaire il y a une quinzaine, le jour où tu ne voulais pas aller en promenade avec Lord Petyr.

_C'est vrai._

Cela au moins n'avait pas été un mensonge, mais elle n'en avait jamais été plus reconnaissante, crampes comprises. Cela était arrivé après la première fois où elle avait laissé Harry l'embrasser, et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nonchalance trompeuse dans la voix de Petit-Doigt quand il avait suggéré qu'elle lui montrât où Harry l'avait emmenée. Sa main reposait alors sur son dos, en fait plus bas sur son dos que le protocole ne le dictait pour un père et sa fille, et elle s'était sentie aussi nue que le jour où Ser Boros Blount l'avait dévêtue et battue devant toute la Cour du roi Joffrey.

_Tyrion __l'a forcé à arrêter, et le __Limier __m'a donné son manteau pour me couvrir. Et plus tard il l'a laissé dans ma chambre, taché de sang et de fumée, quand il a fui la Néra. _

Cela lui fit souhaiter d'avoir pu l'emmener avec elle avant de s'échapper avec Ser Dontos, mais c'était folie.

\- S'il le faut, dit enfin Randa en haussant les épaule. J'ose dire que Lord Petyr n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour blouser qui que ce soit, et s'il est assez rustre pour poser la question, je lui raconterai des histoires terrifiantes tout son soûl.

Elle émit un sourire taquin, mais ses yeux étaient durs et fixes.

\- Où files-tu vraiment, alors ? Tu t'esquives avec Harry ?

Sansa rougit.

\- Non. Je… je ne voulais juste pas…

\- Ma chérie, personne n'a à s'excuser de ne pas vouloir passer un beau matin comme celui-ci avec des hommes comme ceux-là. Lord Benedar Belmore vendrait sa vieille grand-mère s'il y voyait un profit, Lord Symond Templeton est un aimable imbécile, et Lord Petyr Baelish, eh bien…

Elle considéra Alayne attentivement.

\- Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais qu'il ne prenne mon pucelage en premier, plutôt que Harry. Nous ne sommes pas tous aveugles, mignonne. Petit-Doigt bande après toi si fort que c'est pas croyable que le Grand Septon n'en fasse pas des cauchemars à Port-Réal. Certainement, tu ne considères pas que cela soit correct, de la part de ton propre père ?

_Mon__ père __était__ Lord Eddard Stark_.

Mais c'était trop dangereux. Peu important à quel point sanguine Petit-Doigt était au sujet de leur victoire apparemment certaine, les Lannister étaient toujours dangereux – et pas son unique ennemi.

_Je dois encore être __Alayne, __toujours. _

\- Mon père… veut mon bien.

Elle s'étrangla presque sur ce mensonge.

Randa continuait à la considérer.

\- Mon père aussi, mais tu ne le vois pas me pincer le cul ou tâter mes seins ou soutirer des baisers chaque fois qu'il le peut. Allez, chérie, nous sommes entre filles, rien qui réclame d'avoir peur. Quelqu'un t'a-t-il dit que tu as vraiment l'air d'une Tully ? Dame Lysa en était une, bien sûr, et sa sœur, Dame Catelyn… tu pourrais te hasarder dans les Terres du Conflans à l'instant même et ils plieraient le genou devant toi, en présumant que les hors-la-loi ne t'attrapent pas en premier. Des yeux bleus, et tes cheveux poussent assez rouges à la racine. Et bien sûr, ta beauté… une jeune pucelle de quatorze années, alors que des hommes de toute classe et de toute figure recherchent Sansa Stark, du même âge, avec la même coloration et une localisation incertaine ?

Une froide horreur parcourut l'échine d'Alayne.

_Elle sait,_ réalisa-t-elle. _Randa __sait, et très probablement depuis un moment. Pour quelle raison le gardait-elle secret ? Quand comptait-elle le révéler ? _

\- Oh, mignonne, dit Randa en voyant l'expression de choc total sur son visage. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Cela ne change rien entre nous, tu sais. Il est évident que tu n'es pas du sang de Petit-Doigt, de plus d'une façon, et c'est un grand crédit à tes capacités que tu aies réussi à garder le secret si longtemps. Par exemple, mon père ne sait pas, non plus qu'aucun des autres, je pense. Eh bien, je dois dire que cela explique pas mal de choses. Tu est censée épouser Harry, alors, et quand cela sera fait…

Sansa était si soulagée que quelqu'un fût enfin au courant qu'elle fut presque tentée d'avouer tout le reste, mais elle se retint. Si rien d'autre, elle devrait se montrer encore plus prudence avec Randa maintenant que l'affaire était révélée.

\- C'est si loin dans le future, dit-elle. Tout peut arriver.

\- Peut, ou va ?

Randa haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien, Alayne. Quoi que tu comptes vraiment faire, personne ne l'apprendra de moi. Mais si tu veux en faire une habitude, je conseillerais -

Cependant, Sansa n'entendit pas ce qu'elle aurait conseillé. A ce moment il y eut un coup à la porte et la voix de Gretchel appela :

\- M'dame, le moine est ici. Vous avez dit qu'on vous prévienne quand il serait arrivé.

\- En effet.

Alayne se traîna hors du lit.

\- Je dois m'habiller. Dis-lui que je le verrai très rapidement dans…

Il valait mieux ne pas se décommander pour Petit-Doigt et puis être aperçue filant vers quelque autre mystérieux rendez-vous.

\- Amenez-le dans mon bureau, et discrètement.

\- Comme vous voulez, ma dame.

Gretchel repartit.

Alayne se vêtit en hâte. Elle choisit sa robe préférée de modeste laine brune, tressa ses cheveux en une longue natte le long de son dos, et ajouta judicieusement un collier avec une étoile à sept branches en argent. Elle devrait jouer l'ingénue dévote avec le Frère Doyen, et là où personne d'autre ne pourrait la voir.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Alayne parcourut les couloirs en hâte, s'attendant à chaque instant à être hélée et traînée au déjeuner, mais tout paraissait calme. Elle atteignit ses propres appartements, ouvrit la porte de son bureau, puis tourna la clé derrière elle.

\- Dame Alayne, dit une voix grave, je suis honoré que vous ayez choisi de me recevoir si promptement.

Alayne déglutit péniblement. Puis elle se retourna et sourit.

\- Frère. Le plaisir est pour moi.

En personne, son complice potentiel était grand et large d'épaules, le crâne chauve, de grosses mains et un nez cassé il ressemblait plus à un mercenaire qu'à un moine. Il était peut-être à la moitié de sa quatrième décennie, et ses yeux étaient fureteurs et rusés.

\- J'ai compris que vous souhaitiez me voir avant même que je n'examine Lord Robert.

\- En effet.

Alayne se rapprocha.

\- Je puis à la fois vous faire gagner du temps et vous avertir, frère. Lord Robert n'est pas simplement malade. Il est…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, baissa la voix et se pencha aussi près de lui qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Il est empoisonné.

Le Frère Doyen la fixa, sous le choc.

\- Vous… vous êtes sûre ?

\- Totalement.

\- Mais par qui ?

Alayne hésita.

\- Si je vous le dis, c'est sous le sceau de la confession. Vous devrez retourner dans votre monastère et le révéler seulement alors. Mais ne dites jamais qui vous l'a appris.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma dame.

Les mots moururent presque dans sa gorge. Mais cette petite fille n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Cette fois, son hésitation ne dura qu'un instant.

\- Lord Petyr Baelish, frère.

Cela désarçonna vraiment le moine, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun doute qu'il la crût. Il tendit involontairement la main vers elle.

\- Ma dame… Vous êtes sa fille ? Petite, le risque…

\- Il y a plus.

Alayne prit sa main entre les siennes. Elle était grande, forte, calleuse. La main du Limier était similaire. Cela lui donna des forces.

\- Le monde croit que le chanteur Marillion a tué Dame Lysa. Il n'a jamais rien fait. Petit - Petit-Doigt l'a fait. Il l'a poussée par la Porte de la Lune. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et avant…

Son cœur s'agita dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau mourant.

\- Dame Lysa n'était plus… en possession de tous ses moyens, et elle a longuement parlé d'un complot qu'ils avaient tous deux exécuté. Assassiner son premier époux, la Main du Roi, et faire passer les Lannister pour coupables, et écrire à ma dame mère et lui dire ce qu'il en était…

Enfin elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il était alors trop tard.

Le Frère Doyen était de toute évidence sur le flanc. Il leva sa main libre jusqu'à son visage, et la laissa retomber.

\- Dame Alayne… dit-il enfin. Mais ce ne doit pas être votre véritable nom…

\- Non.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Si longtemps à garder ces secrets et à présent les divulguer à deux personnes le même jour. Elle devait être folle.

\- C'est S-Sansa. Sansa Stark.

Le nom paraissait presque étrange sur sa langue, comme une robe très appréciée qu'elle aurait portée enfant et ne pouvait à présent plus complètement enfiler.

Quelque chose cilla dans les yeux du Frère. Pendant un moment il parut sur le point de parler, de lui dire – quoi ? Puis il secoua la tête et dit doucement :

\- Le meurtre de Lord Jon Arryn fut l'étincelle qui débuta la Guerre des Cinq Rois. S'il peut être prouvé que Lord Baelish, non les Lannister, est celui qui l'a allumée…

\- On ne peut.

Sansa serra sa main.

\- Seuls lui et Dame Lysa le savaient.

\- Et maintenant, vous aussi, dit le frère brun. Ma dame, pensez à ce que cela signifie.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Ce serait ma parole contre la sienne, et il dirait que je mens, que Dame Lysa était folle et délirait de jalousie, et que moi-même ai juré que Marillion l'avait assassinée. Et il… Il m'a sauvée de Port-Réal, je ne puis…

Ses mots moururent quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait en fait, qu'elle le faisait à ce moment même.

Le Frère Doyen posa les deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Petite, dit-il, écoutez-moi. Dès l'instant où je rentrerai sur l'Île Tranquille, j'enverrai une lettre au Grand Septon et au Très Dévot. Ils ont leur propre réseau d'informations très étendu, et la foi étant de nouveau armée, il ne manquera pas de volontaire pour voir à ce que justice soit faite pour ces crimes sacrilèges. La foi enverra des inquisiteurs ici dans le Val, et si Lord Baelish ne peut répondre de lui-même complètement et de façon satisfaisante, il sera placé en détention et appelé à être jugé pour sa vie.

L'estomac de Sansa faisait des huit.

_Qu'ai-je fait __?_

Petyr lui avait sauvé la vie, arrangé son mariage avec Harry, il allait lui redonner le Nord… mais Petit-Doigt avait fait au moins autant de mal que les Lannister. Peut-être plus.

\- Petite, dit doucement le Frère Doyen, lisant ses expressions, au moment où ces accusations seront portées à la connaissance de tous, Lord Baelish saura qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pouvait les faire – anonymat ou pas. Et je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera passivement une telle trahison. Vous feriez bien de venir avec moi. L'Île Tranquille est un refuge pour tous ceux qui n'ont plus nulle part où aller.

\- Je…

Sansa tenta désespérément de garder ses pensées en ordre.

\- Non… il saurait, ils sauraient tous trop tôt que quelque chose cloche, si je disparaissais…

\- Mieux vaut trop tôt que trop tard, pressa le Frère Doyen. La Foi vous protégera, Dame Sansa. Restez ici, et vous vous trouverez plus encore sous le pouvoir de Lord Baelish – et il vous utilisera comme un pion contre nous, le moment venu.

Sansa savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait voir comment ils pourraient jamais gagner l'Île Tranquille, dès l'instant où Petit-Doigt aurait même le moindre soupçon qu'elle était partie. Mais pourtant…

\- Oui, frère, chuchota-t-elle enfin. Je devrais partir.

Mais comment diantre pourrait-elle simplement sortir par les Portes de la Lune avec lui, quand il n'était venu qu'avec une escorte de quatre hommes, tous des Fils du Guerrier ? La panique menaçait de la saisir et elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que cela eût disparu.

Le Frère Doyen toucha doucement l'étoile à sept pointes de son collier.

\- Vous êtes l'une des âmes les plus courageuses que j'aie jamais rencontrées, dit-il. Soyez forte encore un peu plus longtemps. Je dois encore examiner Lord Robert et voir s'il y a quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour ralentir ceci, mais je ferais aussi vite que possible. A la minuit ce soir, venez me rejoindre dans le Petit Hall. Je m'occuperai du reste.

\- Oui, frère, dit-elle de nouveau.

Plus fort et un peu plus fermement.

\- Je le ferai.

Sansa avait l'impression de faire un rêve tandis qu'elle flottait hors du bureau. Elle changea d'avis une bonne demi-douzaine de fois pour savoir si elle osait vraiment le faire, repensant encore et encore à la note apportée dans sa chambre à Port-Réal : _Venez dans le bois sacré ce soir si vous voulez rentrer chez vous. _Elle l'avait fait, et c'était Ser Dontos, qui l'avait amenée non chez elle, mais ici.

Elle fit de son mieux pour se comporter normalement le restant de la journée, et mangea fort peu au souper. Puis elle retourna dans ses appartements et tenta de dormir tandis qu'elle attendait que le château allât se coucher, mais c'était parfaitement impossible. Aussi elle se leva, s'habilla chaudement et sombrement, et glissa une dague dans son corsage. Elle enfila son lourd manteau et ses bottes et, doucement et silencieusement, telle un fantôme, se glissa dans l'escalier de la tour.

La lueur de la lune éparpillait des ombres ensorcelantes sur le sol. Elle pouvait voir les portes du Petit Hall juste devant elle. Les cloches sonneraient bientôt la minuit. Et alors elle partirait – elle serait libre, elle volerait -

Elle prit conscience des pas derrière elle un instant trop tard. Puis une main surgit des ténèbres et se referma sur sa bouche. Un bras mince et robuste comme un câble de fer s'enroula autour de sa taille, la décollant presque du sil, et la pointe d'une dague piqua sa nuque, tournant paresseusement, juste assez profondément pour faire couler une goutte de sang chaud le long de son dos.

\- Sansa Stark, c'est ça ? chuchota Ser Shadrich à son oreille.

Il avait pris la liberté d'enfiler des gantelets de cuit, et rit tout bas quand elle tenta de le mordre.

\- Je le pensais bien. Tu ne partiras pas avec le moine cette nuit. Oh non. Tu vas venir avec moi.

Sansa essaya de hurler. Cela sortit comme un gargouillis étranglé, et il pressa plus fortement sa main sur sa bouche et son nez, faisant danser des taches sombres devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle se débattait pour respirer. Un bras serré autour de sa poitrine, il utilisa l'autre coude pour forcer sa tête à se baisser, tant qu'elle en eut la nausée. Puis, ses pieds effleurant le sol comme ceux d'une marionnette brisée, il la manœuvra rapidement et silencieusement par une porte latérale jusque dans une cour étroite et sombre. Son cheval attendait.

\- A présent, ma chère, dit-il. Comprends bien que ce n'est pas personnel. En fait, je te fais une faveur énorme. Tu veux rentrer à Winterfell, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui. Eh bien je vais t'y emmener. Il se raconte que Lord Ramsay Bolton a laissé la plus jeune des filles Stark filer entre ses doigts, alors il paiera une rançon de roi pour mettre la main sur l'aînée et voir ses prétentions sur le Nord confirmées au-delà de toute réclamation. Tu peux être sa dame. Juste comme tu le veux.

Sansa se mit à se débattre pour de bon. La Souris Folle soupira.

\- Tu aurais pu rendre cela bien plus facile, tu sais, dit-il. Mais si c'est la méthode que tu choisis… ainsi soit-il.

Sansa eut juste assez de temps pour essayer de le mordre à nouveau, de le griffer, de se battre comme Arya l'aurait fait.

_Je suis une __Stark, __une__ Stark, __je suis un __loup __aussi__._

Puis une petite massue la frappa sèchement sur la tempe, et le monde bascula dans les ténèbres.


	17. Jeyne II

Où l'on retrouve Jeyne et Ser Brynden Tully en route pour la maison des Reed au milieu des marais. Du moins l'espèrent-ils. Et les choses se gâtent en cours de route...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jeyne II  
**

Le Collet était la chose la plus proche de l'enfer que Jeyne Westrelin avait vu de toute sa vie. Elle savait que les septons décrivaient d'ordinaire les sept enfers comme des endroits de feu, de soufre et de tourments, mais si le Collet était ce qui se dressait entre le Nord et les missionnaires des Sept, elle n'était absolument pas surprise que les anciens dieux eussent toujours tant d'audience là-haut. Enfant, elle avait pratiqué une sorte de foi honnête et informelle, se rendant au septuaire les jours saints et allumant une bougie à la Pucelle de temps à autre, et mémorisant des extraits de l'Étoile à Sept Branches, mais elle n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi au-delà. Pourtant durant son bref mariage avec Robb, elle avait vu par elle-même comment la croyance bien enracinée, infaillible des Nordiens en leurs arbres muets formaient une part fondamentale de ce qu'ils étaient, une part même de leur identité de Stark ou Karstark ou Silecs ou Omble ou Mormont ou Glover ou Cerwyn. Maintenir les Anciennes Coutumes et se tenir droit et fort, tels étaient les os et le sang du Nord, autant que la neige ou la pierre, et Jeyne se retrouvait souvent à marmonner des prières silencieuses aux dieux anonymes de son époux.

Ils avaient atteint les première franges des marais une semaine auparavant, après un pénible zigzag au-delà des Jumeaux et la voie royale. La campagne grouillait de Frey lourdement armés, réclamant vengeance au prétexte de hors-la-loi ayant abattu Ser Ryman et ses hommes le Silure pensait que c'était plus pour le principe, la tache sur la nom de la famille, plutôt que le moindre chagrin personnel pour Ser Ryman lui-même.

\- Comme si c'était possible, avait-il grondé. La tache que les Noces Pourpres ont laissée ne sera jamais nettoyée. Et en considérant qu'à présent seul Edwyn Frey se dresse entre Walder le Noir et les Jumeaux, j'estime qu'il y aura pas mal d'autres taches à venir.

_Ma tache._

De temps à autre, Jeyne avait tenté de ne pas se blâmer pour les Noces Pourpres. Mais le fait demeurait que c'était incontestablement son implication qui avait conduit le vieux Lord Walder à de telles extrémités sanglantes. Quand l'armée Stark avait attaqué et pris Falaise, la dernière chose qu'elle ou quiconque avait planifiée avait été de trouvé le Jeune Loup lui-même blessé par une flèche après la victoire, bien qu'il eût insisté pour assurer que ce n'était rien. Pourtant à l'instant même où il l'avait regardée, elle avait été frappée au cœur, et avait ordonné qu'il fût logé dans sa chambre à elle pour y être soigné.

_M__a__ faut__e__. __Je connaissais tous les contes sur les amants contrariés magnifiquement romantiques, et j'ai cru que nous serions pareils. _

Leur attraction avait rapidement fleuri, menée d'abord par des contacts timides et des regards tendres. Il était un jeune homme, elle une jeune femme. Aucun d'eux n'était désagréable à regarder. Il était blessé, elle prenait soin de lui, et l'appel interdit de la nature les avait saisis tous les deux, enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Même face à la désapprobation initiale, infatigable, de sa mère, Jeyne ne se souciait de rien. Elle avait vécu pour les heures qu'elle pouvait voler pour les passer avec Robb, se tracassant pour lui quand il n'en avait plus besoin, tâchant de décider si elle devait se conduire de façon mûre et connaissant bien le monde, ou innocente et douce, et finalement n'avait pu jouer que son propre rôle.

Et puis, cette nuit-là. Quand Robb avait reçu les nouvelles que son ami Theon Greyjoy l'avait trahi, avait pris Winterfell, emprisonné et maltraité ses gens, et massacré ses petits frères, montant leurs têtes sur leur propre grande porte. Lui et sa dame mère s'étaient fiés à la puissance des murs de Winterfell, la loyauté sans bornes de leur maisonnée, l'épée de Ser Rodrik Cassel et les conseils de Maistre Luwin pour garder les garçons en sécurité. Cela n'avait été si sot ni irresponsable en aucune maniètre - Bran et Rickon auraient été beaucoup plus en danger sur le terrain avec lui. Et c'était Robb lui-même qui avait ignoré l'avis de Dame Catelyn de ne pas envoyer Theon comme émissaire à son père.

Robb avait été incapable de parler, si grande était la souffrance dans laquelle il avait été plongée. Jeyne avait vraiment, vraiment juste voulu le réconforter. Mais du moment où elle s'était assise à ses côtés et mis ses bras autour de lui, et qu'il s'était tourné vers elle avec un besoin sauvage et irréfléchi et écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne, ils avaient su tous les deux que c'était quelque chose différent, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Bientôt ses mains à elle étaient sous sa tunique et lui les posait sur ses seins et il l'avait poussée sur le lot.

Elle lui avait donné sa virginité cette nuit-là, et avec joie. Le sang sur les draps avait seulement été son sceau ; elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir combien de sang encore il annonçait. Quand ils avaient fini la première fois, sa semence encore humide sur sa cuisse, elle l'avait serré contre elle tandis qu'il sanglotait si fort qu'elle avait cru que son dos allait se briser, et puis plus tard il s'était de nouveau glissé en elle, tremblant, griffant, lui faisant presque mal, bien qu'elle sût que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il en voulait. C'était à lui-même, encore plus qu'à Theon.

Ils avaient sombré dans le sommeil enfin, nus et enlacés, ses cheveux étalés comme un nuage, ses bras à lui serrés autour d'elle. Mais quand ils s'étaient réveillés dans la lumière froide du matin, le rêve était fini, et il était de nouveau le fils de son père, atterré de ce qu'il avait fait. Sombre et solennel, il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aurait jamais déshonorée d'une telle façon s'il avait eu toute sa tête, et offert, si elle le souhaitait, de l'épouser immédiatement.

Cela avait été accompli le jour même dans le petit septuaire de la famille, avec le vieux septon qui avait consacré Jeyne à sa naissance pour présider à la cérémonie. Il avait été si choqué qu'il avait été presque incapable de procéder à la liturgie nuptiale.

_Robb __m'a épousée au nom des dieux de mon père, non des siens._

Pour elle, il avait fait cela. Et après, tandis que Dame Sybell écumait encore de rage, c'était lui qui s'était tenu devant elle et avait accepté le blâme qu'elle lui jetait à la figure.

_J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait quand Mère est devenue aussi douce qu'un chaton_, pensa amèrement Jeyne. _Quand elle est sortie de son bureau l'air si contente et dit que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu mais que le vin était tiré, alors nous devrions nous lier à la Maison __Stark __en toute conscience et __loyauté. __Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait. _

Elle tenta de se rappeler si elle savait que Robb s'était déjà été engagé à épouser une fille de Walder Frey. La honteuse vérité était que même si elle l'avait su, elle s'en serait moquée. La fille anonyme était loin aux Jumeaux, et elle était là, elle était avec lui, et leur jeune amour naïf l'emporterait sur tous les obstacles. Quant à Lord Walder, eh bien, il était Lord Walder le Tardif, après tout. S'il n'avait pas été si perfide et peu fiable dans ses jeunes années, peut-être n'aurait-il pas tant de problèmes à marier ses enfants.

Personne n'aurait pu savoir que le vieil homme ferait assassiner le Roi dans le Nord, son loup, sa mère, et toute sa cour au mariage de son seigneur suzerain, alors qu'ils étaient ses invités. Personne.

_Et__ Lord Walder __connaîtra le plus profond des __sept __enfers, avec tout le __feu __et le soufre qu'ils ont à offrir._

Le chagrin de Jeyne, ces jours-ci, s'était changé en une rage bouillonnante qui allait jusqu'à l'âme. Il lui donnait la force de se cacher avec le Silure et de dormir dans certains des endroits les plus misérables que l'on pût imaginer et d'être exposée au froid, au vent et au mauvais temps, de manger uniquement quand ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose et de se dissimuler, tendue, chaque fois que les patrouilles Frey passaient dans le coin. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle portait l'enfant de Robb. Elle n'avait toujours pas saigné.

Ils avaient vu leur première neige juste au nord du Cap des Aigles. Ils étaient alors en train d'escalader le rivage rocheux, gardant l'œil ouvert pour tout navire de la Flotte de Fer qui pourrait rôder à l'embouchure de la baie, quand Jeyne sentit les baisers froids sur ses cheveux et son nez. Le Silure s'était arrêté, avait considéré le ciel d'un regard aigre, et avait finalement baissé la tête et poursuivi, sans dire un mot. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire.

Il y avait eu des patrouilles Lannister aussi, et l'une d'elles était passée dangereusement près de les trouver. Apparemment les nouvelles s'étaient largement répandues qu'ils s'étaient échappés de Vivesaigues – ou au moins que le Silure l'avait fait, car Jeyne n'avait aucune idée si sa sœur avait maintenu l'illusion assez bien pour éteindre les soupçons. Mais sa mère avait dit qu'elle et Elenya seraient mariées à des seigneurs, et le moment viendrait où l'on réaliserait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille Westrelin à donner.

_Cela aurait été dans plusieurs années pour moi, pour éviter que tout enfant puisse être présenté comme celui de Robb_, tenta de se rassurer Jeyne. _Nous avons du temps_.

Pourtant elle savait, dans cette vie, que c'était un horrible et monstrueux mensonge.

Et maintenant, le Collet. Jeyne supposait qu'elle devrait être reconnaissante qu'ils aient même pu aller si loin, mais l'endroit la mettait complètement sur les nerfs. Des plantes des marais et de l'herbe-fantôme poussaient abondamment dans les tourbières puantes, il n'y avait aucun arbre pour s'abriter et les rochers étaient glissants de lichens à l'allure malsaine et de lianes grimpantes. La nourriture était encore plus difficile à trouver qu'avant, et un faux pas dans l'un des fens les enverrait au fond d'une brasse de sables mouvants. D'étranges créatures croassaient et criaient la nuit, et Jeyne s'étaient réveillée plus d'une fois, paniquée à l'idée qu'un serpent se glissait dans sa couverture. L'air était assez froid pour voir leur souffle, mais il ne neigeait jamais, il gelait juste, ce qui laissait de fines et dangereuses couches de glace pour glisser et tomber dessus.

Même le Silure n'était pas familier avec la myriade de dangers du Collet, bien qu'il les supportât aussi stoïquement que d'habitude.

\- Votre seigneur époux a envoyé Galbart Glover et Maege Mormont trouvé le Guet de Griseaux, avant les Noces Pourpres, lui rappela-t-il. Il se pourrait bien qu'ils soient avec Lord Howland en ce moment même. Ils portaient aussi une copie du testament de Robb, aussi les affaires devraient devenir plus faciles pour nous très bientôt.

Ou ils pouvaient être morts et pourrissants dans un marais, leurs os rongés par des lézards-lions et des crocodiles. C'était une autre des idées noires qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dissiper. Le brouillard constant dans le Collet agissait comme une force irritante, un miasme gris sur les souvenirs de tout ce qui était bon, ou beau ou qui en valait la peine en ce monde. Peu importait combien les nuits étaient épouvantables, Jeyne voulait rarement se lever quand elles étaient finies. Juste rester allongée là et peut-être s mettrait-il bientôt à neiger. Pour la recouvrir, la laver de ses erreurs et de ses impuretés et du prix extrême qu'elle avait payé pour ses rêves.

C'était Ser Brynden Tully qui la poussait à avancer, comme toujours. Il n'était jamais autrement que bourru et déterminé, mais il semblait sentir combien elle luttait – à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Parfois, s'ils n'avaient rencontré personne pendant des jours et que la route n'était pas trop dure, il lui racontait des histoires tandis qu'ils marchaient. Certaines étaient à propos des sottises amusantes qui lui étaient arrivées durant sa jeunesse, tous paraissant se terminer par son frère Doyen Lord Hoster lui tirant les oreilles, et d'autres étaient des contes des aventures qu'il avait eues durant ses années dans le Val d'Arryn, combattant les sauvages des Montagnes de la Lune et échangeant des traits d'esprit avec les Corbray et les Royce. Le Silure n'était pas un conteur par nature, mais il avait un humour sec et l'œil pour les détails, et avec le temps elle partagea timidement quelques anecdotes de son enfance à Falaise, les bêtises qu'elle avait commises avec Elenya et les fois où elles avaient volé des gâteaux après des festins, glissé sous les couvertures ensemble et causé à voix basse jusqu'à l'aube. Des histoires de toutes les choses vaillamment idiotes que Raynald avait faites, ou des bêtises que le petit Rollam avait dites. Mais elle avait beau essayer et se forcer, finalement elle dut s'arrêter de parler de sa famille. C'était trop pénible.

A présent ils se trouvaient profondément enfoncés dans les marais proprement dits, et les défis avaient changé de nouveau. Ils virent parfois les cadavres écorchés de Fer-Nés pendus aux arbres – il y avait des arbres à présent, des choses noires tordues et visqueuses aux branches nues. D'étroites voies d'eau ondulaient entre les clairières, et parfois Jeyne pensait avoir aperçu un petit coracle disparaissant derrière des rideaux de végétation. Ils devaient être extrêmement prudents quant à l'endroit où poser leurs mains et leurs pieds, et où ils dormaient la nuit. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était lavée ou qu'elle avait eu chaud.

Le Silure l'avait éveillée ce matin-là avec une vraie friandise : un morceau de viande rôtie. Jeyne ne savait pas ce que c'était – un de ces gros rats glabres, sans doute – mais elle avait si faim qu'elle ne demanda pas. C'était fibreux et guère goûteux, mais c'était meilleur que les racines dures et les glands écrasés sur lesquels ils avaient largement subsisté jusque-là. Elle remercia sincèrement Ser Brynden et demanda quand il pensait qu'ils atteindraient le Guet de Griseaux. Une question qu'elle avait posée une centaine de fois, et dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse.

Le Silure haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être long, dit-il. Allons-y.

\- Comment peut-il se déplacer ?

Si c'était ainsi, ils rencontreraient le sort de chaque armée qui avait tenté de conquérir le Collet : errer en rond jusqu'à ce qu'ils devinssent fous et meurent d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je n'ai pas les détails, mais je crois qu'il est construit sur des pilotis. Ce n'est pas un château comme vous et moi le penseraient, mais une succession de huttes bâties sur le marais, avec des filets et des pont pour les connecter. Je ne crois pas que nous le trouverons tout seuls – c'est ceux qui devront nous trouver.

\- Le feront-ils ?

Jeyne le désirait et le redoutait tout à la fois.

\- Petite, dit Ser Brynden avec un demi-sourire. Les hommes des marais sont connus pour voir des choses. Ils appellent ça la vertevue. Ce n'est pas un talent qui leur est propre, mais ce sont souvent eux qui le montrent le plus fortement, car ils vivent au plus près de la terre, au plus près des Anciennes Coutumes. On dit que ceux qui la développent sont atteints très jeunes de la fièvre grise, et gisent comme morts, avant de s'éveiller comme s'il étaient bien plus vieux qu'en réalité. Un tel pouvoir épuise une homme. Leurs vies sont courtes.

\- La fièvre grise ?

Jeyne connaissait la peste grise et la grisécaille, mais pas ceci.

\- La fièvre des marais, comme on l'appelle aussi, expliqua Ser Brynden. Tous ceux qui l'attrapent ne développent pas la vertevue – en fait la plupart en meurt. Mais il semble que ce soit une constante. Ceux qui l'ont peuvent voir le passé, le présent, le futur.

Qui voudrait voir le futur ? Jeyne était parfaitement prête à apprécier le bonheur perdu de l'ignorance. Pourtant la grand-mère de sa mère avait une sorcière de l'Est, une maegi, dont on disait qu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir dans des gouttes de sang et des volutes de fumée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la vieille femme, morte avant sa naissance, et sa mère avait toujours tenté de faire disparaître ses origines de progéniture d'un marchand d'épices en Essos. Pourtant il était terrifiant de penser que cette maladie pourrait se trouver quelque part en elle aussi.

Le matin était gris, comme toujours, et Jeyne resta quelques pas derrière Ser Brynden tandis qu'ils peinaient à travers une large plaine marécageuse. Une eau noire et bourbeuse gargouillait autour de ses bottes, et ses cheveux se détachaient de ses tresses, bouclant follement dans l'humidité ambiante. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de tenir sa jupe hors de la boue, et la nouait autant qu'elle pouvait avec des bandes déchirées sur l'ourlet. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, aussi en dépit du froid elle se demanda si elle suait l'air était épais. Son propre souffle lui paraissait un coup de poignard émoussé, rythmique sous son sternum. Elle se demanda si elle allait mourir et continuer à marcher.

Elle contourna un nœud d'herbes à l'aspect suspect. Elle commença à compter ses pas, se demandant vaguement combien elle en avait fait à présent, mais perdit rapidement le compte. Tout sauf -

Ser Brynden laissa échapper un cri bref et strident.

Jeyne releva brusquement les yeux. Elle pouvait seulement penser aux histoires de feux follets et d'horreurs des marais et d'autres créatures infâmes qui aspiraient la vie des hommes, mais le Silure frappait quelque chose avec son couteau.

\- Jeyne ! cria-t-il. Restez où vous êtes !

Pétrifiée, elle grimpa instinctivement sur le rocher le plus proche, s'écartant de la tourbe. Le Silure continua à se débattre, puis jura violemment et frappa l'eau. Elle pensa voir quelque chose filer juste sous la surface, laissant une vaguelette, et son cœur se ratatina dans sa poitrine.

Le Silure jura de nouveau, puis fit quelques pas chancelants et s'assit lourdement.

\- Eh ben, sept enfers, gronda-t-il. C'est juste ce qui manquait.

\- Quoi ?

Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient, mais la dernière chose dont Jeyne avait envie était de replonger dans cette eau et affronter ce qui l'avait attaqué.

_Sois courageuse, bon sang. Sois courageuse__._

Serrant les dents, elle sauta et pataugea jusqu'à lui.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Une vipère. Mocassin d'eau, je pense. Elle a filé avant que je puisse bien la voir.

\- Vous a-t-elle... mordu ?

En réponse, le Silure tira le tissu de ses chausses. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, deux marques de crocs bien nettes perforaient la chair juste sous le genou. Elles laissaient déjà goutter du sang.

\- Dieux.

Si le Silure mourait, Jeyne savait qu'elle mourrait aussi.

\- Dites-moi quoi faire.

\- Prenez mon couteau. Là.

Le Silure eut du mal à le tirer de la main gauche.

\- Maintenant coupez. Profond, petite. En croix.

Jeyne plaça le tranchant de la lame contre la jambe de Ser Brynden, mais pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point ceci était susceptible de l'écloper qu'elle coupât les muscles et les tendons du genou, et il était fichu. Elle le dévisagea avec horreur.

\- Coupe, fillette. Maintenant !

Le Silure posa la main sur la sienne, et força le couteau dans sa propre chair.

\- Dans l'autre sens !

\- Oui.

Elle était presque en larmes. Robb n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, il aurait été capable de faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle réorienta le couteau dans l'autre sens sur le genou du Silure et appuya. Du sang s'écoula encore autour de la lame.

\- Maintenant... Je suis désolé, petite, c'est la seule façon. Mets-y la bouche et aspire.

Cette fois, Jeyne n'hésita pas, même si cette tâche était la plus répugnante. Elle posa les lèvres sur la blessure et en tira une bouchée de sang. Cela avait un goût fort, métallique, avec une pointe de brûlure qui devait être le venin.

_Ç__a va aider, ça va aider__._

Elle tourna la tête et cracha sur l'herbe mousseuse, puis recommença.

Elle répéta le mouvement deux ou trois fois de plus avant que le Silure dise :

\- Assez, ça devra suffire. Là, découpe-moi un bandage...

Ses mains n'étaient pas aussi habiles que d'habitude tandis qu'il se débattait avec son manteau sale.

_C'est __compréhensible__, __je n'ai pas tout eu, mais il n'en mourra pas__. _

\- Bande la plaie. Je ferai aller.

\- Pas avec ça.

Jeyne eut finalement une pensée sensée, rejetant le manteau et allant pêcher dans son corsage pour déchirer une bande de tissu relativement plus propre. Elle banda sa jambe, mais le pansement vira au rouge en quelques instants.

\- Là, je vais vous aider.

Elle se baissa, le tira difficilement sur ses pieds.

\- Va aller.

Le visage du Silure était pâle et une sueur froide commençait à pointer sur son front.

\- Nous devons continuer. Il y a un chemin là, ça sera plus facile.

Jeyne s'avança vers le sentier, regardant en arrière régulièrement pour s'assurer que le Silure suivait. Il suivait, mais si maladroitement et lentement qu'elle devait s'arrêter et l'attendre toutes les quelques douzaines de mètres. Ses dents restaient serrées mais il n'émit aucune plainte.

Un temps interminable s'écoula après cela. Elle prit la tête, faisant de son mieux pour repérer les obstacles potentiels et les contourner. Elle dut faire marche arrière et aider Ser Brynden à franchir une jungle de rochers, quand la gorge descendit de chaque côté dans un enfer encombré de troncs d'arbres, et il grogna, un son faible qui l'effraya plus que l'accident lui-même. Après, il n'ôta plus son bras de ses épaules, et elle le porta à demi sur le portage suivant. Il insista pour prendre la tête durant les miles suivants, mais il titubait tellement qu'ils durent s'arrêter.

\- Jeyne, dit le Silure entre deux hoquets de douleur.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Prends ça au cas...

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le dise.

\- Non. Nous allons nous reposer un peu.

L'après-midi se finissait, et le marais était devenu plus sauvage et plus difficile d'accès que jamais, étouffé de plantes de tous côtés. Elle entendit des éclaboussures, vit des lueurs fantomatiques non loin.

_Quelqu'un nous observe. Quelqu'un sait que nous somme ici. Mais qui ?_

\- Non, dit obstinément le Silure.

Il chercha à tâtons dans son surcot sali et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin scellé.

\- Là. Le testament de ton seigneur époux. Les Reed te trouveront, si tu peux survivre quelques jours de plus. Quant à moi… l'eau, la rivière, comme la Maison Tully l'a toujours fait…

\- Non !

De nouveau, sa peur et son chagrin se changèrent en rage.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir, sûrement pas ! Nous ne sommes pas arrivés si loin et avons tant enduré juste pour que quelque… quelque serpent vous tue !

Elle aspirerait tout son sang et tout le poison s'il le fallait, mourrait elle-même à sa place, mais elle savait que c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait risqué.

\- Je ferai quelque chose pour vous. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le ferai. Je vous porterai. Je le ferai !

Elle sanglotait.

Le Silure le dévisagea un long moment, puis soupira.

\- Jeyne, dit-il enfin. Ma dame. J'ai vécu une longue vie, et si je peux vous voir en sécurité chez les Reed, peut-être moi aussi aurai-je moins l'impression d'avoir manqué à Robb de façon impardonnable. Nous partageons ce fardeau, vous savez. Ne restez pas avec moi. Partez. Allez-y.

\- Non.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser en arrière dans cet endroit, en enfer.

\- Nous irons ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, dit simplement le Silure. Prenez mon épée, mon couteau, ma cape, tout ce dont vous pensez avoir besoin. Jeyne…

Il grimaça de douleur, et déplaça sa jambe, à présent décolorée et enflée sous le bandage taché.

\- S'il te plaît.

Elle se tassa sur elle-même, malheureuse, le regardant en une prière muette, mais il lui rendit son regard. Aussi enfin elle se leva, accepta le ceinturon qu'il lui tendait, le boucla autour de sa taille et dut le serrer pour l'empêcher de glisser – mais pas autant qu'elle pensait en avoir besoin. Puis elle prit son manteau, qui était plus épais et plus chaud que le sien, et le noua autour de son cou. Elle était presque aveuglée par ses larmes.

\- Allez, dit le Silure. Ne regardez pas en arrière.

Jeyne hocha la tête. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le poids de la dague et de l'épée était peu familier, gênant, mais elle se sentit mieux de les porter. Puis, tenant sa promesse, elle descendit du rocher, le laissa, et plongea dans la nuit. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

Le chemin était relativement droit, bien qu'elle le perdît quelques fois dans l'épais sous-bois, et les étranges lueurs au loin signifiaient qu'elle ne trébuchait sur rien qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Elle rampa sur les mains et les genoux à travers les bosquets les plus épais, apercevant à l'occasion un quartier de lune à travers les épines.

_Je suis une __Stark_, se disait-elle, même si elle n'en savait rien. _Je suis forte. _

Enfin, le chemin plongea dans un terrain plat et boueux. La lueur des étoiles luisait sur les chenaux. Et devant elle, quelque chose qui n'avait pas la forme d'un arbre ni d'un buisson ni d'un rocher au-dessus du marais. Des pilotis. Elle voyait des pilotis, elle en était sûre. Et des huttes, sûrement des huttes, arrondies, tressées d'herbes, de bois flotté, avec un mortier solide en boue, une lumière dorée au milieu des profondeurs du plus noir et plus atroce désespoir, au point qu'elle en perdit le souffle et elle murmura des prières à tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, ceux de Robb et les siens, et serra le ceinturon pour qu'il ne tombe pas lorsqu'elle ne mit à courir.

Enfin, elle avait trouvé le Guet de Griseaux.


	18. Brienne

Un procès à la mode des prêtres rouges (comme on peut s'y attendre, c'est _extrêmement_ équitable...)

* * *

_**Brienne**_

Le jugement commença comme la plupart des jugements : par une prière. Elle et Jaime gardaient un visage de pierre, debout, bien que Thoros les eût pressés de s'agenouiller, tandis qu'il implorait rituellement le Seigneur de la Lumière de juger si leurs cœurs étaient purs ou mauvais, leurs âmes noires ou blanches. _Personne n'est uniquement l'un ou l'autre._ Longtemps auparavant elle avait cru la même chose, que les héros étaient grands et beaux et valeureux, les pucelles toujours belles, les méchants hideux, et les fins heureuses. Lorsqu'elle était une grande fille laide, même quand elle servait dans la Garde Arc-en-Ciel du roi Renly, elle aurait pu être considérablement attirée par les vues complètement tranchées des prêtres rouges.

_Maintenant, même pas à moitié. Et c'était avant même qu'ils n'essayent de me pendre. _

Brienne ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui l'avait prise, encore moins comment cela avait marché en fin de compte. Elle s'était préparée à affronter sa propre mort honorablement, bien qu'elle pût à peine supporter l'idée de faillir à Ser Jaime, de laisser Sansa Stark seule et sans protection dans ce monde. Mais quand la corde avait claqué autour de son cou, quand son souffle s'était coupé, quand le monde se réduisait à un unique rugissement de noirceur, elle avait eu une soudain motivation à reconsidérer la chose. Pod et Ser Hyle Hunt pendaient à côté d'elle – c'était Pod, qui l'avait suivi si loyalement, et peu important combien encombrant et peu chevaleresque était Ser Hyle, elle n'avait pas le cœur à le condamner à mourir pour elle. _Ser Goodwin __désespérerait de moi_, se rappela-t-elle avoir pensé, et puis elle avait hurlé :

\- Épée !

Pendant un instant dévastateur, nauséeux, elle n'avait pas été sûre que les hors-la-loi avaient compris - ou s'ils avaient compris, s'ils avaient l'intention d'en faire quoi que ce soit. L'épée ou la corde. Son service et sa survie, ou son refus et sa mort. Puis Dame Cœur-de-Pierre avait raclé un ordre, un couteau sciait la corde et soudain Brienne était tombée. Elle s'était effondrée dans l'herbe humide, tressautant et toussant, et deux bruits sourds tout proches l'avaient informés que Pod et Ser Hyle avaient également été libérés.

Brienne s'était sentie trop faible pour tenter même de se lever, craignant au-delà de toute mesure ce qu'elle verrait quand elle le ferait. Puis elle avait senti une étrange odeur froide, roulé de côté et à sa grande horreur, réalisé que la chose qui avait été Catelyn Stark se tentait directement au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux fixes du cadavre fixaient les siens. Puis la chose opina une fois, s'écarta et dit quelque chose à Thoros dans son sifflement desséché.

_Non_, avait pensé Brienne, _non, ce n'est pas elle, Dame Catelyn était brave et triste et forte. Pas ce monstre._

Elle avait chancelé à genoux, sentant la bile sur sa langue, et était restée là, recroquevillée, tandis que Pod et Ser Hyle réalisaient les mêmes réparations essoufflées.

Le cadavre et Thoros avaient parlé quelques moments de plus. Puis le prêtre rouge s'était tourné vers elle et avait dit :

\- Dame Brienne, m'dame a choisi de vous donner une chance de démontrer votre sincérité. On va vous rendre votre épée et vos affaires, et vous accorder la durée d'une semaine pour trouver Ser Jaime et l'amener ici pour répondre de ses péchés. Une semaine, jusqu'au coucher du soleil du septième jour. Si à ce moment vous n'êtes pas revenue, ou ne l'avez pas ramené, ces deux-là – il désigna Pod et Ser Hyle – seront pendus sur-le-champ. De même que vous et Ser Jaime, peu importe en quel jour ou quelle année ou quel âge nous devrions vous trouver. Comprenez-vous ?

Brienne avait tenté de parler, mais sa propre voix était un hoquet étranglé. Elle avait opiné à la place.

_Jaime, c'est __mieux après tout que je trouve __Jaime, __il leur dira que je ne mentais pas, ils verront…_

Jusque quelques instants auparavant, elle avait encore cru que Jaime s'en sortirait par des palabres. Il avait convaincu les Braves Compagnons de ne pas la violer durant leur captivité, en leur mentant, comme quoi elle valait son poids en saphirs, et avait maintenu cette feinte même lorsqu'ils l'avaient raccourci d'une main d'épée. Il était difficile de se rappeler combien elle l'avait haï alors, avec ses plaisanteries cruelles et son absence tranquille de remords et son arrogance dorée, échevelée. Pour l'observateur extérieur, rien n'avait changé sauf cette main manquante, mais Brienne était plus avisée.

Elle regarda Jaime, debout en face d'elle. Il était impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait ; son visage était un masque.

_Comment cela peut-il être un procès équitable, si l'un de nous doit mourir ?_

Thoros avait été très clair pour assurer que l'honneur ne serait considéré comme satisfait que lorsqu'il y aurait du sang dans la boue.

_Ce n'est pas trop tard, je pourrais toujours accepter de combattre__ Ser Gendry. __Je le tuerais très probablement, et alors peut-être pourrions-nous partir libre. _

Pourtant alors même que l'idée traversait l'esprit de Brienne, elle savait que c'était sans espoir. Si elle ne pouvait laisser les semblables de Ser Hyle Hunt périr pour elle, alors elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais regarder dans les yeux le fantôme de Renly et lui enfoncer elle-même une épée à travers le corps. Pas après l'avoir regardé être assassiné devant elle, sans qu'elle pût rien faire pour l'empêcher. Seuls le temps, la distance et l'amère expérience lui avaient permis de comprendre complètement ce qui était arrivé dans son camp, entre autres ce jeu pour s'emparer de son pucelage, mais Renly lui-même demeurait sans tache.

_Je me demande si j'aurais continué à le vénérer tant que ça, s'il avait vécu__. _

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas y penser. Ser Gendry pouvait ne pas être Renly, mais cela n'importait pas.

Thoros avait apparemment fini sa prière. Se tournant vers Brienne, il dit :

\- Ma dame, je pense qu'il est juste de vous avertir. Si à un moment vous vous écartez, ou retenez vos coups, ou tentez autrement de laisser filer Ser Jaime, nous avons là Lem et Harwin qui attendent de prendre votre place.

Il opina en direction du Limier en manteau jaune, puis un jeune homme à la barbe sombre à l'allure de nordiste.

\- Tous les deux seront... pressés d'en venir aux mains avec un Lannister.

\- Oh, bien, dit Jaime. Normalement j'en demanderais un pour chaque main, mais si ces deux-là sont ceux que vous avez choisis, ça ne me dérange pas de faire une exception.

Lem le fixa durement.

\- J'te baiserai avec ça de la même façon que ta sœur, Régicide.

Brienne vit un spasme de rage et de souffrance traverser le visage de Jaime, la première émotion ouverte qu'il avait montrée depuis le début de leur épreuve. Mais il la balaya, et en un instant le masque revint en place. Avec une courtoisie grandiose, exagérée, il tendit la main gauche vers l'épée qui pendait sur sa hanche droite, et la tira en travers de son corps. Le mouvement paraissait à peu près régulier, mais Brienne ne pouvait que se rappeler leur premier combat, devant le corps brisé de Ser Cleos juste avant que les Braves Compagnons ne les capturent. Même enchaîné, rouillé et maladroit, Jaime avait combattu comme le lion de l'emblème de sa Maison. Et s'il n'avait pas été entravé, il l'aurait tuée.

_Je prie seulement pour ne pas avoir à le tuer maintenant._

Brienne saisit son propre fourreau, et tira son épée dans un sifflement tremblant. Pas Féale, mais sa propre épée elle pourrait bien être obligée de tuer Jaime, mais elle ne le ferait pas avec la précieuse lame qu'il lui avait donnée, l'emblème de la tâche où elle lui avait failli.

_Sansa Stark __est ma dernière chance de trouver l'honneur_, avait-il dit.

Ils se considérèrent sans un mot, tandis que les hors-la-loi s'écartaient de chaque côté pour les laisser seuls.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? dit Jaime. Les écuyers de onze ans ont peur de m'affronter partout où je vais, vous savez.

C'était tellement de lui - de lancer une blague mordante quand ils faisaient tous les deux face à la perspective d'une mort presque certaine - que cela la fit presque pleurer.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas.

\- On est deux, alors.

Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- Brienne, vous n'êtes pas obligée. Laissez-moi combattre Ser Manteau-Pisseux et son copain. De cette façon, celui qui me passe une épée à travers le corps ne sera pas en train de pleurer sur mon cadavre après coup. Même mort, je pourrais trouver ça bizarre.

Une autre expression étrange traversa son visage, et elle se demanda s'il pensait encore une fois à sa sœur. Brienne demeurait aussi écœurée par la révélation de l'inceste des Lannister que n'importe qui, particulièrement face aux extrémités auxquelles ils en étaient venus pour le dissimuler, mais elle savait dans un coin sombre d'elle-même que si elle était prête à le pardonner à Jaime, elle devait aussi le pardonner à Cersei. La reine n'était pas une femme de bien, et avait sombré de plus en plus profondément dans la dépravation et la folie alors que sa prise sur le pouvoir devenait de plus en plus ténue, mais les jumeaux étaient intrinsèquement, complètement et nécessairement une part l'un de l'autre.

Lem tira sa propre épée, une vilaine chose lourde et piquetée de trois pieds de long et d'un tranchant de rasoir.

\- J'suis plus que partant pour te rendre service, Régicide.

Harwin le Nordien ne perdit pas de temps à le suivre.

\- Et moi de même.

Jaime leur jeta un regard méprisant.

\- Vous sentez quelque peu moins fort, vous avez possiblement de meilleures manières à table, et vous êtes plus propre à être confondu avec l'arrière-train d'un aurochs que celui d'une chèvre, mais sur ma vie, je ne peux voir en quoi vous êtes différents des Pitres Sanglants. Au moins ceux-là ont eu la décence de ne prendre que ma main, mais vous ne serez satisfaits par rien de moins que mon âme. Est-ce que vous autres tonitruants imbéciles n'avez pas encore compris qu'il n'y à rien à donner ? Tuez le Régicide, très bien. Alors vous serez des héros. Cela vous rendra-t-il immortels, or redressera-t-il les torts que vous êtes supposés venger, ou faire quelque chose à part faire de vous des meurtriers tout autant que moi ? Je me fous de savoir quel dieu vous priez ou quel but noble et généreux vous prétendez servir. Vous pensez toujours que vous êtes les seuls à perdre quelque chose dans cette guerre, et cela vous rend au moins aussi aveugles que ma chère sœur. Baisse ces chausses, Manteau-Pisseux, fais-nous la grâce du merveilleux arôme de ta merde.

Le visage de Lem prit une couleur vraiment alarmante, mais il ne répondit pas. Harwin lança un regard confus à Dame Cœur-de-Pierre, mais la morte garda également le silence. Il n'y eut que Thoros qui parut capable de monter une réponse.

\- Ser Jaime, dit-il, notre confrérie se bat pour défendre ceux qui ne peuvent le faire eux-mêmes. Et ceux-là sont les petites gens, le peuple, ceux qui...

\- Ceux qui ont souffert à cause de ma famille, vous voulez dire ?

Brienne n'avait jamais vu Jaime si furieux. Pendant un moment elle pensa à Cersei tandis qu'elle regardait droit dans les yeux verts plissés.

\- Vrai, je suis de haute naissance, et j'ai bonne mine, de la fortune et du talent. Si je suis jugé pour cela, je confesse très sincèrement ma culpabilité. Et maintenant regardez-moi. Si Manteau-Pisseux veut me couper en morceaux et appeler ça justice, grand bien lui fasse. Je me souviens que mon seigneur père a employé une approche similaire avec les enfants du prince Rhaegar. De quels crimes défendez-vous les petites gens, en abattant un éclopé ? Qu'est-ce que ça va leur rendre ? Tous les chiens crevés que j'ai personnellement tués, je suppose ?

\- Vengeance, dit l'un des autres hors-la-loi.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi convaincu qu'il aurait dû.

Jaime rit.

\- J'avais des illusions de grandeur autrefois, moi aussi, dit-il. Chaque homme en a. Les vôtres se trouvent juste être plus délirantes que la majorité. Maintenant, je suis foutrement fatigué de gaspiller ma salive pour des trous du cul dans votre genre. Venez, et tuez-moi. Si vous vous inquiétez pour vos chances, je demanderai à la gueuse de couper l'autre main d'abord.

Lem bougea presque avant que Jaime ait fini sa phrase, et Brienne se baissa hors de son trajet juste à temps alors que le grand gaillard chargeait. Le premier coup de Lem résonna et glissa sur la lame de Jaime, et la parade de Jaime fut placée correctement mais maladroitement exécutée. Puis les épées filèrent vers les visages, et l'estomac de Brienne lui remonta dans la gorge tandis qu'elles s'entrechoquaient en un sens puis l'autre.

Lem avait l'avantage en taille, poids et force brute. Jaime semblait essayer d'éviter de courir droit vers ses coups, déroutant ou redirigeant les coups quand il le pouvait, les évitant quand il ne le pouvait pas. Il était évident qu'il avait reçu quelque entraînement avec sa main gauche, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore était réduit en charpie sanglante, mais il était forcé de battre en retraite chaque fois que Lem redoubla d'efforts sur l'offensive. Un ou deux des hors-la-loi tentèrent de lancer des applaudissements au nouveau Limier, mais ils moururent misérablement dans l'air lourd et poussiéreux.

Brienne jeta un regard en coin à la chose qui avait été Dame Catelyn. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur malveillante sous son capuchon, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour intervenir. Lem et Jaime étaient accrochés ensemble comme une paire de cerfs rivaux, frappant, grognant et s'insultant. Du sang coulait sur la manche de Jaime depuis une entaille peu profonde près de son épaule et le cœur de Brienne se serra à la voir, mais – et nul doute qu'il devait trouver cela très amusant – c'était l'épaule droite. Il s'écarta maladroitement du coup suivant de Lem, qui aurait emporté la moitié de sa tête s'il était resté pour le recevoir, et feinta de côté. Lem faillit à se faire avoir, cependant, et son coup de taille suivant coupa un morceau dans la cuisse gauche de Jaime.

_Non !_

Brienne ne s'était jamais habituée à rester sur la touche pendant un combat, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir sur-le-champ. Jaime perdait rapidement du terrain à présent, fléchissant clairement, incapable de faire porter son poids sur le membre blessé, et Lem lui tombait dessus comme tout prédateur qui sait que sa proie s'affaiblit. Brienne ne voulait pas regarder, mais elle ne pouvait se détourner.

Jaime tenta d'utiliser sa main d'or pour renforcer un de ses blocages. Elle fut arrachée, incapable de fermer ses doigts sans vie autour de la garde de l'épée, et son pied glissa sous lui. Mais alors même qu'il tombait, il se tordait comme un chat et il atterrit à plat sur le dos, relevant son épée à temps pour arrêter le pilonnage vicieux de Lem.

\- Sûr que vous ne voulez pas appeler votre second ? haleta-t-il. La donzelle s'énerve si on la laisse de côté.

Lem ne répondit pas à cela, pas même d'un grognement, mais le sixième sens de Brienne carillonna juste à temps pour se baisser alors que l'épée de Harwin lacérait l'endroit précis que sa tête avait occupé un bref instant plus tôt. Elle pivota sur place, releva sa lame et rejeta le coup dans le visage de l'autre avec un choc à vous secouer les dents. Il était rapide, fort et de toute évidence pas un amateur, mais même à moitié pendue, à moitié mangée et démolie, elle était toujours la guerrière qui avait remporté la mêlée à Pont-Amer, qui était restée la dernière debout des cent seize chevaliers. Cent seize hommes.

Du coin de l'œil, Brienne aperçut Thoros de Myr, l'air quelque peu alarmé ; à l'évidence le jugement n'était pas supposé prendre un tel tour. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Elle perdit même de vue Lem et Jaime. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir en esprit était Ronnet Connington le Rouge la regardant avec mépris et jetant la rose à ses pieds, Lord Randyll Tarly lui disant qu'elle pourrait tirer profit d'un bon viol bien brutal, toutes les bouches bées, les airs condescendants et les regards dégoûtés qu'elle avait reçus des hommes comme des femmes, les moqueries et les blagues et la maltraitance patentée. Le pauvre Harwin ne lui avait rien fait de tout cela, ne faisait que se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait, mais il lui avait couru après avec une épée.

_Assez. Il y en a assez, de tout cela. _

Ils échangèrent des coups féroces et furieux pendant vingt, trente, quarante battements de cœur, peut-être plus. Tout était flou. Puis Harwin feinta vers le bas quand il aurait dû feinter vers le haut, et Brienne saisit l'occasion. Elle le taillada profondément sur un bras, traça un sillon sanglant en travers de sa poitrine et fit une entaille correspondante sur l'autre bras.

_Je n'ai pas hésité__, Ser Goodwin. __Où que vous soyez à présent, peut-être avez-vous vu ça__._

Elle n'avait pas hésité contre les Pitres, mais ils étaient vraiment terribles, à peine dignes d'être qualifiés d'humains. Harwin n'était pas un Pitre.

L'épée d'Harwin s'échappa de ses doigts soudain sans ressort. Il tituba en arrière, pressant une main sur son estomac, et Brienne abaissa son épée en une garde défensive, ne désirant pas swoop in et l'achever. Son argument avait porté, et il ne risquait pas de retourner de sitôt dans la mêlée.

Les hors-la-loi émirent un grognement commun de désarroi. Harwin tomba.

Le souffle court, Brienne osa finalement lever les yeux. Lem et Jaime combattaient au milieu des racines - ou plutôt, Jaime tentait de les utiliser autant que possibles pour recevoir les coups qui lui étaient destinés. Il y avait une tache cramoisie qui s'étendait sur son autre jambe à présent, mais du sang coulant dans les yeux de Lem depuis une profonde entaille en travers de son front. Cela l'aveuglait clairement, et ses coups arrivaient plus lentement et irrégulièrement qu'avant.

\- Finis-le, Lem ! cria l'un des hors-la-loi. Ce ne sera pas comme avec Lord Béric et Clegane !

Lord Béric et Clegane ? L'homme autrefois connu comme le Limer avait-il eu sa propre altercation avec la confrérie hors-la-loi ?

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour réfléchir aux possibles ramifications de cette question. Le dernier revers furieux de Lem se coinça brièvement dans l'une des racines et Jaime se tordit comme une anguille – du mauvais côté. Lem dégagea sa lame et l'enfonça à travers la cage thoracique de Jaime.

Le hurlement de Brienne s'étouffa en un râle de mort dans sa gorge.

_C'est Renly, c'est Renly qui recommence._

C'était un cauchemar, elle était gelée, elle ne pouvait courir, elle ne pouvait – mais alors Jaime fit un pas de côté, coinçant l'épée de Lem entre ses côtes avant que le soldat ne puisse la retirer. Et puis, les deux hommes étant assez proches pour s'embrasser, Jaime frappa de taille devant lui. Violemment, rapidement, de façon nette et sans la moindre pitié.

La tête de Lem Citremante heurta le sol avec un bruit spongieux, et roula par terre. Son corps se plia lentement à genoux, puis tomba, du sang jaillissant d'un écarlate sombre, sauvage, dans les feuilles.

Jaime tomba sur un genou lui aussi. Sa respiration faisait penser à celle d'un homme qui se noie. Il y avait sûrement autant de sang sur lui, mais le cramoisi Lannister de son tabard le rendait difficile à distinguer. Sa paralysée brisée, Brienne s'élança en avant.

Jaime tomba dans ses bras au moment où elle l'atteignait. Elle arracha le tissu trempé, et fut frappée d'horreur en posant les yeux sur la ruine qu'était le bas de sa poitrine. Un pouce ou deux plus haut et la grande artère du cœur aurait été touchée. Et à en juger par la taille de la tache de sang, il était possible que ce fût le cas.

\- Jaime, sanglota-t-elle. Non. Je suis désolée.

\- Pas... important...

La voix de Jaime était aussi tordue que son visage, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de véritable peur sur aucun des deux.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir... tant que Cersei vit.

_C'est juste un fantasme romantique_, aurait-elle pu dire, et elle le fit presque. Mais sans cela, qu'était-elle ? Qu'était chacun d'entre eux ? _J'ai vécu toute ma __vie __dans un rêve romantique, tandis que tout autour de moi le m__onde __crachait et hurlait et faisait de son mieux pour le détruire, que j'osais penser avoir la moindre valeur en tant que personne, en tant qu'âme. Sauf que non, je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Je n'ai fait qu'appartenir à mon __père __ou à Renly ou à D__ame Catelyn __ou à __Vargo Hoat __ou à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Jusqu'à maintenant._

Il y eut un bruissement derrière eux, et Thoros de Myr s'approcha. Avant que Brienne ne pût l'arrêter, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit une fiole de quelque philtre d'un brun sombre dans sa manche.

\- Ser Jaime, dit-il. Buvez ceci.

\- Seulement... si c'est du poison.

L'éclat méfiant dans les yeux de Jaime démentait ses paroles. Mais avec une obéissance choquante, il avala quelques gorgées, et Brienne sentit un frisson le parcourir en entier. Il retomba dans ses bras, sans force.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Elle leva un regard courroucé sur Thoros.

Le prêtre rouge leva les mains.

\- Ne me regardez pas avec tant d'accusation, ma dame. J'ai demandé à R'hllor d'être témoin de ce jugement, et bien que cela ne soit pas une réponse que nous appréciions, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il l'a fait. Il n'y a plus rien en toute justice que nous puissions faire.

\- Si. Où sont mes compagnons ? Je veux les voir libérer.

Thoros inclina la tête, se retourna et disparut derrière un rideau de feuilles pendantes. Après le plus retentissant et le plus long silence de toute la vie de Brienne, brisé seulement pas le son de la respiration faible et sifflante de Jaime, il revint avec Pod et Ser Hyle, qui tous deux paraissaient considérablement mal en point. L'un des yeux de Ser Hyle était enflé et clos, la brûlure de la corde autour de son cou encore plus profonde que sur celui de Brienne et ses cheveux étaient maculés et collés de sang. Le pauvre Podrick paraissait encore plus effacé qu'avant.

\- Voilà, ma dame, dit Thoros. Je vous ferai savoir que si cette confrérie était sous mon commandement, les choses se seraient déroulées assez différemment.

Il jeta un regard discret, en coin, à Dame Cœur de Pierre.

\- Mais nous honorerons notre accord.

_Accord ? C'est un mot bien aimable._

\- Pod, dit Brienne. Ser Hyle. Sortez d'ici. Prenez les premiers chevaux que vous pourrez trouver. Peut-être réussirez-vous là où j'ai échoué.

Elle hésita douloureusement : comment pouvait-elle recommander Sansa Stark, en assumant que la jeune fille fût encore en vie, aux semblables de Hunt ? Mais l'homme qu'elle voyait derrière son regard hanté n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connu avant. Frôler la mort avait ce genre d'effet, c'était connu.

\- Trouvez Dame Sansa. Gardez-la en sûreté. Je vous rejoindrai quand je pourrai.

\- Vous.

Pod toussa ; il sembla qu'il recrachait un poumon.

\- Où allez-vous ? Ser. Ma dame.

Brienne baissa les yeux sur l'homme inconscient dans ses bras.

\- Je retourne à l'Île Calme, dit-elle. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas long.

Elle se releva, soutenant maladroitement le poids mort de Jaime. Croisant les yeux de Dame Coeur de Pierre, elle dit :

\- Ma dame, je suis navrée. Navrée de vous avoir quittée, de ne pas avoir fait mieux, de ne pas vous ramener vos filles, navrée de ce que vous êtes devenue. Mais quoi que vous puissiez croire, je n'ai pas rompu mon serment. Je ne vous ai jamais trahie. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Le cadavre ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs instants. Puis elle fit un autre geste.

Thoros se baissa et tira quelque chose des racines. C'était cabossé, taché, abîmé et rouillé, mais Brienne le reconnut quand même. Quiconque en avait entendu l'histoire, ou vu l'homme qui le portait, l'aurait reconnu.

\- Là, dit Thoros, en tendant le heaume de Sandor Clegane. J'ai pressé Lem de s'en débarrasser, quand il l'a pris à Rorge.

Il coula un autre regard en coin au corps décapité du précédent Limier, étalé à plat ventre dans la poussière.

\- Je pensais que cela portait malchance, et apparemment c'était le cas. Mais Ser Jaime a tué Lem, alors ceci lui appartient, s'il souhaite le prendre.

\- Gardez-le.

Brienne n'avait aucun usage pour des tokens vides de sens, encore moins des porteurs de poisse. Elle avait rencontré assez d'infortunes et d'ennuis, sans un symbole universellement associé aux crimes effroyables commis à travers les Terres du Conflans.

\- J'imagine que Ser Jaime s'en contreficherait pas mal. Peut-être pouvez-vous l'utiliser pour porter de l'eau.

Elle se détourna, hissant Jaime dans une position un peu plus confortable. Il respirait toujours, c'était bon signe, et le flot de sang paraissait se tarir ; quelque chose dans la potion que Thoros avait administrée devait avoir pour effet de contracter les vaisseaux sanguins.

_Peut-être a-t-il raison, il ne peut mourir tant que C__ersei __vit__._

Mais si la reine était appelée en justice pour défendre sa vie à ce moment même ?

Pod et Ser Hyle, se déplaçant lentement et douloureusement, disparurent en haut du tunnel. Portant Jaime, Brienne partait pour pour les rejoindre quand elle entendit Dame Cœur-de-Pierre parler enfin.

Craignant ce que ces mots secs et rocailleux pouvaient dire, elle jeta tout de même un regard en arrière une dernière fois. Elle devait bien cela, au moins.

\- Ma dame ?

\- Elle dit que vous devez partir, traduisit Thoros, après une pause réticente. Même elle ne peut réfuter la volonté révélée of R'hllor. Mais elle dit que même à la toute fin du monde, elle se souviendra et elle haïra.

_Sans aucun doute, les Sept la sauvent. Il ne lui reste rien d'autre, à cette créature qu'elle est, cette chose, de ma dame __qui était si pleine de chagrin et de larmes et de pertes__._

Et à ce moment, Brienne sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Adieu braves gens, ma dame, dit-elle d'un ton formel. _C'est presque tout droit vers l'est depuis ici jusqu'à l'Île Calme, __un voyage de peut-être une __semaine, __plus rapide si je puis trouver un canot pour nous faire descendre la Fourche Rouge__._

Elle pensa à son premier voyage sur la rivière avec Jaime.

_Ce sera différent. Par les dieux anciens et nouveaux, je le jure. __L__e Frère Doyen __le guérira et alors nous déciderons de l'endroit où nous irons ensuite__._

\- Au revoir.

La montée vers la surface fut pénible et fatigante, encombrée comme elle l'était. Quand elle émergea enfin au niveau du sol, le ciel était complètement sombre, piqueté d'étoiles. La lune commençait à se lever.

Jaime s'agita légèrement. Un mot à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles.

\- Garce...

\- Taisez-vous.

Elle l'empoigna plus solidement.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Il fut secoué par quelque chose qui aurait pu être un rire douloureux. Puis, ne voyant aucun cheval disponible, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait. Elle glissa un bras sous les genoux de Jaime, l'autre sous ses épaules, et se mit à marcher. Avant longtemps, elle avait disparu dans la nuit.


	19. Sandor

Nous retrouvons le Limier en train d'agir de façon bien peu conforme à ses habitudes.

* * *

_**Sandor**_

Éviter d'être reconnu avait jusque-là été plus facile qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il s'était mis en tête qu'à l'instant où il descendrait du bateau sur la terre ferme, les enfants iraient se cacher et les pucelles tomberaient dans les pommes d'un côté à l'autre du royaume.

_A peu près la seule façon dont elle risquent de s'évanouir pour toi, chien._

Mais tout s'était passé sans le moindre accroc, excepté que le Frère Doyen avait une dernière fois plaidé pour qu'il changeât d'avis.

\- Viens avec moi dans le Val, avait pressé le moine. Tu as besoin de temps pour t'adapter de nouveau au monde. Ensuite, si tu le dois, continue vers Port-Réal. De cette façon, tu peux...

\- Peux quoi ? avait grogné Sandor. Torcher le cul du petit Lord Robert après qu'il se soit fait dessus ? Donner aux rumeurs de ma résurrection le temps d'atteindre les mauvaises oreilles ? Non. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez pour moi, le moine. En fonction de ce qui arrive dans la capitale, je pourrai peut-être même vous en remercier. Mais j'y vais tout seul en partant d'ici.

Et avec ça, il était monté sur Étranger - il ne voulait pas entendre parler de laisser son grand destrier noir derrière, en dépit d'objections des plus insistantes – et avait fait route vers le sud.

Cependant, le Frère Doyen avait eu raison sur un point. Le monde extérieur lui semblait totalement étranger. Il chevauchait avec son capuchon relevé et son épée cachée dans les fontes, avec une robe brune de frère par-dessus son justaucorps de tissu grossier et ses chausses. Les quelques âmes qu'il croisait lui offraient un hochement de tête ou quelque autre signe, mais en général on le laissait tranquille. On ne pouvait se fier à personne ces jours-ci : la guerre avait fait des meurtriers, des violeurs et des larrons d'hommes autrement ordinaires.

Sandor se demandait si quelque petit merdeux tenterait de le voler. Il l'espérait presque - il n'aurait rien contre une chance de se lancer dans une éventration récréative.

_Ouaip, Clegane. Si tu affines ton escrime sur quelques tire-laine morveux, tu seras parfaitement préparé pour affronter ton putain de frère mort-vivant._

Le ridicule de tout ceci le fit presque rire. En dehors de ça, on était dans les Terres du Conflans et il avait quelques comptes à régler avec la confrérie hors-la-loi. Il avait tué Lord Beric Dondarrion lui-même, mais Gregor l'avait aussi fait deux ou trois fois, et d'autres corniauds au service de la Maison Lannister se vantaient aussi de cet exploit. Mais le Frère Doyen avait dit que Dondarrion était vraiment mort à présent, et que cette femme, Cœur-de-Pierre, commandait la confrérie à sa place, pendant tout Frey sur lequel elle tombait. Sandor considérait cela comme un inestimable service à toute l'humanité.

_C'est une foutrement bonne chose que j'aie pas l'air d'une __belette. _

En temps de paix, les Terres du Conflans étaient le berceau de Westeros, riches, fertiles et pastorales, mais cela faisait un très long temps que quiconque où que ce fût avait connu la paix. Sandor vit plus de cadavres le premier jour qu'il n'en aurait vus en un mois que l'Île Tranquille, et putain, personne n'avait pensé à les enterrer. La campagne brûlée était couverte d'un semis désordonnée de fermettes en torchis, de fossés profonds, de forêts rasées, de palissades brisées et de murs effondrées. De la fumée s'élevait souvent de l'horizon. Pourtant de là, c'était plus ou moins tout droit jusqu'à la capitale.

Sandor, cependant, ne pensait pas prendre la voie royale. Elle était un poil plus sûre qu'au beau milieu de la guerre, mais plus il s'approchait de Port-Réal, plus il deviendrait difficile de cacher son identité. L'endroit était en pleine tourmente après la mort de Ser Kevan et du Grand Maistre Pycelle, et Mace Tyrell – pas le genre de chef qui inspirait une confiance exceptionnelle à qui que ce fût – se bagarrait autant qu'il pouvait pour maintenir la paix. Cela tenait pour le moment, mais tout juste. Et si la rumeur se répandait que le fameux Limier lui-même, le lâche de la Néra et le boucher du Conflans, était revenu dans le but avoué de tuer à nouveau la Montagne et de condamner la reine à mort, les dieux seuls savaient quel genre d'enfer suivrait.

La bouche de Sandor se tordit, tirant le côté brûlé de son visage en une grimace.

_Je pourrais bien marcher à travers un vrai enfer, si ça me donnait la chance de __combattre __Gregor._

Il n'y avait pas eu un seul moment dans sa vie qui eût été libre Gregor.

La famille Clegane était établie dans le Bief, au sud-est de Lannisport, à environ quarante ou cinquante miles de Roc Casteral à vol de corbeau. Bien qui n'étant pas un grand château, ils avaient tout de même un beau manoir de pierre correct pour un chevalier fieffé et les collines boisées étaient riches de gibier, la rivière remplie de poisson. Des fermettes, des terrasses et des vergers parsemaient les champs dorés. Pourtant Sandor devait fouiller presque dans un temps avant le langage, avant la conscience ou le savoir pour y repenser sans voir l'endroit glaçant et contre-nature que c'était devenu sous Gregor. Ses souvenirs étaient tous d'avoir été chassé entre ces arbres, jeté dans cette rivière, enfermé dans le grenier de ce manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il pleurât de faim et suppliât d'être libéré, s'excusant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais commises.

_Ils disaient que c'était juste des blagues, ils disaient que c'était un garçon qui grandissait, ils excusaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, même quand les brûlures ont été visibles sur mon visage. Père a dit à tout le monde que mes draps avaient pris feu, et j'ai moi-même répété le__ mensonge comme un joli petit oiseau parleur. Personne ne voyait Gregor pour ce qu'il était vraiment, ou choisissait de ne pas voir. Personne sauf moi et Alienor._

Sandor avait été visité par le fantôme de sa sœur plus d'une fois alors qu'il gisait brûlant de fièvre sur le Trident, et puis plus tard dans le monastère. Chaque fois elle avait exactement l'allure qu'elle avait eu le jour où elle était morte : treize ans, portant ses épais cheveux noires en deux longues tresses et cette robe vert menthe qu'elle adorait, encore éclaboussée de taches de sang.

_Père a dit que ce devait être des hors-la-loi quand les hommes l'ont trouvée dans ce__tte rigole__, __qu'elle avait dû trop s'éloigner, encore, comme elle le faisait toujours. Que c'était des hors-la-lois qui l'avaient battue à coups de cravache jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de chair sur son dos, qui l'avaient tellement violée que son con et son cul étaient déchirés, qui lui avaient brisé le cou et jeté son corps en bas des rochers pour faire croire à un __accident. __J'avais dix ans et je savais que c'était n'importe quoi, et pourtant des hommes de trois fois mon âge n'ont jamais posé la moindre question. Elle est morte pour m'avoir défendu, pour m'avoir aidé, pour s'être battue pour moi. Pour m'avoir aimé. _

Peu important combien de fois on lui disait qu'il devait laisser tout cela au Père d'En-Haut pour jugement, Sandor ne pouvait pardonner à son propre père pour cela.

Le bizarre là-dedans, c'était que Ser Theodor Clegane n'avait pas été un homme particulièrement violent. Il avait toujours été remarquablement grand et fort – cinq doigts au-dessus de six pieds et cent quinze kilos de muscle – et il avait transmis ce physique imposant à ses deux fils, mais l'esprit à l'intérieur était placide, sans imagination, craignant le changement, et désireux par-dessus tout de maintenir les apparences. Les Clegane étaient des bannerets assez récents de Roc Casteral pour que Ser Theodor s'inquiétât toujours de ce que les vieilles maisons de l'Ouest penseraient d'eux, ceux qui dégoulinaient d'or de Lannisport et d'argent et de gemmes de la Colline Argentée. Son propre père avait été celui qui avait vaillamment sauvé Lord Tytos Lannister de la lionne dans les champs, ce jour de chasse il envisageait une vie tout aussi droite et honorable pour ses fils, et le faisait si bien qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il avait espéré qu'Alienor épouserait un Marpheux, un Swyft ou un Stackspear.

_Au lieu de ça il a fini avec un __monstre, __un chien et un cadavre_.

Et puis il y avait madame la mère de Sandor. Alyx Clegane était née Crakehall, et bien qu'elle aussi fût grande, bien charpentée, et les épaules larges, elle était étrange, fragile, et sensible à l'intérieur. Pourtant elle avait été la seule à tenter de contenir Gregor, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait tourmentée de façon si incessante que sa mort lorsque Sandor avait six ans, un an après l'incident, était largement rapportée comme étant de sa propre main. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de ce dont elle avait l'air, ou si elle avait été gentille avec lui, ou si elle lui avait manqué. Pourtant parfois un spectre qui aurait pu être elle était aussi venu à lui, alors qu'il était étendu dans cette frontière hallucinée entre le sommeil et l'éveil, entre la maladie et la santé, entre la vie et la mort. Il n'en était jamais sûr, car elle n'avait jamais de visage. Seulement un sentiment de grande joie mêlée de mélancolie, et une pâle main translucide, tenant la sienne dans les ténèbres.

Ce que Sandor se rappelait fort bien était le jour où Gregor était devenu chevalier. Il se le rappelait en détail d'une façon presque hypnotique, en fait. Ayant entendu que le Prince de Peyredragon lui-même allait faire les honneurs de l'adoubement, il avait promptement conçu un plan fiévreux, mal ficelé, de le voir seul à seul et de tout lui raconter. Rhaegar Targaryen écouterait, serait horrifié, reconnaîtrait immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'une telle… chose pût jamais être admise comme loyal serviteur de la Maison Lannister et du Trône de Fer. Sandor avait aimé les chevaliers autant que n'importe quel autre petit garçon, comme toute petite fille aimait les princesses. Tout ce qu'il savait lui avait dit que Gregor était aussi peu digne de ce grand honneur que les Autres. Quoi que le faux maistre Qyburn eût fait de lui, il ne pouvait être plus démoniaque.

Pourtant Sandor n'avait pas été autorisé à rencontrer Rhaegar personnellement, encore moins à lui parler. Gregor était arrivé de sa nuit de veille passée dans le septuaire - Sandor ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre comment l'endroit entier ne se fût pas enflammé - et Rhaegar avait écouté ses vœux, frappé de son épée à la garde-dragon sur l'épaule de Gregor et dit : « Levez-vous Ser Gregor. »

Et, observant depuis le rang du fond, Sandor avait perdu tout ce en quoi il avait cru. Presque aussi vite que ça. Il avait entendu le souffle d'air alors que les dieux, les chevaliers, l'honneur, la bonté et la gentillesse et l'espoir et toute chance de guérir du tout avaient filée par la porte, pour ne jamais revenir. Il avait rejoint les Lannister dès qu'il avait pu après cela, quand Ser Theodor avait eu cet accident de chasse si pratique. Et se mit bientôt à les haïr également, gardant Joffrey Baratheon parce que cela lui fournissait de l'argent pour boire, voyant dans le prince héritier un sadisme rivalisant avec tout ce que Gregor avait pu inventer, conscient parfois que Joffrey voulait qu'il fût le père que Robert n'avait jamais été, et devenant plus méprisant encore à cause de cela. Et toujours plus profondément, toujours plus bas, rien dont il se souciât ne fût-ce que d'un iota, jusqu'à…

Mais non. Il n'allait pas penser à elle.

Sandor arriva à Viergétang quatre jours plus tard. Immédiatement, il put voir qu'il devrait être très prudent. Non seulement Viergétang était le premier village de taille un tant soit peu considérable, mais il était truffé d'hommes de Tarly, occupés à le reconstruire après le sac brutal et l'incendie qui l'avaient frappé vers la fin de la guerre. _Un autre de mes prétendus crimes, sans doute._ Il y avait encore des cendres et des poutres brisées en de nombreux endroits, et le flanc de la colline était grêlé de tombes, mais l'ordre semblait en cours de rétablissement. Déformation professionnelle oblige, Sandor se demanda combien de ces tombes avaient été creusées après l'arrivée de Lord Randyll. Le Seigneur de Corcolline pouvait bien être le seul homme dans toutes les Sept Couronnes dont l'idée de la justice était encore plus inflexible que celle de Stannis Baratheon.

Il y avait un garde à la porte, inspectant tous les entrants dans le village. Sandor garda les yeux baissés et marmonna "ser" et "m'seigneur" et d'autres conneries cérémonieuses, et fut poussé dedans avec à peine un coup d'œil. Il se rappela avoir fait la leçon à la petite louve sur ce sujet, une fois – juste avant qu'ils ne déboulent presque au milieu des Noces Pourpres, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il n'aurait peut-être pas risqué d'entrer dans Viergétang du tout, mais Étranger avait perdu un fer quelques miles auparavant, et commençait à boiter sur la route caillouteuse.

Sandor se mit en quête du forgeron, qui était déjà submergé de commandes pour des crochets, des pieux, des coins, des épingles, des lames d'herminette, et pour redresser les bosselures d'outils, plus qu'il n'en pouvait satisfaire, et aussi ne fut-il guère disposé à se montrer poli quand un grand gaillard encapuchonné se pointa avec un destrier au mauvais caractère. Néanmoins, quelque chose avait dû l'avertir de ne pas trop de plaindre, et il se mit au travail immédiatement, quoique avec une aigre mauvaise grâce et un prix qui était le double de ce que le même forgeron aurait facturé à Port-Réal. Sandor paya sans commentaire et tint fermement Étranger par la bride tandis que le forgeron se mettait au travail en grommelant frapper l'homme d'un coup de sabot au visage serait certainement un handicap dans son intention d'éviter toute attention. L'étalon ne fit rien de cela, bien qu'il renâclât et couchât les oreilles avant de découvrir les dents d'une façon qui conduisit le forgeron à les regarder encore plus aigrement qu'avant. Étranger était clairement un cheval de trop bonne qualité et trop cher pour que ce loqueteux apparemment sans le sou l'eût acquis de façon honnête. _Peut-être ira-t-il chercher __Lord Tarly __et me fera-t-il pendre pour vol__._ Ce serait ironique, si ce n'était malheureux.

Le forgeron mit les soufflets en route, martela un fer, et le plongea tout sifflant dans le tonneau à eau de pluie pour le refroidir.

\- Tiens son sabot pendant que je mets ça, ordonna-t-il à Sandor à travers une bouchée de clous. Assez mauvais qu'ils aient exposé des foutus loups en spectacle, j'ai pas besoin de me bagarrer avec ses semblables en prime.

Sandor s'agenouilla et souleva le sabot en question, l'arrière gauche. Il y avait des cailloux de toutes sortes et de la saleté logés dedans, qu'il nettoya superficiellement, puis il le tendit pour redevoir le fer. Il savait qu'il devait garder bouche close, mais sa fichue curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Quel loup en spectacle ?

Le forgeron grogna.

\- J'ai oublié, tu viens juste de tomber du chariot à navets. Lord Randyll a mis cette louve en cage sur la place du village là, celle qu'ils ont capturée sur le Trident. Il pense que ça fait une bonne leçon. Moi, je trouve juste bizarre de voir tant d'hommes courageux maintenant qu'étaient pas là avant, qui viennent la montrer du doigt et siffler et jeter des pierres maintenant qu'elle peut plus leur faire de mal. Pas que je leur en veuille complètement, remarquez. La Grosse Fleur va se chier dessus comme il faut quand ce monstre va arriver à Port-Réal. Pour peu que Lord Tarly la laisse partir un jour.

La louve. Oui, le Frère Doyen avait mentionné cela durant leur conversation au Trou d'Ermite. Il avait brièvement joué avec la notion de l'emmener dans le Sud lui-même, avant de décider que s'il était assez difficile de rester anonyme avec la moitié de son visage brûlée et un cheval de guerre noir au sale caractère tapageur, ce serait pire par plusieurs ordres de grandeur avec un démon tueur d'hommes sur ses talons.

_Si je fais ce dont j'ai l'intention, ils devraient tous foutrement me remercier à genoux, de toute façon. _

Tout de même, quelque chose en lui voulait y aller et voir. _Je n'aime pas les loups. Je hais les loups._ Peut-être qu'il lui jetterait quelques pierres lui-même. Ou peut-être pas.

_J'en connais quelque chose, d'être dévisagé, de me faire cracher dessus, jeter des cailloux et insulter comme une monstruosité. Sept enfers, j'en connais vraiment un rayon. _

Le ferrage fut terminé sans perte de la vie ou d'un membre pour qui que ce fût, et Sandor remercia le forgeron d'un grognement et lui jeta une pièce supplémentaire. Puis il mena Étranger aux piquets à chevaux, l'attacha loin des autres et lui donna une pomme ridée tirée de sa poche. Une fois que le destrier fut en train de mâchonner de façon plus ou moins satisfaite, Sandor se dirigea vers le place.

Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver. Viergétang n'était pas une si grande ville, et de plus, un flux constant de gens se rendait dans la même direction. Là, comme promis, Sandor posa enfin les yeux sur la si crainte et renommée Terreur du Trident.

Elle était plus petite qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Ce fut sa première pensée. Toutes les histoires donnaient à la créature des proportions gigantesques, mythiques - la taille d'un poney, celle d'une vache, celle d'un élan. Bien qu'elle fût indubitablement le plus gros loup qu'il eût jamais vu, étant aux loups ordinaires ce que Gregor était aux hommes du même acabit, elle manquait tout de même à remplir des attentes grandioses. Elle était couchée bizarrement sur ses chaînes, tordues et emmêlées, le museau posé sur ses pattes, de la bave s'écoulant de sa gueule. De temps à autre elle relevait la tête et grondait, faisant généralement détaler le groupe de jeunots rigolards qui s'était approché, mais sa force semblait s'éteindre. Des blessures rougies pointaient en maints endroits à travers son épaisse fourrure, et des bâtons, des pierres et des projectiles de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol autour des barreaux de la cage.

_Putain d'enfers, ils sont en train de la tuer._ La dernière chose que Sandor s'était attendu à ressentir alors qu'il regardait la louve était la pitié - une sorte d'indignation sans forme ni source ressentie par un monstre du Conflans pour un autre. _Je sais_, pensa-t-il.

_Je sais ce que ça fait d'être ridiculisé par des puces, car aucun d'entre eux n'ose t'affronter à la loyale. Je sais ce que ça fait de porter des chaînes. _

La louve leva la tête. Des yeux dorés croisèrent les gris. Elle le fixait.

_C'est juste un animal_, se rappela Sandor. _Elle ne te comprend pas, elle ne sait pas qui tu es. Ne sois pas si foutrement ridicule._

La louve continuait à le dévisager. Des gens jetaient un regard autour d'eux pour voir ce qu'elle fixait.

\- On dirait qu'elle vous apprécie, frère, remarqua l'un d'eux. Apprécierait de vous manger, sûrement. Vu qu'elle est venue tout droit du septième enfer, et grignote un septon chaque après-midi.

Sandor grogna de nouveau et se détourna. C'était la fin de l'après-midi à présent ; le soleil se couchait et l'air se refroidissait rapidement. Il allait devoir décider s'il poursuivait la route ou passait la nuit à Viergétang. C'était folie de s'attarder auprès d'autre personnes plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais il n'aimait pas les nuages aux allures d'ecchymoses d'un noir violacé s'accumulant dans le ciel à l'ouest, et sa mauvaise jambe lui avait donné du souci après cinq jours de chevauchée ardue. Quand il avait baissé ses chausses ce matin pour pisser, il avait vu un léger épanchement jaunâtre filtrant de sous le tissu cicatriciel, et sut qu'il devrait le bander rapidement. Autrement la blessure pourrait se rouvrir et s'infecter, et cela serait tout juste une façon foutrement mauvaise de terminer.

_Je vais devoir rester ici cette nuit_, décida Sandor.

Il devait bien y avoir un lit qu'il pourrait louer pour quelques pièces de cuivre. Il revint à Étranger, le détacha et fila dans les rues étroites et boueuses de Viergétang. Les soldats de Lord Randyll y marchaient également, signalant le couvre-feu toute personne prise dehors après que la dernière cloche du soir eût sonné serait sujette à une arrestation et possible exécution. _Maintient la paix pour nous autre, ce foutu héros_

Enfin, Sandor trouva une auberge convenable, qui avait aussi la distinction d'être la seule auberge à peu près habitable. L'aubergiste ne posa pas de questions, ce qu'il apprécia, et donna même à Sandor une place à l'arrière près des cuisines qui était au chaud et à peu près sèche, quoique tellement pentue qu'il dut se tortiller dedans comme un cochon largé. Après qu'il se fût maladroitement occupé de sa jambe, il s'allongea avec un gros soupir et fixa le bois mal raboté au-dessus de lui. Il était si fatigué qu'il aurait pu dormir à poings fermés au milieu d'une armée de cuistots et de pots sonores, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce fichu loup.

_Tu vas arrêter ? Soit tu te ferais pendre par les __soldats de choc de __Tarly ou arracher l'autre moitié de la figure par l'animal_.

Sandor ne devait rien à personne, se souciait seulement de retourner à Port-Réal pour prendre la revanche de toute une vie. Pourtant ici seul dans les ténèbres, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait une trouille bleue de revenir dans la capitale. Il n'était pas exactement parti dans les meilleures circonstances, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu filer, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de partir seule… mais avec l'embouchure de la Néra vomissant des flammes vertes de cent pieds de haut, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'obligeât à retourner là-dedans.

_Tu reviens de la même façon que tu es parti, chien. Et y'a personne à blâmer pour ça sauf toi. _

Sandor se retourna. Le mince matelas garni de paille démangeait et était des plus inconfortables, et il n'allait nulle part en restant étendu là les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit et s'assit prudemment pour éviter de s'assommer sur la poutre basse.

L'endroit était silencieux, excepté les ronflements des serviteurs qui dormaient dans la cuisine. Il se glissa au-dehors, appuyant prudemment sur les planches en cas de grincement. La froideur de l'air passant sous la porte suggérait que les nuages étaient en train de décharger leur contenu.

Il faisait encore plus froid quand Sandor se faufila par la porte de derrière, après avoir soulevé le loquet pour s'assurer qu'il ne couinerait pas. Des flocons tourbillonnaient comme des aiguilles glacées depuis le ciel sombre, et les toits de chaume des fermettes étaient déjà couverts d'un glaçage de neige. Il pouvait voir un brasero à plusieurs ruelles de distance, mais les soldats de Lord Tarly semblaient plus s'inquiéter de rester blottis près du feu plutôt que de pourchasser des rebelles au couvre-feu. Ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce qu'il y en eût.

Sandor tourna le dos à la lumière, et et fila par une étroite ruelle latérale. Il avait un lourd outil de fer pris à la cuisine en main, de même qu'un flacon d'huile de cuisine, et à chaque pas il se maudissait. Nul doute que la garce se mettrait à courir pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à travers tout le village, attaquant toutes les âmes endormies dans leur lit.

_Eh bien__, __alors elle pourrait arracher la gorge de L__ord Tarly, __et ce serait sûrement amusant. Et le __chaos __me donnerait une __chance __de filer sans être vu._

La place du village était noire d'encre quand Sandor atteignit la cage de la louve. La fourrure de l'animal était encroûtée de neige, et des glaçons de salive s'étaient formés sous ses mâchoires ouvertes et pantelantes. Ses yeux s'allumèrent comme deux flammes quand elle le vit arriver.

\- Tu fais pas un putain de bruit, ou je te tue sur place, l'avertit Sandor d'un ton sifflant, levant son outil pour illustration. Et tiens-toi tranquille.

Comme si elle le comprenait vraiment, la louve continua à le regarder de ces yeux malveillants. Elle se tint en place. Il leva l'outil bien haut, et l'abattit.

Le vacarme fut effroyable, tellement qu'il crut que les portes allaient s'ouvrir à la volée et que des habitants furieux en vêtements de nuit allaient se ruer sur lui pour le pendre dans l'instant. Mais non. Un autre coup des deux mains, et l'avant de la cage pendait à moitié sur ses gonds. Un dernier coup, et il tomba dans la neige.

\- Je peux pas croire que je suis entrain de faire ça, bordel, marmonna Sandor, pas pour la première fois, alors qu'il débouchait le flacon d'huile et la versait sur les pattes avant de la bête.

Elles étaient devenues assez maigres durant sa captivité pour qu'il fût - de façon surprenante - facile de les glisser à travers les fers. A l'instant où il détacherait les pattes arrière, elle lui bondirait dessus et lui arracherait la gorge en premier, mais c'était la seule récompense qu'il méritait pour sa stupidité.

Il apparut qu'il ne pouvait faire de même à l'arrière, étant donné que ces liens avaient une clé coincée entre eux qui s'était enfoncé dans la patte de la louve, laissant une blessure infectée et suintante. _Et j'en sais aussi pas mal là-dessus._ Il tâtonna et tordit le métal froid, jurant sans arrêt entre ses dents tandis que la louve se raidissait et gémissait à l'occasion, mais ne faisait pas plus de bruit. Finalement, l'objet fut dégagé, couvert de sang gelé. Une patte, et puis l'autre.

La louve sortit de la cage avec une grâce blessée, encore raide. Elle leva la tête et regarda calmement Sandor, puis - alors qu'il tenait la main pour quelque raison débile, juste pour qu'elle pût l'arracher plus facilement – elle se rapprocha assez pour y mettre un rapide coup de langue râpeuse. Puis elle se redressa sur ses pattes, boitant mais se déplaçant vite, et disparut telle un vent gris entre les maisons.

_Je ferais mieux d'être hors de Viergétang moi-même au moment où ils découvriront qu'elle a filé._

Sandor jeta un œil dans toutes les directions à la recherche de torches et de fourches en approche, puis se baissa et détala à travers les ruelles labyrinthiques aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint l'écurie, de s'y glisser et de détacher Étranger, de le seller et de sortir vers le terrain boueux qui bordait la palissade. Là encore les soldats de Lord Tarly ne quittèrent pas leurs braseros. La neige continuait à tomber.

_Il pourrait bien les pendre aussi, une fois qu'il aura découvert qu'ils se sont pas sortis les doigts du cul pendant que la louve filait_.

Cette idée fit sourire Sandor.

Il avait quitté Viergétang et fonçait sur la route de Sombreval quand les premières lueurs de l'aube commencèrent à percer l'horizon froid. Puis il dut s'arrêter et descendre de cheval ; sa jambe l'élançait sauvagement, et il y avait plus de pus sur les bandages quand il les dénoua. Il changea le bandage et alluma un feu aussi gros qu'il l'osait, s'étirant et réchauffant un peu de sa nourriture froide. Il doutait que quiconque fût très pressé de pourchasser la louve tout seul.

Néanmoins, après qu'il se fût reposé pendant une heure environ, il aperçut deux cavaliers arrivant au galop du nord. Il considéra de sauter sur le dos d'Étranger et d'essayer de les distancer, mais les bannières qu'il pouvait apercevoir n'étaient pas blasonnées du chasseur en marche de la Maison Tarly. C'était plutôt l'épée arc-en-ciel des Fils du Guerrier. _D__amnation, __mais que font-ils ici ?_ Certes, ils avaient presque le don d'ubiquité ces temps-ci. Quatre d'entre eux étaient partis dans le Val avec le Frère Doyen, et il en aurait envoyés avec Sandor, mais naturellement, Sandor avait refusé.

_Les chevaliers sont déjà pénibles, mais ces chevaliers-là pensent qu'ils sont les Sept incarnés__._

N'empêche, avoir quelques zélotes religieux très tatillons avec lui pourrait l'aider à se tirer de situations difficiles. Ou à le faire tomber dedans, mais bon…

N'empêche, ils étaient plus près à présent. Et alors qu'ils traversaient le pont à quelques jets de pierre de lui, il reconnut - et quel choc - deux des Fils qui avaient accompagné le Frère Doyen.

_Ils doivent se rendre à Port-Réal – pour faire quoi ? Chercher le Grand Moineau ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se produire dans ce foutu Val que le Grand Moineau doive le savoir si vite qu'ils en crèvent leurs chevaux ? _

Dans ce cas, pensa Sandor, il ferait tout aussi bien de trouver lui-même. Il se leva et sortit de sous son arbre.

\- Et où cavalez-vous si vite ?

Les deux Fils tirèrent si fort sur les rênes que leurs chevaux s'en assirent presque. Ils savaient qui il était, autant qu'il les connaissait, et lui jetèrent des regards identiques de déplaisir marqué à être interrompus dans leur course vitale, surtout par un ex-traître mal vêtu, l'air à demi sauvage, traînant dans le lit d'une rivière.

\- Vous, dit l'un d'eux. Que faites-vous ?

\- La même chose que vous, on dirait. Je vous défierai à la course, si vous voulez.

\- Sortez-vous de notre chemin, Clegane, dit l'autre. Nous devons atteindre la capitale aussi vite que possible. Le Frère Doyen a appris certains détails sur des crimes perpétrés contre les dieux, et nous étions supposés emmener la fille en sûreté à l'Île Calme, mais quelque chose a très mal tourné. Elle n'est jamais venue à minuit comme convenu, et il a fallu attendre le matin pour réaliser qu'elle avait disparu.

\- La fille ? Quelle fille ?

Sandor n'aurait pas pu moins se soucier d'une quelconque putain de fille.

\- Y aura-t-il toujours le procès de la reine à régler pour la Foi, une fois que vous autres louts y arriverez avec vos précieuses nouvelles ?

Les chevaliers arc-en-ciel le dévisagèrent froidement. Puis le premier dit :

\- Je ne pense pas que vous méritiez vraiment de le savoir, Clegane. Le Père dans les cieux seul sait pourquoi, en fait, mais le Frère Doyen a dit que si par quelque chance extraordinaire nous vous croisions, nous devrions vous avertir. La fille qui nous a fourni les preuves, la fille qui est à présent disparue – probablement en compagnie d'un certain Ser Shadrich, un chevalier errant au service de Lord Baelish qui manque mystérieusement à l'appel lui aussi – était Sansa Stark.

Pendant un instant qui dura l'éternité, le monde prit fin.

Pendant un instant qui dura encore plus, le monde recommença.

Sept. Putains. D'enfers.

Le second Fils ricana en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Sandor. Il ne pouvait même imaginer de quoi il avait l'air. Son coeur rugissait dans ses oreilles, il se sentait encore plus atterré que lorsque le Frère Doyen lui avait appris les nouvelles concernant Robert Strong. Un de ces jours il pourrait arrêter d'être projeté dans un maelstrom, ou pas. J_e ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux encaisser en plus._ Les deux seules choses qu'il avait jamais voulues dans sa vie, les seules choses qui le définissaient encore. _Choisis l'une, et abandonne l'autre. Fais-le__._

_Si j'étais allé dans le Val comme le Frère Doyen le demandait.._.

Ce chevalier des haies pouvait s'estimer incroyablement chanceux, pour le moment, que Sandor n'eût pas été sur place.

_Si j'avais été là, je lui aurais arraché la queue et les couilles et lui aurait fait manger toute crues._

Mais il n'avait pas été là.

_Chien. __Foutu chien inutile__._

Enfin, Sandor retrouva sa voix, qui avait fui jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et sonnait plus que jamais comme un raclement guttural.

\- Et votre foutue bande de connards de tapettes l'a juste laissé filer avec elle ?

\- Bien sûr que non, aboya le premier.

Rien ne risquait d'insulter plus un croisé ultra-religieux que de suggérer sa féminité.

\- Dès que nous avons réalisé qu'elle avait disparu, le Frère Doyen a envoyé les deux autres à sa recherche et la secourir, tandis que nous devions filer vers Port-Réal. Votre interférence ne sera ni nécessaire ni appréciée, Clegane. Soit vous allez tuer votre démon de frère, ou retournez ramper à l'Île Tranquille et laissez des hommes intacts et pieux mener cette affaire proprement.

_Pas un salopard brisé, brûlé et amer, tu veux dire ?_

Il avait toujours été affreusement conscient de qui il était, de ce qu'il était. Mais il pouvait aussi bien cesser de respirer que de tourner le dos maintenant.

_Tu es le plus grand fou des dieux, chien. D'abord la foutue louve et maintenant le petit oiseau._

Qu'est-ce que cela disait de lui qu'il sût quelle folie totale et consommée c'était, et qu'il partît quand même l'accomplir ?

Sans autre réflexion envers les Fils, Sandor pivota et revint en boitant vers Étranger. Il ne se souciait même pas de ce qu'étaient les nouvelles, le complot. Avec de la chance, c'était du tout bon, et scandaleux, de quoi faire des nœuds aux sous-vêtements de la Foi suffisamment longtemps pour que le procès de la reine fût repoussé d'un mois ou deux. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps. Juste assez longtemps pour faire bouffer ses parties vitales à Ser Shadrich pour le petit déjeuner, et revoir le visage de Sansa une fois de plus. _Pour qu'elle puisse te traiter de corniaud, et filer_. Il ne lui en voudrait pas.

_Peut-être que je ne peux pas m'occuper de mon foutu frère à présent, mais je pense que je peux me sortir d'un putain de chevalier errant._

\- Où allez-vous, Clegane ? dit l'un des Fils alors qu'il montait en selle. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas songer -

\- En enfer.

Sandor claqua les rênes sur le nez d'Étranger.

\- Je suis sûr de vous y retrouver.

Et là-dessus il passa devant eux au galop, dégageant la neige fraîche, et se tourna vers le nord. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière.


	20. Val II

Où nous retournons sur le Mur (en tout cas, côté sud du Mur).

* * *

_**Val**_

La neige tombait depuis plus d'une quinzaine. Certains jours c'était juste une poudre légère et fine, d'autres elle tombait lourdement des cieux comme le martelage d'un dieu de l'hiver furieux, mais elle ne cessait jamais complètement. Les corbacs avaient pelleté, barricadé et joué du maillet sans cesse, mais le froid trouvait toujours moyen de s'infiltrer. Les feux dans les âtres pouvaient être soufflés d'une bouffée de vent dans la cheminée, et même dans la Tour du Roi, avec ses solides murs de pierre et ses portes de chêne cloutées,Val pouvait voir son sa respiration dans l'air plus souvent qu'à son tour. Plutôt que que le lit, elle avait choisi de dormir sous une pile de fourrures sur le sol, tremblant et dérivant à travers des demi-rêves entremêlés.

_Je deviens folle ici._

Les sauvages n'étaient pas faits pour les cages.

Quand elle regardait par sa fenêtre, elle pouvait toujours voir des frères noirs dans la cour, mais moins chaque jour. Si Bowen Dumarais devait ordonner à ses hommes de dégager le château tout le temps, ils ne feraient rien d'autre, et ils étaient de plus en plus enclins à passer dans les souterrains des voies de ver. Mais Dumarais, avec son manque de tact habituel, avait été prompt à souligner que les voies de ver n'étaient que pour les corbacs il ne voulait pas que les sauvages en sachent plus sur les défenses de Château-Noir.

Presque chaque sauvageon qui pouvait encore monter à cheval, marcher, ou ramper était parti, pour aller loger dans les forteresses le long du Mur ou au sud avec Tormund Fléau de Géant et Soren Brise-Ecu, mais certains qui étaient trop abrutis ou trop entêtés pour partir restaient, avec d'innombrables vieilles femmes, des hommes blessés, les enfants et les tout-petits. Dumarais avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les bannir à La Taupinière ou ailleurs, mais ils revenaient toujours, et la nuit passée, une piquière borgne avait transpercé d'un couteau le bras d'un frère noir qui avait tenté de l'arrêter. La piquière avait été jetée dans une cellule de glace, le frère noir avait déjà de la fièvre, et personne n'avait une pensée pour lui ils étaient trop occupés à empêcher les tentatives de sauvetage de la part d'autres sauvages.

Val ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait supporter cela. La seule amélioration était qu'au moins il n'y avait plus d'histoires de la marier à un agenouillé, pas après que son dernier fiancé potentiel eût été démembré par le géant. Elle avait donné à Cuirs une friandise pour Wun Wun, après ce service. Mais les appartements quelques marches plus haut étaient toujours occupés par la reine Selyse et la princesse, l'enfant impure avec son visage gris de pierre, et la reine était devenue si anxieuse de sa sécurité qu'elle avait une double garnison postée aux portes de la Tour du Roi jour et nuit. A moins que Val ne se proposât d'apprendre à voler, ou de découvrir une corde de cent pieds de long, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle pût les éviter. Et la prêtresse rouge l'avait déjà avertie des conséquences d'une autre tentative d'échapper au collet.

_Il n'y a plus de voie sous le Mur à présent, avait-elle dit. Et il vaut mieux qu'il n'y en ait plus. Les ténèbres montent. Elles seront bientôt là. _

La prêtresse rouge pouvait bien être folle et dangereuse, mais elle n'avait pas tort là-dessus. Val pouvait le sentir dans ses os. Cette nuit elle avait congé sur la porte de sa geôle pendant une heure, hurlant pour qu'un corbac vînt et l'emmenât chez Bowen Dumarais sur-le-champ, mais quand l'un d'eux apparut enfin, ce fut Bon Donnel Hill, le joli garçon aux boucles jaunes, aux lèvres rouges et aux sourires séduisants. Il lui dit que si c'était un homme dont elle avait besoin, il serait heureux de l'aider, mais qu'il craignait d'y perdre sa queue. Il avait entendu dore que les femmes sauvages étaient réputées les couper à coups de dents et les faire rôtir en guise d'apéritif.

Stupide, celui-ci, deux fois plus stupide que les autres.

\- Emmène-moi voir Bowen Dumarais, ordonna-t-elle. Je me fiche de ce que Ser Grenade est entrain de faire, je m'en fiche ! Emmène-moi ! Maintenant !

Bon Donnel ne fit que lui jeter un regard dégoûté.

\- Je sais pas où tu prends ton pied, femme. Juste parce que tu as les cheveux longs et des jolis yeux et des nichons vraiment remarquables, tu penses que tu peux nous donner des ordres alors que t'as rien fait de ce qu'on voulait ?

Il fit un pas en avant et lui saisit le poignet.

Elle le libéra d'un coup sec et le frappa au visage.

\- Touche-moi encore, les genoux, et t'aurais plus rien avec quoi désirer.

\- Petite garce sauvage.

Il avança d'un autre pas, la marque de sa main s'assombrissant déjà sur sa pommette. Il portait à la fois une épée longue et un poignard, alors qu'on ne permettait à Val aucune arme.

\- Il est temps que tu apprennes à respecter tes supérieurs, maintenant que t'es plus dans les terres sauvages. Lord Snow était trop gentil avec toi, à te laisser avoir cet endroit, à ne jamais te jeter dehors avec le reste de ta clique comme il aurait dû – ou est-ce que c'était ça ? Oui, hein ? Il devait filer ici pour te baiser toute les nuits. Tu vas pondre un petit Snow, pétasse ? J'crois qu'on a assez de ça ici en ce moment. Mais une fois qu'un homme a tâté du con d'une sauvage, apparemment, y'a rien d'autre qui peut le satisfaire. J'ai dans l'idée de voir si c'est vrai, et si tu ne veux pas finir dans une cellule de glace, princesse, tu me rendras service.

Il l'agrippa, cette fois par la gorge.

\- Corbac, dit une voix depuis le seuil. Si tu ne dégages pas, ce sera toi qu'on jettera dans cette cellule.

Surpris, Bon Donnel la relâcha et fit un rapide pas en arrière, nerveux, avant de regarder autour de lui et de réaliser que l'intrus était la forme courte et robuste d'Alysane Mormont. Il éclata d'un rire incrédule qui ressemblait à un braiment.

\- Par les sept enfers, c'est quoi, ça ?

\- Ça importe pas ce que je suis, dit l'Ourse. Tu t'en vas. Sinon...

Sa main se déplaça, révélant sa poigne sur le haft d'un couteau à manche d'os.

Pris de court, Bon Donnel changea de tactique.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux aussi cruelles que le malheur, de priver un homme d'un peu de réconfort pendant une nuit aussi froide que ça. Vous devez être fatiguées de cette solitude, cet emprisonnement. Sois gentille avec moi, princesse. Je verrai à ce que tu parles à Dumarais. Je verrai à ce qu'on te laisse sortir.

\- Pour aller où ? Dans vos baraquements ?

Val recula immédiatement de plusieurs pas.

\- T'as oublié tes vœux, corbac ? Tu pense que j'irais réchauffer ton lit ? Tu f'rais mieux de penser à ta mère.

Le sourire charmeur abandonna le visage de Bon Donnel.

\- Bien. Tu peux pourrir ici, pour c'que j'men fous. Et tu peux oublier d'causer à Dumarais, aussi.

Il marcha vers la porte.

\- C'est sur vos têtes, corbac, cria Val après lui.

Il était stupide et aveugle et pire encore, mais c'était plus que sa vie en jeu, même plus que les frères noirs et le Mur, même plus que son peuple à elle.

\- Tu peux pas voir ce qui se passe ?

\- Évidemment. Il neige. J'suis pas aveugle, putain.

Bon Donnel flanqua un coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, juste à temps pour révéler un des hommes de la reine debout au dehors.

\- Sa Grâce souhaite que je m'enquiers si le tapage infernal de la sauvage touche à présent à sa fin, dit froidement l'agenouillé. Elle dit que cela convenait plus à un animal, et que la princesse Shireen était effrayée par tous les cris et les coups. Si la fille souhaite continuer, Sa Grâce requiert aimablement qu'elle le fasse dans le calme d'un cellier quelque part.

Bon Donnel regarda méchamment Val.

\- Tu vois. Je ne suis pas le seul qui t'enverra dans les donjons, si tes manières ne s'arrangent pas un poil. Bonne nuit, princesse.

Là-dessus, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas sautillant.

\- Je répète, dit l'homme de la reine.

Ces agenouillés n'avaient jamais eu un sens de l'humour très marquant, et les créatures de Selyse Baratheon étaient pires que la majorité.

\- En avez-vous fini avec vos hurlements et vos coups à la porte ?

\- Oui, dit Val, aussi froidement que lui. Vous pouvez partir.

L'homme s'inclina et partit, la laissant seule avec l'Ourse.

\- A quoi rimait tout ça ? demanda Alysane avec sa rudesse habituelle. Ce n'est pas seulement Shireen à qui vous avez fait peur. Dame Arya pleurait aussi.

Un froid doigt de culpabilité toucha le cou de Val, mêlée de pitié et de colère à la fois. Elle allait dire que Dame Arya pleurait tout le temps, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré une fille qui pleurait autant, mais elle avait vu les cicatrices sur son dos quand Alysane l'avait aidée à se déshabiller pour son bain la nuit précédente. De même, Val n'avait jamais rencontré de fille qui se lavait autant, presque de façon obsessionnelle, causant toutes sortes d'ennuis aux frères noirs pour chauffer les chaudrons d'eau dans les cuisines et leur faire monter les escaliers. Mais quand elle avait essayé de suggérer à que Dame Arya occupât son temps d'une autre manière, l'Ourse lui avait jeté un regard froid.

\- La gamine a été mariée au Bâtard de Bolton, avait-elle dit. Petite surprise qu'elle ne puisse se débarrasser de son contact.

_J'en connais sur les monstres._

Pourtant Lord Snow avait parlé de l'esprit tenace et de la farouche indépendance de sa petite sœur, et il semblait étrange à Val que cette fille ne fît que trembler et frémir tout le temps, peu importait à qui elle avait été mariée. Une part d'elle considérait Dame Arya comme aussi impure que Shireen, pourtant elle n'avait jamais réussi à le dire clairement. La fille était terrifiée de toute compagnie masculine, même celle de Satin ; l'écuyer aux yeux sombres était le seul qui les visitait un tant soit peu régulièrement, qui se souciait qu'elles mangent bien ou qu'elles eussent assez chaud. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais il en allait de même pour tout le monde ces temps-ci.

_Et Satin a beaucoup d'autres choses en tête, aussi._

Il avait fait une visite en privé, et dans un désarroi total, pour demander à Val si elle avait de nouveau aperçu le loup blanc depuis la dernière fois. Quand Val avait dit que non, Satin avait juré et frappé le mur.

\- J'ai suivi la prêtresse rouge hier soir, avait-il avoué, le souffle court. Il reste toujours un passage sous le Mur, pas assez grand pour une armée, mais suffisamment pour elle. Il mène dans le Mur lui-même. J'ai perdu sa trace, je n'osais pas la suivre de trop près… mais il y a une cellule en bas, dans une sorte de caverne… Je l'ai entendue parler à quelqu'un, et…

Il avait hésité, la regardant comme s'il était terrifié qu'elle puisse le traiter de fou.

\- Elle a dit, Lord Snow. Et que seule la mort pouvait payer pour la vie. Et qu'il devait penser à ses frères, et qu'il devait brûler. Je me souviens pas de tout.

\- C'est suffisant.

Val n'avait pas voulu savoir cela, ne voulait pas que la sorcière rouge leur accorde plus d'attention qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

\- Tu as été idiot.

\- Je sais.

Satin avait eu l'air malheureux.

\- J'aurais pas dû, mais je... j'ai crié après lui, je pensais qu'il pourrait m'entendre, mais j'ai juste entendu quelque chose de lourd qui tombait, et puis elle est sortie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie, alors j'ai fui, mais… il y avait du sang sur ses mains. Il y en avait, je le jure.

\- Je te crois.

L'estomac de Val s'était réduit à un petit poing froid et serré.

\- Alors même si Jon Snow n'était pas mort avant, il l'est maintenant ?

Satin avait opiné sans un mot.

\- C'est ainsi ? avait dit Val. Alors nous devons la tuer.

\- Shhh ! avait sifflé Satin, l'air paniqué. La femme rouge, elle... elle sait toujours quand quelqu'un lui veut du mal, elle le voit… elle est à l'épreuve du poison, elle sait pour les couteaux dissimulés…

\- Alors elle aussi pas naturelle que les Autres.

Val ne se souciait plus de savoir qui l'entendait.

\- Elle doit mourir. Trouve un moyen, ou nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Honteux, Satin avait fui. Plus tard, Val avait regretté de lui avoir parlé si franchement; il était l'un des rares, corbac ou homme de la reine, qui la traitait comme une personne et pas une prise, un morceau de viande ou un animal stupide. Il se souciait de leur bien-être, avait essayé de venir la voir pour prendre conseil, et avait risqué sa vie pour suivre Melisandre dans les dédales de glace. N'empêche, elle devait mettre de côté ces tendres émotions sudistes. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre à cela.

_Nous avons toujours le monstre_.

Val n'avait pas voulu y penser, ce qui la surprenait. Le petit n'était pas de son sang ; le fils de sa sœur Dalla avait été envoyé dans le Sud avec le gros Samwell Tarly et la sauvage Gilly, qui avait été la fille et l'épouse du défunt Craster. C'était le garçon bâtard de Gilly qui avait été laissé là, remplaçant le fils de Mance Rayder. Une autre tentative de sauver quelque chose des griffes avides de la femme rouge. Et récemment, Val avait commencé à soupçonner que Melisandre était aussi au courant de ce subterfuge.

Mais tout de même. La raison pour laquelle Gilly avait dû fuir la maison de Craster, la raison pour laquelle on avait eu son bébé à échanger avec celui de Dalla, était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et bien que Craster eût beaucoup de filles et d'épouses – dix-neuf quand il avait été assassiné par les corbacs fuyant le Poing des Premiers Hommes – il n'avait pas de fils. Aucun garçon d'aucune sorte. Il donnait les garçons en offrande aux dieux blancs de la forêt. Et cela avait dû fonctionner. Craster, ses épouses, ses poulets et ses cochons et ses oignons et sa merde avaient vécu dans on hall de boue au nord du Mur pendant des années et des années, et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été emporté par les Autres.

_Si je pouvais lui mettre la main dessus..._

Mais la porte avait été scellée, et il n'y avait pas d'autre passage à travers le Mur. La seule autre option serait de l'emmener tout en haut et de le laisser tomber de sept cents pieds dans les neiges en contrebas. Et même si le garçon était un bâtard né de l'inceste, le sang de Craster et pas le sien, une part de Val reculait toujours devant cette idée. Et elle devrait être plus qu'à moitié folle elle-même pour penser que les marcheurs blancs, après avoir attendu pendant des milliers d'années, se contenteraient d'un si maigre sacrifice. Ce n'était qu'un espoir de dernière heure, un espoir de fou. Et Lord Snow lui avait fermement conseillé de voir à ce que rien de fâcheux n'arrivât au bébé.

\- Le garçon est cher à Gilly, Gilly est chère à Sam, et c'est moi qui tient à lui, avait-il dit, la fixant de ces froids yeux gris. Je ne vous demanderai pas de l'aimer, mais je vous demande assurément de garder cela à l'esprit.

A présent, Val soupirait en suivant l'Ourse dans la chambre. Elle souhaitait chaque jour un peu plus que Jon n'eût pas été assassiné – que ce fût par Bowen Dumarais ou par Melisandre était à présent incertain. Il n'aurait jamais scellé la porte comme ça, les laissant aveugles, des cibles pour le tir aux pigeons pour tout ce qui attendait là dehors dans les ténèbres. Elle était irritée contre elle-même pour cela : des souhaits n'avaient jamais ramené de morts à la vie.

_Nous voyons trop de cela de toute façon__._

Et si c'était possible, ce ne serait pas Jon Snow qu'elle voudrait rappeler, mais sa sœur Dalla. Toutes les deux avaient survécu à une enfance rude et brutale dans le piémont des Crocs-Givre en comptant toujours l'une sur l'autre, et elle manquait à Val plus qu'on ne pourrait dire.

_Quoique à ce train, ce serait la ressusciter uniquement pour lui dire que __Mance __est accroché dans une cage à __Winterfell, __que leur enfant est parti dans le Sud avec une autre femme et que les Autres se rapprochent. Ce serait plus doux de la tuer à nouveau. _

Dame Arya était pelotonnée sous les édredons dans la couchette qu'elle et Alysane partageaient. A la regarder, elle avait de nouveau pleuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura-t-elle. J'ai entendu crier.

L'Ourse jeta un regard plein de reproches à Val.

\- La sauvage voulait parler au Lord Commander.

\- Oh. Je... ça... m'a fait peur.

\- C'est fini, petite, dit Alysane. Hobb Trois-Doigts a fait monter un ragoût de mouton pour vous, il dit que vous avez besoin de manger plus. Sortez de ce lit et venez vous asseoir près de l'âtre. Il fait chaud. Je vais vous chercher un bol et un peu de pain.

Dame Arya hésita, ses grands yeux bruns paraissant plus creux que jamais dans ombres spectrales de son visage.

\- Je n'ai... pas faim.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Mon estomac... il est tout noué, je ne pouvais...

\- Allez.

Alysane souleva le couvercle du pot, et une odeur divine s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Juste une bouchée, là.

\- Mieux vaut le faire, fillette, dit Val. Ca sert à rien de gâcher de la nourriture. On ne sait pas s'il y en aura demain.

Pourtant Dame Arya donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait replonger sous les couvertures, mais finalement elle les repoussa. Elle glissa une jambe par-dessus le bord du lit, puis l'autre, puis chancela pour se mettre debout. Elle se déplaçait toujours lentement et maladroitement elle avait souffert d'une côte brisée quand elle et le traître avaient sauté dans la neige du haut des fortifications de Winterfell. Et ce fut alors que Val et Alysane remarquèrent la tache cramoisie grandissante sur l'entre-jambes de ses vêtements de nuit.

\- Petite, dit l'Ourse. Venez ici et je vais vous nettoyer.

\- Quoi ?

Dame Arya tressaillit, serrant ses bras autour d'elle par réflexe.

\- Où ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, baissa les yeux, et vit le sang. Elle le fixa. Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Val était exaspérée.

\- C'est juste ton sang de lune, fillette. Je vais chercher un tissu. Arrête de geindre, tu veux ? Sinon, la reine des rampants va encore nous casser les pieds.

Alysane lui jeta un regard dur.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sait que c'est son sang de lune. C'est pour ça qu'elle pleure. Cela prouve enfin qu'elle n'est pas enceinte du Bâtard de Bolton.

\- Oh.

Val devait admettre qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé de cette façon. Une curiosité morbide lui fit demander :

\- Est-il vraiment si mauvais que ça ?

Le visage de Dame Arya était un masque de frayeur.

\- Je... Il... non, Ramsay Bolton est mon époux et seigneur bien né, le seigneur légitime de Winterfell et de Fort-Terreur... et je… je l'aime de toute mon cœur…

\- Il n'y a personne ici à que vous ayez besoin de mentir.

Alysane ôta les cheveux brun sombre de l'enfant de ses yeux. Il y avait une tache noire et marbrée là où son nez avait été gelé, qui pouvait encore tomber.

\- Vous nous le dites. Maintenant.

\- Il...

Dame Arya les fixa, ahurie, comme un cerf pris au piège.

\- Parfois il… voulait que je lui donne du plaisir avec… avec ma bouche et mes mains… et ses… ses chiens… et lécher… et d'autres fois il voulait… que le chien… pendant qu'il regardait…

Alysane jura à voix basse. Val se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien demander.

\- Vous auriez dû naître sauvage, dit-elle. Alors vous auriez pu lui couper la gorge, et la langue, et les couilles. Mais c'est fini maintenant, terminé. Ce tourne-casaque vous a secourue, et -

\- Theon, murmura Dame Arya. Son nom est Theon. Il est gentil, il a été si courageux, il m'a sauvée, il était le Schlingue de Lord Ramsay… mais il m'a sauvée. Et maintenant il est pour les feux de Lord Stannis, il m'a sauvée mais il va quand même mourir, ils vont le brûler, et je ne le reverrai jamais.

Elle commença à sangloter.

\- Allez...

Val eut peur d'être inondée si cela continuait.

\- Vous êtes Arya Stark. Vous êtes le Nord. Vos frères sont morts bravement. Vous pouvez le faire aussi. Chut. Arrêtez de pleurer. Assez.

Mais au lieu de pousser la fille à trouver quelque acier caché en elle, cela sembla la défaire complètement. Elle s'effondra sur le sol dans sa chemise de nuit ensanglantée, sanglotant si fort qu'elle commença à en avoir des hauts-le-cœur, jusqu'à ce que l'Ourse la relevât en bougonnant et la berçât dans ses bras. Val resta plantée là inutilement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, au nom des dieux.

\- Quel est le souci, petite ? demanda enfin Alysane Mormont, quand les hoquets et les pleurs de Dame Arya se furent en partie calmés. Qu'a donc dit cette bonne fille ?

\- Je...

Dame Arya leva des yeux rougis et traumatisés.

\- Je ne... suis... pas... Arya... Stark.

Le silence qui suivit cette annonce était total. C'était si absurde que Val était certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Cela n'était même pas possible, cela ne pouvait être. C'était forcément une erreur. Sa crainte pour sa petite sœur était ce qui avait conduit Jon Snow à arranger les secours, pourquoi il avait planifié de quitter Château-Noir la nuit où il avait été assassiné, ce qui avait envoyé Mance dans cette cage. Tout reposait là-dessus, tout. Et si tout ce temps ils avaient souffert, s'étaient débattus et avaient saigné pour un imposteur…

\- Espèce de petite… gronda Val en avançant d'un pas.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement, gronda l'Ourse en retour, ressemblant plus que jamais à son surnom. Qui que soit cette fille, ceci n'est pas sa faute. Rien de tout cela. Vous…

Elle rejeta un œil à Dame non-Arya, comme si elle espérait aussi une rétraction de dernière minute.

\- Vous n'êtes pas... ?

D'après la voix d'Alysane, il était clair qu'elle comprenait tout aussi bien les sous-entendus fracassants de tout ceci.

\- Non, dit la fille d'une voix rauque. Non, je suis... je suis Jeyne, Jeyne Poole, mon père était Vayon Poole, il était l'intendant, l'intendant à Winterfell. Sansa était mon amie, nous mangions de gâteaux au citron et nous échangions des potins… ils ont tué la maisonnée de Lord Stark à Port-Réal, ils m'ont emmenée… Petit-Doit m'a gardée, je veux dire Baelish, il m'a envoyée dans un de ses bordels pour m'… m'entraîner, on m'a dit… dit que je serais envoyée dans le Nord pour épouser R-Ramsay, je devais être Arya, Theon l'a dit aussi, il a dit que je devais toujours être Arya ou ils me jetteraient dehors comme une putain, me laisseraient mourir… ils ont dit que je perdrais une partie de mon nez, mais lui a dit que cent hommes voudraient toujours m'épouser si j'étais l'héritière de Winterfell, mais je ne le suis pas, je suis Jeyne, je ne veux épouser personne sauf Theon maintenant, je ne suis pas Arya, Arya est morte. Elle est morte.

Alysane leva une main sur son visage, puis la laissa retomber.

\- Dieux, dit-elle enfin, dans le plus grand euphémisme du siècle.

_Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que __Jon __soit mort aussi_, songea Val. _Découvrir ça l'aurait tué de nouveau. Et la sorcière rouge a encore menti, nous a tous floués pour nous faire agir d'après ses ombres, ses qui-sait et jamais-sûr. _

Cela lui faisait bouillir le sang.

_Pas même vous ne pouvez tenir contre les Autres, Dame __Melisandre. __Votre jugement pourrait être le plus mérité de tous. _

Enfin, après beaucoup d'insistance et de cajoleries, Alysane parvint à calmer Jeyne, et la fit asseoir près du feu avec un bol du ragoût de mouton de Hobb Trois-Doigts. Elle peigna les épaisses mèches sombres de Jeyne avec les doigts tandis que la fille mangeait, et les tressa proprement.

\- Vous êtes une bonne fille, dit-elle. Ni moi ni Dame Val ne répéterons votre secret. Vous êtes en sûreté ici, à présent. Vous êtes loin de tout cela. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous trouver une chemise propre, et nous changerons les draps du lit. Alors vous -

_Ahooooooo._

\- C'était quoi ?

Le comportement de l'Ourse changea aussitôt. Elle sauta debout, regardant autour d'elle le son était faible et distant, venant du dehors et de bien au-dessus. Venant du sommet du Mur.

\- Ça ressemblait à un cor. Un cor de sentinelle. Un coup pour des patrouilleurs qui rentrent, mais y'a pas eu de patrouilleurs. Ça ne peut -

_Ahoooooooooooooooooo._

\- Deux pour les sauvages, compta Alysane. Mais il ne peut... ils sont passés... Dame Val, ils sont tous passés, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça oui. L'estomac de Val se liquéfia.

\- Change-toi et va te coucher, dit-elle à Jeyne. Alysane, vous venez avec moi.

L'Ourse la considéra avec suspicion.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera là, dehors dans le froid et la nuit ? Je me débrouille bien avec une arbalète, c'est vrai, mais -

_Ahooooooooooooooooooooo._

\- Trois, souffla Jeyne. Un coup pour des patrouilleurs qui reviennent, deux pour des sauvageons. Trois, c'est quoi trois ? Dame Alysane, Dam Val, c'est quoi, trois ? C'est quoi, trois ?

Alysane et Val échangèrent un regard. Elles ouvrirent la bouche, puis la refermèrent.

\- La neige, petite, dit enfin Alysane. Trois c'est pour la neige. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Comme une bonne file.

\- Oui, murmura Jeyne. Je suis une bonne fille. Je le suis. J'y vais.

L'estomac de Val était entrain de tomber quelque part du côté de ses talons.

\- Barrez la porte quand nous serons parties, dit-elle. Maintenez le feu alimenté. La… la tempête sera mauvaise cette nuit.

\- Je le ferai, dit de nouveau Jeyne. Je... vous reviendrez ? Je... je vais dormir, mais je ne... je ferai des rêves affreux, Alysane, l'Ourse, elle…

_Oui, petite_, pensa Val. _Tu feras des rêves affreux. Et puis tu découvriras que ce ne sont pas des rêves, et que tu __ne te réveilleras jamais. _

Et après, cette derrière sonnerie de cor sacrilège faisant toujours frissonner les fondations mêmes de la terre, elle fuit.


	21. Edmure

Un point de vue inédit pour ce chapitre. Rencontre avec un des plus grands malchanceux de Westeros.

* * *

**EDMURE**

Edmure Tully n'avait jamais haï un endroit dans sa vie autant que Casteral Roc. A regarder les lieux, on n'aurait pas imaginé que ce fût le cas. Il avait ses propres quartiers, une suite confortable et de grande taille avec un bureau, une chambre et une cour privée, et dans le calme du matin il pouvait entendre les vagues de la Mer du Couchant frapper contre le pied des falaises, cent pieds au-dessous. Juste au sud s'étendait le port très actif de Lannisport, une jolie cité ceinte de murailles avec des rues pavées, des tours de pierre et des marchands sans nombre vendant de la belle orfèvrerie, et s'il y inclinait, il pouvait appeler un garde et profiter d'une promenade. Mais il ne le faisait jamais. Je ne leur donnerai pas un sou de mon argent, même si c'est déjà le leur. Il avait été provisionné d'une pension de trente cerfs d'argent par mois pour ses dépenses personnelles, et c'était plus que suffisant à la fois pour le nécessaire et le superflu. Tout ce qu'il voulait d'autre, un serviteur l'amenait aussitôt. Il dormait dans un lit de plumes avec une épaisse courtepointe et des rideaux pour empêcher le froid d'entrer, et il mangeait trois bons repas chaque jour. Et il haïssait cela. Il haïssait tout cela.

_Je souhaiterais presque être de retour sur mon gibet._ Aussi atroce que cela était de passer chaque jour sur l'échafaud avec le nœud coulant qui lui écorchait le cou, sachant que Ser Ryman était trop stupide ou dépourvu de couilles pour le pendre pour de bon alors que Vivesaigues tenait, au moins il avait su où il se tenait. Littéralement.

_Et maintenant je suis devenu, encore littéralement, un poisson hors de l'eau. _

Il détestait les regards arrogants, mêlés de pitié bien élevée et d'inimitié, et la façon dont les bavards prétendaient toujours ne pas l'avoir vu. L'hypocrisie de leur condescendance l'agaçait encore plus – il ne croyait pas que les Lannister eussent encore le moindre lambeau de supériorité morale à disposition, pas avec la manière dont leur fortune suivait un arc descendant similaire. Roc Casteral était une maison sans maître le cadavre putride de Lord Tywin avait été enterré dans la Salle des Héros après son arrivée de Port-Réal, ce qu'Edmure considérait comme un lieu plutôt grandiose pour un homme qui avait été assassiné sur sa chaise percée par un nain. Ser Kevan était mort également, la reine Cersei gardée à vue dans le Donjon Rouge, et Ser Jaime manquant à l'appel depuis des semaines. Quant au Lutin, personne ne prononçait jamais son nom.

_Je suppose qu'en fin de compte je m'y habituerai. Après tout, c'est juste pour la vie._

Parfois Edmure se demandait quelle sorte d'existence il pouvait espérer avoir, s'il se rappellerait ce qu'il était et qui il était. Son sang coulerait-il toujours d'un rouge boueux et bleu céruléen, ou se dévoierait-il en cette sorte de laquais qui passait sa vie en laisse de soie, louant ses maîtres pour leur bonté et leur force ?

_Aucun homme ne devient vraiment un esclave si ce n'est de son propre choix._

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Edmure avait été bien plus heureux qu'il n'aurait dû alors qu'il partait pour Roc Casteral était parce qu'il savait que son oncle et Jeyne Westrelin étaient en sûreté au loin. Il les avait regardé entourer soigneusement la sœur cadette, Elenya, de nombreux gardes, s'assurant que la reine du Jeune Loup n'échapperait pas à leurs griffes, et avait eu envie de leur rire au nez.

_La seule chose de bien que j'aie jamais faite, mais dieux, elle était bonne. _

Edmure avait toujours été le bébé de la famille. Arrivé neuf ans après Catelyn et sept après Lysa, quand Lord Hoster commençait à désespérer d'avoir un héritier mâle, sa naissance avait été saluée par des réjouissances unanimes. Quand sa mère était morte moins de deux ans plus tard, et le second fils avec elle, il était devenu plus précieux encore. Pendant que ses sœurs se préparaient, suivant leur devoir, à soigner leurs manières et prendre le nom d'autres hommes, il avait licence de se conduire presque comme il le souhaitait. Quand il menait le jeu trop loin, c'étaient généralement Utherydes Wayn ou Desmond Grell qui lui faisaient des remontrances, non l'attentionné Lord Hoster. Mais il était un garçon charmant et de bon cœur, si parfois un peu impulsif, et la méchanceté ne faisait pas partie de sa nature, aussi le pardon suivait-il toujours rapidement. Le seul homme avec lequel il était resté en mauvais termes permanents était ce foutu chanteur.

_Poisson __mou__, __mon cul_.

Cela irritait encore Edmure d'y repenser. Comment par les sept enfers Ser Jaime avait-il amené l'homme en question à lui jouer la sérénade avec les Pluies de Castamere pour s'assurer qu'il sût très bien ce qui arriverait s'il n'ordonnait pas à Vivesaigues de se rendre ?

_Je vous étranglerai, Régicide, je vous étranglerai un jour. J'ai deux bonnes mains, et vous n'en avez qu'une._

Pourtant alors qu'Edmure prenait de l'âge, il devenait de plus en plus conscient - et de plus en plus insatisfait - du peu que représentait sa vie. Ses sœurs avaient été mariées à Ned Stark et Jon Arryn et étaient devenues de grandes dames, but il musardait autour de Vivesaigues, buvant et courant les filles et observant son père tomber dans les griffes d'une maladie qui finalement le priva de sa mémoire et de sa dignité comme de sa vie. Quand la guerre avait commencé et que Jaime Lannister était enfermé dans leur donjon, Edmure avait espéré que cela lui donnerait l'occasion de prouver sa valeur sa première tentative de combattre le Régicide avait fini avec Robb venant à sa rescousse. Mais alors sa propre sœur Catelyn avait relâché Lannister, acceptant la parole d'un homme qui avait de la merde en guise d'honneur, et les hommes qu'Edmure avait envoyés le recapturer étaient revenus la mine basse sous le poids de l'échec.

Puis il avait cru qu'il avait eu son moment de triomphe, sans l'ombre d'un doute, quand il avait défendu le gué du Moulin à Pierre contre Gregor Clegane, annihilant tout homme aux couleurs Lannister qui parvenait à atteindre la rive ouest de la Fourche Rouge. Ser Addam Marpheux avait été repoussé trois fois, Legué noyé, Crakehall fait prisonnier – la victoire avait semblé complète. Uniquement pour s'entendre dire plus tard qu'il avait en fait, sans le savoir, estropié toute la campagne. Les Lannister étaient _supposés_ traverser, Ser Brynden et Robb l'en avaient informé avec colère, pour qu'ils fussent piégés entre les deux armées, Stark et Tully. Il les aurait tout autant aidés s'il avait attaqué les forces de Robb lui-même.

_Et c'était en tant qu'excuses pour cela que j'ai accepté d'épouser Roslin, et à cause de cela, aucun mariage en Westeros __ne sera plus jamais regardé de la même façon._

Cela stupéfiait toujours complètement Edmure que sa femme et lui se fussent attachés l'un à l'autre, considérant la manière innommable dont ils étaient arrivés ensemble. Durant la consommation, il avait été aussi doux que possible avec elle, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à pleurer. Ou pourquoi elle s'était mise à pleurer plus fort quand ils eurent fini, et l'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Il lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolée de quoi que ce fût, quand la porte de la chambre avait été ouverte à la volée et qu'une demi-douzaine de Frey en armure était rentrée en force avec de gros sourires.

Edmure avait bondi devant cette intrusion, leur disant qu'il avait le droit d'escompter un peu d'intimité dans son propre lit nuptial, même sous le toit du spectaculairement mesquin Lord Walder. But ils n'avaient que souri plus largement. Et alors – encore maintenant, son estomac se retournait à ce souvenir – alors que Roslin sanglotait et hurlait et perdait presque connaissance, ils avaient pris quelque chose derrière eux et sorti la tête coupée de son neveu. Ils l'avaient lâchée sur le lit, du sang s'écoulant du tronçon de son cou, alors qu'Edmure fixait les yeux bleus vides et stupéfaits de Robb avec une horreur qu'aucun cauchemar ne pourrait jamais espérer effleurer.

Après cela tout était flou.

Son emprisonnement conséquent et le siège de Vivesaigues paraissaient presque triviaux en comparaison. Il n'avait rien pour le soutenir sinon sa haine et cela le fit tenir durant ces jours sans fin, une fois que l'engourdissement se fût évanoui. Quand les Frey l'avaient moqueusement informé que Roslin était enceinte et l'avait félicité pour sa prouesse alors que la cause Stark sombrait dans les flammes autour de lui, il s'était jeté sur Walder le Noir et avait commis une tentative mortellement sérieuse de lui arracher la gorge à mains nues. Mais la seule chose qu'il en avait tirée avait été un coup surpuissant qui l'avait assommé pour presque une heure. Le jour suivant avait été le premier sur l'échafaud.

_Et maintenant, __Roc __Casteral. _

La seule façon dont Edmure arrivait à s'endormir la nuit était de rêver qu'il assassinait ses geôliers, centimètre par centimètre. Pourtant alors même que la colère le tenait toujours dans ses griffes, le chagrin la suivait, et l'amour. Il avait posé le manteau de sa protection sur les épaules de Roslin, et même en considérant la parodie que son père avait fait de la protection du droit des invités, il devait tenir parole. Elle portait son enfant. Si c'était un garçon, sa vie aurait moins de valeur, mais il ne pouvait voir qu'elle en eût beaucoup pour commencer.

_Quand l'enfant sera né, fille ou garçon, il ou elle et Roslin viendront vivre avec moi ici._

Ou du moins c'était ce que Ser Jaime avait promis, mais Edmure aurait des ailes qui lui pousseraient sur le cul avant d'accorder la moindre confiance à la parole d'un Lannister. Ou d'un Frey ou d'un Bolton. Il les haïssait tous, tellement parfois que cela le rendait physiquement malade.

Ce jour-ci, il s'était réveillé avant l'aube à nouveau, et était allé marcher dans la cour, regardant le soleil grimper lentement de derrière la grande masse du Roc. Il avait encore gelé, et pas qu'un peu les jardins et les lianes entrelacés s'étaient desséchés et flétris, et tout était verni d'un éclat délicat et scintillant. Le souffle d'Edmure faisait des tourbillons brumeux dans l'air, et il s'assit pour reprendre sa respiration sur la margelle d'une fontaine vide. Il se demanda où son oncle et Jeyne étaient à présent. Si les dieux étaient bons – ce qu'ils n'étaient jamais – alors tous les deux étaient en sécurité avec Howland Reed, et Jeyne savait avec certitude si elle portait un petit louveteau.

_Mais même si c'est le cas, la __succession __du Nord est grande ouverte__. __Alors nous pouvons avoir une autre guerre pour régler ça. _

La mort de Robert Baratheon avait démontré même au plus cloche des citoyens des Sept Couronnes les périls d'expirer sans un héritier mâle adulte et sans l'ombre d'un doute légitime.

Edmure ne voulait plus penser à la politique. Cela lui causait douleur et désarroi. Roslin, Jeyne, et le Silure étaient en fait les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de se lever et de se jeter du haut de la falaise à l'instant.

_Si je n'étais pas si lâche, je l'aurais déjà fait._

Puisque son titre, Seigneur de Vivesaigues, ne signifiait plus rien d'important, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des terres ou des vassaux à abandonner.

_Ouais, et R__oslin __aura probablement un garçon, parce que c'est précisément le genre de blague que les dieux trouveraient terriblement amusante. Et alors les L__annister __n'auront plus d'usage pour moi, et réfléchiront à quelque moyen convenablement horrible de se débarrasser de moi de toute façon. Il vaut mieux que je termine suivant mes propres termes. _

A présent que l'idée s'était plantée dans sa tête, elle acquérait rapidement un aspect sinistrement romantique. Il se leva et traversa la cour, se hissant sur le merlon et baissant les yeux sur le rivage parsemé de rochers loin en contrebas. Le vertige et l'air froid l'attiraient de façon si séduisante… L'impact lui romprait presque sans aucun doute le cou, et la marée emporterait son corps en mer – il reposerait avec des bancs de poissons pour seuls suivants et des enfants de tritons jouant aux osselets avec ses restes, comme il se devait pour un Tully.

_Mets-y fin. Mets-y fin maintenant. _

Edmure glissa doucement en avant sur le merlon. Sa main dérapa dans le vide, et il la retira instinctivement, une poussée d'adrénaline le traversant. Il fixa le vide, soudain conscient que la perspective de tomber de si haut était considérablement plus terrifiante qu'un instant plus tôt. Mais non, il devait le faire. Jeyne et le Silure étaient loin au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour eux, et quant à Roslin... elle pleurerait, sans doute, et il était certainement peu aimable de faire de son mariage une vaste blague du début à la fin. Mais elle méritait une vie meilleure que celle qu'elle aurait là en tant que prisonnière bien traité avec lui, le rappel de leurs démons les dévisageant chaque jour.

Edmure s'assit et lança les deux jambes par-dessus le bord. A présent tout ce dont il avait besoin était de pousser, et ce serait bon. La fin serait rapide. Sans le vouloir, il pensa à sa sœur Lysa, qui avait été assassinée par quelque chanteur qui l'avait poussée par la Porte de la Lune.

_La chute fut-elle longue ? Avais-tu peur ? A quoi pensais-tu, ou le pouvais-tu, alors que la grande montagne blanche fonçait pour t'attraper ? _

Edmure ferma les yeux et commença à réciter l'Invocation aux Sept, plus communément dite par un septon devant le lit de mort de quelqu'un.

\- Père, jugez-moi équitablement. Mère, accordez-moi pitié. Guerrier, défendez mon âme. Pucelle, donnez-moi l'innocence que j'ai perdue. Forgeron, portez-moi dans les salles de l'été. Aïeule, coupez le fil de mon destin et accordez-moi la sagesse des morts qui connaissent la réponse à la vie. Etranger -

\- Mon seigneur ? Lord Edmure ?

Surpris, Edmure rouvrit les yeux avant d'avoir pu prononcer la dernière strophe de la prière - _É__tranger, enveloppez-moi de vos ailes sombres, et __puisse votre sommeil venir doucement._ Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une servante à la mine alarmée hésiter à la périphérie de la cour. Agacé d'être interrompu en un moment si important, il aboya :

\- Oui ?

\- Je... vous allez descendre de là, hein ?

La fille le regarda nerveusement.

\- Il y a... il y a un visiteur. Ser Addam Marpheux, mon seigneur.

Si Edmure devait souffrir l'intrusion d'un quelconque valet des Lannister, il préférait encore que ce fût Ser Addam plutôt qu'un autre ; il avait toujours trouvé le grand soldat aux cheveux cuivrés chevaleresque, courtois et consciencieux, modéré dans son tempérament et ses actions.

_Mais bon, parmi les __Lannister, __c'est comme de dire qu'une putain a plus de moralité qu'une autre_.

N'empêche, il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment plonger vers sa mort devant un témoin qui se précipiterait alors pour le dire à toute la maisonnée. Avec réticence, il glissa du merlon et la suivit dans la cour.

_Je peux toujours me tuer plus tard. _

En effet, Ser Addam attendait quand la servante le fit entrer dans ses quartiers. Après qu'elle fût partie, il inclina la tête.

\- Lord Edmure. Je m'excuse pour vous déranger à cette heure si matinale.

\- Aucune importance, dit Edmure. J'étais réveillé.

_Je devrais être entrain de lui crier dessus. Quelque chose._

Ser Addam n'était pas responsable des indignités de son emprisonnement, mais il l'avait sous la main - et l'homme portait aussi une épée longue. Son manteau était humide de neige, et des flocons fondaient dans ses longs cheveux. Ce fut ce qui éveilla d'abord la suspicion d'Edmure.

_Un homme ne quitte pas son lit douillet pour voyager jusqu'ici sans une putain de bonne raison. _

Après que les équipes de recherche sous le commandement de Ser Addam eussent échoué à retrouver le Silure, il était retourné dans le fief de sa famille à Cendremarc, plutôt qu'à son poste de Lord Commandant du Guet Municipal de Port-Réal (apparemment, il le détestait de tout son cœur, le Guet étant le nid vipères et de lèche-bottes qu'il était). Et de Cendremarc à Roc Casteral n'était pas une chevauchée que l'on faisait en un jour Ser Addam était d'autant moins susceptible de s'être aventuré par ici sur un coup de tête.

_Quelque chose va mal. Très mal. _

\- Asseyez-vous si vous voulez, dit Ser Addam. Avez-vous déjeuné ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Edmure avait l'impression qu'il ne voudrait pas voir la moindre nourriture une fois que cette confrontation serait finie.

\- Fort bien.

Ser Addam s'installa gracieusement sur l'appui de la fenêtre, mais Edmure resta obstinément debout. Il se passa plusieurs moments horriblement désagréables, avant que Ser Addam ne vît finalement qu'Edmure n'allait pas l'aider le moins du monde.

\- Mon seigneur, dit-il. J'ai fait une visite à Falaise cette dernière quinzaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- En effet. Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas loin de Cendremarc, et j'étais lié avec les Westrelin dans ma jeunesse. J'ai été attristé d'apprendre la fin de Ser Raynald aux Noces Pourpres, et la peine de Dame Jeyne pour son mari - quoi qu'il ait pu être, il était cela au moins. Aussi j'ai cru faire preuve de bonnes manières en leur rendant visite, pour voir comment ils se remettaient après tous ces désordres. Seulement…

\- Oui ?

Edmure commençait à avoir une idée assez affreuse de la direction que tout cela prenait. Jamais dans sa vie n'avait-il espéré avec plus de ferveur s'être trompé.

\- Seulement pour découvrir, dit évasivement Ser Addam, que le chagrin de Dame Jeyne pourrait bien n'être pas aussi réel que je le pensais. Oh, je n'ai aucune raison de douter qu'elle pleure le Jeune Loup. Elle a un cœur tendre. Mais quand Jaime a rencontré la fille à Vivesaigues et ordonné qu'on la renvoie chez son père à Falaise, j'étais déjà en campagne, à la recherche de votre oncle. Ce n'est pas avant de l'avoir vue récemment que j'ai eu des raisons de soupçonner que quelque chose clochait.

\- Oh ?

Edmure tenta d'avoir l'air surpris.

\- Oui.

Ser Addam hésita.

\- Je n'ai aucun désir de mettre votre honneur en question, dit-il enfin. Je crois qu'aucun homme ne peut comprendre précisément ce que vous avez subi. Mais mon seigneur, je dois être franc. La fille que j'ai vue à Falaise n'était pas Jeyne Westrelin. C'était sa petite sœur. Les filles se sont toujours ressemblé, c'est vrai, mais mes questions au sujet d'Elenya ont été évitées, détournées, ou ignorées. Et puisque vous avez été autorisé à rentrer dans Vivesaigues avant d'ordonner sa reddition – un interlude que vous avez employé pour libérer secrètement votre oncle – je ne puis que penser que vous savez aussi où se trouve la vraie Jeyne.

Edmure ne dit rien.

\- Mon seigneur, répéta Ser Addam, moins patiemment. Vous savez ce qu'avoir la veuve du Jeune Loup en sûreté sous bonne garde signifie pour le futur de la guerre, et le combat pour le Nord. Vous savez ce que les termes -

\- Les termes des Lannister.

Ser Addam souffla bruyamment par le nez.

\- Edmure, dit-il. Mon seigneur de Tully. Je ne peux vous blâmer pour votre haine. Je ressentirais la même chose, dans votre position. Mais il vous avait été ordonné de remettre la fille, et vous ne l'avez pas fait. De l'avis de tout homme, c'est non seulement un crime, mais particulièrement sérieux.

\- Prouvez-le, dit Edmure d'un ton désinvolte.

\- J'ai toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin à Falaise, aboya Marpheux, son calme cédant enfin. Si je demande à Lord Gawen de montrer sur-le-champ les deux filles à la fois, si je lui donne un décret signé par le roi Tommen l'exigeant – et que je lui dis que les pardons accordés à la famille Westrelin par le Trône de Fer pourraient être en jeu – il sera, je vous l'assure, incapable de le faire. Jeyne s'est enfuie avec votre oncle, mon seigneur, et n'essayez pas de me convaincre du contraire. Où sont-ils allés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Edmure. Allez-y, tuez-moi.

Ser Addam le regarda, furibond.

\- Autant l'idée peut paraître attirante, je crains de devoir décliner. Je ne suis pas un Frey.

Edmure haussa les épaules. Il avait presque envie de rire. De quoi Marpheux pouvait-il le menacer ?

\- Avez-vous fait part de vos inquiétudes à - je crains de ne pas savoir vraiment qui dirige, ces derniers jours ?

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Port-Réal, informant le conseil restreint de mes soupçons, admit Marpheux. Pour l'heure, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Ils ont probablement de plus graves problèmes à cette heure. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Accalmie est tombée la semaine dernière.

Edmure n'avait pas entendu, en fait. Il était impossible de penser à la prise d'Accalmie ; d'où son nom.

\- Quoi ? laissa-t-il échapper, trop surpris pour dissimuler. Devant qui ?

La dernière fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, Mace Tyrell avait abandonné l'effort de reprendre la place pour Tommen après que sa fille Margaery eût été arrêtée par la Foi, et la forteresse continuait à tenir gaillardement pour Stannis.

Ser Addam s'arrêta de nouveau.

\- Au prétendant qui se fait appeler Aegon Targaryen. Ca a été un massacre presque de l'ampleur de Peyredragon. On ne peut nier le courage du prétendant, mais il a dépensé le sang de la Compagnie Dorée comme si c'était de la boue et non de l'or. On n'a aucune nouvelle de Lord Stannis dans le Nord, et l'hiver s'installe là-bas avec crocs et griffes, aussi se peut-il qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de lui.

\- Vous pouvez foutrement oublier ça.

Même s'il devait ramper à genoux, Stannis Baratheon parviendrait à revenir.

\- Peu importe, dit Ser Addam d'un ton sec. L'apparition d'un Targaryen - même un prétendant - d'un côté, et la veuve du Jeune Loup de l'autre, briseraient une fois pour toute les Sept Couronnes, mettant fin à l'unité forcée par Aegon le Conquérant et ses dragons. Le Sud brûle, le Nord gèle. Et mon seigneur, il y a des… contes.

\- Quels contes ?

\- Le genre que j'aimerais pouvoir traiter comme des histoires de fantômes autour d'un feu de camp.

Ser Addam le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et à moins que vous pensiez que j'exagère, Jaime savait à quel point Jeyne Westrelin était importante. Il était prêt à have la faire tuer plutôt que de risquer son évasion.

\- Venant du Régicide, cela ne surprend pas du tout.

\- Jaime est mon ami depuis l'enfance, dit doucement Marpheux, et contrairement à tous les apparences, il n'a jamais été un monstre. Il a disparu lui aussi, vous savez. Il s'est évaporé dans le village de l'Arbre à Sous dans les Terres du Conflans, et on n'a plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Alors si c'est de la vengeance que vous voulez pour soigner votre cœur, c'est déjà ça.

Edmure haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Alors, dit-il. Laissez-moi m'assurer que je vous suis bien. Vous me demandez une faveur, de vous aider à recapturer la femme de mon neveu et ma propre reine, de façon à maintenir le pauvre royaume brisé en un seul morceau.

\- Si vous insistez pour le présenter comme ça, dit Ser Addam, oui.

Edmure se mit à rire. Il ne put se retenir, cette fois.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, dit-il. Allez vous faire foutre. Comment vous proposez-vous de me faire obéir ? Que pouvez-vous me prendre que vous n'auriez pas déjà pris ? Tuer ma femme, ça irait ? Balancer mon fils d'une catapulte ? Votre précieux Jaime a déjà menacé de le faire. Vous avez envoyé ma maisonnée en exil - Ser Desmond Grell, mon maître d'armes, était déjà vieux que je suis né, et vous autres putains de Lannister l'avez envoyé sur le putain de Mur. Lord Tywin a comploté pour rendre mon mariage infâme d'une côte à l'autre, assassiner mon neveu, ma sœur et tous leurs compagnons. Et pourtant vous semblez encore penser que je dois une faveur au moindre mendiant vérolé parmi vous. Si c'est le cas, mon seigneur, tuez-moi. Vous rendrez service à tout le monde.

Ser Addam secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il de nouveau. Cela vous intéressera peut-être de savoir que je ne veux aucun mal à Jeyne. Mais si vous ne venez pas avec moi, je serai forcé de recruter de l'aide ailleurs. Des hommes qui n'auront pas tant de souci pour le bien-être de la demoiselle, ni de votre oncle.

Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Écoutez-moi. Vous êtes encore un homme jeune, avec une longue vie devant vous, et je doute que vous ayez envie de la passer ici. Si vous nous servez bien dans cette affaire, Jeyne et les Sept Couronnes mêmes pourraient être sauvées, et vous ne serez plus un prisonnier.

_Il me tient._

Avant même qu'Edmure dît un mot, il savait que c'était le cas. Ser Addam avait offert l'unique chose qu'il désirait, plutôt que de menacer de prendre ce qu'il n'avait plus.

_Je pourrais être de nouveau libre un jour, je pourrais rentrer à __Vivesaigues, __je pourrais élever mes fils et mes filles et vivre avec ma femme dans les murs de mon propre château. _

Vrai, cela requérait la colossale présomption que Ser Addam tiendrait parole, mais il avait lui-même reconnu que Marpheux était fait d'une étoffe plus fine que les autres.

Il tenta de paraître neutre, désintéressé.

_Je ne dois pas dire oui trop vite. Je ne dois pas lui montrer à quel point je __le veux__._

Il avait été sur le point de se jeter du haut des murs moins d'une heure auparavant il était stupéfait par le changement de fortune qui venait de se produire.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si je serai d'une grande aide. Je ne sais pas exactement où ils sont allés.

\- Oh, dit Ser Addam. Je crois que si.


	22. Jorah

Nous quittons Westeros pour faire un tour à l'est, et retrouver un ancien chevalier et une bande de mercenaires plus ou moins bras cassés.

* * *

_**Jorah**_

Sur l'horizon nord, Meereen se dressait comme une blessure ouverte, grillant dans la chaleur de la mi-journée. Les pyramides à degrés vibraient, les dômes dorés du Temples des Grâces brillaient comme un rayon de soleil fondu, et même l'eau brune de la Skahazadhan s'était changée en verre, bien que la puanteur de merde fût plus âcre que jamais. Pas qu'on risquait de le remarquer. Le camp yunkish était parsemé de cadavres, victimes de la jument pâle, que personne n'avait jugé bon - ou vécu - pour enterrer. Des chiens sauvages filaient en liberté, rongeant des os tachés de brun et d'autres extrémités plus reconnaissables. L'un dans l'autre, l'odeur aurait abattu un aurochs.

Dans la tente de Ben Prunn le Brun, l'air était plus agréable, mais pas beaucoup. Les Second Fils essayaient tous de respirer par la bouche, et Jorah pensa qu'ils n'auraient pas trop de mal à convaincre la compagnie mercenaire d'abandonner cet enfer. La question restait complètement en suspend, néanmoins, de savoir s'ils retourneraient leurs casaques en faveur de Meereen. Ben le Brun avait déjà déserté Daenerys une fois avant, quand il avait entendu qu'elle ne pouvait ni contrôler ses dragons ni consentir à les lâcher contre les Yunkai'i, et Jorah, qui restait éveillé presque chaque nuit à rejouer le souvenir de sa propre confrontation avec elle après que ses mensonges eussent été révélés, doutait beaucoup qu'elle l'accueillît avec un baiser de paix et une petite tape sur la tête.

Dany. Cette pensée accompagnait Jorah chaque matin et chaque nuit, une marque plus douloureuse, et de loin, que la tête de démon que les contremaîtres de Yezzan zo Qaggaz avaient brûlée dans sa joue.

_J'étais déjà __laid avant, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de gâcher mon apparence__._

Non, elle n'accueillerait ni lui ni Prunn aimablement, en présumant qu'elle vivait encore pour le faire. Les potins de Meereen débordaient de contes à sensation: comment elle s'était envolée sur le dos du dragon noir – ou était tombée, ou avait brûlé, ou avait été assassinée par son nouvel époux, le noble Hizdahr zo Loraq, qui pour le moment restait en équilibre sur un contrôle encore plus instable de la cité. Et l'idée de chaque moment que ce bâtard chauve et arrogant passait à se pavaner et se proclamer le consort aimant de la Reine Dragon donnait envie à Jorah de tuer quelque chose. De préférence Hizdahr.

Le grand chevalier changea de position. La sueur coulait le long des cicatrices de coups de fouet sur son dos. Tandis que lui, le Lutin et la naine étaient encore la propriété de Yezzan zo Qaggaz, il avait été battu cent fois pour leur avoir résisté, pour s'être battu, la même insubordination qui lui avait valu la marque sur sa joue. Mais quand il avait entendu que sa reine s'était remariée, toute sa combativité l'avait abandonné, toute sa vie. Ils l'avaient fouetté jusqu'au sang, son dos entaillé jusqu'au muscle après cela, et il n'avait rien senti.

_J'étais stupide de croire qu'elle m'aimerait. J'étais stupide de croire qu'elle me reprendrait._

Pendant un moment de lucidité, qui était presque mort de solitude avant que le prochain ne suivît, Jorah avait tenté de raisonner avec lui-même que Dany méritait un époux riche et puissant, un homme qui pourrait lui donner de véritables armées, des terres et la paix.

_Pas un ancien esclavagiste et espion sans le sou, en haillons, déshérité et marqué, qui ne pourrait même pas lui offrir un pot à pisser. Uniquement ma protection. Ma loyauté. Mon __c__œ__ur. Mon âme._

Mais en quoi la reine aurait-elle besoin de cela ? Et si la moitié des rumeurs était vraie, Daenerys n'avait pas laissé son lit refroidir avant d'épouser Hizdahr, avait partagé les plaisirs de la chair avec cet obscène mercenaire aux cheveux bleus. Naharis. Jorah se souvenait de lui. Quand il en aurait fini, le Tyroshi souhaiterait n'avoir jamais posé les mains sur une femme qui n'était pas celle, dorée et nue, formant la garde de son épée.

_Je pourrais le faire aussi._

Daario demeurait prisonnier dans le camp, un peu de recherche devrait le dénicher. Vrai, ce serait un problème délicat que d'assassiner l'homme alors que les otages yunkish étaient toujours ficelés dans Meereen, mais en fait, provoquer la cité en une attaque directe contre ses assiégeants briserait probablement les derniers faibles restes de la puissance de Yunkai. Puis les Fils Cadets, si Dany n'était pas revenue et n'avait pas exigé leurs têtes, pourraient se sentir justifiés de rejoindre immédiatement leurs employeurs d'origine.

Le seul défaut dans ce plan autrement très plaisant : Jorah doutait beaucoup que le roi Hizdahr serait fort pressé de se remuer au bénéfice d'un mercenaire amoral qui avait baisé sa femme.

_Nous devons rentrer dans __Meereen __et prendre un meilleur otage, mais nous ne pouvons entrer dans __Meereen __avant de briser __Yunkai. __Et nous ne pouvons briser Y__unkai __sans persuader __Meereen __d'attaquer, ce que nous ne pouvons faire sans rentrer dans __Meereen._

Cela rendait Jorah presque fou.

_A ce rythme, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer est que cette merde emporte ce qui reste d'__entre __eux avant que l'herbe fantôme n'emporte le reste d'entre nous. _

Pour réussir chaque partie de ce plan, dès lors, Jorah dépendait des autres hommes assis autour de la table. Et comme il n'accordait pas la moindre confiance à aucun d'entre eux, c'était un gros problème.

Lui et Ben le Brun s'étaient connus du temps où ils travaillaient tous les deux pour Daenerys, mais Jorah ne risquait pas d'oublier que Ben le Brun avait tenté de l'acheter comme esclave – heureusement dépassé par l'enchère de Yezzan – pour lui couper la tête et l'offrir à la reine comme cadeau de mariage. (Que ce dût parce qu'il pensait que Dany apprécierait vraiment ou parce qu'il voulait juste décocher un dernier trait demeurait trouble.) Kasporio, le second de Ben, et Encrier, le trésorier compagnie, étaient plus susceptibles de se rallier à Tyrion, qui avait au moins la capacité de leur promettre d'immenses richesses quand il deviendrait (en théorie) Seigneur de Roc Casteral. Et quant au Lutin lui-même, bien que Jorah pût le balancer plus loin que les autres, il lui faisait encore moins confiance qu'au reste.

Tyrion lui avait sauvé la vie en persuadant Qaggaz de l'acheter en tant qu'"ours" pour le spectacle des nains, et ils travaillaient ensemble (là encore, en théorie) pour ramener les Fils Cadets du côté de Meereen, mais Jorah connaissait le proverbe comme les autres. Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes. Et il avait enlevé Tyrion, l'avait traîné à travers la moitié du monde, était involontairement responsable de leur servitude et de leur arrivé dans cette misérable porcherie puante de camp yunkish, plutôt qu'en sécurité derrière les murs de Meereen – bien qu'en considérant ce que Dany comptait probablement leur faire, ou lui faire, c'était pour le moment une chance douteuse. Mais le Lutin paierait cette dette, avec les intérêts.

_Si__ Daenerys __ne le fait pas d'abord__._

Jorah perdait le compte de ceux qui ne voulaient pas sa mort, plutôt que de ceux qui la voulait. Luttant, comme toujours en vain, pour ne pas voir le visage de sa reine en esprit, il reporta son attention sur le débat en cours.

\- Non, disait Ben le Brun. Je me moque que la petite reine soit partie, ces bêtes sont toujours enchaînées dans les donjons, et elles seront encore pires sans elle pour les tenir. Et j'ose espérer que le reste d'entre vous a entendu les histoires venant des Venteux. Ils ont essayé de capturer l'un des dragons for quelque nobliau dornien, et la bête l'a rôti comme une oie le jour des moissons. Je ne m'approche pas d'eux, même pas pour tout l'or que notre petit ami ici présent peut chier.

\- Je crois que vous me confondez avec mon seigneur père, Prunn, dit Tyrion Lannister avec un sourire torve. Et je peux attester de mes observations personnelles que cette légende particulière est un énorme mensonge. Mais en ce qui concerne le gamin dornien, peut-être que le dragon était simplement curieux. La chair dornienne est connue pour avoir un goût plus exotique, après tout.

\- Tout le monde se fout de tes catins, le Lutin, dit Kasporio, augmentant instantanément l'estime de Jorah pour cet homme de plusieurs degrés. Ou le putain d'endroit où elles vont, d'ailleurs.

Tyrion haussa un sourcil en feignant la surprise, mais ses yeux dépareillés étaient presque sauvages.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit un mot à ce sujet.

\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, l'informa Kasporio. Pas vrai, Ben ?

\- J'ai jamais été du genre à remarquer, moi, dit brièvement Ben le Brun, irrité que la conversation eût été ramenée aux putains quand ils tentaient de forger un plan d'action concret. Et je pense, en tant que commandant de cette compagnie, J'ai donné un point de vue assez clair. Je suis plus que partant pour abandonner ces abrutis de Yunkai'i qui ne savent même pas quelle lance on utilise pour pisser et laquelle pour combattre, mais j'ai brûlé mes navires avec la petite reine. Et notre ours ici présent pourrait vous dire deux ou trois certitudes concernant tout espoir de pardon une fois que vous lui avez causé du tort.

Il jeta un regard froid et plein de défi à Jorah.

\- J'ai une goutte de sang Targaryen en moi, je sais comment ça marche.

\- Oui, nous vous avions tous pris pour Aegon le Conquérant réincarné, dit Tyrion, ce qui était sa rebuffade préférée chaque fois que Ben le Brun commençait à causer de son supposé sang de dragon. Mais on pourrait penser que si c'était le cas, Prunn, alors vous pourriez charmer ces bêtes pour nous. Ou avez-vous pissé cette goutte avec le vin de la nuit dernière ?

A son crédit, Ben le Brun en rit. _Il rit __v__raiment souvent, et bien_. Cela inclinait Jorah à s'en méfier encore plus.

\- Peu importe, dit-il. J'ai décidé que nous rentrions à Volantis. Il y aura bientôt les élections des nouveaux triarches, il y aura plein de travail pour tout mercenaire avec une lame affûtée et un cœur bien accroché.

\- Ce qui t'exclurait, Ben, dit Kasporio.

Ben le Brun rit de nouveau, mais la gaieté n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il valait mieux être vieux qu'audacieux, mais si les tigres gagnent les élections, il y aura encore plus. Et si -

Tyrion s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Vous aviez quelque chose à dire, Lord Lannister ? s'enquit Prunn avec une courtoisie exagérée.

\- En fait, oui. Et c'est : bien que Ser Jorah et moi serions fort heureux de renouveler notre connaissance de la charmante cité de Volantis, les tigres et leurs manières belliqueuses n'ont pas obtenu de majorité à la triarchie depuis une centaine d'années. Ce qui veut dire que, bien que nous puissions avoir toutes sortes de plaisirs honteusement joyeux pendant dix jours ou peu s'en faut, nous finirions par nous réveiller avec une migraine de toute beauté et réaliser que les éléphants sont toujours au pouvoir. Signifiant donc que nous en reviendrions à chercher de nouveau un emploi rentable.

\- Peut-être bien, Lutin, dit Kem, un jeune mercenaire fanfaron qui avait rejoint les Fils Cadets avant d'être assez vieux pour se faire pousser une barbe. En ce qui te concerne, je suis sûre que les forains recrutent toujours.

Tyrion sourit. Ou du moins, il découvrit les dents et retroussa les lèvres.

\- Tomber d'un cochon n'est pas le genre de choses qui permettent à un homme de vivre vieux. Spécialement par ici. J'ai entendu que des lions étaient souvent impliqués.

Kem feignit la surprise.

\- Mais ce serait toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est précisément le style d'esprit que j'attendais de quelqu'un du Cul-Puceux. Hélas, je suis aussi capable de dompter des lions que notre ami Ben ici présent est capable de dresser des dragons. Maintenant, comme je disais... Les éléphants gagneront les élections de la triarchie à Volantis, et si je ne revois jamais cet endroit, ce sera encore trop tôt. Donc -

\- Tu viens juste de dire que tu serais heureux de la revoir, Lutin, pointa obligeamment Kem.

\- On appelle ça du sarcasme. Demande à Kasporio de te l'expliquer un jour, il utilisera des mots plus courts que moi.

Tyrion se tourna vers Ben le Brun.

\- Puis-je rappeler à tout le monde ici les récompenses que je vous ai promises - que vous aurez, courtoisie d'un dicton que je n'ai pas besoin de vous citer à nouveau – dépendent de ce que nous rejoignions Meereen. La reine pourrait toujours revenir, vous savez, et si elle découvre que les Fils Cadets ont dégagé les Yunkai'i, localisé la Harpie et peut-être décoré le bureau et cuisiné un bon dîner, même ses flammes pourraient être apaisées. Ser Barristan Selmy est le capitaine de sa Garde Royale, et même s'il ne pense pas que les Fils Cadets sont dignes de nettoyer ses bottes, il nous sera redevable si nous découvrons une bonne fois pour toutes si Hizdahr zo Loraq est un félon ou juste un pion.

\- Selmy est un homme honorable ? dit Kasporio, paraissant méfiant.

\- Oui, c'est une maladie dont certains d'entre nous doivent souffrir. Pas moi, heureusement. Mais si Ser Barristan est la moitié de l'homme que j'ai connu, il devra dire un peu de bien de nous. Et Ben le Brun, je suis sûr que vous avez toujours toutes sortes de contacts dans Meereen. Des rats. Ou comme un de mes amis les appelait autrefois, des petits oiseaux.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça, Lannister ?

\- Je crois que c'est évident.

Tyrion haussa les épaules.

\- Yunkai nous offre peu. Volantis nous offre encore moins. Meereen, au contraire, nous offre la gratitude de la reine dragon... à certains d'entre nous, en tout cas.

Lui aussi jeta un regard oblique à Jorah.

\- A moins que les éléphants de Volanris ne s'immolent sous nos yeux, ou tout autre événement drastique qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils perdent le pouvoir, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de...

\- On pourrait toujours les tuer, suggéra Kem. Les éléphants. Si nous voulions que les tigres se mettent en guerre contre le reste des Cités Libres, cela nous mettrait au travail pour un -

Tyrion lui lança un sourire glacé.

\- C'est un sentiment remarquablement cynique même pour un mercenaire. J'ai connu un homme du nom de Bronn, vous deux vous entendriez fameusement bien.

\- Assez, interrompit Ben le Brun. Le nain marque un point, là. Je vais y réfléchir, et que personne ne fasse de blague comme quoi je vais me fouler quelque chose. Sortez, voyez si vous pouvez trouver un peu d'ombre.

Grommelant, se grattant, jurant et suant, les Fils Cadets se dispersèrent. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Jorah suivit Tyrion dans la touffeur fétide du camp, mais la remarqua à peine ;son estomac, par nécessité, s'était changé en fer. Il gratta la peau à vif où son collier s'était trouvé. Souvent il se réveillait – s'il avait dormi du tout – en sentant encore son poids.

_Un ours y avait, un ours, un ours ! Tout noir et tout brun, tout couvert de poils…_

\- Si votre seigneur père était là, il penserait que cela fait concurrence au Mur pour le nombre de morts qui marchent, dit Tyrion, tandis qu'ils se glissaient à travers les restes piteux de lignes de piquets. C'est ce qu'on raconte, en tout cas.

\- Ne parle pas de mon seigneur père, Lutin. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je parle du tien.

\- Touché.

Tyrion se dandina prudemment autour de quelque chose qui était trop rouge pour de la boue et trop marron pour du sang.

\- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit avant, je respectais le vieux monsieur et ai été attristé d'apprendre sa mort. Vraiment.

\- Est-ce le moment où tu remarques qu'au moins je ne l'ai pas tué ?

\- Essayez d'être un peu plus revêche, Mormont, je ne crois pas que j'aie compris la première fois. Et si vous continuez, je ne verrai aucune raison de vous rapporter les nouvelles que je n'ai pas partagées avec nos amis pendant la réunion.

Tyrion fit préemptivement plusieurs grandes enjambées en arrière, hors de portée de Jorah.

\- C'est à propos de votre jolie pucelle.

Jorah bondit presque. Il se retint, tout juste.

\- Parle, Lutin, gronda-t-il. Ou tu peux rejoindre ton...

\- ... précieux père en enfer ? Vous avez vraiment besoin d'apprendre quelques nouvelles injures cinglantes, je suis sûr que vous avez utilisé celui-ci avant. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler devant les Fils parce que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Mais pour autant que je le sache, l'histoire est celle-ci. Le khalasar de Khal Jhaqo, dans la mer dothraki, a supposément capturé une femme aux cheveux d'argent et un foutu gros dragon. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si capturé est le bon terme à employer en cette instance, mais c'est indubitablement un dragon. L'identité de la femme est débattue.

\- Daenerys, souffla Jorah. Ça doit être elle. Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? Le dragon - le noir, Drogon, son nom était Drogon - il ne les laisserait rien faire à...

Tyrion l'observa curieusement.

\- J'espère vraiment que vous ne pensez pas à faire quelque chose de stupide. Plus que d'habitude, j'entends. Il y a toujours les Fils Cadets et...

\- Les Autres peuvent emporter les Fils Cadets.

\- Il y a toujours moi.

\- Les Autres peuvent t'avoir aussi. Surtout toi.

\- Je suis blessé, dit Tyrion. Profondément. Je ne vous aime pas, Mormont, et je m'attends à ce que vous le sachiez, mais nous sommes loin de la maison et nous ne sommes pas entourés d'amis. Je sais que vous le savez aussi bien que moi, particulièrement vu que vous avez déjà expérimenté les Fils Cadets et leur loyauté de fer, mais ils approuveront tout ce que je dis tant que l'or est en jeu puis, à l'instant où je le leur donnerai, ils me poignarderont dans le dos. Ou ils me tireront dans le ventre, si Kem saisit un jour le concept d'ironie. Et vous remarquerez, j'espère, que je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour nous faire rentrer dans Meereen.

\- Oui.

Même ça fut donné à contrecœur.

\- Je n'ai aucun désir de rentrer à Port-réal sauf sur le dos d'un dragon, dit platement Tyrion. Et je ne peux décider si je voudrais que le dragon en question rôtisse ma douce sœur et mon vaillant frère à point d'abord, et les mange ensuite, ou laisse tomber les préliminaires et se mette juste à table. Mes raisons pour rejoindre la reine Daenerys peuvent ne pas être aussi nobles que les vôtres, Mormont, mais elles sont tout aussi valables. Et elle a les dragons. Le Jeune Griff n'a que la Compagnie Dorée.

\- Le Jeune Griff, répéta Jorah d'un air sceptique. Tu l'as mentionné avant. Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne qui nous concerne.

Tyrion se détourna, écartant ses fins cheveux clairs hors de ses yeux d'une main aux doigts lourds.

\- Alors bon. Je ne suis pas si fou que de demander votre amitié, mais je doute qu'il soit au-delà de toute compréhension d'espérer votre coopération. Si nous pouvons entrer dans Meereen...

\- Ce sera toujours trop long.

Les grosses mains de Jorah se refermèrent en poings.

\- Je devrais aller la chercher. La trouver. Je parle Dothraki, je connais le pays, je ne suis pas complètement dénué d'amis. Je pourrais...

\- J'ai entendu dire que les Dothraki ne tuaient que leurs mais, parce qu'une horde hurlante forte de quarante mille hommes n'a pas d'ennemis.

\- Est-ce l'effectif du khalasar de Jhaqo ?

\- Vingt mille, si ça fait beaucoup de différence. Vous êtes toujours tout seul. Et c'est foutrement présomptueux de penser que Daenerys a besoin d'être secourue, ne croyez-vous pas ? Il y a le dragon. Si vous avez de la chance, il aura déjà cramé quelques milliers de cadavres pour vous. Alors vous n'aurez qu'à en tuer dix-huit mille par vous-même.

\- Je ne les tuerais pas. Tous.

\- Les charmer avec votre esprit et votre culture, alors ? Si vous comptez suivre ce plan d'action, vous aurez besoin de moi. Et je n'y vais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est de la démence. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Et ça vous a arrêté avant ?

Il y eut une très longue pause. Tyrion fixait Jorah, la tête penchée, si immobile que le chevalier pouvait voir la chaleur onduler autour de lui. Puis le nain dit :

\- Vous savez, vous avez parfaitement raison. Je suis peut-être l'individu le moins qualifié au monde pour vous dire de ne pas souffrir d'accès d'horrible culpabilité pour une jeune et jolie fille que vous avez aimée il y a longtemps, puis sauvagement trahie et vous être changé en un exilé errant et toujours ivre dont le seul espoir de rédemption repose sur la réalisation d'actes spectaculaires de stupidité publique pour recapturer la beauté d'un mensonge. Mais c'est un peu plus que de tomber d'un cochon.

\- Oui, dit Jorah. Je sais.

\- Et vous vous en foutez.

La voix de Tyrion était au plus proche de la gentillesse qu'il l'avait jamais entendue. De la compassion de la part du Lutin ? Il devait imaginer ça.

\- Oui, dit Jorah.

\- Procédez comme vous l'entendez. Le suicide par khalasar est une méthode des plus inventives par ici ; la mienne, je le crains, ne fait qu'impliquer une carafe. Si vous me permettez d'offrir quelque conseil que vous oublierez très vite, restez avec nous. Je sais que la situation actuelle n'a rien de bon, mais vous pourriez bien réussit quelque chose pour votre bien-aimée si vous aidez à régler le bazar ici à Meereen. Hare après elle, son dragon et un très grand khalasar, et vous mourrez. C'est tout ce qu'on peut en dire.

\- Je ne...

\- Et vous êtes sous contrat avec les Fils Cadets, vous savez. Vous ne pouvez déserter quand ça vous chante.

\- J'ai rejoint les Fils Cadets pour Daenerys. C'est tout.

\- Les Sept vous sauvent, dit Tyrion, sans méchanceté. Vous êtes encore plus fondu que moi.

Jorah tourna les talons. Il était fatigué d'écouter les piques du Lutin, voulait le frapper de nouveau mais sentait que cela validerait l'opinion de Tyrion. Si seulement il pouvait repousser cette grande souffrance sans forme qui l'enveloppait toujours, qui le dévorait vivant. Elle avait réduit sa propre âme à une petite chose pâle dans une cage, un affreux papillon nu et sans ailes que quelqu'un avait fourré dans un cocon et laissé se retransformer en chenille. Il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Mormont, dit Tyrion.

Et quand il ne s'arrêta pas :

\- Ser. Vous. Jorah.

\- Quoi ?

Tyrion fit une pause.

\- Partez, si vous devez, dit-il enfin. Au moins votre dame est en vie. Au moins vous savez à peu près où commencer à la chercher. Mais je vous conseillerais de le faire discrètement, après la tombée de la nuit. Je ne vous reverrai pas, alors j'espère que vous aurez la mort héroïque que vous semblez tant désirer. Je compte entrer dans Meereen avec les Fils, faire ce que je peux pour le vieil homme. Même si Daenerys ne revient jamais, il reste encore deux autres dragons.

\- Ils sont à elle de droit.

\- Et si vous deviez arriver volant vaillamment sur le dos de Drogon avec elle se pâmant dans vos bras, nous serons tous fort pressé de vous féliciter et de les rendre. Au revoir, Mormont.

\- Au revoir, Lutin.

Jorah marqua une pause.

\- Tyrion.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du nain tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Les heures qui le séparaient de la nuit furent les plus pénibles de la vie de Jorah. Il faisait de son mieux pour sembler nonchalant, avait de réaliser que c'était en fait un comportement suspect pour lui il pouvait entendre la voix de Tyrion dans sa tête lui demandant s'il avait été assez revêche la première fois. Il mit discrètement dans un sac toutes les choses qu'il put, s'assura que son épée était affûtée et fit quelques exercices. Elle paraissait toujours bien prise en main. Elle pouvait toujours absorber le sang d'un homme ou deux ou trois ou douze.

_Je ne m'en soucie plus__._

Quand Jorah sortit de la tente, le soir était encore assez chaud pour coller instantanément ses vêtements à sa peau. Le crépuscule était d'un cramoisi rayé comme une blessure infectée, Meereen avait été avalée dans des voiles d'ombre, et la puanteur était devenue presque douce. Il se mit à marcher. Il y avait un service qu'il pouvait toujours accomplir pour sa reine avant de fuir.

Il trouva les palissades après un bref intermède de recherche. Naharis ne le vit pas approcher. Le mercenaire était enchaîné de sorte qu'il ne pût ne se lever ni s'asseoir, ses cheveux bleus pendants, la teinture effacée et sa dent d'or manquante, ses beaux habits tachés couverts de saleté et de sueur. Mais au bruit de l'approche de Jorah, il releva les yeux, le fixa sans expression, puis retomba (pour ainsi dire) sur ses pattes comme un chat. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire déplaisant.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu un visage plus laid que le vôtre, c'était dans un bordel de seconde zone à Qohor. Je pense que cela devait être votre mère.

Jorah n'était pas venu pour échanger des insultes avec le Tyroshi. Silencieusement, il posa la main sur la garde de son épée longue.

Les yeux de Daario glissèrent dessus. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait rendu hideux et fait de vous un traître, Mormont. Pas plus que je n'ai fait que Daenerys ne vous aime pas. C'était moi qu'elle voulait dans son con, alors allez-y et tuez-moi, et je fermerai les yeux en y repensant.

Jorah dévisagea le mercenaire avec une haine qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir exister, s'il n'avait passé des jours amers et des nuits brisées hanté par elle. Sa reine avait demandé les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lynesse, après qu'il lui eût raconté leur sordide histoire. _La haïssez-vous ? __a__vait demanda Dany, horrifiée__. __Presque autant que je l'aime, avait-il répondu. Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis très fatigué__._

_Je n'ai pas de chance avec les femmes._

Mais Dany était plus que le fantôme de Lynesse, plus que tout, ou quiconque. Elle brûlait dans son esprit, destructrice et invulnérable.

_Elle vit, je sais qu'elle vit__._

Peu importait ce que cela demanderait, il la retrouverait. Même si c'était pour déposer son épée à ses pieds et la laisser lui traverser le cœur avec. Mais d'abord, Daario.

\- Le courage est aussi l'une de vos vertus, je vois, puisque vous osez seulement m'approcher quand je suis enchaîné, poursuivit Daario. En vérité, je suis fatigué d'être exposé dans ce mire puant, bien que je sois plus chanceux que ce pauvre Groleo, dont ils ont déjà coupé la tête. Pourtant vous vous tenez toujours là. J'ai proposé de décrocher votre tête quand la reine vous a banni, mais elle n'a pas voulu l'autoriser. Quel dommage.

_Daenerys l'a empêché de me tuer ?_

C'était une mince et fugitive consolation, le seul genre qui existait encore. Jorah tira son épée de quelques pouces hors du fourreau. Il pouvait le faire, et le faire rapidement, avant que Naharis n'ait le temps de démarrer quelque chose et d'alerter le camp. Cela lui plairait beaucoup. Ce serait quelque toute petite vengeance.

\- Je commence à m'ennuyer de rester ici et de vous regarder lutter avec votre conscience, dit Daario. S'il vous plaît, finissez.

Jorah tira sa lame de quelques pouces de plus. Un coup rapide. Au cœur, ou à la tête. Une mort plus propre que ce tas de merde ne le méritait. Maintenant.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous m'amener une coupe de vin, le titilla Daario quand il ne bougea pas. Après tout ça, je pense nous serons amis.

Après un moment interminable, terrible, Jorah remit violemment son épée au fourreau.

\- Je vous hais, informa-t-il le capitaine mercenaire. Je vous hais plus que quoi ou qui que ce soit, et je sais à quel point cela vous fait plaisir de l'entendre, de sorte que je vous hais encore plus. J'espère que l'Étranger vous mettra sur le chevalet, vous écorchera et vous violera, et j'espère que vous crèverez en hurlant et en vous chiant dessus. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous tuerai. Parce qu'un jour, un moment, vous avez rendu ma reine heureuse, et elle se souciait de vous. Pensez-y tant que vous voudrez. A prendre ou à laisser. Je m'en contrefous comme d'une pièce de cuivre.

\- Vous êtes un ours très amusant.

Les lèvres de Daario se retroussèrent comme celles de Tyrion, mais c'était encore moins un sourire. Ça avait à peine l'air humain.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la faveur n'est pas retournée. Je vous tuerai quand même à l'instant où j'en aurai la chance.

\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Jorah releva son capuchon et tourna le dos.

_Tu es fou, tu es complètement fou._

Des cadavres pâles s'étalaient dans la lueur de la lune montant, des mouches se rassemblant sur eux en si grosses troupes qu'ils en paraissaient presque noirs. L'air empestait le sang, la merde, le désespoir et la mort. Des torches étaient allumées sur les murs de Meereen.

_Prient-ils pour le retour de leur reine __? __Ou __Hizdahr __complote-t-il sa perte à présent ?_

Brièvement, il espéra que Tyrion et les Fils Cadets parviendraient à infiltrer la cité et arrêter les attaques.

_Selmy n'__a pas besoin d'être au courant pour moi. _

Il atteignit l'extrémité du campement yunkish. Cela ne pouvait être si facile, cela ne se pouvait, mais il savait que ce ne l'était pas, et ne le serait jamais. Mais quelque part là-bas dans le vaste monde sombre, sa reine respirait encore, pour le moment. Et cela, pour l'instant, était assez.

\- Valar morghulis, murmura Jorah.

C'était un diction braavosi, et pendant un moment il se rappela comment Dany avait désiré la maison de Braavos avec la porte rouge, la chose la plus proche qu'elle avait eue d'un véritable foyer. _Tuez-moi si vous voulez, ma reine. Ma vie est à vous__, m__a mort aussi. Mais je mourrai avec une prière sur mes lèvres, et mes yeux pleins de vous, et mon c__œ__ur dévoué à vos louanges. Et je mourrai heureux. _

Considérant ce que sa vie était devenue, même cela paraissait un miracle pour Jorah. Il resserra son ceinturon, s'autorisa un dernier moment de regret pour ne pas avoir tué Daario, et partit dans les étendues sauvages.

* * *

J'imagine que vous vous en doutiez un peu, mais Mormont vient de faire une énorme bourde...


End file.
